Perdido Até te Encontrar
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Ele não sabia quem ele era nem mesmo de onde veio, se ele tinha uma família, se ele já teve alguém... Mas ele sabia que ela não se importava com quem ele fosse ou de onde ele veio, ou ainda, se tinha uma família, porque ela era simplesmente tudo o que ele tinha, ela era tudo o que ele precisava...
1. Prólogo

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**Perdido até te encontrar.**_

_**Autor (a): PaulaHalle**_

_**Beta: Tuca**_

_**Shipper: Edward &amp; Bella**_

_**Gênero: Romance, Drama**_

_**Classificação: +18**_

_**Sinopse:**_ Ele não sabia quem ele era nem mesmo de onde veio, se ele tinha uma família, se ele já teve alguém... Mas ele sabia que ela não se importava com quem ele fosse ou de onde ele veio, ou ainda, se tinha uma família, porque ela era simplesmente tudo o que ele tinha, ela era tudo o que ele precisava...

* * *

_**PRÓLOGO**_

\- Hey homem, não faça essa cara. – acabei rindo.

\- Que cara?

\- Como se eu tivesse chutado o seu cachorro.

\- Hmmm, bem eu nunca tive um cachorro para alguém chutá-lo, então não sei do que está falando. – ele bufou.

\- Por favor, eu conheço esse olhar, mas não há nada para se invejar aqui, é só um monte de sermão. – rolei os olhos, receber sermões era bem melhor do que receber sermão nenhum.

Ele não sabia quanta sorte tinha...

\- Olha aí "a cara" de novo!– ri jogando uma bolinha de papel nele.

\- Vá ler a carta de sua garota e me deixe quieto. – ele sorriu sonhadoramente.

\- Sim, a minha garota. Hey, você vai estar lá para o casamento, não é?

\- É necessário?

\- Claro, vai ser o meu padrinho!

\- E o que a sua noiva acha disso?

\- Eu não a informei ainda, você sabe que ela odeia isso aqui, e preferia que eu estivesse em casa.

\- Todos nós preferíamos... – murmurei e ele torceu o nariz.

\- Você quis dizer que todos preferiam estar em casa, ou que todos preferiam que **EU** estivesse em casa?

\- Do jeito que você ronca, definitivamente queríamos que você estivesse em casa.

\- Vá te catar! – bufou jogando algo em mim e grunhi quando bateu na minha testa.

Ri ao ver a sua corrente de identificação com o seu nome, e a coloquei em meu pescoço, enquanto mostrava o dedo do meio a ele. Ele somente sorriu voltando para as suas cartas.

Seria bom receber algumas cartas...

Deitei na cama olhando para o teto da tenda, era uma noite particularmente fria, aqui era sempre frio à noite, mas hoje, o frio parecia estar nos meus ossos.

Diabos, eu acabaria tendo que usar um par extra de meias.

\- Hey cara, seria abusar da sorte, se eu pedisse que a minha garota me mandasse uma foto pelada? – tampei o rosto para esconder a risada.

\- Não faça isso homem.

\- Por quê? Ela é gostosa pelada, seria bom ver uma foto dela antes de dormir, se é que me entende. – ele moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

\- Juro por Deus, homem, se você começar a se masturbar comigo ao seu lado, eu vou mudar de barraca. – ele bufou.

\- Então já devia ter mudado... – sorriu e mesmo que eu quisesse xingá-lo, eu ri.

\- Você não presta E... – sabe como se o mundo congelasse, ou tudo ficasse em câmera lenta, era como se você não conseguisse assimilar o que estivesse acontecendo, e mesmo às coisas estando se sucedendo, naquele exato momento e muito rápido, para mim, parecia que tudo se passava apenas e uma infindável câmera lenta.

Mas quando finalmente se conseguia assimilar e entender o que estava acontecendo, vinha tudo de uma vez e era difícil reagir, até que fosse tarde demais.

**O barulho de explosão foi alto e claro, tudo aconteceu direto sobre nós, eu só tive tempo de ver os olhos dourados dele arregalados, antes que o meu corpo fosse lançado para longe, coisas caíram em mim, assim como o mundo caiu a minha volta...**

* * *

**N/A: Ow essa promete altas emoções em**

**quem serão esses soldados e o que rolara com eles?**

**Quem está mega animado?**

**Eu estou \o/**

**E vcs**

**Muita historia rolara nessa nova aventura, com um SOldadoward novinho em folha *.***

**Perguntando de novo, quem está hiper mega animado \o/**

**EUUUU de novo \o/**

**kkkk**

**Bora comentar povo pervo e nos vemos toda terça por aki em ;)**

**.**

**N/B** – CARAMBA! Essa nova aventura promete muitas emoções e talvez algumas lágrimas... Um homem sem passado, uma mulher apaixonada, vidas ceifadas, caminhos trilhados sem ponto de referência... O que importa é o futuro, o que ainda estar por vir... Será mesmo? Afinal, como disse o poetinha... "_tinha uma pedra no meio do caminho, no meio do caminho, tinha uma pedra"... _Sendo assim, só nos resta esperar, eu menos que vocês, claro (rs), pelos acontecimentos de mais essa peripécia da Paulinha...

**TUCA**


	2. Uma Vida Sem Memórias

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO I**_

_**Uma Vida Sem Memórias...**_

_Nova York, final de Maio de 1941..._

\- Emmett como você está hoje? – virei-me para a jovem enfermeira que foi designada a me assistir, forcei um sorriso, mesmo que não sentisse vontade alguma de sorrir, odiava quando ela me chamava de Emmett.

Eu sei, era o meu nome, mas... ...aquilo só não parecia certo.

\- Estou bem...

\- Você teve alguma lembrança?

\- Não... Eu já deveria ter tido? – a preocupação era clara em minha voz, já fazia dias, semanas, talvez meses, eu não tinha muita certeza, na verdade, certeza de merda alguma.

\- Não, não... ...você vai lembrar quando for à hora.

Eu sei que ela só estava tentando me animar, mas tudo o que saía de sua boca, era um tanto de bobagens, eu não havia tido lapso algum de memória, até então... Mesmo assim, concordei com ela, afinal não era culpa dela, nem de ninguém que o meu passado fosse um mistério.

Pelo menos eu sabia o meu nome, seria pior não saber o próprio nome.

\- Ok. Eu... ...eu tive um sonho. – confessei, eu o tinha, às vezes, mas o guardava para mim, não parecia bem uma lembrança, mas ao mesmo tempo...

\- Oh, isso é bom! Quer me contar? – ela se sentou na beirada de minha cama pegando a minha mão entre as suas, encarei as nossas mãos unidas.

As minhas mãos estavam bem melhores, sem cortes, sem machucados. Só os calos de um homem que trabalhou muito. Voltei a olhar para ela, a enfermeira Hale, era uma bonita moça, o seu cabelo loiro dourado, sempre estava em uma trança bem feita, e mesmo tendo o rosto cansado, os seus belos olhos azuis pareciam realmente preocupados comigo.

\- Não foi nada muito preciso.

\- Isso não importa Emmett, você deve se agarrar em cada coisa que sonhar, ou que pensar, isso pode ser lembranças tentando vir à tona.

\- Você acha? – ela apertou a minha mão com um grande sorriso.

\- Tenho certeza! Você está bem melhor, sabia? Os seus cortes já fecharam, e o seu cabelo está crescendo novamente. – levei a minha mão livre à cabeça, podia sentir um pouco de cabelo ali, mas ainda bem pouco.

Disseram-me que tiveram que raspar, já que boa parte do meu couro cabeludo havia sido queimada e para analisar se havia machucados mais profundos, eles findaram tiraram tudo.

Não que eu realmente me importasse em perder um pouco de cabelo, eu estava vivo, quando muitos dos homens de meu pelotão haviam morrido... Doía saber que eu não me lembrava deles, também. Sentia-me impotente por não poder chorar as suas mortes, nem honrar os seus nomes, com pelo menos, a vaga lembranças de alguns deles.

\- Vai crescer mais rápido que você espera. – prometeu com certeza achando que eu me incomodava com o cabelo curto, encarei os seus olhos sorrindo.

\- Ok. – ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, até ela chamar a minha atenção novamente.

\- Ah, te contaram sobre as novidades? - ela parecia animada e tentei me empolgar, novidades eram boas, não eram?

\- Novidades?!

\- Conseguiram contatar os seus pais. Você não era o único Emmett, na base, mas depois de muitas ligações achamos a sua família. Os Cullen chegarão daqui alguns dias.

\- Cullen?

\- O nome lhe é familiar?

\- Cullen... – repeti, por alguma razão, ele me era familiar.

Mas assim como Emmett, Cullen também não parecia ser meu.

\- Então o meu nome é Emmett Cullen?

\- Sim, Emmett Arthur Cullen.

\- Hmmm. – retirei a minha mão das delas, as colocando em meu colo.

\- Emmett, o que há?

\- Eu não sei... É só, uma sensação estranha...

\- Entendo, deve ser estranho não se lembrar de nada, mas quando vir os seus pais, com certeza, as memórias vão voltar. – ficamos em silêncio, a minha mente nos meus pais. Será que ao vê-los eu me lembraria?

Eu esperava, sinceramente, que sim, pois era tão desesperador não saber quem você fosse... Não se lembrar de sua infância, das pessoas que conheceu no seu passado, não lembrar, sequer, se gosta de um doce... Era como ser uma criança de novo, e aquela não era uma sensação muito boa.

\- Então você vai me contar sobre o seu sonho? – a enfermeira Hale falou de repente, a olhei com confusão por um momento.

\- Meu sonho?

\- Sim, você disse que teve um sonho, conte-me, estou aqui para te ajudar, Emmett.

\- Eu não me lembro... – menti me deitando e ficando de costas para ela, a ouvi suspirar, eu senti o colchão se mover, quando ela saiu.

\- Tudo bem, se lembrar de algo, fale comigo...

\- Claro... – ouvi os seus passos conforme ela se afastava, respirei fundo algumas vezes, fechando os meus olhos com força.

Era uma lembrança ou um sonho?

Os dois homens conversando e brincando voltaram a minha mente, eu não conseguia ver os seus rostos, mesmo a conversa entre eles, parecia ser apenas um ruído distante, como um rádio mal sintonizado, mas eles pareciam ser amigos, dava para sentir a conexão entre os dois, e de repente, só havia gritos, fogo e dor.

Eu sabia o que era, mas eu desejava que fosse apenas um sonho ruim...

•••

Os próximos dias passaram lentamente, pelo menos no começo havia a fisioterapia para melhorar os movimentos da perna e do braço, além das sessões com o terapeuta, mas eu já tinha recebido alta em ambas e só estava preso no hospital, pois não tinha para onde ir. Contudo, com a vinda de meus pais, isso acabaria logo, eu assim desejava. Infelizmente, eles moravam em Chicago, então teria alguns dias para me acostumar com a idéia de que tinha pais agora. Ainda não havia me acostumado com o fato.

Não havia muito a se fazer no hospital naqueles dias, então, a enfermeira Hale estava sempre por perto, ela me trazia livros, ou só ficava conversando comigo, na verdade, ela falava, enquanto eu somente ouvia.

Felizmente, eu já conseguia andar, mesmo ainda com uma bengala... Foi me dito que havia escombros sobre mim, que esmagaram a minha perna e o braço, foi necessário, muita fisioterapia e muitos remédios para agüentar às dores, ambos foram salvos, mas eu mancaria para sempre, e tanto no braço, quanto na perna, eu ficaria com cicatrizes, claro, além das dores que vinham, às vezes, mas eu estava vivo, não era tão ruim, quando todo o meu pelotão tinha morrido e alguns ainda nem foram reconhecidos. Eu, por outro lado, estava vivo, e tinha uma família, pelo menos era o que eu dizia a mim mesmo, quando ficava depressivo com a minha falta de memória.

Para passar o tempo, a enfermeira Hale me levava para passeios pelo jardim do hospital, era um bonito jardim com flores e grandes árvores, tão grande que pareciam ultrapassar os céus, ou tão grande que você quase não o via... Eu gostava de me sentar em um banco que ficava próximo a um grande carvalho, normalmente eu me sentava de baixo dele, admirando o belo e bem cuidado jardim... ...não realmente admirando, mas tentando, ou melhor, me forçando a me lembrar de algo.

A enfermeira Hale gostava de se sentar comigo, sempre falando ou me contando sobre alguma coisa, mas depois de um tempo, quando ela percebia que eu não falaria algo de volta, ela me deixava sozinho com os meus pensamentos, ou com a minha tentativa de ter algum pensamento. Não era que eu não gostasse dela, ou não apreciasse o fato de ela tentar me fazer companhia, apesar do meu mau humor, era só... ...sentia-me tão... ...céus, eu nem sabia, só sabia que precisava ficar só...

Porque me parecia que eu sempre fora só...

Suspirei... ...aquele tipo de pensamento sempre vinha a minha mente. Mas não sabia de onde vinha, já que estava errado, eu nunca fui só, tinha uma família afinal, não tinha?

E eu tentava muito me lembrar, mas era como um muro em volta de meu cérebro, me impedindo de acessar as minhas memórias, de descobrir quem eu realmente fosse... Porque embora eu soubesse que eu fosse Emmett Cullen, eu não me sentia Emmett Cullen, talvez eu ainda fosse recordar de tudo um dia, mas no momento...

\- Emmett! – ergui a cabeça ao ver a enfermeira Hale vindo em minha direção, com um grande sorriso.

\- Sim?

\- Eles estão aqui!

\- Quem?

\- Os seus pais, seu bobo. – ela se aproximou mais, e notei que havia um casal atrás dela, quando ela se afastou para dar espaço para eles, eu os observei melhor.

O homem era bem alto, cabelos loiro, pálido, parecia estar em torno dos 40, ele era bem apessoado, já a mulher era baixa e bonita, o rosto em formato de coração, o cabelo cor de mel emoldurava o seu rosto delicadamente. Havia algo de familiar neles, mas não conseguia me lembrar do que, como sempre...

\- Onde ele está? – a mulher murmurou apressadamente quando finalmente nos alcançou, os seus olhos procurando por toda parte por alguém.

\- Srta. Hale, cadê Emmett? – o homem perguntou alto, fazendo a mulher estremecer um pouco.

\- Calma Carl, ele deve estar a caminho... – a enfermeira Hale franziu o cenho olhando de mim para o casal, o casal finalmente me encarou.

Os olhos do homem eram de um forte dourado que me pareciam muito familiar, não o seu rosto, somente os seus olhos, eles me lembravam... ...o meu sonho?

Apesar do borrão que era o rosto dos homens no sonho, os olhos de repente me pareceram familiares, como se tivesse olhado para eles milhões de vezes...

\- Ele está aqui! – a enfermeira Hale apontou para mim, me fazendo voltar ao presente, eu encarei o casal mais uma vez, esperando alguma lembrança... Qualquer coisa, o seu sorriso agora era um pouco hesitante, o casal me encarou novamente, e em seguida, se voltou para a enfermeira.

\- Mocinha, isso é alguma piada? Esse não é o meu filho!

\- O quê? Esse é Emmett... – ela começou, mas a mulher negou.

\- Não, esse rapaz não é Emmett Cullen, cadê o meu filho? Vocês ligaram dizendo que ele estava aqui!

\- Eu... er... – ela começou a olhar entre o casal e a mim, sem saber o que fazer.

\- EU QUERO VER O MEU FILHO! – o homem gritou se afastando de nós, voltando para o hospital, logo a enfermeira Hale olhou confusa para mim, e em seguida, correu atrás do homem.

Vi-me sozinho com a mulher que se voltou para mim.

\- Por que está fingindo ser o meu filho? – me encolhi um pouco com a sua acusação, eu realmente não me sentia Emmett Cullen, mas era quem disseram que eu era, então não era culpa minha. Fiquei ereto quando a encarei.

\- Foi o nome que me deram quando eu acordei...

\- O quê? Como assim? Por que você não negou, não disse que não era Emmett? – baixei os olhos encarando as minhas mãos.

Eu não era Emmett, então quem eu era?

Olhei para ela engolindo com força.

\- Eu não sei quem eu sou... Só sei o que me dizem desde que acordei. – murmurei ainda encarando os seus olhos verdes, assim como os olhos do Sr. Cullen me eram familiar, havia algo nela também, mas se eu não era Emmett, por que eles me eram vagamente familiares?

Ela ficou em silêncio assim como eu, não havia mais nada a se dizer, baixei os olhos encarando as minhas mãos, o meu olhar percorreu as marcas em meu braço e engoli a dor, eu não era Emmett Cullen, então quem eu era? Perguntei novamente, a ninguém em particular, só a mim mesmo, eu não fazia idéia, e desde que acordei, não havia tido nenhuma lembrança de meu passado, nada, somente um sonho confuso que não me mostrava nada de concreto.

Pulei um pouco quando senti uma mão sobre as minhas, ergui os olhos para ver a mulher sentada ao meu lado com um sorriso triste, os seus olhos eram de um bonito verde claro.

\- Eu sinto muito... – forcei um sorriso, mas era tão triste quanto o dela, talvez até mais.

\- Obrigado...

\- Você sabe por que te confundiram com Emmett?

\- Eu... ...parece que eu usava uma placa, sabe aquela corrente de identificação com o nome dele.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu... ...eu realmente não sei... – ela assentiu.

\- Será que ele ainda está vivo? – engoli em seco, eu gostaria de poder dizer a ela, me partia o coração ver a sua tristeza, mas eu realmente não sabia o que foi feito do filho dela, até alguns minutos, eu era o filho dela...

\- Eu gostaria de poder lhe dizer, mas eu não me lembro... – ela assentiu novamente, dando um aperto gentil em minhas mãos.

\- Eu entendo... Eu só... Nós estávamos tão felizes pensando em ver Emmett novamente, sabe, odiávamos que ele tivesse se alistado, mas ele era tão teimoso, dizia que tinha que fazer a parte dele pelo país...

\- Ele parece ser um bom homem.

\- Ele é, mas você deve ser também, já que estava na mesma situação que ele.

\- Eu acho, mas não posso ter certeza.

\- Eu sei que é! O que você vai fazer agora?

\- Eu?

\- Sim, para onde você vai?

Porra!

Olhei para longe pensando nisso. Para onde eu iria?

Mesmo eu sentindo que Emmett Cullen não era quem eu fosse, ainda assim era melhor do que não saber quem eu era. Como me chamaria? Pra onde eu iria? Que merda eu iria fazer? Olhei para a mulher esperando que ela tivesse algumas respostas, mas ela só tinha pena em seus olhos.

\- Esme, venha, vamos embora! – olhamos para o homem que estava furioso, enquanto se aproximava, ela ficou de pé se virando para mim, ergui os olhos para ela.

\- Espero que tudo se revolva para você. – ela sorriu gentilmente antes de se afastar, engoli em seco olhando para ela, enquanto ela se encontrava com o homem, ele falou algo rapidamente, e em seguida a puxou para longe.

Fiquei olhando eles partirem, e com eles, a única esperança de vida que tinha. Por que se eu não era Emmett Cullen, quem eu seria?

\- Emmett? – ergui a cabeça quando a enfermeira Hale se aproximou.

\- Não me chame assim! - grunhi asperamente, me encolhendo um pouco quando a vi vacilar.

\- Emmett... – ela suspirou, mas voltou a se aproximar, se eu não era Emmett Cullen, eu não queria ser chamado por um nome que não fosse o meu, antes eu deixei, mesmo odiando o nome, mas agora não mais.

\- Perdoe-me, mas não me chame mais assim. - ela sorriu tristemente e se sentou ao meu lado.

\- Desculpe, mas como vamos te chamar?

\- Não sei, mas não Emmett, eu não sou esse cara.

\- Sim, desculpe. - pediu mais uma vez, e pareceu pensar por um minuto. - Que tal John?

\- John?

\- É como chamam soldados sem nome. – fiz uma careta. John? Eu não sentia que fosse o meu também.

\- Não, eu não quero esse...

\- E... – ela começou, mas parou pensando no que dizer.

"E"?

Por algum motivo essa simples letra me pareceu familiar. O meu nome começava com "E"? Quem sabe, mas eu me sentia bem com ela, por alguma razão.

\- Posso me chamar "E"? – perguntei a olhando esperançosamente, ela riu.

\- Eu gosto de "E".

\- Então será "E". – sorri para ela, acho que era o meu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro, em todos esses meses.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos sentados embaixo do grande carvalho, a enfermeira Hale me deixou com os meus pensamentos, ela era uma boa mulher, sabia quando eu precisava pensar, e naquele momento havia muito no que pensar.

\- Ok, eu acho melhor entrar agora.

\- Parece bom, estou cansado. – ela concordou me ajudando a me levantar e seguimos para dentro.

Caminhamos pelos corredores e subimos um lance de escada, até chegar ao meu quarto. Ao chegarmos, ela me ajudou a me deitar.

\- O que vai acontecer com Emmett Cullen? – perguntei a enfermeira Hale, enquanto ela ajeitava os meus lençóis.

\- Eu não sei Emm... "E", provavelmente vão continuar procurando. Os pais dele, os Cullen, vão ficar alguns dias na cidade, mas não sei o que foi feito de Emmett Cullen.

\- Espero que ele esteja vivo em algum lugar.

\- Ele provavelmente está em algum lugar sendo tratado, tão confuso quanto você.

Olhei para ela com curiosidade. Ela era uma boa mentirosa, eu quase acreditei nela, mas me foi dito que boa parte, ou quase todo o meu pelotão foi morto por uma bomba, se Emmett Cullen estivesse vivo seria um milagre, e mesmo querendo muito, eu não acreditava em milagres.

\- E quanto a mim? - perguntei de repente, desde que falei com a Sra. Cullen, novamente essas questões me voltaram à mente.

O que será que eu faria agora?

\- Você?!

\- Sim o que vai acontecer comigo?

\- Huh, "E", eu não sei, mas vamos te ajudar ok?

\- Ok...

Ela se despediu de mim, prometendo trazer o jantar em breve, eu me recostei sobre os travesseiros olhando para o teto, e fazendo uma prece para que se houvesse um Deus, operando alguns milagres, ele ajudasse os Cullen, pois se existia alguém que precisava de um milagre, seria o verdadeiro Emmett Cullen.

•••

\- "E", você tem visita!

\- Eu? – a enfermeira Hale sorriu.

\- Sim, Esme Cullen está aqui, ela pode entrar?

\- Claro. – ela saiu para buscar a Sra. Cullen.

Estava um pouco surpreso com a sua visita, já fazia alguns dias desde que eles vieram, e com eles, a verdade de que eu não era Emmett Cullen, de que eu era um ninguém.

Desde que eles se foram, eu havia tentado com mais afinco me lembrar de alguma coisa relacionada à Emmett Cullen, mas sempre que tentava, eu ficava febril e extremamente cansado. A enfermeira Hale dizia que quando fosse à hora, eu me lembraria, me forçar demais, só me cansaria e faria mal ao meu emocional...

Mas o meu tempo estava acabando, em breve, eu sairia do hospital, eu teria que me arranjar. E ser um desmemoriado não iria ajudar muito para ter um novo começo.

E havia Emmett, por algum motivo, eu sentia que devia aos Cullen. Por algum motivo, eu usava a corrente de Emmett Cullen, se eu pudesse me lembrar do porquê...

A chegada de Esme me tirou de meus pensamentos sombrios e sorri ao vê-la, a mulher exalava um encanto maternal, eu podia vê-la em uma bonita casa, assando biscoitos, ela sorriu abertamente ao vê-me.

\- Olá... – ela me encarou em uma perda de palavras, felizmente, a enfermeira Hale veio ao seu socorro.

\- "E", é assim que ele se chama agora. – a Sra. Cullen olhou para mim sorrindo novamente.

\- Combina mais com você. Como está hoje, "E"?

\- Estou bem, e a Senhora? Já tiveram alguma notícia de Emmett? – perguntei, embora estivesse constantemente pedindo a enfermeira Hale, sobre notícias de Emmett, talvez os Cullen soubessem de algo que ela e eu não soubéssemos ainda.

Ela suspirou se sentando ao meu lado, na cadeira que normalmente a enfermeira Hale usava para ler para mim ou só conversarmos.

\- Infelizmente não... Na verdade, por isso vim, estamos voltando para Chicago, deixamos os nossos contatos, se tiverem notícias sobre Emmett vão nós chamar.

\- Entendo... Eu prometo fazer o possível para lembrar... – ela pegou a minha mão, me surpreendendo.

\- Não se force demais "E", o meu filho, se ele ainda estiver vivo, será encontrado, você deve se concentrar em si mesmo agora.

\- Eu, eu só não acho justo não poder ajudá-la.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, as coisas vão se acertar.

\- Ainda sim, vou fazer o possível para me lembrar. – prometi, ela sorriu dando um aperto gentil em minha mão.

\- Me diga "E", o que vai fazer depois... ...quando for liberado do hospital, quero dizer? – essa era a pergunta de um milhão de dólares, o que eu faria?

Dei de ombros, eu não fazia ideia, viveria, eu suponho... ...sempre tentando me lembrar de algo, tipo, se eu teria uma família, alguém... Porém considerando que ninguém estivesse procurando por mim, eu não deveria ter alguém. Mas ao invés de dizer isso, eu só disse...

\- Eu não sei... – ela suspirou.

\- Você deve ter família, será, será que não tem alguém perguntado por você?

\- Não, a enfermeira Hale sempre olhavas por mim, para saber se algum soldado com as minhas características foi dado como sumido, se alguém ligava ou mandava cartas, mas nunca houve nada...

\- Mas você não pode viver em um hospital para sempre.

\- É, mas... – bati na minha perna estragada com o meu braço machucado e dei um sorriso. – Eu me machuquei cumprindo o meu dever, eu vou receber uma pensão do Exército pela vida toda, acho que posso me manter até eu arranjar algum trabalho. – murmurei dessa vez esfregando a perna.

\- Sra. Cullen, posso falar com você? – ambos olhamos a enfermeira Hale que nos olhava com uma expressão estranha, a Sra. Cullen olhou para mim dando um sorriso e murmurando um já volto, se levantando, já a enfermeira Hale se afastou um pouco, esperando que fosse seguida.

Elas se afastaram a uma boa distância, assim eu não podia ouvi-las, mas não me preocupava realmente. Olhei para longe pela janela ao lado da minha cama, gostava da vista que tinha do jardim.

Não sei quanto tempo olhei até sentir uma mão tímida em meu ombro. Virei-me sorrindo para a enfermeira Hale.

\- A Sra. Cullen já foi? – ela fez uma careta.

\- Sim, ela me pediu para lhe dizer adeus.

\- ...obrigado... – murmurei, por algum motivo doeu ela ter partido sem se despedir.

Dei de ombros, não era como se ela fosse a minha mãe. Ela era nada minha, no final das contas. Afastei os pensamentos dela, tentando me concentrar em mim, nas minhas próprias lembranças, mas como sempre, era um vazio sem fim, um breu...

\- O QUÊ? – me virei vendo o Sr. Cullen parecendo irritado com a esposa, olhei ansiosamente para a enfermeira Hale.

Eles estavam a uma boa distância de nós, em frente à porta de saída do quarto que eu estava, era difícil distinguir o que diziam, mas era fácil ver que ele estava zangado com o que ela dizia.

\- Enfermeira Hale, não é melhor ver se está tudo bem? – ela se voltou para mim.

\- "E", eu não sei... – nos voltamos para os Cullen, e eles pareciam ter abrandado a sua discussão, de repente, o Sr. Cullen se virou olhando diretamente para mim, como se esperasse que eu fizesse algo, a esposa dele olhou também, me dando um olhar preocupado, sem saber o que fazer, eu dei um sorriso e acenei para ela.

Ela suspirou e se voltou para o marido, que negava com a cabeça, ela tocou o seu rosto com carinho e ele a encarou, e com o que pareceu ser um suspiro resignado, assentiu, sussurrando algo.

Voltei-me para a enfermeira Hale um pouco confuso.

\- Sabe o que está havendo?

\- Faço uma ideia... – murmurou. Esperei ela continuar, mas ela olhava para longe, comecei a abrir a boca, pedindo mais explicações, mas fui interrompido pela Sra. Cullen, ela voltava para o nosso lado, um sorriso nervoso aparecia em seus lábios.

\- Está tudo bem? – o seu sorriso se tornou mais suave.

\- Sim querido, eu na verdade gostaria de lhe fazer um convite. – a olhei atentamente.

\- Convite?!

**\- Sim, eu, bem, Carlisle e eu... Bem, nós gostaríamos que viesse para Chicago, para morar conosco.**

* * *

**N/A: Eitaaaaaaa e agora**

**Será que "E" vai morar com os Cullen?**

**E quem realmente é o "E", alguém faz uma ideia?**

**EU sei, eu sei, mas não vou contar :p**

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Enfim, primeiro cap fresquinho povo pervo.**

**Quem já xonou, ou pelo menos quer dar um abraço bem apertado nesse lindo soldado desmemoriado levanta a mão \o/**

**eu queroooooooooooooooooo kkkk**

**adorei os coments no prologo, e agora vamos comentar muitão nesse primeiríssimo cap \o/**

**fuiiii até terça que vem **

**N/B: **Um pouco da trama se desenrolando... Quem seria esse tal de "E" ou seria "E"ward, hum? Palpites?

**TUCA**


	3. Uma Vida Nova

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO II**_

_**Uma Vida Nova...**_

Suas palavras se repetiram em minha mente.

Ir com eles?

Para Chicago?

Por que ela me pediria aquilo?

Olhei para enfermeira Hale como se ela tivesse as respostas, mas ela não estava me olhando, ela fitava a Sra. Cullen, com um brilho nos olhos, como se a mulher tivesse feito ou dito algo incrível.

\- Eu... – comecei, mas me calei novamente, o que eu iria dizer? O que eu poderia fazer? Voltei a olhar para enfermeira Hale, e dessa vez, ela me fitava.

\- Esme pode nos dar um minuto, por favor? – falou, mas continuava olhando para mim.

\- Claro, claro, eu irei falar com Carlisle, mas "E"... – a encarei e a vi sorrir. – Realmente desejo que você venha conosco.

Assenti e acompanhei a sua imagem esquia até vê-la ao lado de seu marido, me voltei para enfermeira Hale, como se ela tivesse todas as respostas do mundo, ou pelo menos as minhas.

\- Enfermeira...

\- Meu nome é Rosalie, "E".

\- Rosalie? – ela riu, e foi a primeira vez que a notei, quer dizer, eu a havia notado antes, ela era uma mulher bonita, claro, mas eu estava sempre tão ocupado com os meus próprios problemas, que eu nunca realmente, olhei com discernimento, a enfermeira... Rosalie.

\- Sim, Rosalie... "E", eu quero lhe dizer algo... Mas não como a sua enfermeira, porém sim, como uma amiga.

\- Sim?

\- Eu acho que devia ir com os Cullen.

\- Realmente? – aquilo tinha que ser uma loucura, aquilo... Não era?

\- Isso seria perfeito "E"... Eu odeio ter que lhe dizer isso, mesmo porque na verdade, eu nem deveria, mas eu temo que a sua situação não melhore... O que te espera depois de sua alta, "E"? Não sabemos quem você é? Talvez não tenha família...

\- Essa conversa é para me fazer sentir melhor? Porque não está ajudando... – ela riu.

\- Desculpe-me, é só... ...acho que os Cullen farão bem para você, e quem sabe, estar em contato com as coisas do verdadeiro Emmett, lhe traga memórias... Embora não tenha sobrado muitos homens de seu regimento, eu acredito que Emmett era um grande amigo seu.

\- Você acha?

\- Sim, afinal você estava com a identificação dele.

\- Como sabe que eu não roubei? – ela sorriu abertamente.

\- Eu sei que não! Podemos não saber quem você é "E", mas eu sei que é um bom homem. – sorri.

\- Obrigado Rosalie.

\- Espero que aceite o convite da Sra. Cullen. Fará bem a você, ter uma família.

\- Mas não é a minha família. Não quero roubar novamente a vida de Emmett.

\- Você não está roubando nada "E", só pegando emprestado. Mas no meu ponto de vista, talvez você acabe por ajudar os Cullen, mais ainda do que eles o ajudarão. – com essas palavras ela me deixou sozinho com os meus pensamentos.

Fato que deveras agradeci... A situação toda me deixava muito confuso e eu nem sabia o que pensar de tudo aquilo.

O que diria? O que faria? Sentia-me com se não houvesse nada.

Será que eu realmente poderia ir para uma casa estranha, com pessoas que eu não conhecia? Pessoas que não me conheciam, o que eles esperariam de mim? O que eles quereriam de mim?

\- "E"? – ergui a cabeça vendo a delicada Sra. Cullen me encarando ao lado da minha cama.

\- Sim?

\- Você está bem?

\- Eu acho... ...eu, você... – o que eu diria? O que eu queria realmente saber... – Por que quer que eu vá com vocês? – ela se sentou ao meu lado pegando a minha mão, os seus olhos eram tão acolhedores, tão maternais...

\- Eu posso ter perdido o meu filho "E"... Eu não sei onde ele está... Ele pode estar morto, ou pode estar vivo em algum lugar... Pode estar ferido, sem memórias, sem ninguém, mas eu espero, bem no fundo de meu coração, que alguém esteja olhando por ele.

\- É isso que quer fazer por mim?

\- Pode-se dizer que sim... Como uma pessoa muito inteligente me disse, "por que eu deveria virar as costas para alguém que precise de mim?", e eu acredito que você precisa de mim "E".

\- Posso perguntar quem disse isso?

\- A enfermeira Hale. – ela deu uma tapinha gentil em minha mão, se levantando em seguida, não a deixei se afastar, levei a minha outra mão a dela, segurando-a.

Eu já sabia qual seria a minha decisão.

\- Eu realmente gostaria de ir com vocês. – ela sorriu.

\- Vou avisar Carlisle, falaremos com o seu médico para que você possa vir conosco. – falou entusiasmada, já se afastando, mas voltou em seguida, me dando um rápido abraço apertado, indo logo depois, sorri ao ver a gentil Sra. Cullen se aproximando do marido, gesticulando animadamente, os meus olhos repousaram no seu marido que me fitava, e ao contrário dela, ele não parecia tão animado com as notícias trazidas por ela, o seu olhar claramente estava irritado.

Engoli em seco, repensando a minha decisão, talvez não fosse uma boa ideia eu ir com eles. Ao contrário do que Rosalie poderia ter pensado antes, o Sr. Cullen, claramente, não estava ansioso para que eu fizesse parte de sua família. Eu, verdadeiramente, estava fazendo aquilo? Indo com os Cullen?

Os meus olhos se encontraram com os dela, e o seu bonito sorriso me fez sorrir... Sim, eu estava fazendo aquilo...

•••

\- Você parece-me bem. – Esme, como ela me pediu que a chamasse disse, ajeitando a minha camisa xadrez.

\- Hmmm, obrigado... – murmurei passando os dedos pelo cabelo, finalmente, estávamos saindo do hospital, depois de apenas dois dias, desde que Esme e o Sr. Cullen falaram com o meu médico.

Ao que parecia, eu já estava em condições de receber alta, quando pensaram que eu fosse Emmett, os pais dele vinham para lhe buscar, fora o problema de memória, eu estava muito bem para ir para casa, se eu tivesse uma.

\- Você parece um pouco preocupado. – ela afastou o cabelo da minha testa, dei de ombros.

\- Acho que só um pouco ansioso. Acredito que nunca estive em Chicago, bem eu acho... – ela riu.

\- Você vai adorar a cidade.

\- Acha mesmo?

\- Sim, sim, é linda. Vou lhe mostrar tudo, sim?

\- Parece ótimo, Esme.

\- Já se despediu da enfermeira Hale?

Assenti.

Havia me despedido pouco antes dos Cullen chegarem, abracei-a apertado e agradeci por ter cuidado de mim, por ter se tornado minha amiga, ela chorou e prometeu me escrever.

Fiquei feliz, era bom saber que apesar de tudo, mesmo eu não sabendo quem eu fosse de verdade, felizmente, eu tinha uma amiga.

\- "E"? - me voltei para Esme, e engoli em seco vendo o Sr. Cullen se aproximar.

\- Estão prontos? - olhei atentamente para ele, ainda não parecia muito animado com a minha ida, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia estar resignado. Na verdade, era só ele olhar para Esme que dava para entender o porquê dele estar me aceitando em sua casa, ele faria qualquer coisa por ela.

\- Sim, estamos animados. - ela falou entusiasmadamente, ele suspirou.

\- Então vamos...

Peguei a minha mochila com as poucas roupas e documentos improvisados. Como eu não tinha um nome ainda, eu tinha uma licença especial que o exército me deu, poderia usá-la até eu escolher um nome e conseguir documentos de verdade, mas por enquanto, aquilo iria servir para viajar e me virar. Quem sabe eu não me lembrasse do meu nome e não precisasse tirar documentos novos, só usar os meus próprios.

De acordo com a enfermeira... Rosalie, eu sempre deveria ter esperanças.

Iria sentir mais falta dela do que havia acreditado ser possível.

Com mais medo do que deveria, saí do hospital que foi o meu lar por mais meses do que gostaria, além de apoiado em uma bengala, com os Cullen ao meu lado, deixei para trás a minha antiga vida, para começar uma nova.

•••

Ao descermos no aeroporto, já em Chicago, respirei fundo algumas vezes, quem diria que uma cabine de avião poderia ser tão claustrofóbica.

\- Você está bem "E"? - assenti ainda tomando algumas respirações.

\- Acho que não gosto muito de voar.

\- Você não sabe? - Carlisle resmungou e arqueei uma sobrancelha, Esme grunhiu.

\- Carl, ele está desmemoriado. - ele suspirou.

\- Sim, sim, vamos, vou chamar um táxi. - os segui me sentindo um pouco desconfortável, era bem óbvio que Esme estava feliz com a minha presença, já o Sr. Cullen, ele era outra história.

Estava começando a me arrepender de minha decisão precipitada.

Talvez vir para Chicago com os Cullen tivesse sido um erro afinal.

Mas apesar dos meus pensamentos, os segui para o táxi no qual o Sr. Cullen colocava as malas, o ajudei como pude, e em seguida, ajudei Esme no carro, então me sentei ao lado dela, quando ele entrou, sentando ao meu lado, forcei um sorriso e ele forçou um de volta.

Com certeza isso não iria acabar nada bem.

Olhei pela janela observando a paisagem, estava um pouco quente, um calor agradável que me fez sorrir em apreciação, olhei para os prédios e comércios, e conforme nos afastávamos, a visão foi mudando, a casa dos Cullen ficava longe da cidade, mais no subúrbio. Logo os prédios foram deixados para trás e sendo substituídos por casas, jardins bem aparados, e muitas árvores, o lugar perfeito para se viver com a família.

Sorri com aquele pensamento. Mas o meu sorriso morreu, aquela não era a minha família... Eu só precisava me lembrar disso, que ficaria bem, assim eu esperava.

Quando o carro parou, olhei para fora com admiração, estávamos em frente a uma grande casa, de dois andares, alta e bonita, as paredes eram brancas e havia aquelas pequenas janelas azuis com flores no beiral, o jardim bem aparado e rodeando a casa, além de muitas e muitas flores, de várias cores e tipo, era... ...perfeito!

Senti um cutucão e me voltei para Esme que sorria.

\- Bonita, não é?

\- É linda...

\- Sim, foi o pai de Carl quem construiu, ele era arquiteto. Ele desenhou a casa toda. Fez a casa para a esposa, mas infelizmente, ela faleceu ainda jovem... Faz poucos anos que ele partiu também, e deixou a casa para nós, sempre adorei essa casa, e ele sabia disso, por isso a deixou para mim e Carl.

\- É incrível!

\- Precisa ver por dentro.

\- Gostei do jardim. - ela sorriu abertamente.

\- Essa é obra minha.

\- Bem, então parabéns, é lindo.

\- Esme venha, o moço quer ir embora. - Sr. Cullen resmungou e me apressei em sair do carro, enquanto Esme ria.

\- Desculpe-nos Carl, sabe como gosto de tagarelar sobre a nossa casa. - ela falava enquanto eu a ajudava a sair.

Esperei que ele resmungasse mais, contudo ele sorriu a olhando, havia tanto amor em seus olhos, era bonito de assistir. Mas ao mesmo tempo, muito íntimo, então desviei os olhos e olhei para o bairro.

Todas as casas eram do mesmo estilo da dos Cullen, grandes e impressionantes. Nada do que eu esperava, na verdade. Honestamente, não sei o que eu esperava, mas não era esse lugar tão acolhedor que me fez sentir tão em casa só de estar ao redor.

\- Vamos "E"? - senti a mão de Esme no meu braço e assenti.

Peguei a minha mochila que estava no gramado, junto com a bengala e manquei atrás dos Cullen, ao entrarmos na casa, Esme estava certa, era melhor por dentro.

Tão acolhedora, havia móveis com aparência de ser muito confortáveis e aconchegantes, além de quadros com fotos da família e pequenas bugigangas que enfeitavam aqui e ali, uma mesinha de canto, uma estante sobre a lareira.

Era a casa de uma família.

Fui até as fotos, algumas dos Cullen sozinhos, outras com os amigos, mas as fotos que dominavam todo o lugar eram as deles com o filho.

Emmett...

Havia dele bebê, e em seguida, já um garoto, depois um adolescente. Olhando para o grande rapaz, novamente tive aquela impressão de que o conhecia, mas não podia dizer de onde. Talvez realmente fôssemos amigos, mas embora tivesse essa impressão, era só aquilo o que eu tinha.

Não havia nada mais...

Soltei um suspiro e me virei, congelei um pouco ao perceber que Sr. Cullen e Esme me encaravam atentamente. Fiz uma careta, com certeza eles esperavam que eu me lembrasse de tudo só em ver a foto dele, queria eu que fosse tão fácil.

\- Então, é realmente linda a casa. - falei por fim, sem mais saber o que pudesse falar, o Sr. Cullen grunhiu e subiu com passos duros levando as malas, Esme sorriu.

\- Obrigada querido. Venha, eu vou lhe mostrar seu quarto.

\- Huh, obrigado. - ela começou a subir as escadas e a segui lentamente, subir degraus mancando e com uma bengala era mais difícil do que parecia ser.

Ao chegarmos, entramos em um longo corredor e ela me indicou os cômodos, escritório do Sr. Cullen, o quarto dela e do marido, algumas portas mais a frente era o de Emmett. Ela tocou na porta com um sorriso triste enquanto falava.

\- Esse é o de Emmett.

\- Não vou ficar aí, não é? - perguntei apressadamente e ela riu.

\- Deus não! Esse é o de Emmett, e será sempre dele. O seu será um mais a frente.

Assenti e a segui, no final do corredor, ela abriu uma porta para revelar um grande quarto, mas ao mesmo tempo simples. Uma cama, uma cômoda e uma poltrona.

\- Eu nunca cheguei a realmente arrumar esse quarto, sempre foi só um quarto para as visitas, bem agora, você poderá decorá-lo como quiser.

\- Não será necessário, está ótimo assim, Esme. - ela assentiu.

\- Ah, e há um banheiro ali. Há toalhas limpas no armário, caso queira se refrescar.

\- Seria ótimo. Obrigado. - ela assentiu e olhou em volta.

\- Huh, eu vou preparar algo para comermos, essa viagem toda, tenha me deixado faminta. Se instale e fique à vontade, quando quiser desça para se juntar a nós, sim?

\- Claro! Obrigado mais uma vez por me convidar. - agradeci novamente, ela bufou.

\- Estou feliz que esteja aqui conosco, querido. - sorrindo ela se foi me deixando sozinho.

Olhei em volta, para as paredes azuis claras com branco, os detalhes, os móveis... Meu quarto...

Era estranho ter algo só meu, e mais estranho ainda àquela sensação de que nunca tive. Às vezes, temia o meu passado, talvez por isso fosse tão difícil me lembrar de algo... Podia ser que não fosse gostar do que iria descobrir. Nesse caso, era melhor mesmo não me lembrar... ...esquecer seria melhor... Mas ainda havia Emmett, eu precisava me lembrar, senão por mim, por ele, por Esme, e até mesmo pelo Sr. Cullen. Eles mereciam saber o que houve com o seu filho. Se eu pudesse me lembrar...

Tentei forçar a mente, pensar, lembrar, mas a minha cabeça começou a latejar e cambaleei até a cama, tomando algumas respirações lentas. Isso não iria dar certo, tentei focar na enfermeira Hale, ela dizia que quando fosse à hora eu me lembraria. Só esperava que essa hora chegasse logo.

•••

Depois de um banho quente, vesti uma calça e uma camiseta e deitei na cama. Esme me esperava lá embaixo, mas honestamente, eu não estava com humor para enfrentá-los.

Esme seria alegre e doce, mas o Sr. Cullen... ...era óbvio que ele não me queria ali, afinal eu era um intruso, quase como se estivesse tomando o lugar de seu filho... Eu o entendia, na verdade, mas ainda assim, eu estava ali.

Deveria voltar para Nova York, ou qualquer outro lugar e começar de novo, ali não era o meu lugar, por certo, temia que não houvesse lugar para mim no mundo.

Com um suspiro, eu me sentei e alcancei a bengala.

Não havia muito que fazer então, ficaria mais alguns dias, talvez uma semana, depois iria partir. Esme era incrível, mas não era a minha mãe, aquela não era a minha família, e quanto mais eu repetisse aquilo para mim mesmo, seria melhor.

Reunindo um pouco de coragem, saí do quarto e desci, não encontrei ninguém no caminho e como só conhecia a sala, para lá que fui, porém, mal entrei no cômodo e estaquei ao som de vozes, sabia que era errado escutar, mas a curiosidade foi maior, então esperei um momento.

\- ... como assim ele não estava lá?

\- Eles o confundiram com outro soldado.

\- E o outro deixou que pensassem que ele fosse Emmett? Esse bastardo...

\- Isabella calma, não foi assim, "E" está desmemoriado.

\- O quê?

\- Ele diz que não se lembra de nada.

\- Carl, é claro que ele não lembra!

\- Como pode saber Esme? Você nem o conhece... Ele pode ser um grande mentiroso.

\- Não seja absurdo Carlisle! "E" é um bom rapaz. Ele estava lá também, ele lutou com Emmett, ele quase morreu, o mínimo que podemos fazer é ajudá-lo.

\- Não somos a família dele. Ele não é o nosso filho.

\- Mas ele é filho de alguém, e eu gostaria de pensar que se Emmett estiver vivo, ele tem alguém olhando por ele. Assim como eu decidi olhar por "E".

\- Como assim olhar por, huh "E"?

\- O rapaz está aqui Isabella.

\- Como assim aqui?

\- Aqui, em casa, eu o trouxe. - Esme falou orgulhosa e a mulher que parecia ser jovem ofegou.

\- Trouxe um desconhecido com você?

\- Ele não é um desconhecido. É "E".

\- Esme, esse cara pode ser um lunático, como pode trazê-lo? Carlisle, como concordou com isso? - ele bufou.

\- Esme não me deu muita escolha...

Suspirei, pareceu que eu estava certo, ele não me queria ali.

Devo ter suspirado muito alto, porque as vozes paparam, percebendo que não adiantava mais me esconder, entrei na sala e dei um sorriso hesitante.

\- "E", você huh, estava aí faz tempo? - Esme falou preocupada e neguei.

\- Não, acabei de entrar...

Ela assentiu e olhou para o Sr. Cullen, ele grunhiu e saiu da sala.

\- Eu já volto! - Esme resmungou e correu atrás do marido, então eu me vi sozinho com a moça que me achava um lunático, ou coisa pior.

Mas quando a olhei, a minha respiração parou, de frente para mim, estava à moça mais bonita que já vi na vida. E olha que eu achava a enfermeira Hale bonita, mas aquela mulher...

Ela estava com os seus longos cabelos soltos, que eram de um bonito tom de castanho que embora parecessem só castanho havia reflexos vermelhos nele quando o sol que atravessava a janela o tocava. Os olhos de um profundo tom de chocolate, lábios carnudos, um narizinho arrebitado e a pele mais branquinha que já vi, era definitivamente a mulher mais bonita que já vi...

\- Então, qual é a sua cara? Tentando dar um golpe nos Cullen?

**Bem, ela era a mulher mais bonita que já vi, mas todo o seu encanto morreu quando ela abriu a boca.**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povoo pervoooo**

**amando os coments, bem a maioria deles :D kkkkkkkkk**

**Eita essa é a Bella ? nao gostei dela u.u**

**e vcs**

**amandooo a fic *.***

**pq eu to adorando os coments tao divooos **

**arrazando como sempre**

**agora deixa eu ir q acabou meu horario de descanso**

**xau pervas**

**.**

**N/B** – Tadinho do _"E"Ward_, se já não bastasse tudo ser **um grande** **buraco vazio** em sua cabeça, ainda teria que lidar com uma bela e atrevida Isabella, além de um carrancudo e mal humorado Carl... Ainda bem que a doce Esme estará ali para ele... Diz à lenda que toda vez que uma donzela topetuda agride e tenta desmoralizar um nobre cavalheiro, uma fagulha de paixão nasce em seu coração... Será? Vamos esperar para ver, por enquanto, que tal muitos comments?

**TUCA**


	4. Sem Um Amigo

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO III**_

**Sem Um Amigo**

_\- Então, qual é a sua cara? Tentando dar um golpe nos Cullen?_

_Bem, ela era a mulher mais bonita que já vi, mas todo o seu encanto morreu quando ela abriu a boca... _

\- Acho que não entendi a sua pergunta. - murmurei ainda chocado com a sua hostilidade, ela era bonita sim, mas um tanto quanto grossa.

\- Você me entendeu, o que faz aqui?

\- Huh, Esme me convidou?

\- Isso eu sei, mas quero saber o porquê de ter vindo. Por que veio para uma casa cheia de estranhos, por que está aqui, "E"? - ela me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, eu suspirei pensativo, a sua voz estava cheia de deboche.

\- Eu não sei, mas me pareceu melhor do que ir para um abrigo, ou fosse lá para onde eu tivesse que ir... Quando não se tem ninguém, e nem memória sobre quem se é ou de onde se vem... ...essa talvez fosse à opção mais significativa...

Ela me olhou atentamente por alguns longos minutos, minutos esses que me deixaram desconfortável com a intensidade de seu olhar, de repente, ela começou a se aproximar de mim, e só então notei que ela usava um uniforme, exatamente como o da enfermeira Hale.

\- Você é enfermeira? - falei de repente e ela parou de andar e olhou para as suas roupas.

\- Não exatamente, eu ajudo no hospital. Mas não sou formada, eu...

\- Ah, me desculpem... Carl, huh, ele não estava muito bem. "E", deixe-me apresentá-los, essa é Isabella Swan. Ela é nossa vizinha e também é a noiva de Emmett.

A moça fez uma careta.

\- Prazer Isabella, eu sou "E". - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e tentei sorrir, não era só porque ela teve uma atitude de merda que eu teria que ter também.

\- Ótimo! Agora que todos já nos conhecemos, que tal almoçar? - Esme sorriu para mim, e embora eu quisesse muito dizer que sim, eu neguei, não havia chance alguma de que eu sentar-me-ia à mesa com aquela moça e o Sr. Cullen ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu não estou com fome Esme, irei dar uma volta pela rua, se não se importar...

\- Oh, sim, vá, mas não vá muito longe, não quero que se perca, sim?

\- Claro, só caminharei pelo quarteirão.

\- Sim, sim, e você Isabella? - a moça afastou os olhos de mim, eu suspirei aliviado, ela não parava de me encarar, se voltando para Esme, ela sorriu.

Um lindo e verdadeiro sorriso que a fez ficar mais bonita ainda.

\- Eu adoraria Esme.

\- Bem, então vamos. Não quer mesmo comer conosco "E"?

\- Não, eu estou bem... - ela assentiu e se foi com Isabella em seu encalço.

Assim que me vi sozinho pude respirar calmamente.

Então Isabella era a noiva de Emmett. Huh, agora até acho que teria sido bom ser mesmo Emmett, bem, mais ou menos, embora ela fosse linda, era meio desagradável, na verdade, ela não era a única... Esme parecia ser a única pessoa boa na família.

Eu estava decidido por realmente espairecer um pouco, para poder ficar longe de tudo, então apertei a bengala firmemente na mão e saí pela porta.

O tempo estava bom, muito agradável, estava quente, mas havia uma brisa suave que me fez fechar os olhos por um momento, só apreciando o sol, o som dos pássaros e do vento chacoalhando as folhas... Eu bem sentia falta desses sons, eu sentia... ...abri os olhos de repente.

Aquilo seria uma lembrança?

Ou só uma sensação?

Inferno!

Balançando a cabeça comecei a caminhar, andei por um bom tempo, só observando às árvores, as casas, as crianças brincando, alguns vizinhos conversando sobre os muros baixos, aquele era, realmente, um bairro de família, queria ter crescido em um lugar assim...

Merda, outra sensação!

Eu sorri com a ideia, talvez passar um tempo ali, fosse exatamente o que eu precisasse, eu não estava tendo lembranças, mas algumas sensações... Aquilo já era um bom começo, assim esperava, vai ver que a enfermeira Hale estivesse certa, afinal... ...eu não deveria me forçar, as memórias viriam quando fosse à hora certa, senão realmente elas, pelos menos, aquelas sensações que já eram alguma coisa.

Quando retornei a casa dos Cullen, manquei até a cozinha, em busca de algo para comer, eu estava faminto, mas parei abruptadamente ao ver Esme sentada em uma pequena mesa com um enorme sanduíche, assim que ela me viu, empurrou o lanche em minha direção e sorri me sentando.

\- Obrigado.

\- Imaginei que estivesse com fome, e não o culpo por fugir mais cedo. - sorri mais.

\- Temo que eu não esteja pronto para ficar perto dos dois, ao mesmo tempo. - ela suspirou.

\- Sinto muito "E"... Carl só estava bravo, ele ansiava ver Emmett, e quando chegamos lá, só havia você... Ele ficou deveras decepcionado...

\- E você, não ficou? - murmurei olhando para o meu lanche, ela sorriu um pouquinho.

\- Sim muito! Mas eu tenho certeza de que Emmett está vivo, em algum lugar, eu só sei disso... E espero que alguém esteja cuidando dele, como eu de você.

\- Intuição de mãe? – rindo, ela assentiu.

\- Algo assim.

Dei algumas mordidas em meu sanduíche, Esme se levantou indo até a geladeira e voltando com um copo de suco, agradeci entre mordidas, e ela ficou ao meu lado, enquanto eu comia.

\- Então, e sobre Isabella?

\- O que tem ela?

\- Ela é sempre hostil daquele jeito, ou é só comigo?

\- Isabella é... - ela respirou fundo. - Difícil por assim dizer, primeiro teve a ida de Emmett e agora isso... - ela fez um gesto para o nosso redor, como se para mostrar a falta de seu filho.

\- Acha que ela me culpa?

\- O quê? Não, não, ela só estava frustrada. Todos nós estamos, sentimos a falta dele.

\- Queria poder me lembrar dele...

\- Você vai "E", quando for à hora certa...

\- Espero que sim. É tão frustrante, quero me lembrar, quero saber se gosto de chocolate, se sou uma cara legal ou não, se tenho família, se... ...são tantos " e se", que me deixam louco.

\- "E", não adianta apressarmos essas coisas. Tudo tem o seu real tempo, hora e lugar para acontecer. A sua não chegou ainda, mas vai, você só precisa ter paciência.

\- Obrigado Esme, por tudo e ainda por se preocupar comigo. - ela bufou.

\- Não é grande coisa!

\- É sim, eu... ...tenho essa sensação de que nunca ninguém se preocupou comigo antes.

\- "E"... - neguei e peguei a sua mão sobre a mesa.

\- Obrigado.

\- De nada querido.

\- Esme, você... - ambos nos viramos para a porta quando o Sr. Cullen entrou, ele olhou para nós com uma carranca, mas quando a sua atenção pegou as nossas mãos unidas, a sua carranca se aprofundou e estremeci, apressadamente, eu larguei a mão dela, como se a sua pele queimasse, levantei-me quase derrubando a cadeira.

\- Huh, vou... - sem esperar pela reação de alguém, corri dali, bem, corri tão rápido quanto se pode correr com uma bengala, ou seja, não era lá grande coisa.

Ao chegar ao segundo andar, eu consegui respirar um pouco... Tudo o que eu menos precisava no momento, era de mais um motivo para que o Sr. Cullen não gostasse de mim. Comecei a ir para o meu quarto, mas parei em frente à porta de Emmett, hesitei por um minuto, mas a curiosidade foi maior, e me vi girando a maçaneta.

Um pouco ansioso, hesitei em entrar ou não... Será que me lembraria dele? E se não me lembrasse? Bem, lembrar-me-ia quando fosse à hora de lembrar.

Com aquilo em mente, adentrei no quarto, era bonito, um pouco maior do que o meu, porém bem mais decorado, havia ali uma enorme cama, alguns pôsteres na parede, e muitas fotos. Fui até uma escrivaninha e peguei uma foto, era de Isabella abraçada a um cara enorme e sorridente.

Emmett...

Algo nele me era tão familiar. Principalmente o sorriso.

Sorri sem pensar naquilo, mas o meu sorriso morreu ao olhar para Isabella.

Tão bonita... Mas era a noiva de Emmett...

Eu notei que sentia muitas coisas por Emmett...

Curiosidade, um senso de amizade que nem eu entendia, mas o que mais prevalecia no momento, era a inveja... Eu me senti envergonhado por aquilo, contudo não pude evitar. Eu queria o que ele tinha, eu me senti tão mal...

Uma casa, uma família, Isabella...

De novo aquela sensação estranha de que eu nunca tivera algo, e agora, eu queria tudo, mas iria seguir tendo nada, pois tudo aquilo pertencia a Emmett, eu não passava de um mero intruso.

O meu coração se apertou com aquele pensamento.

Era aquilo o que eu era, um intruso, naquela casa, naquela família. Ali não era o meu lugar, seja onde quer que fosse... ...eu era sozinho.

Coloquei a foto no lugar em que achei e saí apressadamente daquele quarto.

Eu precisava sair dali.

Deixar aquele lugar e aquela família para trás.

Fui até o meu quarto e agarrei a minha mochila, nem a tinha desfeito ainda, somente enfiei a roupa suja e o mais sorrateiramente possível, eu deixei a casa dos Cullen.

Queria ter deixado um bilhete, mas seria melhor assim, só partir, eu não fazia parte daquele lugar, e quanto antes me convencesse daquilo, melhor seria...

Eu ainda podia ouvir vozes alteradas na cozinha e estremeci... Olha só o que eu havia feito... A minha presença havia causado conflitos entre um casal que se amava. Eu não iria mais estragar a vida de Esme, não quando ela fora tão boa para mim.

Ao chegar à rua, olhei para os lados sem saber para onde ir.

Podia me instalar em Chicago mesmo, mas sabia muito bem que era uma péssima idéia, acabaria tentado a vir ver Esme, ou pior, sonhar em ser parte daquela família novamente.

Não! O melhor seria mesmo partir, para o mais longe possível, talvez até voltar para Nova York, já que lá eu tinha uma amiga.

Satisfeito com o meu plano, comecei a me afastar da casa dos Cullen, o meu coração apertava a cada passo que eu dava... Mas continuei em frente. Ali não era o meu lugar.

E, às vezes, eu temia que nenhum lugar o fosse.

•••

Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos, quando já era difícil demais deixá-los abertos, a minha cabeça pendeu e os abri assustado. Esfreguei o rosto com as duas mãos, tentando afastar o sono. Iria dormir no trem, se dormisse ali era bem capaz de eu perder o meu horário de viagem.

Bocejei alto, enquanto olhava para a grande estação, pessoas indo e vindo, carregando bagagens, reencontrando os amigos e a família. Era como estar no centro do mundo, tamanha a movimentação, mas eu me sentia bem... Ainda era um anônimo, contudo estava no meio de muitos, ali éramos todos anônimos, pelo menos, até chegarmos ao nosso destino.

\- Esme devia ser Detetive... - saltei um pouco, ao som daquela voz.

\- Sr. Cullen?! - ele estava ao meu lado, olhando para as pessoas que iam e vinham, as roupas dele estavam amassadas e havia olheiras sob os seus olhos. - Huh, o quê faz aqui?

\- Esme assumiu que como você tinha medo de avião, você iria embora de ônibus ou trem.

Acabei sorrindo, ela era muito esperta mesmo.

\- Mas ainda não entendi... Por que está aqui, Sr. Cullen?

\- Sabe, você pode me chamar de Carlisle.

\- Não, não posso. - ele suspirou.

\- Escute "E", sei que não tenho sido fácil, mas não tenho nada contra você.

\- Não me quer em sua casa...

\- Não, não quero! Mas Esme quer... - forcei um sorriso.

\- Eu sei, e eu queria ficar, por ela... Ela é como a mãe que eu sempre quis ter, mas eu não poderei ficar, pois me partiria o coração saber que por minha causa, ela estaria se afastando do marido. - foi à vez de ele forçar um sorriso.

\- Eu amo Esme, mesmo quando não concordo com ela, mesmo quando discutimos... Ela nunca vai me afastar "E", ela é o meu mundo todo.

\- Fico feliz, pois ela merece... Ela é a pessoa mais bonita que já vi, por dentro e por fora.

\- Sim, ela é... E ela se preocupa com você, rapaz.

\- Eu sei, mas ainda assim, eu não devo ficar... Não é a minha vida, é a de Emmett, eu não quero e não vou roubar nada dele.

\- Você se lembrou de algo? - neguei.

\- Não... ...e às vezes acho que nunca irei... Tudo o que tenho são sensações, familiaridades, mas nenhuma lembrança concreta. E só de olhar para o Senhor, eu vejo que pensa que quero roubar a vida de seu filho.

\- Não é assim "E", eu só... Merda! Eu fui buscar o meu filho, depois de anos sem vê-lo, temendo que ele nunca mais voltasse... Eu fui buscá-lo, e ele não estava lá... Ele não está em lugar algum... O meu coração doí por não saber se ele está vivo ou morto.

\- Eu sinto muito... - ele assentiu.

\- Obrigado, rapaz.

Ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos. Eu o entendia, entendia de verdade. Mas ainda assim, eu era um intruso em sua casa, e o que eu não entendia, era o porquê dele estar ali. Por que ele simplesmente não dizia a ela que não me achou?

Uma voz no alto falante anunciou o embarque imediato para Nova York, me levantei automaticamente e ele me olhou.

\- "E", eu entendo se não quiser voltar... Eu não posso prometer que eu vá te receber de braços abertos, porque no momento, o meu coração está fechado... Mas Esme precisa de você, ela pode já ter perdido um filho, não a faça perder outro.

\- Ela... ...ela não é a minha mãe. – a minha voz era áspera, e me doía dizer aquilo, porque com todo o meu coração, eu queria que ela fosse...

\- Mas como você mesmo disse antes, você gostaria que ela fosse, e ela quer ser a sua mãe, pelo tempo que você deixar.

Engoli com força.

\- Então isso é uma trégua? - ele riu.

\- Pode-se dizer que sim. - assenti bruscamente.

\- Certo, eu... Eu vou voltar então...

Ele soltou o ar parecendo aliviado, se levantou agarrando a minha mochila e foi em direção à saída, olhei para o portão de embarque e soltei o ar também.

Honestamente, eu não queria ir mesmo, e agora, eu tinha motivos para ficar. Esme não era a minha mãe, mas enquanto ela me deixasse ficar perto dela, eu aproveitaria cada momento.

Mais confiante, agarrei a minha bengala e segui o Sr. Cullen para fora, e pela primeira vez, eu pude pensar naquelas palavras sem sentir remorso... ...eu ia para casa...

•••

Quando o Sr. Cullen estacionou o carro, eu olhei para a bonita casa com um sorriso.

\- Engraçado, só estive aqui por um dia, e já sentia falta.

\- Esme faz isso com as pessoas.

\- Sr. Cullen, eu ainda posso ir... O Senhor pode entrar lá e dizer que não me encontrou em lugar algum... Eu vou ficar bem. - ele me olhou como se eu fosse louco.

\- "E", Esme é a mulher mais extraordinária que já conheci... Ela é boa, doce, carinhosa, forte, mas também é deveras vingativa... Eu estaria na merda se inventasse algo assim. - não pude evitar ri, e bem alto.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, e já vou logo te avisando, ela tem um maldito rastreador de mentiras. Ela enxerga essas coisas só de olhar para você, então cuidado com o que vai aprontar e esconder dela, ela não vai hesitar em puxar a sua orelha, mesmo você sendo um homem adulto. - ele saiu do carro me deixando com a boca aberta.

Olhei hesitante para a casa, mas em seguida, ri.

Eu preferia ter a minha orelha puxada por ela, mil vezes, do que nunca a ter conhecido.

Saí do carro com o Sr. Cullen ao meu lado, entramos na casa e ele me guiou para a sala... Parei abruptamente ao ver Isabella, ela me olhou surpresa, e em seguida, fez uma carranca enorme, mas foram as fungadas de Esme que fizeram com que o meu coração se agitasse dolorosamente.

\- Esme não chore. - ela suspirou e ergueu o olhar me enxergando.

\- Oh Deus! "E", você está em casa! - ela correu até onde eu estava, me abraçando tão forte que quase fiquei sem ar, mas não pude evitar abraçá-la de volta, lhe erguendo um pouco, apesar da minha perna defeituosa, ela era muito leve.

Quando a coloquei no chão, ela se afastou e me olhou nos olhos, segurando o meu rosto.

\- Como você está? Está machucado, com fome, com frio? Por que foi embora? Não sabe o quanto me deixou preocupada moço... Sorte a sua que me ultrapassa em altura ou lhe daria umas boas palmadas. - e para minha a surpresa, ela me deu realmente um puxão de orelha.

\- Ai... - resmunguei ainda atordoado com tantas perguntas.

\- Esme, deixe o garoto respirar. – O Sr. Cullen pediu, se sentando ao lado de Isabella, notei que ela ainda me fitava e me voltei para Esme.

\- Me perdoe Esme, prometo não partir mais.

\- Ótimo! Agora vá se lavar, vou esquentar o seu jantar.

\- Não precisa... - ela me encarou com os olhos estreitados e me apressei em assentir. - Sim Senhora!

Eu simplesmente corri o mais rápido que pude, com uma bengala, para o meu quarto, e só no meio do caminho foi que eu notei como estava feliz, por ter recebido uma bronca.

E novamente a sensação de que aquela fora a minha primeira, me preencheu e sorri mais.

**Eu não sei quem eu fui, mas sabia que agora, eu realmente tinha uma família e uma amiga em Esme.**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaa povooo pervoo**

**Quem teve uma pascoa divasticaaa levanta a mão \o/**

**Eu tive, comi muito chocolate, to comendo ainda *.***

**Amandoo os coments **

**Agora esse E é fofo demais, quero abraçar ele bem apertadinho *.***

**Pobrezinho tão sozinho, né.**

**Que bom que a Esme não vai deixar ele ser mais sozinho.**

**amandooo os coments povo pervo **

**Adorando o amor de vcs pelo soldadoward**

**ta muito frio agora**

**vao ler e nos vemos semana que vem ;)**

**.**

**N/B** – Noooossssaaa Paulinha, eu até chorei... Estou emocionada e apaixonada por essa mãezona que é Esme... Mal posso esperar pelo próximo capítulo, e vocês meninas? Então, vamos comentar bastante para que a DIVA poste o próximo rapidinho... Alguém tem ovos de chocolate sobrando por aí? Eu quero... Feliz Páscoa, ainda bem que ainda temos 38 dias para deseja uma Páscoa maravilhosa para todos...

**TUCA**


	5. Sem Um Passado

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO IV**_

_**Sem Um Passado**_

Enquanto eu comia, Esme se sentara a minha frente, me observando. Movi-me desconfortável depois de alguns minutos, mas não ousei falar algo, até ter comido tudo, pois na verdade, eu estava com um pouco de fome mesmo.

Ok muita fome, então me concentrei na deliciosa lasanha, comi tudo com vontade. Ao terminar, empurrei o prato e com um grande suspiro encarei Esme.

\- Estava muito bom...

\- Você parecia faminto.

\- Sim, eu acho que estava mesmo, não comi nada o dia todo... - ela suspirou.

\- Por que fugiu "E"? - respirando fundo a encarei.

\- Eu estava me sentindo um intruso, interferindo em sua família...

\- Hey, você não está se intrometendo! Nós queremos você aqui! - arquei uma sobrancelha e ela bufou. – Sim, nós queremos! Carl só é difícil, mas o fato de ele ter te trazido de volta é a prova disso, ele te quer aqui, mesmo que ele não entenda isso.

\- Certo... Eu ainda me sinto um pouco desconfortável, mas vou ficar... Eu prometo não fugir novamente. No dia em que eu me for, eu prometo que me despedirei de você antes.

\- É só o que eu peço, querido. E esteja avisado que eu estarei no meu direito de nesse dia, tentar te convencer a ficar. - sorri e peguei a sua mão por sobre a mesa.

\- Obrigado Esme, eu aprecio isso...

\- Bom, agora vá dormir, amanhã teremos um longo dia.

\- Teremos?

\- Sim, precisamos comprar roupas para você e eu necessito comprar mudas novas para o jardim.

\- Eu tenho roupas! - murmurei, e ela bufou.

\- Você tem uma mochila "E", e não tem nada ali!

\- Mas...

\- Sem mais, vá já dormir! - sem esperar resposta, ela se levantou, deu um beijo em minha testa e partiu.

Fiquei olhando boquiaberto na direção em que ela havia ido, ainda meio em choque com as ordens e o beijo.

Parecia que a gentil e doce Esme tinha sido trocada por uma versão mamãe mandona e exigente... Eu estava adorando aquilo.

Rindo, me levantei e fui para cima, antes que eu a irritasse mais.

•••

Seguia Esme pelas ruas repletas de lojas com os braços cheios de sacolas, e a maioria das coisas eram para ela, na verdade. Já passava da hora do almoço, havíamos saído logo cedo, nesse tempo todo, só havia três sacolas minhas com algumas calças, camisas e sapatos. Eu já estava deveras satisfeito.

Esme, ao contrário, parecia querer comprar até não poder mais.

\- Olhe "E", aquele casaco ficará ótimo em você.

\- Esme, eu já tenho um casaco ótimo, vamos embora. - choraminguei, sem nenhuma vergonha, a minha perna já estava queimando de tanto andar, mas não tinha coragem de contar a ela.

\- Você não pode chamar aquilo de casaco. Venha, vamos comprar um! - sem esperar por minha resposta, ela entrou na loja, olhei para dentro e em minha volta, vi um banco, ansiosamente manquei até lá, me sentando.

Largando as sacolas ao meu lado, esfreguei a minha perna. Parecia que eu estava na maldita fisioterapia novamente, massageei-a sobre a calça mesmo, sentindo a queimação se abrandar um pouco, não iria servir muito no momento, mas era o que eu tinha por ora, quando voltássemos para casa, eu ficaria imerso na banheira por algumas horas e a dor passaria.

\- "E"? O que houve? - olhei para cima e gemi, Esme me encarava com curiosidade.

\- Nada... - larguei a perna apressadamente. - Só, huh, descansando um pouco... - ela veio para o meu lado e sorri ao vê-la com duas sacolas.

\- Está mentindo, o que há de errado?

\- Nada há realmente de errado, eu só estava... - me calei quando ela estreitou os olhos.

\- Vou perguntar de novo, o que há de errado? – merda!

\- Huh, é a minha perna, eu acho que a forcei demais, mas já estou melhorando, eu... - me apressei em dizer para não preocupá-la, mas com certeza, ela sabia que eu estava mentindo, pois suspirou e tocou no meu braço gentilmente.

\- Oh "E", perdoe-me, eu me empolguei... Esqueci-me que ainda está em recuperação.

\- Está tudo bem. Nada que um bom descanso não resolva.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim, só preciso descansar.

\- Certo, vamos chamar um táxi e ir para casa agora, sim?

\- Seria ótimo.

Ela se levantou, beijou a minha testa e se afastou indo atrás de um táxi, sorri. Desde a noite passada, eu estava ganhando muitos beijos na testa, e eles eram maravilhosos e tristes ao mesmo tempo, porque mais uma vez, eu tive aquela sensação de que nunca havia ganhado um beijo, ou sequer um carinho de alguém.

O meu coração se apertava um pouco sempre que essas sensações vinham, eu começava a suspeitar que talvez eu fosse um órfão. Essa deveria ser a explicação, eu realmente não deveria ter tido uma família, ou isso, ou eu tinha pais que não me amavam.

Assim, a coisa de ser um órfão era a menos dolorosa.

\- Vamos "E". - olhei para cima e Esme me chamava... Há poucos metros dali havia um táxi esperando por nós.

\- Claro.

Com um pouco de dificuldade me levantei e a segui.

E por todo o caminho olhei para Esme, fingindo que ela era a minha mãe. Porque se pudéssemos escolher as nossas mães, e já que não sei se tive uma, eu queria que a minha fosse ela.

Ao chegarmos, mesmo sob os protestos dela, ajudei Esme a carregar as sacolas, deixei as suas no seu quarto e levei as minhas para o meu, as jogando na cama, então fui diretamente para o banheiro e enchi a banheira. Despi-me e mergulhei na água quente, a minha perna pulsava dolorosamente, mas a água acalmou um pouco a situação.

Fiquei imerso por um bom tempo, até a água esfriar e acredito que mais um pouquinho também, mas quando comecei a tremer, saí me secando. Eu voltei para o quarto e vesti uma cueca, peguei alguns dos comprimidos para dor que me deram quando deixei o hospital, engoli dois e me deitei, só empurrando as sacolas para o chão.

Puxei os lençóis para cima de mim e tentei relaxar, aos poucos a dor foi se abrandando, assim como o cansaço veio e adormeci rapidamente, nocauteado pelo remédio.

•••

\- Esme, eu vou fazer uma caminhada. - avisei na tarde seguinte, ela tirou os olhos da revista que estava lendo, me olhando com cautela.

\- Tem certeza? Ontem você não parecia muito bem.

\- Sim, eu preciso me exercitar, ou sempre que me esforçar um pouco mais, sentirei dor. Caminhar me fará bem, mas não me forçarei demais.

\- Certo, tome cuidado então.

\- Ok, tchau... - já estava indo quando ela se levantou vindo até mim e pegou o meu rosto entre as mãos, então ela me deu um beijo na testa, que me fez sorrir.

\- Divirta-se, querido.

Ela voltou a se sentar e fiquei olhando para ela com um sorriso bobo. Acho que sempre me sentiria assim... Um calor bom se espalhando em meu coração, em meu corpo todo, sempre que ela me dava as suas pequenas doses de "mamãe"... Era impossível evitar que eu não tivesse quase que uma certeza, que eu não estivesse cada vez mais certo em achar que eu nunca tivera uma mãe, porque aquela sensação que Esme me provocava, era única, e eu temia que fosse aquela a primeira vez que eu estivesse sentindo...

Era triste constatar aquilo, contudo ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso sentir o amor de Esme, por mim.

Quando ergueu os olhos e me viu parado ali, encarando-a, ela sorriu.

\- Não vai caminhar "E"?

\- Hã? Ah sim, vou, vou... Huh, eu já estou indo... - murmurei indo rapidamente para fora e a ouvi rir.

Rolando os olhos, olhei para a rua, todo o bairro era um lugar arborizado, bem bonito, com árvores e gramados. Como um lar deveria ser.

Normalmente eu andava para a direita, isto é, nas vezes que saí, pois aquele era o caminho para a cidade, entretanto dessa vez, eu resolvi ir para a esquerda, quem sabe mais para o fim da rua não havia algo interessante para se apreciar, ou apenas conheceria melhor o bairro.

Então, sem pressa e aproveitando a brisa da tarde, caminhei pela calçada. Andei por um bom tempo, só concentrado no chão sob os meus pés, sem me preocupar com o meu entorno. Já fazia quase dois quartos de horas que estava andando, quando percebi que o asfalto acabava e o chão estava coberto de grama e plantas, ergui a cabeça e vi que estava já bem longe da casa de Esme. Voltando-me para frente, notei que era meio que o fim da rua, mas em vez de haver um muro ou algo assim, havia uma cerca viva. Observei-a com curiosidade, muito impressionado com a altura e a beleza, havia flores aqui e ali, com certeza os vizinhos cuidavam dela.

Dei mais uma olhada quando percebi que uma parte da cerca era diferente, bem no cantinho, a grama parecia mais rala, como se fosse uma cortina de folhas, me aproximei passando os dedos e sorri ao notar que era uma pequena abertura. Era bem escondida, se não olhasse com atenção nem a veria. Observei em volta e não havia pessoas na rua, curioso e animado, atravessei-a. Ao chegar ao outro lado, era como entrar em um mundo mágico.

Havia uma pequena floresta com grandes árvores e em uma delas, uma casinha na árvore. Sorrindo, me aproximei da árvore e passei a mão pela casca grossa, mas parei ao notar algo escrito.

Por algum motivo, o meu coração se apertou ao ver o desenho de um coração entalhado na árvore com os nomes _"Isabella &amp; Emmett"..._ Desconfortável, me afastei daquele local e andei um pouco mais pela floresta, apreciando os sons da natureza. Os pássaros, grilos, a brisa, o cheiro das plantas, tudo me encantava... Indo mais a fundo, achei um pequeno lago também, era bem pequeno e havia alguns peixes.

\- Incrível!

Sentei-me a beira do laguinho e respirei fundo, fechei os olhos e fiquei ali por um bom tempo, amando a sensação de paz e calma que me dominava. Poderia ter ficado ali para sempre, se não fosse um ofego que me fez abrir os olhos.

Fiz uma careta ao ver Isabella me encarando, ela usava o seu uniforme de enfermeira e estava um pouco descabelada e com os olhos vermelhos.

\- Você está bem? - perguntei me levantando, ela me ignorou.

\- O que faz aqui?

\- Huh?

\- Esse lugar é meu e de Emmett. Quer roubar isso também?

\- Eu, huh, eu... - murmurei constrangido, sem saber o que dizer.

Os seus olhos ardiam de raiva direcionados a mim, eu me movi desconfortável. Como ela não dizia algo e eu não sabia o que lhe dizer, me apressei em ir embora.

\- Desculpe, eu já vou...

\- Quer saber? Fique! Você já está tomando a vida dele mesmo, mais uma coisa ou outra, não vai fazer diferença!

Começou a se afastar e baixei os olhos.

Seria aquilo que eu estava fazendo? Tomando a vida dele?

Quando olhei para cima, ela já havia partido... O meu coração pareceu pesado e dolorido.

Eu não queria tomar a vida de Emmett.

Eu queria ter a minha própria vida.

Mas parecia que tudo que eu fazia era querer a vida dele.

A sua casa, a sua família, o seu lugar especial, a sua garota...

Fiz uma careta novamente, por que eu iria querê-la? A mulher era intragável! Grossa, desagradável, irritante, balancei a cabeça.

Se ela tivesse sido sempre assim, agora eu entendia o porquê de Emmett ter ido para o Exército. Melhor a guerra do que agüentar aquela mulher.

Suspirando, saí do pequeno paraíso, lugar para o qual não voltaria mais e retornei para a casa dos Cullen. Era melhor me esquecer daquele lugar, e evitar ao máximo possível, encontrar com Isabella.

•••

Alguns dias depois, eu estava voltando de minha caminhada, uma chuvinha fina havia começado e apertei um pouco o passo, ou eu ficaria ensopado. Toda tarde eu andava, ia até a cerca viva e voltava. A minha perna já até parecia melhor, mais forte, e nem sentia mais a queimação que vinha com o esforço, ainda demoraria muito para que ela sumisse de vez, mas as caminhadas estavam ajudando e muito.

Nos dias que se seguiram, eu consegui evitar Isabella, quando ela aparecia nos Cullen, eu me trancava em meu quarto, e quando ela jantava ou almoçava com eles, eu me escondia, só aparecendo depois que ela partia, eu sempre encontrava Esme na cozinha, me esperando com um sanduíche.

Carlisle parecia menos rígido na minha presença, eu, inclusive, já conseguia chamá-lo de Carlisle, sem me sentir estranho. Ok, ainda era um pouco estranho, mas ele pareceu, até um pouquinho feliz quando o chamei assim, então passei a chamá-lo pelo seu nome, pois cada vez ficava mais fácil, e menos esquisito.

Como dizem por aí, a prática leva a perfeição, ou pelo menos ajuda um pouco.

Infelizmente, o meu plano de continuar evitando Isabella foi por água baixo, pois ao alcançar a casa, parei abruptadamente ao encontrá-la sentada na escadinha que levava a entrada principal, a chuvinha já havia aumentado consideravelmente, e eu estava ensopado, assim como ela, parei a fitando, e ela ergueu os olhos me encarando.

\- Huh, Esme não está... - murmurei, pouco antes de eu sair, ela havia me avisado que iria com Carlisle para um encontro.

Ela estava tão animada que somente sorri e desejei que se divertisse muito, ganhei um beijo estalado na bochecha e a minha chave da casa.

Carlisle me deu uma tapinha no ombro, ele mandou que eu não destruísse a casa na ausência deles. Senti-me um adolescente, e por algum motivo, sorri feliz.

Eu sou estranho, às vezes.

\- Sim, eu percebi! Você tem a chave ou vai ficar me encarando na chuva. - ela resmungou e me apressei em ir à porta e a abri-la.

Ela entrou e foi até a porta ao lado da entrada, tirou de lá uma toalha para si e uma para mim, e a empurrou na minha cara.

\- Se seque, ou vai ensopar a casa toda.

Eu a obedeci, mesmo que ainda confuso.

O que ela fazia ali? Por que não estava em sua casa?

Sem prestar atenção ao que fazia, tirei a camisa molhada e comecei a me secar, ouvi-a guinchar e a olhei com curiosidade.

\- O quê?

\- Eu sou quem digo... O que está fazendo?

\- O quê? - olhei de mim para ela confuso, ela fez um gesto impaciente para o meu peito, o seu rosto ficando vermelho.

\- Está sem camisa!

\- O que tem?

\- Eu estou aqui.

\- Estou vendo. E o que tem?

\- Não tem vergonha? Está ficando seminu na minha frente... - rolei os olhos.

\- Você não é enfermeira?

\- Sim.

\- E não vê caras nus o tempo todo? – a sua cara ficou mais vermelha, e a minha mão coçou para tocá-la.

\- Sim, é claro! Mas huh, eu te conheço... Você não pode ficar sem roupa na minha frente, estamos sozinhos.

\- Mulher não seja louca, eu só estou sem camisa, e é o máximo que vou tirar... **N**ão se preocupe...

\- Não estou preocupada.

\- Que bom, por um minuto achei que estivesse. - rolei os olhos e comecei a seguir em direção as escadas.

\- Bem, não estava! Nem ligo se ficar nu, na verdade, pouco me importo com você, para me incomodar com isso. - ela resmungou me seguindo e grunhi.

\- Que bom para você!

\- Hunf! - bufou e respirei fundo. enquanto seguia pelo corredor em direção ao meu quarto, ouvi uma das portas batendo e imaginei que ela tivesse entrado no quarto de Emmett.

Segui para o meu quarto e ao entrar fui direto para o chuveiro tomar um banho quente. Precisava tirar a friagem da chuva e de Isabella, que sempre que abria a boca me deixava com frio e triste.

Ao sair do banho, vesti uma calça confortável de pijama e uma blusa, desci as escadas em busca de algo para comer, estava terminando de passar maionese no meu sanduíche, quando ela entrou na cozinha.

O seu cabelo estava úmido e preso em um coque frouxo, ela vestia calças enormes e uma grande camiseta, que assumi ser de Emmett, e por um momento, eu me senti ciumento, eu queria que ela usasse a minha camisa...

Agora, em nome de Deus, o porquê de eu querer aquilo era que eu não entendia... Honestamente, eu não entendia o porquê de eu querê-la, afinal... Mais uma vez, eu era estranho, às vezes.

Ou melhor, o tempo todo, ao que me parecia.

\- Huh, Esme e Carlisle foram a um encontro? - ela perguntou indo para a mesa e se sentando.

\- Sim, um pouco depois que eu sair. - murmurei ainda concentrado em meu sanduíche.

\- E já deixaram você cuidando da casa? Impressionante! - a olhei irritado.

\- O que tem demais isso?

\- Nada... Só que você está aqui há o quê? Uma ou duas semanas... E já é o filhinho que eles nunca tiveram. - resmungou e grunhi.

\- Não sou o filho deles, só sou um hóspede.

\- Tá! Inventa outra cara... Todo mundo vê! Você está querendo tomar o lugar de Emmett! Por que não para de frescura e esquece esse nome idiota de "E", e se autodenomina logo Emmett? Vai ser mais fácil!

\- Porra, qual é o seu problema? - rosnei cansado de suas indiretas, de suas ofensas. - Eu não sou Emmett, e nem quero ser.

\- Tem certeza? Já tomou a casa dele, os pais dele, só falta você roubar a noiva! - arqueou uma sobrancelha e bufei.

\- Se tomar a vida de Emmett significa ter você, com certeza, eu prefiro ser só um mero "E".

\- O que quer dizer com isso? - murmurou se levantando e sorri com pesar.

\- Nada!

\- Hunf! Ainda bem, "E", pois você poderá tomar tudo de Emmett, mas não a mim!

\- Como se eu quisesse... - resmunguei, era mentira e das grandes, mas naquele momento, eu não queria mesmo.

\- Olha aí de novo! O que quer dizer com isso? - irritado a encarei. Queria dizer poucas e boas para ela, mas fiquei quieto, ela não era de minha conta. Eu não era Emmett, e ela não era minha, então pouco me importava se ela fosse uma vadia.

\- Nada! - voltei a falar, respirando fundo ou eu acabaria falando merda.

Ela já estava testando a minha paciência.

\- Claro! Usurpador!

\- Porra, qual é o seu problema? Como uma menina tão bonita, pode ser tão feia? - ela arfou.

\- Eu não sou feia! - murmurou indignada.

\- Cada vez que você abre a boca, você é!

\- Não sou! Seu idiota. Se eu fosse não seria noiva de Emmett. - empinou o queixo e bufei.

\- Se você já agia assim com ele antes, agora eu entendo o porquê de ele ter se alistado! - ela ofegou e me senti um idiota por dizer aquilo, mas eu já estava cansado de ser tratado como merda por ela.

Por mais que eu quisesse negar, eu gostava dela, só Deus sabia o porquê, e a cada ofensa e olhar de desdém dela, o meu coração se apertava, e eu me desiludia mais ainda...

E novamente eu me perguntava... Como uma mulher tão bonita, poderia ser tão feia?

Ao ver que ela finamente se calou, empurrei o sanduíche pronto para ela, e comecei a fazer outro para mim, ela me olhou com cautela e em seguida o comeu.

Comemos em silêncio. Assim que nós acabamos, ela pegou os pratos e foi lavá-los. Cansado, eu comecei a subir para o andar de cima, precisava me deitar e ficar o mais longe possível dela... De tudo...

\- "E"? - parei no meio do caminho e me voltei, ela se abraçava, me olhando com ansiedade.

\- Sim?

\- Já, huh, já vai dormir?

\- Sim, não quero ofendê-la com a minha presença em seu entorno... - ela suspirou.

\- "E", eu... huh... Desculpe-me... - pisquei confuso, achando que não havia ouvido direito...

**Mas olhando em seus olhos, eu percebi que ela estava sendo sincera, pelo menos, eu queria acreditar que ela estivesse...**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo**

**Eita, que finalmente a Bellinha pediu desculpas ne, pq ja tava demais essa criatura mal educada u.u kkk**

**Pobrezinho do nosso fofo E u.u**

**tava pra puxar a orelha dela hunf!**

**Agora deixa eu subir no banquinho pra dizer duas coisas, pq vocês tão demais em u.u**

**Pera**

**pera**

**pera**

**subi \o/**

**Então povo pervo, as postagens nessa fic é uma vez por semana. Sei que querem mais, mas eu não consigo escrever mais que um capitulo por semana.**

**Eu trabalho em um mercado, do meio dia e meia até as nove da noite. Eu vivo cansada, e pra escrever eu acordo as seis da manhã, escrevo e depois tenho que arrumar a minha casa, arrumar minha irmã para a escola.**

**E alem de escrever pra essa fic, eu to tentando escrever o Humanward 3, eu preciso escrever o Livro 2 de Escolhas, Estou escrevendo um livro novo que ja mostrei no grupo chamado Domando a Fera, Preciso escrever umas paradas secretas para um outro livro que não vou dizer qual é, e sem contar as milhões de ideas de fics que ficam na minha cabeça, short fics, one shots, Nerdward, loboward, ceoward, serio é muita fic, muitas historias na minha cabeça, e pouco tempo pra todas elas kkkk.**

**Enfim, por isso só posto um cap por semana, pq só consigo escrever um por semana, e as vezes nem isso, pq to lutando com o sono e as tarefas de casa, é muita coisa pra minha cabecinha perva gente, colaborem ne.**

**Agora a outra coisa é, eu vou deixar vocês escolherem uma pergunta para mim responder.**

**Uma só em não abusem.**

**Então escolham**

**As opções de pergunta são**

**1 - Emmett está vivo ou morto?**

**2 - Qual é o passado do E?**

**3 - E é realmente Edward?**

**Então escolham 1, 2 ou 3, e eu respondo semana que vem no cap ok ;)**

**Ah uma terceira coisa, eu vi nos coments uma pergunta interessante da Barbara Gouveia.**

**Tipo por que não veem DNA e essas coisas pra ver quem realmente é o E, ou sobre o Emmett.**

**Quando fiz a fic pensei nisso, e pra ficar mais misterioso, se repararem no cap 1, ta assim "Nova York, final de Maio, 1941" a fic se passa meio que quando ta rolando a segunda guerra mundial, e no final dela na verdade. Pelo menos foi o que o Google me disse u.u**

**Enfim, acho que ja falei tudo.**

**Agora vou pegar meu banquinho e ir dormir, pq nesse momento da minha vida, eu vivo com sono kkkk**

**xau povo pervoooo**

**Dirvirtam-se e fuiiiiiii**

**Ah e não esqueçam de votar em qual pergunta querem uma resposta em ;)**

**vou ver os votos nos coments ;)**

**agora eu e meu banquinho fomooooos**

**.**

**N/B: **Hummm, sei não, hein... Mas acho que a Bellinha está começando a se render ao charme de "E"Ward... O que acham povo pervo? Será que vai rolar algo? Será que Emmett estaria vivo? E se estiver, onde raio estaria o grandão? Será que a enfermeira Rosie não o teria achado em algum leito perdido do hospital? Aguardemos, enquanto isso, comments please!

**TUCA **


	6. Sem Um Propósito

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

**Sem Um Propósito**

_\- "E", eu... huh... Desculpe-me... - pisquei confuso, achando que não havia ouvido direito..._

_Mas olhando em seus olhos, eu percebi que ela estava sendo sincera, pelo menos, eu queria acreditar que ela estivesse..._

\- O quê?! – eu exclamei só para ter certeza de que havia ouvido direito e não estava delirando. Pois de certo, eu queria ouvir um pedido de desculpas dela, mas parecia meio fora da realidade realmente ganhar um.

\- Eu sinto muito... - ela repetiu. - Eu sei que tenho sido uma vadia. Mas não é de propósito, quer dizer, é, mas eu estou com tanta raiva e só pensei em descontei em você. Desculpe-me... - falou mais uma vez, e era de verdade.

Pelo menos, eu queria acreditar que fosse.

Dei meia volta e assenti, voltei para a sala e ela me seguiu de perto, ambos nos sentamos... Eu no sofá e ela na poltrona em frente, a observei com cautela, imaginando sobre o quê ela poderia querer conversar. Então esperei mais um pouco, como ela não disse algo, eu finalmente a olhei e havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim... Não... Eu sou mesmo feia? - ela resmungou e acabei rindo.

\- Não Isabella, você é linda. - ela suspirou.

\- Obrigada, mas você tem razão, eu não tenho sido eu mesma, já há algum tempo. "E"... huh, eu não era assim quando estava com Emmett.

\- Eu sei, foi maldade minha dizer aquilo, desculpe-me também. - ela assentiu e ficamos em silêncio.

Eu não sabia o que dizer a ela, e ela pelo jeito, não sabia também... Que belo par nós formávamos... Mas pelo menos, ela se desculpou, talvez, bem, quem sabe, ela não quisesse melhorar as coisas, se ela estivesse disposta a tentar, eu também estaria.

\- Então, cadê os seus pais? - perguntei para quebrar o gelo, ela me olhou deixando para trás qualquer pensamento que a estava afligindo e sorriu fracamente.

\- Estão em casa.

\- Huh, então por que... - parei de falar, não era de minha conta, estávamos tentando melhorar as coisas, mas não éramos nada um para o outro, no final das contas.

\- Nós meio que tivemos uma discussão... Eu e a minha mãe, na verdade... O meu pai passa muito tempo fora para realmente se importar.

\- Você não se dá bem com a sua mãe?

\- Não... Sim... Quer dizer, mais ou menos, ela não gosta muito do meu trabalho... Ela acha que esperar por Emmett é perda de tempo.

\- Ah, isso te deixou com raiva...

\- Quer saber o que me deixa com raiva? É que ela está certa! Como posso esperar por ele? Ele me largou! Ele poderia ter ficado comigo, com Esme e Carlisle, mas não, ele preferiu se alistar, ele nos deixou. E eu o amo, o amo de verdade, mas estou tão brava com ele... E aí, você chegou e...

\- E o quê?

\- Eu não sei... Eu só... ...senti mais raiva e te ataquei. Eu realmente sinto muito "E"... Não é sua culpa que Emmett não esteja aqui.

\- Por isso estava brava? Por que eu estou e ele não?

\- Basicamente...

\- Entendo...

\- Sério? Porque eu não. Olha só para tudo que ele tinha... ...mesmo assim, ele ainda escolheu se alistar. Você teria se alistado?

Olhei em volta e suspirei.

Se fosse a minha casa, a minha família... ...olhei para ela... ...a minha Isabella... Eu nunca teria saído.

Mas Emmett deve ter tido os motivos dele, e eu não poderia julgar sem saber quais teriam sido. Ele deve ter tido um, e um muito bom, porque só assim para deixar para trás tudo aquilo.

Olhei para Isabella que ainda esperava uma resposta minha e suspirei.

\- Eu sei o que eu faria, mas eu não sou Emmett. Ele pode ter tido os motivos dele para ter ido...

\- Mas você teria ficado? - ela perguntou mais uma vez e sem me conter assenti.

\- Eu nunca me afastaria se essa fosse a minha vida. - ela sorriu, acho que aquele foi o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que ela me deu, e foi... ...porra! (...) foi lindo.

Simplesmente, porque ele era para mim.

Sorri de volta e ficamos nos encarando. Queria... ...desejava me aproximar dela e abraçá-la, beijar os seus bonitos lábios carnudos, sentir o seu cheiro...

\- Eu preciso ir. - ela falou de repente, se levantando e assenti.

\- Certo.

\- Obrigada "E", e desculpe-me.

\- Huh, tudo bem. Espero que estejamos bem, agora.

Ela sorriu de novo, e o meu coração falhou uma batida.

\- Sim, vou tentar ser eu mesma de novo. - piscou e foi embora.

Fiquei olhando para a porta com um misto de saudade e confusão. O que será que eu sentia por aquela mulher? Por que ela me afetava tanto? Ela era linda claro, mas havia algo a mais. Quando olho para Isabella, tudo parecia diferente, eu queria... ...eu almejava ser alguém para ela. Mas como eu poderia ser o alguém para outra pessoa, quando eu nem mesmo sei quem sou?

Com um grunhido irritado, eu retornei ao meu quarto, embora eu quisesse, as minhas memórias não voltariam de uma hora para outra. Então se eu quisesse ser alguém, eu precisaria de um propósito.

Fazer algo, ser alguma coisa...

As opções eram poucas quando você não podia levantar peso, nem fazer muito esforço, por causa das pernas fracas. Então o que eu faria? Mais uma vez grunhi audivelmente, me sentindo um inútil, a vida estava seguindo, e eu ali parado, era hora de tomar uma atitude. Qualquer uma que fosse!

Eu não podia viver da caridade de Esme para sempre.

Mesmo um filho de verdade, trabalha para ajudar os pais, ou ter o seu próprio dinheiro. Eu até tinha, mas não poderia viver somente da pensão que o Exército me daria. Bem, eu até poderia, mas aquilo não queria dizer que eu deveria. Eu precisava fazer algo, qualquer coisa... Fosse o que fosse...

•••

Na manhã seguinte, li o jornal com avidez, infelizmente os classificados não estavam sendo de grande ajuda. A maioria dos trabalhos exigia um diploma, e se eu nem lembrava quem eu fosse, imagina se saberia se eu tinha um.

Frustrado, eu joguei o jornal no chão ao meu lado e esfreguei o meu rosto, senti alguém se sentando ao meu lado nos degraus da frente da casa e olhei para Esme.

\- Está tudo bem, "E"?

\- Claro...

\- Então, por que parece tão chateado?

\- Por que eu não sirvo para nada... - resmunguei, ela bufou.

\- Não seja bobo! Você serve para um monte de coisas.

\- Não tenho um diploma Esme, não posso nem arrumar um trabalho em uma obra porque estou todo quebrado. Não sirvo para nada...

\- Ah, é disso que se trata? Quer arranjar um trabalho?

\- Quero muito... Eu preciso de um propósito Esme, eu adoro ficar com vocês, mas me sinto tão inútil, às vezes. Eu só... ...eu preciso fazer algo.

\- Primeiro, você não é inútil. Você passou por um inferno, está machucado e se curando, em breve estará bom e poderá fazer qualquer coisa. E segundo, eu posso ajudá-lo.

\- Eu sei que pode... Mas eu não posso, sempre que tiver um problema, ficar correndo atrás de você.

\- Isso não é ficar correndo atrás de mim "E". Eu sei que não quer ser dependente de mim, que homem quereria? Mas sou a sua mã... huh, amiga, e posso lhe ajudar, amigos ajudam um aos outros. - ri baixinho e bati o meu ombro no dela.

\- Amiga, hãm?

\- Cale a boca! - ela riu ficando de pé.

Rapidamente, eu peguei a sua mão, dando um aperto gentil.

\- Obrigado Esme, por ser minha amiga... Você está certa, um pouco de ajuda seria bom.

\- Ótimo! Vamos achar algo para você, sim!

Assenti mais animado. Era bom começar a ser alguém, fazer coisas. Eu podia não ter um passado, mas estava na hora de eu tentar ter um futuro. Só Deus sabia quando as minhas memórias voltariam, e às vezes, eu temia que elas nunca voltassem. Então, era a hora de parar de sofrer por algo que talvez nem voltasse, e seguir em frente.

Mais satisfeito, eu soltei Esme, ela beijou a minha testa e voltou para as suas plantas e flores, e eu voltei para o jornal. Ainda não havia nada ali para mim, mas em breve, tenho certeza, haveria algo.

•••

Mais tarde, fazendo a minha caminhada, cheguei ao fim da rua e parei em frente à cerca viva, ansiando um pouco de tranquilidade, adentrei pela passagem secreta e fui mais para dentro da pequena floresta.

Ignorando a casa na árvore, segui para perto do laguinho e me sentei na grama, em seguida, deitei tranquilamente. Fechei os olhos e relaxei. Só aproveitando a leve brisa que passava por mim, fazendo o meu cabelo roçar na minha testa, o calor da grama se infiltrando no meu corpo, o som dos pássaros...

Abri os olhos ao ouvir um pequeno suspiro, virei à cabeça e sorri ao ver Isabella, ela sorriu hesitante e veio se sentar ao meu lado. O seu cabelo estava preso em um coque bagunçado e os meus dedos coçaram para me aproximar e desfazer o coque, os passar pelos fios sedosos e...

\- Boa tarde "E".

\- Olá Isabella. - notei que ela usava um uniforme, ela me fez lembrar-me da enfermeira... huh Rosalie.

\- O que foi? - ela perguntou deitando também, dei de ombros olhando para o céu.

\- Pensando em Rosalie.

\- Rosalie? Quem é Rosalie? - a olhei de canto de olho, ela se sentou parecendo chateada e sorri.

\- A minha enfermeira em Nova York, ela convenceu Esme a me trazer consigo.

\- Oh, ela, huh parece ser incrível... - murmurou voltando a se deitar.

Virei-me para ela a olhando com curiosidade, Isabella mordia os lábios e parecia ansiosa e bem, havia algo em seus olhos que eu não soube identificar. Ela fitava o céu evitando os meus olhos.

\- Ela, huh é bonita?

\- Rosalie?!

\- Sim, a sua Rosalie é bonita? - grunhiu e dei de ombros mais uma vez.

\- Sim, ela é uma mulher muito bonita, mas ela não é minha.

\- Mas você a queria? - ela se virou para mim mais uma vez e novamente aquela intensidade em seus olhos que me deixou confuso.

\- Não sei, não pensava na enfermeira Hale assim. Ela era ótima e me ajudou muito, mas ela só era a enfermeira Hale, e depois Rosalie, a minha amiga.

\- Então eram só amigos?

\- Sim.

\- É bom saber que você tinha um amigo, considerando que estava sozinho...

\- Verdade, foi bom tê-la por perto. Não sei o que teria feito sem ela. - ela fez uma pequena carranca e voltou a olhar para o céu.

\- Que bom para você! - resmungou e bufei.

\- O que há?

\- Nada...

\- Parece brava comigo.

\- Não estou brava! Por que estaria? Você não é nada meu, e nem quero que seja.

\- Caramba! Você está fazendo de novo. - ela me olhou com uma careta.

\- Eu sei, eu só... ...sempre que estou perto de você, essas idiotices saem da minha boca. E eu não sou assim, odeio ser assim, mas continuo agindo assim perto de você.

\- Então, talvez seja melhor não ficar perto de mim. - sussurrei e ela franziu o cenho.

\- É isso que você quer "E"? Que eu fique longe?

\- Não, não é isso o que eu quero...

\- E o que você quer? - suspirei e voltei a olhar para o céu, havia estrelas aqui e ali, já começando a surgir no céu ainda claro.

\- Quero tantas coisas, Isabella... Mas só posso querer, nunca vou ter o que eu realmente quero...

Senti a sua mão em meu rosto e fechei os olhos com força, mas ela não se afastou, passou os dedos sob os meus olhos e em minha bochecha, seguindo por minha mandíbula e os meus lábios, quando os seus dedos subiram para o meu cabelo, afastando-o da minha testa, abri os olhos a encarando.

\- Me diga uma coisa que você queira "E"? - ela sussurrou.

Eu quis gritar, _VOCÊ_... ...eu quero você... Mas eu podia querer o que eu bem quisesse, mas aquilo não significaria que eu a teria. Eu não era Emmett.

Eu era apenas "E"...

Com um gesto brusco me levantei, fugindo de seu toque, ela só estava me deixando mais e mais confuso.

\- "E"...

\- Eu não sou Emmett... - ela suspirou.

\- Eu sei! Você não tem nada a ver com ele. - a olhei com curiosidade e ela sorriu fracamente.

\- Por que diz isso?

\- Ele era alto e musculoso, sempre alegre, sempre contando uma piada, o seu cabelo era escuro e olhos dourados... Ele era um grande ursinho de pelúcia, que você só queria abraçar. Já você...

\- Eu?

\- Vocês são como a noite e o dia "E". Você é alto sim, mas mais magro, mais intenso, da vontade de te abraçar também, mas para cuidar de você.

\- Então, eu lhe causo uma sensação de pena? - sussurrei sentindo o meu coração se apertar, ela negou ficando de joelhos e se aproximando mais de mim.

\- Não, você causa... ...você me faz sentir muitas coisas "E", coisas que não deveria sentir, que não quero sentir, mas não pena.

\- Por que não quer sentir coisas por mim? - eu não fazia idéia do que eram aquelas "coisas", mas eu sentia que era algo importante.

\- Porque... - ela estava bem próxima, sentada sobre as suas pernas, então ela voltou a me tocar, fechei os olhos mais uma vez, querendo sentir o seu toque, desejando que ela só quisesse a mim. - Porque você não é Emmett...

Ai, aquilo foi como um balde de água fria.

Afastei-me dela ficando de pé.

\- Não, não sou...

\- "E"... - ela começou, mas neguei.

\- Acho que é melhor não nos vermos mais Isabella.

\- O quê? Por quê?

\- Porque eu não sou Emmett... - resmunguei e corri para longe dela, o mais rápido que pude.

Não foi muito quando se manca, mas ela não veio atrás de mim, o que foi bom. Porque, no fundo, ela não veio, pois eu não era Emmett.

Eu era apenas "E", e era quem eu sempre iria ser.

•••

Estava empurrando pra lá e pra cá os brócolis no meu prato, sem nenhum apetite. Fazia quase uma semana desde que havia discutido com Isabella.

Ela não vinha mais aqui, pelo menos, não quando eu estava em casa. O que era bom, mas aquilo machucava também.

Eu mal sabia quem eu era, e já estava me apaixonando por alguém que nunca me amaria. Se bem que não havia nada para amar ali.

\- "E", como foi a sua caminhada hoje? - Esme perguntou, sempre tentando me puxar para uma conversa, tentando fazer com que eu me sentisse parte da família.

Família...

Outra coisa que eu queria, mais que tudo e nunca teria.

\- Foi boa.

\- Hmmm, isso é bom.

\- É bom! - murmurei espetando os brócolis e o enfiando na boca.

Se estivesse com a boca cheia, talvez não precisasse falar.

\- Carl, conte logo para ele. - ergui os olhos para os dois, Esme estava animada e até mesmo Carlisle sorria.

\- O que há?

\- Eu estava conversando com um dos meus colegas de trabalho, e huh, o filho mais velho dele vai começar a faculdade em breve, e terá que deixar o trabalho, contudo ele gostaria de arranjar alguém para ficar no lugar dele... Eu comentei que você estava procurando trabalho, então, bem...

\- Sério? Eu quero!

\- Mas nem sabe o que é "E"? - Esme riu e rolei os olhos.

\- Então, o que é?

\- Uma livraria. Fica no centro. O dono é um Senhor de idade, e ele realmente precisará de ajuda...

\- Eu quero! - repeti mais uma vez, ele riu.

\- É perfeito para você "E", vai adorar!

\- É incrível Esme. Obrigado Carlisle.

\- Não tem de quê... Vai ser bom pra você! Ficar tanto tempo em casa o está deixando melancólico. - fiz uma careta.

Eu estava deprimente.

Não sei como Esme não me deu outro puxão de orelha, pra ver se eu largava de frescura.

\- Então, quando eu começo?

\- Pode ir lá amanhã para falar com o Sr. Whitlock. Ver se vocês vão se dá bem, se gostará do lugar, essas coisas.

\- Certo, eu irei bem cedinho, e... Como eu chego lá?

\- Eu te levarei amanhã, fica no caminho para o meu trabalho.

\- Sim, eu... Isso é incrível! Obrigado mesmo!

Eu estava muito mais animado agora com a possibilidade de trabalhar.

Ficar em casa e evitar pensar em Isabella, com certeza, já estava me deixando louco.

E ter um propósito, algo para fazer, era tudo o que eu precisava.

Depois do jantar, eu subi para o quarto, e já deixei pronta a minha roupa para o dia seguinte, tomei um banho e me deitei.

Olhando para o teto sorri, o meu primeiro sorriso em dias, finalmente eu teria um trabalho, teria uma ocupação e quem sabe...

Balancei a cabeça afastando os pensamentos. Ter um trabalho não mudaria muita coisa. Eu ainda seria apenas "E".

E Isabella queria Emmett...

Lembrei-me de quando estava no hospital e odiava ser chamado de Emmett, mas agora, eu mais uma vez queria ser ele. Só para ter um pouquinho do que ele tinha.

Com um suspiro, fechei os olhos e tentei dormir.

Eu nunca vou ser como Emmett.

E muito menos ter as coisas que ele tinha.

Mas quem sabe, eu ainda possa ter grandes coisas como "E".

Eu só precisava ter fé, as coisas melhorariam, já estavam melhorando...

Amanhã, eu teria um trabalho, e quem sabe...

**Voltei a fechar os olhos e a sonhar, porque na realidade, eu nunca teria Isabella, mas em meus sonhos, ela já era minha...**

**...E eu era dela...**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaa povooo pervoooo**

**Amei os coments, foram divasticoooooooooos**

**e também a escolha da pergunta \o/**

**Quem será que ganhouuuuu?**

**kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Espera que vou lá contar os votos**

**Pronto contei**

**deu**

**pergunta 1 - 27 votos**

**pergunta 2 - 19**

**pergunta 3 - 1 :(**

**kkkkk**

**então lá vai a resposta da pergunta 1**

**Emmett está vivo? SIM \o/**

**e é só o que direi, não adianta me subornarem com seus biquinhos tristes u.u**

**Agora ameii os coments e amei o apoio, obrigada pervas por entenderem a vida real é dumal, trabalhar é DUMAL só isso a dizer**

**A e Barbara Gouveia, você faz perguntas interessantes menina, mas essa sobre onde ta a coleira do E, não poderei responder por enquanto uhauhsuah**

**Faz parte dos mistérios da historia por enquanto ;)**

**Mas obrigado pelo amor a fic, e Sim tera Humanward 3 em breve ;)**

**Ah antes de eu ir**

**Quilvia Santos, essa fic que você falou não é minha não. Nem conheço ela na verdade hehe :D**

**Espero que a ache ;)**

**Agora me vou fuiiiii**

**.**

**N/B... **Muito fofo esse _**"E"Xonado,**_ só espero que eles se acertem logo e nos possibilitem momentos "pervos calientes"... Quem quer isso também? Comments please!

**TUCA **


	7. Sem Um Amor

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO VI**_

_**Sem Um Amor**_

Olhei para a pequena loja através da janela do carro, acho que já estávamos parados ali há quase dez minutos. Eu apenas ficava olhando para loja, ouvi um suspiro e me voltei para Carlisle.

\- "E", vai dar tudo certo.

\- Mas e se o Sr. Whitlock não gostar de mim? - olhei mais uma vez para a loja, querendo pegar um vislumbre do homem que poderia me dar um propósito.

Ok, aquele era só um emprego, mas eu sabia que significaria bem mais.

A mão dele tocou o meu ombro dando um aperto gentil.

\- Vai dar tudo certo. - Carlisle repetiu e o encarei mais uma vez.

\- Certo, eu vou lá... - mas novamente, só fitei a loja, merda, por que eu não tinha coragem de ir lá?

Carlisle riu e o olhei com uma carranca.

\- Não é engraçado!

\- Na verdade, é... Parece que estou te levando para o primeiro dia de aula. - torci o nariz e ele riu mais.

\- Eu não sou criança.

\- Quer que eu entre com você? - o olhei com horror, negando e comecei a sair do carro.

\- Já estou indo. - falei apressadamente, e ele sorriu.

\- Certo! Boa sorte "E"! Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo, viu? - ele repetiu, eu sorri, mas só um pouquinho, esperava que ele estivesse certo.

\- Sim, bem, eu estou indo... Obrigado Carlisle.

\- Sem problemas rapaz, nos veremos mais tarde. Estou torcendo por você. - ele cruzou os dedos e sorri vendo o carro se afastar.

Minha convivência com Carlisle havia melhorado muito desde o dia da estação. Não era como a minha ligação com Esme, claro, mas nós já nos dávamos bem. Pelo menos estávamos tentando.

Respirando fundo, eu caminhei até a loja. Lá, havia uma pequena porta com um letreiro em madeira com letras bem coloridas onde se via escrito "_Alice no País das Maravilhas"... _Uma parte da parede era de vidro e dava para ter um vislumbre do lado de dentro, me aproximei para ver melhor, e quando percebi, já estava com a cara colada no vidro, tentando ver se o Sr. Whitlock estava por perto...

\- Olá... - saltei para trás quase caindo de bunda, quando um Senhor enfiou a cara no vidro do lado de dentro.

\- Jesus! - coloquei a mão no peito, tentando acalmar o meu coração disparado, vi o homem rindo e saindo da loja.

Ele deveria já ter mais de 50, o seu cabelo era de um loiro escuro com alguns fios brancos, não muitos, mas alguns, e o seu rosto alegre um pouco enrugado, contudo o seu sorriso e olhos brilhantes escondia bem a sua idade.

\- Imagino que seja, huh, "E"?

\- Sim, hmmm, eu sou "E"...

\- É só "E", mesmo? Achei que quem o indicou não lembrasse o seu nome.

\- Na verdade, eu não lembro o meu nome, por isso é só "E".

\- Você me perdeu aqui, rapaz...

Merda, não estava indo bem.

\- Acho melhor eu ir... - comecei, mas ele bufou e agarrando o meu braço começou a me puxar para a loja.

\- Venha rapaz, nem conversamos ainda. - fui arrastado para dentro da loja quente e aconchegante, e embora a frente parecesse pequena, por dentro era enorme.

As paredes eram repletas de livros que iam até o teto, e até continuavam, ao que parecia... Notei ainda, uma escada que levava a uma plataforma que dava em um tipo de segundo andar com um piso de madeira e que seguia até outra escada. Como o espaço no segundo piso era só para andar e pegar livros, no primeiro andar, era onde havia sofás confortáveis, poltronas, algumas mesinhas com cadeiras, formando um ambiente agradável e convidativo.

O lugar era incrível!

\- Legal, hein?- me voltei para o Sr. Whitlock, que sorria abertamente e assenti.

\- É incrível!

\- Sim, ficou muito melhor depois que mandei remover o teto e fiz a plataforma, abriu mais espaço.

\- Eu acho que nunca vi nada igual.

\- Essa é a ideia... É o nosso pequeno pedaço de paraíso. - sorri olhando ao redor com admiração.

Eu já podia até me ver trabalhando ali, mas a questão era se o Sr. Whitlock também podia também... O olhei com cautela, e ele ainda sorria.

\- Então vamos conversar agora?

\- Sim...

\- Ótimo, venha!

Ele me guiou para um dos sofás de aparência confortável, e era mesmo muito confortável, deu para sentir quando nos sentamos.

\- Então "E", posso perguntar por que o seu nome é, huh, só "E"?

\- Ah, eu, bem, fui recentemente do Exército, e depois de um ataque inimigo, eu perdi a memória...

\- Entendo... Então não se lembra de nada.

\- Nada...

\- Nome, família, amigos?

\- Nada... - repeti e ele assentiu.

\- Certo! Então, como isso já esclarecido, o que acha da livraria?

\- Ela é perfeita. Gostaria muito de trabalhar aqui.

\- Isso é bom, pois eu preciso de ajuda. Esses velhos ossos já não agüentam muita coisa

\- Tenho certeza que está exagerando, Sr. Whitlock. - ele fez uma careta.

\- Chega de tanta formalidade, é Jasper, "E".

\- Huh, certo Jasper!

\- Bem, "E", acho que devemos fazer um teste, pelo menos é o que a minha Alice sempre diz. Por mim, eu te contratava logo, mas receberia um puxão de orelha da baixinha, ela é pequena, mas deveras feroz.

Sorri, ela parecia com Esme.

\- É a sua esposa?

\- Sim, ela cuida da parte administrativa da loja. Nós cuidaremos dos livros. - piscou e sorri mais.

\- O que eu preciso fazer?

\- Bem, vou ensiná-lo a mexer na máquina registradora. Como o lugar é aberto paras as pessoas lerem os livros, depois temos que os guardar nos seus lugares certos, manter o local limpo e arrumado, essas coisas... Alec me ajudava muito nessas coisas, sabe? Como eu lhe disse antes, esses velhos ossos não agüentam muita coisa.

\- Certo! Parece ótimo.

\- Excelente! Com isso resolvido, deixe-me lhe mostrar o lugar. - ele fez um pequeno tour comigo pela loja, mas como ela era bem aberta não havia muito para ver.

Exceto pelos banheiros e uma pequena sala de descanso, onde ficavam alguns sofás e lanches.

\- Uma vez por semana uma moça vem limpar o lugar, nós só temos que manter organizado, sim?

\- Sim, Senhor... - ele fez uma careta. – Jasper!

\- Bem melhor. O horário é das oito as quatro, me ajudará abrir e a fechar. Alguma objeção?

\- Até agora não.

\- Perfeito! Vamos começar então.

\- Agora?

\- Você tem algum compromisso "E"?

\- Não, não, só estou surpreso, e animado.

\- Eu também. - ele riu e foi pegar um avental para mim.

Sorri olhando as enormes prateleiras, respirando fundo e sentindo o cheiro forte de madeira e papel, o lugar era perfeito, realmente um pequeno paraíso.

Jasper me trouxe um avental escrito "_Alice no País das Maravilhas_", pegou uma etiqueta branca e escreveu "E", e colou no meu peito.

\- Agora sim, bem vindo a "_Alice no País das Maravilhas_", "E".

\- Obrigado Sr... huh, Jasper.

Passei o resto do dia, organizando livros, atendendo pessoas, sempre com o Sr. Whitlock ao meu lado me ajudando, explicando como tudo funcionava ali, o jeito que ele gostava das coisas.

Era muito fácil trabalhar com aquele homem, ele era gentil e atencioso, explicava as coisas com calma, sem pressa alguma. Como o trabalho era fácil, exceto por subir as escadas, mas felizmente, eu não tinha que ir muito lá em cima. Lá só ficavam os livros raros e mais caros.

O trabalho era principalmente na parte de baixo, Graças a Deus, não que eu tivesse medo de altura, era mais o medo de cair mesmo. Perto da hora de fechar, Jasper estava me ensinando sobre quais as chaves que fechavam cada uma das portas quando o sino da entrada soou e uma mulher muito bonita entrou, ela devia ter em torno dos 40, quase uns 50, longos cabelos negros, ela era pequena e delicada e com grandes olhos verdes.

\- Alice! - Jasper falou animado e foi até ela a erguendo, a mulher riu e quando ele a colocou no chão, ela deu um beijo estalado na boca dele.

\- Sr. Whitlock, isso é jeito de agir na frente dos fregueses? - ela o repreendeu e ele olhou em volta da loja, mas só estávamos nós, quando ele me pegou olhando sorriu me piscando um olho.

\- Ah, esse é o novo funcionário, é bom ele já ir se acostumando. - ela riu.

\- Já o contratou?

\- Estou em experiência, na verdade. Prazer Sra. Whitlock! - me apressei em cumprimentá-la, esperando que ela gostasse de mim.

Ela me avaliou por um minuto, me olhando bem atentamente e ignorando a minha mão esticada, me movi desconfortável com o seu escrutínio e abaixei a mão a esfregando contra as minhas calças.

\- Ele vai servir! - ela disse simplesmente e me puxou para um abraço apertado.

Fiquei sem reagir por um momento, os meus olhos dispararam para Jasper que sorria, e hesitante a abracei também. Quando ela me soltou, sorriu.

\- Prazer rapaz! Você pode me chamar de Alice, vai se sair muito bem aqui... Eu posso sentir isso, mas precisamos melhorar os seus abraços, estão meio sem graça. - acabei rindo.

\- Vou melhorar no próximo.

\- Essa é a idéia. - ela sorriu e deu uma rápida olhada no meu avental e a etiqueta que Jasper havia colocado.

Segui o seu olhar e a vi franzindo a sobrancelha para o meu nome.

\- Querido acabou a tinta da caneta quando foi escrever o resto do nome do rapaz?

Antes que eu abrisse a boca para explicar, Jasper se aproximou de mim dando um aperto em meu ombro.

\- Não Alice, é só "E".

\- Só "E"?!

\- Sim... - ela olhou para o marido, e em seguida para mim e deu de ombros.

\- Tudo bem. Vamos fechar?

Depois de apagar tudo e guardar o dinheiro do dia. Jasper me ensinou como trancar todas as portas e fechar as vitrines. Com tudo pronto, olhamos para loja e suspiramos.

\- Mais um dia... - Jasper murmurou, e eu o olhei com curiosidade.

\- Você mora aqui perto "E"?

\- Na verdade, não...

\- Precisa de uma carona? - abri a boca para negar, eu iria pegar o ônibus, mas me calei quando um carro parou em frente à loja e Carlisle colocou a cabeça para fora.

\- Olá "E"!

\- Carlisle?!

\- Pensei em passar por aqui para ver se precisa de uma carona.

\- Sim, seria bom. - ele sorriu e me apressei em apresentar os Whitlock.

Todos se cumprimentaram, me despedindo de Jasper e Alice, entrei no carro.

Assim que ele partiu, olhei para Carlisle com curiosidade.

\- Não sabia que saia do trabalho tão cedo.

\- E não saio. Mas sabia que a livraria fechava às quatro horas, aí saí mais cedo para te buscar.

\- Eu poderia ter pegado um ônibus... - murmurei e ele suspirou.

\- Sim, mas eu estava curioso. Como foi?

\- Foi bom! – falei empolgado - Jasper é incrível, assim como a sua esposa, e a livraria é maravilhosa, tão bonita, espero que eu seja contratado.

\- Ainda não foi?

\- Não, estou em experiência...

\- Hmmm, isso é bom! E eles pareceram gostar de você, logo será contratado.

Esperava que ele estivesse certo.

No caminho de volta, falamos mais sobre a livraria, e ao chegarmos, Esme me abraçou apertado e beijou a minha testa, me arrastando para o sofá para que eu lhe contasse tudo.

\- E eu não ganho um beijo? - Carlisle resmungou, mas vi que ele sorria, ela riu e foi até ele e o beijou nos lábios.

\- Desculpe Carl. - ele deu mais um beijo nela e disse que iria tomar um banho.

Assim que ele se foi, ela se voltou para mim exigindo que lhe dissesse tudo, sorri enquanto lhe contava sobre o meu dia e o trabalho. Além de tudo sobre Jasper e Alice.

Acabamos continuando a nossa conversa na cozinha, enquanto eu a ajudava com o jantar.

Quando estava quase tudo pronto, eu subi para tomar um banho, me lavei rapidamente e coloquei roupas mais confortáveis. Hoje a minha caminhada seria esquecida, amanhã voltaria a minha rotina normal. Acrescentando o trabalho a ela.

Sorrindo, desci as escadas, e ao chegar próximo à cozinha, parei ao escutar a voz dela, queria ir até lá, ficar perto dela, mas era melhor não, era melhor...

\- ...e ele está tão empolgado Isabella, estava começando a me preocupar com "E"...

\- Ele é um rapaz crescido Esme, iria acabar se adaptando.

\- Sim, eu sei... Mas às vezes eu só me preocupo demais com "E", ele é tão fechado. Queria que ele falasse mais comigo. - Esme murmurou e sorri.

Se ela soubesse, eu era aberto até demais com ela, eu só era "um esquecido" mesmo, não havia muito a dizer quando não se sabia quem se fosse ou se é...

\- Ele vai falar quando ele estiver pronto.

\- Espero... Então, como estão as coisas no hospital?

\- Estão bem.

\- E em casa?

\- Estão... ...você não quer me adotar? - Esme riu e sorri.

Quem não gostaria de ter Esme como mãe?

\- Eu adoraria querida, mas Renée me amaldiçoaria por tirar a filhinha dela.

\- Droga! Bem pelo menos eu tentei. - ambas riram, e me afastei.

Embora quisesse ouvir mais, Isabella não era de minha conta, eu queria saber tudo sobre ela, mas eu queria que ela mesma me contasse, e não saber por ficar ouvindo por de trás das portas. Com um suspiro, eu fui em direção à escada, era melhor me trancar em meu quarto, mais tarde, eu faria um lanche se eu tivesse fome.

\- "E", não vai jantar? - me virei ao som da voz de Carlisle, ele me olhava da porta da sala.

\- Huh, eu estou meio cansado, acho melhor ir dormir. - ouvimos as risadas virem da cozinha e ambos nos viramos ao som, balançando a cabeça, voltei a subir as escadas quando ele falou de novo, me parando.

\- Ela não morde "E"... - olhei para ele arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Quem?

\- Isabella... Eu sei que ela tem sido... hmmm dura com você, mas ela sente muito.

\- Eu sei, ela me pediu desculpas.

\- Ótimo, ela é muito importante para nós, ficamos felizes que vocês possam se dar bem.

\- Hmmm sim... Boa noite Carlisle, peça desculpas a Esme, mas a minha perna está doendo. - murmurei.

Nada melhor do que a desculpa da perna, eles sempre me deixavam ficar sozinho depois de reclamar daquilo. Claro que uma hora dessas, eles iriam perceber que não passava de desculpas para fugir das coisas que não queria fazer, principalmente Esme, como Carlisle dissera, ela pegava aquelas coisas no ar.

\- Certo, descanse então, amanhã te levarei na loja.

\- Obrigado.

Murmurei já subindo, ao entrar no quarto, me deitei, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, suspirei olhando para o teto, querendo ver além. Além do meu passado, querendo qualquer coisa, um vislumbre de quem eu fosse, ou de quem eu seria.

Quem sabe até de como seria a minha vida.

Porém aquilo só me deu dor de cabeça, me esforçar tanto, não era bom. Então me virei para o lado e dormi. As lembranças não iriam vir tão cedo, eu já deveria esperar por isso, mas ainda me senti decepcionado e preocupado, temendo que talvez elas nunca viessem.

•••

Tentei me focar no livro que lia, mas aquilo estava difícil com as meninas me encarando, quando as olhei, elas riram, eu grunhi enfiando a cara no livro de novo.

Senti uma tapa em meu ombro e olhei feio para Jasper.

\- Sabe, antes de você trabalhar aqui, nunca tivemos tantas freguesas. - fez um gesto para as meninas e gemi.

Só estava na livraria há duas semanas, então depois que uma dessas adolescentes viera comprar um livro e me viu, todo dia, vinham mais e mais garotas, uma delas até chegou a me convidar para sair, fiquei meio chocado na hora, ainda mais por ela ser menor de idade.

\- É constrangedor Jasper.

\- É bom para os negócios.

\- Elas têm menos de 17. - lamuriei e ele deu de ombros.

\- Não reclame homem, é bom para o ego ter tanta atenção. - grunhi e enfiei a cara no meu livro, o ignorando.

Ele riu e se afastou.

Rolando os olhos, tentei ler, quando ouvi um pigarro, soltando um longo suspiro, abaixei o livro pronto para ser cruelmente assediado, mas em vez de uma adolescente, era Isabella.

\- Oi "E".

\- Isabella?! O que faz aqui? - ela mordeu o lábio e em seguida deu de ombros.

\- Eu, huh, pensei em passar para dar um oi, ver o seu local de trabalho... Faz um bom tempo que não nos vemos... - murmurou evitando me fitar nos olhos, assenti como um idiota.

Sim, fazia tempo mesmo.

Três semanas e um dia. Sim, eu contava como o idiota que eu era, na verdade, somente ela quem não me via, porque eu sempre pegava vislumbres dela aqui e ali, todavia fazia o possível para que ela não me visse também.

\- Certo... – nós ficamos os dois nos olhando e ao mesmo tempo nos evitando, como dois bobos, quando de repente, eu acho que Jasper teve pena de nós, então ele se aproximou.

\- Posso lhe ajudar Senhorita? O meu funcionário aqui, parece ter travado... - o olhei irritado e ele riu.

Aquele homem vivia para me atazanar, só podia!

\- Não, não, eu vim na verdade para ver "E". Eu sou Isabella Swan, somos vizinhos.

\- Ah, entendo...

Duvidava que ele entendesse. Nós que estávamos naquela bagunça não entendíamos, imagina quem estivesse de fora.

\- Ok, "E", está quase na hora de fechar! Por que você não mostra o lugar para sua, huh, vizinha, antes de irmos? - ele piscou para mim e gemi baixinho, talvez ele entendesse...

\- Quer ver o lugar Isabella? - ela sorriu.

\- Claro!

Assentindo, fechei o livro e peguei a bengala, saí mancando com ela, andamos para longe do balcão, passando, infelizmente, pela mesa das meninas que riram e acenaram quando passei.

\- Olá "E"... - elas cantarolaram, eu grunhi um "oi", o que as fez rir mais ainda.

Apertei mais o meu passo, e Isabella me seguiu, quando estávamos longe das meninas, me virei para ela, e notei que ela parecia irritada.

\- O que há?

\- Essas meninas vêm muito aqui?

\- Infelizmente, sim. - ela se voltou para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Elas são bonitas, e com certeza, vêm aqui por você.

\- Sim, eu percebi. - peguei um livro distraidamente.

\- Então qual o problema?

\- São menores de idade...

\- Então? Não é isso que todo cara sonha? Uma garota jovem e cheia de vigor?

\- Não sei, mas eu não sonho com isso.

\- E com o que você sonha, então?

Com uma moça morena linda, que nem me nota...

\- Com nada... O que faz aqui Isabella? - ela deu de ombros.

\- Eu não sei... Estava passando e Esme comentou que você trabalhava aqui e eu só entrei para te ver...

\- Achei que tínhamos combinado que era melhor não nos vermos mais.

\- Eu sei, mas eu queria te ver. - ela sussurrou e grunhi.

\- Você me deixa tão confuso...

\- Às vezes eu me deixo confusa, também. - ela riu, mas não havia humor em seus olhos, só tristeza?!

\- Eu não sou Emmett... - a lembrei mais uma vez, e tentei lembrar-me daquilo também. Ela não era minha...

\- Eu sei...

\- Então o que quer de mim?

\- Conhecer você, "E"...

\- Eu?!

\- Simplesmente você...

\- Mas e Emmett? - ela suspirou e sem que eu esperasse, ela pegou a minha mão, o meu coração disparou tão rápido que pensei que fosse desmaiar.

\- Emmett não está aqui, você está...

**Engoli em seco, sem saber o que dizer, nem o que pensar... Ela queria me conhecer? Eu, apenas eu... Pela primeira vez, eu senti um pouco de esperança... Será que ela finalmente iria me ver? Querer-me? (...)**

* * *

**N/B: "**Teorias Tucanianas"... Será que o doce Jasper e a imperativa Alice não perderam um filho na época da recessão americana? Tipo, será que não tiveram um filho sequestrado por uma meliante decrepita do mal? Muito fofos o casal de donos da livraria, bem que _**"E"Solitário",**_ poderia ser o filho perdido deles, não acham? E a Bellinha, como é saidinha? Bom que ela tome logo uma atitude ou a molecada vai assediar e até, quem sabe, conseguir a atenção do "E"Delícia... Só acho... Comments please!

**TUCA**

**.**

**N/A: Antes de escrever a próxima fic, vou roubar as ideias da Tuca, carai, que novela mexicana é essa Tuca kkkkkkkk**

**Enfim, Oláaaaaaaaa povo pervo \o/**

**Adorando os coments rsrs **

**E esse "E" num é fofinho *.***

**vocês ja estão xonadas por ele?**

**Confesso mesmo se num fosse o Nosso divo, eu o queria pra mim u.u kkkkkkkkkk**

**Entãooo, o que acharam da Bella? sera que agora a coisa vai?**

**Ela está gostando do "E", bem isso é obvio ne kkkkk, mas será que ela gosta do E, ou quer comparar ele ao Emmett Oo**

**Ai que aflição, quero saber o que vai rolar entre esses dois e vcs?**

**Bora comentar que a gente descobre \o/**

**Bjsss e fuiiii**


	8. Uma Nova Esperança

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**Uma Nova Esperança**

Ainda estava um pouco atordoado com as palavras dela... Será que ela entendia o que elas realmente significavam? O que elas significavam para mim? Para nós?

\- Eu...

\- "E", nós já vamos fechar... - me voltei para Jasper e acenei, retornei o olhar para Isabella, sem saber o que dizer ou como agir.

\- Podemos ir juntos para casa? - pedi, esperando que pudéssemos conversar mais.

\- Sério? - ela sorriu, e mais uma vez o meu pobre coração disparou.

\- Huh, sim, se não se importar de esperar.

\- Não me importo!

\- Certo, eu vou... - murmurei já me afastando e a vi assentir, ao alcançar Jasper, ele me deu um sorriso malicioso.

Para um cara velho e casado, ele era muito atrevido.

\- O quê?

\- Nada... A sua vizinha, ah, vai esperar?

\- Sim, vamos juntos para casa.

\- Sei...

\- Eu para minha e ela para dela... Somos apenas vizinhos.

\- Sei...

\- Não há nada entre nós.

\- Sei...

\- Ela é comprometida com outro cara.

-Sei... Espera, ela tem um namorado?

\- Noivo, na verdade.

\- Então por que ela está aqui?

\- Seu noivo é Emmett... - Jasper arregalou os olhos.

Com o passar dos dias, eu havia contando ao meu respeito para Jasper, bem, pelo menos a parte que eu me lembrava... ...o hospital, os Cullen e Emmett, ah, Isabella que eu tinha deixado de fora, claro. Havíamos construído uma boa amizade nos poucos dias em que eu já estava na loja.

Ele também me contou um pouco sobre a sua vida. Falou sobre Alice e a ideia de abrir a loja, contudo o que mais me interessou foi o seu passado. Ele foi um soldado assim como eu, também tinha as suas cicatrizes, elas podiam não ser visíveis como as minhas, mas ele tinha algumas.

E pelo tom melancólico, e até, às vezes, dolorido, em que ele usava para relatar sobre o seu tempo de serviço, eu ficava um pouco grato por não me lembrar dessa parte. A guerra era algo deveras feio, e deixava muitos feridos não só fisicamente, mas também emocionalmente.

Sabia que ela ainda estava acontecendo, bem longe daqui, mas estava. Porém de acordo com todos, em breve ela acabaria, talvez ganhássemos, mas não faria diferença, pois já havíamos perdido tantos homens, amigos, irmãos, filhos, que no final das contas, não importaria quem vencesse, seriamos todos perdedores.

Assim sendo, havíamos nos tornado bons amigos no decorrer daqueles dias que passávamos juntos na livraria. Era bom ter alguém para conversar, que parecia me entender, e de algum modo, mesmo eu não me lembrando, eu o entendia também.

\- Isso não vai acabar bem "E", é melhor você se afastar dessa garota.

\- Eu já tentei, mas algo me puxa para ela. E sempre que acho que vou conseguir me afastar, ela volta para a minha vida.

\- Bem, então só posso lhe desejar sorte, e se as coisas desabarem, sempre terá aqui um lugar para ficar. - sorri agradecido.

\- Obrigado Jasper. - ele assentiu e soltou um longo suspiro.

\- Mais um dia... Agora vamos fechar.

Avisamos aos poucos clientes que ainda estavam na loja que estávamos fechando. Jasper teve misericórdia de mim, então ele mesmo mandou as adolescentes embora, enquanto eu registrava as últimas vendas.

Em meia hora tínhamos fechado tudo. Alice estava no centro resolvendo um assunto, então éramos apenas nós hoje, e huh, Isabella...

\- Certo, eu já vou. Divirtam-se crianças, mas não muito. - Jasper piscou para mim e rolei os olhos.

Acompanhado de Isabella, nós caminhamos em silêncio até o ponto de ônibus, ao chegarmos lá, estava tudo deserto, olhei de esguelha para ela que mordia o lábio, parecendo um pouco nervosa.

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim, sim, estou bem.

Assenti, o ônibus chegou e subimos. Isabella na frente foi para o fundo, sentando no último banco livre, cambaleando um pouco, eu consegui alcançá-la e sentei-me ao seu lado, o silêncio retornou soberano.

É, acho que eu estava mesmo me enganado.

Ela não me quer, pensei, acreditei que ela tivesse vindo por mim, mas ela só deve ter vindo a pedido de Esme, que não gostava que eu voltasse sozinho para casa. Ela já havia dito mais de uma vez que seria bom se viéssemos juntos, mas como estava evitando Isabella, descartei a idéia, antes que Esme se aquecesse para ela.

Então era isso. Ela só estava aqui a pedido de Esme. Não por mim.

O meu coração se afundou um pouco, mas logo em seguida disparou ao sentir a mão dela na minha, me virei para ela que me olhava atentamente.

\- O que lhe aflige?

\- Como sabe que há algo me incomodando? - ela sorriu e entrelaçou os nossos dedos, percebi que ela encarrava as nossas mãos unidas, assim como eu as olhava com intensidade.

\- Posso ver em seus olhos... - ergui a cabeça a encarando.

\- Pode? - ela me olhava agora e deu um pequeno sorriso, meio triste, meio conhecedor, não era o meu favorito, mas ainda era um sorriso, e era para mim.

\- Você é um livro aberto "E", claro que existem alguns mistérios, mas você raramente esconde as suas emoções. Então o que há de errado?

Atentei mais uma vez para a sua mão na minha e dei um pequeno apertão, antes de murmurar baixinho.

\- Eu queria ter esperanças, mas sei que é inútil.

\- Esperanças?

\- Sobre, huh, nós. - ela suspirou.

\- Não há nós... - comecei a tirar a minha mão da dela, mas ela cobriu as nossas mãos com a sua livre. - Mas eu gostaria que houvesse...

A minha cabeça estalou subindo, e a fitei com curiosidade, ela mordia o lábio carnudo, me observando atentamente, imagino que vendo de perto a minha reação as suas palavras.

\- Você não deveria dizer essas coisas, se não fosse verdade...

\- São verdadeiras.

\- E Emmett?

\- Ele não está aqui, você está... - engoli em seco.

Ela falava a sério? Queria-me... Eu?!

\- Não está brincando comigo, né?

Sorrindo mais docemente dessa vez, ela se aproximou mais de mim e encostou a cabeça em meu ombro. Fitei-a extasiado, ela fechou os olhos com um pequeno sorriso. Engolindo em seco, troquei a mão que segurava a sua e coloquei o meu braço em volta dos seus ombros e a senti relaxar contra mim. O seu sorriso se tornou maior, e ela nunca pareceu mais linda.

Ficamos assim por todo o caminho, sem dizer uma palavra, só compartilhando um meio abraço.

Ao chegarmos ao nosso ponto, relutantemente, nos afastamos e descemos, olhamos em direção a nossa rua e nos fitamos.

\- Que tal dar uma caminhada comigo? - ela me convidou e assenti, animado em passar mais tempo com ela.

\- Seria bom... – sorrindo, ela seguiu na frente indo em direção ao seu pequeno esconderijo, me apressei em segui-la, e quando estávamos lado a lado, pensei em pegar em sua mão, mas hesitei.

Esse era o bairro dela, dela e de Emmett.

Se eu a tocasse aqui, todos iriam saber de imediato, inclusive Esme, e embora ela gostasse de mim, duvido que ela goste do cara que roubou a noiva de seu filho, olhei ansiosamente para Isabella que ainda seguia em silêncio.

\- Acho que deveríamos ir pra casa. - murmurei e ela parou de andar e me fitou.

\- Não... ...não quer estar comigo?

\- Sim, é claro! Mas Esme, e huh, Emmett e, huh... - ela suspirou.

\- Eles não estão aqui agora "E", só nós. Esqueça tudo por uns minutos... O que você quer?

\- Você... - falei sem pensar e ela sorriu.

\- Bom, então vamos continuar. - voltou a andar e mesmo sabendo que isso acabaria em um pandemônio, eu a segui.

Passamos pela casa de Esme, a dela e assim continuamos... Cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos, nossos corpos tão próximos quanto possível, mas sem nos tocar, o que estava me deixando louco, e ansioso também.

Queria nada mais que agarrar a sua mão e entrelaçar os nossos dedos como fizemos no ônibus. Mas infelizmente, as coisas não eram tão fáceis assim. Na verdade, nada era fácil para mim.

Ao alcançarmos a abertura, Isabella entrou, comigo bem atrás dela.

Ao nos vermos completamente sozinho, ambos sorrimos hesitantes. Ela foi até a margem do laguinho e se sentou, ajeitando o seu vestido para cobrir as suas pernas. Cambaleei um pouco ao me sentar e assim que estávamos lado a lado, ela agarrou a minha mão.

\- Olá "E"... - sorri.

\- Olá Isabella... - novamente, como ela tinha feito no ônibus, ela deitou a cabeça em meu ombro e olhou pra mim com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Então...

\- Então... - começamos e rimos sem graça.

Isso era estranho, a nossa situação era estranha, na verdade.

O que queríamos, ou o que podíamos fazer, eram duas coisas completamente diferentes.

Mas talvez Isabella não se importasse com o que podíamos ou não podíamos, e faríamos só o que nós quiséssemos que fosse feito, se fosse o caso, eu iria com ela... Contudo, eu precisava antes ter certeza, certeza dos seus sentimentos.

Os meus eram confusos, exceto por um, eu a quero.

Eu a quero tanto que chegava a doer, mas eu poderia passar por cima de tudo, só para isso, por ela?

Senti o seu dedo esfregando a minha testa, desfazendo o franzir que nem percebi que estava fazendo, mirei-a, ela tinha um pequeno sorriso.

\- Você está pensando demais "E".

\- Você não está?

\- Não, eu já pensei, já calculei, eu já me aprofundei nisso tudo, mas no final das contas, nada realmente importa. Ainda existe essa... ...atração... É como uma força que me puxa para você. Eu tentei fugir, ficar longe, evitá-lo, mas não posso mais, não quero. Eu quero estar perto de você.

\- Não quero ser só o seu amigo... - disse de uma vez, era bom ela entender que eu queria mais dela, por isso devíamos nos afastar.

\- Não quero um amigo. Quero você "E". – eu me afastei um pouco para que pudesse olhar em seus bonitos olhos.

\- Eu? - ela assentiu e suspirei.

Havia esperança afinal. Ela me queria.

A mim...

Mas e Emmett?

\- Eu não sou Emmett. Não vou ser um substituto da vida dele. - ela suspirou e para a minha surpresa segurou o meu rosto, engoli em seco quando ela ficou muito, muito próxima de mim.

\- Eu sei que você não é ele. E é o que mais gosto em você "E"... Eu te disse uma vez que vocês são completamente opostos, e isso também é o que mais me atraí em ti... Eu o amei, de verdade, me casaria com ele, o esperaria a vida toda, mas ao te ver, ao te conhecer, percebi que o que sinto por ele, não é comparado ao que sinto por você.

\- O... ...o que sente? - me forcei a dizer, ela fechou os olhos e se aproximou mais.

\- É forte, e me faz ansiar você como louca. Mas o mais importante, eu não quero mais fugir.

\- Não fuja, estou bem aqui... - sussurrei, ela abriu os olhos e estávamos tão perto que eu sentia a sua respiração em meu rosto, o que me fez fechar os olhos em deleite.

De repente, ela pressionou os lábios nos meus, me assustando e me afastei.

Eu sabia que isso viria, mas ainda foi um choque, um delicioso choque. Ela me beijou. A mim...

Ela me quer...

\- Desculpe "E", eu huh... - ela soltou o meu rosto corando fortemente.

Os meus lábios formigavam devido ao seu quase beijo. E hesitante, eu os toquei e a encarei.

\- Me beijou...

\- Pensei, huh, que quisesse, eu... - ela começou a se levantar e a agarrei a sua mão, antes que ela partisse.

\- Espere! Não vá... - ela voltou a se sentar me olhando com cautela, o seu rosto ainda vermelho e evitando os meus olhos. - Olhe para mim Isabella... - ela suspirou.

\- Desculpe, eu realmente achei que queria.

\- Eu quero... Só me pegou de surpresa.

\- Oh... Huh, não está chateado?

\- Não, não, foi só, surpresa, só isso... - ela assentiu e voltou a se sentar pertinho de mim.

\- Desculpe, eu fui apressada... - ri.

\- Está tudo bem, foi bom. - ela pareceu corar mais ainda, hesitante, eu toquei a sua pele quente, tão macia, ela fechou os olhos suspirando, se inclinando em minha direção, queria beijá-la, mas de repente entrei em pânico e me afastei.

\- "E"?

\- Eu não sei beijar.

\- O quê?

\- Quer dizer, eu devo saber, mas eu não lembro... E se eu for um péssimo beijador? - ela olhou para a minha cara e em seguida começou a rir.

\- Claro que sabe beijar. Todo mundo sabe!

\- Mas e se nunca beijei alguém? Eu estava no Exército, eu posso até ser virgem... Puta merda! Eu sou virgem!

Esses pensamentos idiotas e inseguros começaram a explodir em minha mente me deixando em pânico. Era como ser um adolescente em sua primeira vez com uma garota, o que eu meio que era, porque não me lembrava de nada sobre a minha adolescência. Essa poderia muito bem ser a minha primeira vez com uma garota, eu... ...arfei quando fui empurrado para trás e caí na grama em choque.

O meu choque aumentou quando Isabella sentou em cima de mim e deitou sobre o meu corpo.

\- Shiiii, se acalme, vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Mas eu... - ela pressionou um dedo contra os meus lábios e a olhei ansiosamente.

\- Não sei se é um péssimo beijador, ou se é virgem. Mas vamos descobrir juntos, certo?

\- Certo...

\- Vamos com calma "E", vamos nos conhecer um pouco mais, depois sermos amigos, e talvez mais...

\- Parece bom... - ela sorriu e para a minha surpresa, pressionou novamente os lábios nos meus, bem delicadamente, esfregou um pouco e em seguida se afastou.

\- Com calma...

\- Ok. - grunhi, ela riu e saiu de cima de mim, depois esticou a mão para mim.

\- Venha, vamos voltar.

\- Claro, voltar...

De mãos dadas, seguimos para a abertura, mas ao nos vermos fora do nosso esconderijo, soltamos as mãos. Parece que mesmo não falando sobre isso, ambos havíamos estabelecido que o que estávamos fazendo era segredo. Não era da conta de ninguém.

Então mais uma vez caminhamos, em silêncio, sem dizer uma palavra, e tão perto quando podíamos.

Ao chegarmos à frente da casa dela, ela me surpreendeu, ela me dando um beijo na bochecha e foi correndo para dentro. Sorri bobamente, olhando para a casa dela e em seguida fui para a minha.

Ao entrar, segui o som de Esme na cozinha, eu a encontrei preparando o jantar, enquanto cantarola com o rádio.

\- Olá Esme. - ela se virou para mim sorrindo.

\- "E", como foi o trabalho?

\- Foi... ...muito bom. - ela sorriu abertamente e veio me dar um beijo na testa, logo depois voltou para as suas panelas.

\- Veio sozinho? - estava saindo da cozinha, quando ela falou e parei no meio do caminho meio em pânico. Ela sabia...

\- Huh, claro, com quem eu viria? - murmurei e ela suspirou.

\- Que pena, sempre digo a Isabella para passar na livraria para que vocês voltassem juntos, mas a menina é teimosa.

\- O que está planejando? - perguntei com cautela, ela deu de ombros.

\- Nada, mas seria bom... Ela não voltaria sozinha para casa, e você faria um amigo. Adoro ter você ao redor "E", mas você precisa de amigos de sua idade. - sorri.

\- Não me importo se você for a minha única amiga.

\- Eu sei querido e esse é o problema. Deveria se importar. Tem que sair "E"! Viver! A sua memória voltará eventualmente, mas enquanto isso, você precisa fazer coisas.

\- Eu trabalho! - murmurei, sem saber mais o que dizer, ela riu e se aproximou bem de mim segurando os meus ombros.

\- E isso é ótimo querido. Mas tem que se divertir também. Fazer amigos, namorar, essas coisas.

\- Certo, vou huh, pensar sobre isso.

\- Esplêndido! - me deu mais um beijo na testa e voltou ao jantar.

Subi para o meu quarto, tomei um banho e ao me vestir me joguei na cama, sorrindo como um idiota. Esse dia havia sido muito bom.

Isabella e eu estávamos em algum lugar, não tinha certeza de onde, mas era mais do que tivemos desde que cheguei.

Ela me queria...

A mim...

Sorri mais ainda com o pensamento. E me sentei esfregando o rosto.

Isso era incrível, mas ao mesmo tempo, inacreditavelmente assustador. Esse era um terreno completamente novo para mim.

E se os meus medos fossem reais e eu nunca tivesse estado com uma mulher?

Eu queria estar com Isabella, muito, mas eu não sabia o que fazer... ...como agir.

Mastiguei o meu lábio ansiosamente.

Será que haveria algum manual de como namorar que eu pudesse ler?

Seria bom e iria me ajudar muito. Talvez Jasper pudesse me ajudar. Dar-me umas dicas, talvez... Os meus pensamentos foram cortados com uma batida na porta, respirando fundo, murmurei um "entre", e Carlisle colocou a cabeça para dentro.

\- "E" vamos jantar.

\- Ah, sim já vou, só huh... - ele franziu o cenho e em seguida entrou mais no quarto.

\- O que há "E"?

\- Nada, eu só...

\- Parece bem aflito. - esfreguei o rosto sem saber o que dizer, eu estava afligido, e muito, mas não havia nada que ele ou alguém pudesse fazer.

\- Estou bem.

\- Besteira, o que há de errado?

\- Eu... huh...

\- Precisa que eu chame por Esme? - arregalei os olhos.

\- Não, não, não...

\- Então fale comigo, somos amigos, sim?

\- Claro, é só... huh um pouco constrangedor.

\- Tenho certeza que posso agüentar.

\- Certo... - esfreguei atrás da nuca e respirei fundo. - Eu acho que sou virgem... - ele piscou algumas vezes, em seguida pigarreou.

\- Huh, por essa eu não esperava! - dei uma risada seca.

\- Nem eu... - ele riu.

\- "E", não há nada para se preocupar.

\- Claro que há, sou virgem, bem eu acho que sou... Eu nunca beijei uma mulher, nunca estive com uma, e bem se estive, não me lembro, e eu...

\- Calma, calma, eu entendo "E", de verdade. Mas você não precisa ficar nervoso, essas coisas, nós aprendemos com calma. Pode ser que você seja virgem, ou que nunca tenha beijado, mas pode ser ao contrário também.

\- Mas e se quando eu for beijar, eu for horrível? Já que não me lembro de nada, eu...

\- Hey, se a moça com quem estiver for boa e realmente goste de você, não terá problemas, ela o ajudará. Aprenderão juntos!

\- Huh, eu acho que sim...

\- Eu sei que sim. Acredite-me, o meu primeiro beijo foi um desastre, mas o meu segundo foi com Esme, e ela me ensinou as coisas.

\- Esme? - torci o meu nariz, ele assentiu com uma risada.

\- Sim, ela era muito, muito mais avançada do que eu... - ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim. - Venha filho, quando for à hora certa, você se preocupará com isso, ok?

Olhei para ele com um sorriso.

Filho hein?

Os Cullen estavam realmente me aceitando na família.

E embora isso fosse maravilhoso, me preocupava também. Pois se um dia Emmett voltasse, eu perderia tudo.

Uma mãe, um pai, Isabella...

Neguei, eu tinha que ter esperanças.

Eu não era Emmett. Era simplesmente "E", e eles me queriam por mim, eu não era um substituto.

Com isso em mente, segurei a mão de Carlisle. Ele me deu um aperto gentil no ombro e saiu do quarto.

O segui com um sorriso, já me sentindo um pouco mais calmo.

Calma essa que acabou no minuto que alcançamos a sala de jantar e vi Isabella à mesa.

O meu coração disparou, a minha boca secou e sorri como um idiota.

Era melhor que eu me controlasse ou, o que quer que exista entre nós, iria ser muito óbvio.

* * *

N/A: Gente esqueci que hj era terça kkk

postando rapidinho aki

ameei os coments

e nao odeiem a Bella ela só é confusa, mas ja ta caindo de amores pelo nosso E *.*

E ser virgem Oo kkkkk

curiosaaaa e vcs?

agora me vou

divirtam se e nos vemos terça que vem

fuiiii

**N/B** – Esme avançadinha, hum? Típico das mulheres inteligentes da época... Será que "E" é mesmo virgem? Quem se habitaria em dar uma mãozinha cheia de dicas pervas para o pobre rapaz? Alguém? Ninguém? Não tem!

**TUCA**


	9. Uma Nova amizade

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

**Uma Nova amizade**

\- Oi "E"! - Isabella me cumprimentou do seu lugar e sorri, mas normal dessa vez, eu esperava...

\- Olá Isabella!

\- Venha logo "E", ou vai esfriar. Por que vocês demoraram? - comecei a me sentar, mas travei ao vê-la olhando para Carlisle, ele sorriu e piscou para mim.

\- Só tendo um papo de homem. - aliviado me sentei ao lado de Isabella, ela sorriu e se concentrou em fazer o seu prato.

\- Papo de homem? Sobre o que era esse papo?

\- Esme, o nome já se auto explica, "papo de homem", ou seja, mulher não fica sabendo! - ela bufou, fazendo-me rir.

\- Vocês são uns chatos! Vamos ter uns "papos de mulher" depois Isabella, e não contaremos nada para eles. - ela mostrou a língua para Carlisle, que sorriu e pegou a sua mão dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso.

Ela corou um pouco e sorri os observando.

Um dia, eu também queria ter aquilo... Alguém para envelhecer comigo, que me amasse e me completasse por toda a vida.

Isabella...

Virei-me para ela que sorria observando Carlisle e Esme com um sorriso doce, quis nada mais do que me inclinar e beijar a sua boca, enterrar o rosto em seu pescoço e aspirar ao seu cheiro gostoso.

Merda!

Balancei a cabeça afastando os pensamentos impertinentes e me concentrei no jantar. Era aquilo ou ficar babando por Isabella. Mas precisávamos ser discretos, as coisas entre nós poderiam acabar dando em nada, então era melhor evitar sofrimentos desnecessários antes da hora.

Conforme o jantar se passava, eu estava ficando mais e mais consciente de Isabella ao meu lado. O que estava me deixando muito nervoso, felizmente, ninguém, exceto ela, pareceu perceber.

Todos conversavam, falando de coisas que eu não conseguia prestar atenção, mas quando finalmente o jantar chegou ao seu fim, eu quase saltei da cadeira. Infelizmente, antes que eu pudesse fugir para o meu quarto, a pequena Isabella chamou pelo meu nome.

\- O quê acha "E"?

\- Huh?

\- Isabella perguntou se você quer se sentar na varanda com ela. Você está bem "E"? Está meio disperso hoje. - Esme me olhava com cautela e forcei um sorriso.

\- Estou bem! Eu só tenho um monte em minha mente...

\- Algum problema?

\- Nada demais.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim, sim, vamos huh, Isabella?

\- Claro. - vi Esme piscando para Isabella, conforme saímos.

Ao sairmos da casa, sentamos nos degraus de frente a porta, olhei para ela que sorria.

\- O que foi aquilo?

\- O quê?

\- A piscadinha. - ela riu.

\- Esme quer que eu o convença, para que voltemos juntos do trabalho.

\- Oh, huh, eu não lhes contei sobre hoje...

\- Está tudo bem, eu não contei também. - trocamos um sorriso cúmplice.

\- Então, por que quis sentar aqui comigo? - ela deu de ombros e escorregou para mais perto de mim.

\- Por nada, só queria passar mais tempo com você. - sorri como um idiota e resisti à vontade de colocar o meu braço em volta dela e puxá-la para mim.

\- Isso é bom... Mas fico meio sem saber como agir em torno das pessoas. - ela riu mais uma vez.

\- Eu percebi "E". Você estava tão rígido que achei que fosse quebrar. - fiz uma careta.

\- Estava muito consciente de você.

\- Acredite, eu também estava... Mas acho que antes de contarmos a Esme e Carlisle sobre nós, deveríamos ter certeza do que nós somos.

\- Amigos? - tentei, embora eu quisesse mais, ela mesma me disse querer também.

\- "E" mais...

\- Sim mais...

\- Mas no momento vamos ser amigos, pelo menos para os outros.

\- Certo! Isso é bom. Então, huh, o que amigos pode fazer?

\- Como assim?

\- Posso te tocar?

\- Depende.

\- Do quê?

\- De como... Colocar a sua mão sobre a minha, me dar um abraço, ou um beijo na bochecha, sim. Isso são coisas de amigos.

\- Certo, posso fazer isso. - ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, engoli em seco.

\- Amigos fazem isso também?

\- Às vezes... - murmurou se aproximando mais e sorri.

Acabei por apoiar a minha bochecha em sua cabeça e inalei o seu cheiro inigualável, tão bom... Estar com ela assim era muito bom. Só eu e Isabella.

De repente, ouvi passos e levantei tão rápido, para um cara meio manco, mas foi tão rápido que Isabella se desequilibrou e caiu para o lado.

Merda!

\- Desculpe-me... - ela riu voltando a se sentar.

\- Está tudo bem.

\- Olá vocês dois. - nos voltamos para Esme que surgiu na porta. - Como estão as coisas?

\- Muito bem. Pedi a "E", que me acompanhasse do trabalho para casa e ele disse que sim.

\- Isso é ótimo! - ela veio até mim e me abraçou apertado.

Olhei de canto de olho para Isabella que sorria mordendo o lábio carnudo, queria morder ele para ela. Franzi o cenho, meio envergonhado, não sabendo de onde aquele pensamento veio.

Soltei Esme e beijei a sua testa.

\- Vou me deitar. Obrigado pelo jantar Esme, estava incrível, como sempre.

\- Boa noite, querido. - ela me deu mais um abraço rápido e se afastou.

\- Boa noite, Isabella.

\- Boa noite, "E". - acenei para ela e fui para meu quarto, no caminho ouvi uma música e segui o som, parei em frente à porta do quarto de Emmett que estava entreaberta, hesitei por um momento, mas terminei por empurrar a porta e a abrir todo o caminho, lá, achei Carlisle sentado na cama segurando uma moldura.

\- Está tudo bem? - ele ergueu os olhos, e sorriu.

\- Olá "E", venha, entre! - ainda hesitante entrei, dei uma olhada em volta, eu vinha tão pouco aquele quarto que sempre que eu vinha, parecia diferente, manquei até ele e sentei-me na cama ao seu lado.

Olhei a foto em sua mão e sorri, era dele com um Emmett adolescente, os dois com uniforme de beisebol.

\- Quantos anos ele tinha nessa foto?

\- 14.

\- É uma foto legal.

\- Sim é... E ela me fez pensar em você.

\- Em mim? - ele riu e passou o polegar pela bochecha do filho.

\- Nesse dia, ele me perguntou sobre sexo. Parece que ele viu alguns meninos mais velhos falando sobre as bases e garotas. - ri imaginando a cena.

\- E como você foi?

\- Horrível, eu fui pego totalmente de surpresa, acredite! Assim como hoje... - senti as minhas orelhas ficando vermelhas.

\- Huh, mas foi muito bem hoje. - ele riu por fim.

\- Sim, eu peguei a prática. Depois desse dia, Emmett não parava mais de perguntar. - falou com uma careta e ri baixinho.

\- Confesso que eu tenho algumas perguntas também. – a sua careta aumentou e ri alto dessa vez.

\- Larga do meu pé, rapaz.

Voltamos olhar para a foto, e quando ele voltou a falar, até me assustei.

\- "E", existe uma garota que você goste?

\- Huh?

\- Sabe, pra esses pensamentos de beijos e virgindades terem vindo à tona, bem, eu imaginei... - ele deu de ombros e pigarreei.

\- Bem, há essa garota...

\- Ah, essa garota, hein? Ela é do seu trabalho?

\- Mais ou menos, conheci-a lá.

\- Isso é bom! Só vá com calma "E"... Conheça-a bem, depois você se preocupa com o resto. - assenti com um sorriso.

\- Obrigado Carlisle.

\- Sempre que precisar "E". Eu sei que não fui de grande ajuda quando mudou para cá... Mas a culpa nunca foi sua, Esme estava certa, você precisava de nós, e nós de você.

\- Por que precisam de mim?

\- Porque você acrescenta algo a nossa família. Sei que não é meu filho, mas tanto eu quanto Esme lhe consideramos um...

\- Sério? - ele sorriu e colocou a mão em meu ombro em um aperto gentil.

\- Claro, já o consideramos um Cullen.

\- Oh, huh, nem sei o que dizer... - ele riu.

\- Não precisa dizer nada, estamos felizes que esteja aqui agora. Eu estou feliz que esteja em nossa casa.

\- Obrigado. - sussurrei mais uma vez, ele sorriu e com mais um aperto em meu ombro, saiu do quarto, levando a foto consigo.

Olhei para o quarto mais uma vez, com um misto de curiosidade e ciúmes. Embora eu quisesse ter a vida de Emmett, eu queria muito entender o porquê dele ter entrado no Exército. Como alguém poderia deixar aquilo tudo para trás?

Aquela família? Aquela casa, Isabella...

Balancei a cabeça e me levantei.

Emmett Cullen era e sempre seria um mistério para mim.

•••

\- Oláaa "E". - ela cantarolou se aproximando de mim.

\- Alice! - murmurei enquanto colocava os livros na prateleira, sem olhar para ela.

\- Então, como estão as coisas?

\- Bem.

\- E o trabalho, está gostando?

\- Sim. - a ouvir bufar, e escondi o sorriso que ameaçava sair.

\- Certo, e a sua namorada? - isso me fez olhá-la, e vi o sorrisinho satisfeito em seu rosto.

\- Eu, huh, não tenho namorada.

\- Mas e a garota de ontem? Jasper disse que ela veio te ver.

\- Isso é tudo o que ela é, uma garota, não é a minha namorada.

\- Entendo...

\- Sério? - ela assentiu.

\- É um romance secreto. – os seus olhos chegaram a brilhar e suspirei.

\- Alice...

\- Não se preocupe, guardarei o segredo. Ela virá hoje?

\- Sim virá... Começarei a acompanhá-la para casa.

\- Isso é ótimo "E"!

\- Mas somos só amigos.

\- É claro que são! Mas fico feliz que tenha uma amiga. Já estava me preparando para apresentar algumas boas moças para você. - arqueei uma sobrancelha, ela somente sorriu.

\- Tenho certeza que as suas amigas são ótimas, mas eu estou bem.

\- Claro que está! - piscou novamente e rolei os olhos.

\- Alice, deixe o rapaz em paz.

\- Eu não estou o incomodando. Estou "E"? - olhei de canto de olho para ela, que mantinha as mãos na cintura e olhava feio para Jasper.

\- Sim, ela está.

\- "E"! - ela guinchou e ri, Jasper se aproximou de nós e a abraçou pelos ombros.

\- Venha mulher, deixe o rapaz trabalhar.

\- Mas eu só estava... - ele deu um beijo estalado nela, calando-a.

\- Eu sei querida... Agora venha.

\- Mas, mas... - quando eles estavam longe, sorri e voltei ao trabalho.

Faltava pouco agora para que eu voltasse a ver Isabella, eu já estava animado por isso.

Perto da hora de fechar, não havia nenhum sinal dela e comecei a ficar desanimado. Talvez ela não viesse, ou tenha achado que era melhor não irmos juntos.

Com uma carranca, fiz o resto do meu trabalho, organizando a bagunça e ajudando a fechar tudo.

\- Mais um dia... - Jasper sussurrou e isso acabou por me fazer sorrir.

Havia perguntado a ele, certa vez, o porquê dele sempre dizer aquilo, ele dissera que era para que se lembrasse de que conseguiu passar por mais um dia, apesar da dor e das lembranças.

\- Vai sozinho hoje "E"?

\- Sim. – eu murmurei, o meu sorriso caindo.

\- Vai ver ela teve uma emergência. - ele tentou ajudar e suspirei.

\- Quem sabe...

\- Quer uma carona para casa? - eles ofereceram como sempre e neguei.

\- Não precisa. Obrigado e até amanhã.

\- Até "E", tenha uma boa noite.

\- Boa noite. - murmurei já me afastando.

Alcancei o ponto do ônibus e suspirei enquanto olhava para o nada. Parece que o que havia entre Isabella e eu, só eu sentia. Eu realmente deveria me afastar dela, eu...

\- "E", espere... - ergui a cabeça ao som de meu nome e sorri ao vê-la correndo em minha direção.

\- Isabella?!

\- Desculpe-me, não consegui sair mais cedo hoje, e eu... - ela estava tomando fôlego, e nem me importei com mais nada, ela veio! Eu a puxei para os meus braços e lhe dei um abraço apertado.

\- Você veio! - ela respirou bem fundo e me abraçou de volta.

\- Claro que eu vim! - ela se afastou um pouco, voltou a tentar se explicar, mas eu nem me importava, ela veio! – (...) ...então o gerente do hospital disse que seria só por hoje, pois amanhã eu teria que sair no meu horário normal e não adiantaria eu dar desculpas...

\- Espera... Você está tendo problemas por minha causa?

\- Não, não, eu deveria ter lhe dito, mas não queria que fosse embora sem que nos falássemos ontem. Aí pedi para sair mais cedo ontem, mas quando tentei de novo hoje, o meu chefe não gostou, então eu disse que pelo menos hoje eu precisaria sair um pouquinho antes para falar com você e explicar, e...

\- Eu entendi Isabella. Vamos dar um jeito nisso amanhã, sim?

\- Oh ok. Amanhã... – o nosso ônibus enfim chegou e subimos, indo para o banco do fundo.

E como no dia anterior, ela deitou a cabeça em meus ombros e eu passei o meu braço pelos dela.

Ficamos em silêncio a maior parte do caminho, só aproveitando o calor do corpo um do outro. A proximidade...

Sorri de olhos fechados, não havia nada no mundo que fosse melhor do que ficar abraçado a Isabella. Bem, talvez beijá-la, mas como eu ainda era inexperiente nesses assuntos, eu iria ficar com o abraço, por enquanto.

Ao chegarmos, nós nos afastamos e descemos. Olhamos em direção ao final da rua, e sem dizer nada, seguimos naquele caminho.

Ao atravessarmos a passagem, imediatamente ela agarrou a minha mão e me puxou para a margem do lago, sentamos juntos e sorrimos um para o outro.

\- Oi "E". - ri.

\- Olá Isabella.

\- Como foi no trabalho hoje?

\- Foi bom. Gosto muito da livraria.

\- Lá é incrível! Tão aberta, e tem tantos livros... É mesmo incrível!

\- Sim é... E o seu?

\- Foi um dia bom também! Eu estou ajudando na ala da maternidade. Lá fico rodeada de bebês o dia todo, é muito bom. Prefiro esse local, a, às vezes, ter que ir ajudar os enfermos. Sinto-me parte o coração vendo os feridos... Eu quero abraçá-los e dizer que tudo vai ficar melhor. - ri.

\- Aposto que eles iriam aceitar de muito bom grado os seus abraços. – as suas bochechas coraram e ela deitou a cabeça em meu ombro, enquanto me fitava.

\- Eu prefiro abraçar você, sendo assim vou ficar apenas com os meus bebês.

\- Eu prefiro, também...

Passei os meus braços em volta dela, e a vi fechar os olhos e sorrir, um pequeno sorriso, mas que fez o meu coração quase sair do peito. Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, só aproveitando o contato um do outro, era bom ter alguém para abraçar... Embora Esme me abraçasse o tempo todo, não era a mesma coisa.

Ter Isabella, ali me abraçando, me tocando, era a melhor coisa do mundo.

\- "E"? - virei para ela, os seus olhos estavam abertos agora.

\- Sim?!

\- No que está pensando?

\- Em como é bom te abraçar. - ela sorriu abertamente, o meu sorriso favorito, ainda mais quando sabia que ele era só para mim.

\- Gosto de te abraçar também. – beijei a sua testa e ela suspirou baixinho.

\- Você é tão bonita! – eu sussurrei, mantendo só um braço em volta dela, levei a mão ao seu rosto, passei os dedos por seus traços, contornando os seus olhos, o narizinho, a boca bonita...

\- Você não é nada mal também "E". - ela torceu o nariz e o beijei.

\- O que há?

\- Acho tão estranho te chamar só de "E". - ri.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu não sei, só é... Não lembrou o seu nome ainda? - soltei um longo suspiro e deixei a minha mão cair em meu colo.

\- Não, nada! E sempre que eu tento, a minha cabeça dói muito.

\- Bem, você lembrará quando for à hora.

\- Eu espero, embora eu goste de "E", odeio não saber o meu verdadeiro nome.

\- Bem, já que gosta de "E", deve ser porque o seu nome comece com "e".

\- Huh, pode ser...

\- Vamos ver.

\- Edmund? - fiz uma careta e ela riu.

\- Sim, esse é horrível. Que tal... Edgar?

\- Não melhorou. - ela mordeu o lábio pensando por um momento.

\- Elias?

\- Não.

\- Eliseu?

\- Nada.

\- Edward?

\- Edward?!

\- Eu gosto, é bonito.

\- Edward, eu gostei. Mas acho que não... - ela bufou.

\- Ethan? Evan?

\- Não e não!

\- Não me lembro de mais nomes com "e". - ri e beijei a sua testa.

\- Está tudo bem! Eu vou ser "E", por enquanto, estou bem com isso.

\- Tudo bem Senhor "E". - sorrindo fechei os olhos curtindo o finalzinho do sol em meu rosto, quando os abri, ela me fitava atentamente.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada, só pensando... Sabe, poderíamos sair qualquer dia desses... O que acha?

\- Sair?! Como em um encontro? - ela pareceu tímida, de repente.

\- Sim! Sabe, ir ao cinema, ou jantar, huh, essas coisas.

\- Seria ótimo!

\- Sim?

\- Claro!

\- Poderíamos ir no sábado? Você trabalha aos sábados?

\- Sim, até às duas.

\- Eu também... Poderíamos sair depois...

\- Como amigos ou algo mais?

\- Amigos, por enquanto. - assenti.

\- Por enquanto...

Como já estava bem escuro, resolvemos voltar. Assim que saímos do nosso pequeno esconderijo, nos afastamos e caminhamos apenas próximos um do outro. Ao alcançar a casa dela, ela me deu um beijinho na bochecha que me fez sorrir como um bobo.

Ao entrar em casa, encontrei Esme na sala.

\- Olá.

\- "E", até que enfim! Chegou tarde. - fiz uma careta, ao ver que já passava das sete.

\- Desculpe Esme, eu estava caminhando e me distraí...

\- Está tudo bem, querido. - fui até ela e beijei a sua testa. Ela sorriu e me abraçou pelo pescoço. - Que bom que já está em casa.

\- Sim, é bom estar em casa.

Quando nos afastamos, ela se ajeitou e voltou a pegar o seu livro, que estava em seu colo.

\- Carlisle vai se atrasar um pouco. Vamos jantar às oito e meia, sim?

\- Claro! Vou tomar um banho, então.

\- Ok, querido. - já estava saindo quando me voltei para ela.

\- Esme, sabe onde fica o hospital em que Isabella trabalha?

\- Claro! Fica a poucos quarteirões da livraria, você está bem?

\- Sim, sim, eu só queria saber onde é, para que eu possa ir buscá-la... A livraria fecha às cinco, mas ela sai só às seis.

\- Oh, bem, eu vou lhe passar o endereço.

Ela se levantou indo atrás de um pedaço de papel.

Em poucos minutos, eu estava indo para o meu quarto com o endereço do hospital e uma idéia se formando em minha mente.

**Só esperava que Isabella gostasse de surpresas...**

* * *

**N/B:** SURPRESAS?! Uebbbaaaa eu gosto "E"! Se ela não gostar, faz a surpresa para mim então! (...) Que tristezas e dores da alma trás o passado de Jasper?! Diva, tem certeza que ele não teve um filho, um irmão ou um sobrinho sequestrado quando bebê? Lógico que Alice, mesmo sendo uma mãe dedicada e amorosa, não saberia que essa criança perdida fosse "E"... Oras, afinal era um bebê que se tornou em um homem, com certeza há diferenças... Então povo pervo, o que acham? Comments please!

**TUCA**

**.**

**N/A: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**sei de nada disso dona Tuca :p**

**Ow, acho E, vai deixar Bellinha mais apaixonada com essa atitude em *.***

**Sei que eu ficaria kkkk**

**E esse casal será que rola *.***

**Ansiosa pra saber e vcs?**

**Percebi que tem pouca gente comentando, acho que nem todos gostam do nosso E :(**

**Uma pena, mas obrigada as que estão comentando e mostrando seu amor e carinho por mais essa fic**

**Nos vemos semana que vem povo pervo, talvez antes disso quando eu colocar em pratica minhas ideias novas ;)**

**fuiiiiiii**


	10. Uma boa Surpresa

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**CAPITULO IX**_

_**Uma boa Surpresa**_

Olhei ansiosamente para a recepcionista, que me olhava com a boca aberta, pigarreei e voltei a perguntar.

\- A Enfermeira Isabella, já deixou o trabalho? - ela piscou e pigarreou.

\- Isabella?

\- Sim, Isabella Swan.

\- Ah sim, Bella! Não, ela ainda está fazendo rondas. Não acho que já o tenha visto por aqui, Senhor... - ela me encarava, imagino que querendo saber o meu nome.

\- Huh, pode me chamar de "E"... Eu vou esperá-la ali, então. - falei apontando para uma cadeira, ela assentiu soltando um suspiro.

\- Sim, "E".

Eu hein!

Sentei-me e fiquei olhando em volta, um tanto quanto ansioso. Isabella não fazia ideia de que eu estivesse ali, eu estava preocupado que ela não gostasse que eu tivesse vindo, mas ela gostava da minha companhia, e parecia bem chateada ontem por quase não ter conseguido me alcançar, então talvez ela adorasse o fato.

Em pouco tempo, a minha perna já estava saltando e me levantei para ver se me acalmava, mal dei dois passos em volta e a porta da ala médica se abriu, Isabella surgiu acompanhada de outras moças.

\- Isabella... – chamei-a e a vi parar me fitando com os olhos muito abertos, me movi desconfortável, pensando que no fundo não havia sido uma boa ideia.

Merda! (...) ...devia ir, devia...

Todo o meu nervosismo e insegurança voaram pela janela, quando ela veio até mim e me abraçou, suspirando passei os braços em volta dela e beijei a sua testa.

\- Olá Isabella.

\- Oi "E". - ela se afastou de mim, com as bochechas rosadas e um pequeno sorriso. - O que faz aqui? Está bem?

\- Sim, eu vim te buscar.

\- Sério?

\- Claro, como eu saio mais cedo, bem, pensei em vir aqui, assim não terá mais problemas. - murmurei esfregando a nuca, o seu sorriso se tornou maior.

\- Você é um doce. - sussurrou e me abraçou de novo.

Enterrei o rosto em seus cabelos, suspirando com o cheiro bom dela.

\- Bella, não vai nos dizer quem é o seu amigo? - a contragosto, pelo menos da minha parte, Isabella se afastou e se voltou para as moças que a acompanhavam.

\- Hummm, sim esse é "E", somos vizinhos.

\- Só vizinhos?

\- E amigos também. - ela piscou para mim, o que me fez sorrir. – "E", essas são minhas colegas de trabalho, Lauren e Tânia.

\- Olá. – eu murmurei em um fio de voz, as duas eram muito bonitas, loiras de olhos azuis, a mais alta tinha o loiro mais puxado para o ruivo, mas não gostei muito de como elas me olhavam e forcei um sorriso.

\- Olá "E"... - elas me cumprimentaram, eu assenti calmamente, então me voltei para Isabella.

\- Huh, está pronta para ir, ou ainda vai trabalhar?

\- Não, eu já terminei. Como não havíamos combinado nada, achei que já tinha ido, então iria com as meninas.

\- Oh, huh, eu posso ir sozinho, não quero atrapalhar... - ela rolou os olhos e pegou a minha mão entrelaçando os nossos dedos.

\- Não seja bobo, estou tão feliz que esteja aqui.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Vamos. - ela começou a me puxar para a saída e as amigas vieram atrás.

Caminhamos todos para o ponto de ônibus, e enquanto esperávamos, as meninas continuavam me olhando, me movi desconfortável e vi Isabella mordendo o lábio, parecendo querer esconder o sorriso.

Já iria perguntar o que era tão engraçado, quando a mais alta delas se aproximou de mim, um pouco demais para o meu gosto.

\- Então "E"... - ela ronronou o meu nome e torci o nariz meio confuso. - ...que nome diferente você tem! É apelido de Ethan?

\- Não, só "E".

\- Só "E"?

\- Só "E"... - ela franziu a testa, mas em seguida voltou a sorrir.

\- Você é daqui, "E"? - tentei esconder a careta quando ela falou o meu nome como se fosse um gemido.

A única pessoa que queria que gemesse o meu nome era Isabella.

O meu rosto se aqueceu um pouco com o pensamento e pigarreei, tentando afastar as imagens de Isabella e eu em momentos íntimos.

\- Não, nunca estive em Chicago, huh, eu acho...

\- Certo, e o que está achando da cidade?

\- É legal, mas não conheço muito, não saí muito desde que cheguei, na verdade.

\- Bem, eu poderia te mostrar as partes boas daqui, se você quiser... - sussurrou passando as unhas pontudas pelo meu peito. Eu neguei me afastando um pouco dela.

As duas moças sorriam maliciosamente para mim, eu engoli em seco me encostando mais em Isabella.

\- Não precisa, Isabella me levará... - olhei para ela em busca de ajuda, ela já não sorria mais e tinha uma carranca em direção de Tânia.

\- Sim, eu o levo! Sempre! - empinou o queixo e suspirei aliviado.

Fiquei mais aliviado ainda quando o ônibus delas chegou e elas se foram, graças a Deus, assim que estavam fora de vista, me voltei para Isabella e apertei a sua mão.

\- Suas amigas são...

\- Umas vadias!

\- O quê? - guinchei.

\- As viu dando em cima de você, e bem na minha frente! Argh! - ela grunhiu e tentei esconder o sorriso.

Isso seria ciúme? De mim?

\- Bem, elas eram bonitas, claro, mas eu prefiro as morenas. - ela abriu e fechou a boca, em seguida, ela sorriu satisfeita, rindo, eu enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço, passando o meu nariz por sua pele macia.

\- "E"... - ela sussurrou ofegante e beijei a sua pele.

\- Sim?

\- Obrigada por vir hoje.

\- Virei todos os dias. - ela se afastou de mim e sorriu.

\- Eu vou adorar.

\- Bom, quero passar cada minuto que possa com você. - admiti e ela suspirou.

\- Me sinto assim também, é estranho não é? Antes ficávamos nos evitando e fugindo um do outro e agora...

\- Ficar longe é impossível...

\- Sim... - ela riu e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro, passei os meus braços em volta dela e beijei os seus cabelos. - Queria poder ficar aqui para sempre.

\- No ponto de ônibus? - ela me beliscou, me fazendo rir.

\- Não seu bobo, te abraçando.

\- Quero isso também. - sussurrei fechando os olhos.

Sempre...

O barulho do ônibus se aproximando, nos fez nos afastar. De mãos dadas subimos e fomos para o nosso lugar no fundo e como sempre, nos sentamos abraçados... E ficamos assim, só juntos e quietos até chegar a nossa casa.

Ao sair, como sempre, caminhamos até o esconderijo secreto dela, e ao entrarmos nos sentamos de frente um para o outro.

\- Olá "E".

\- Oi Isabella. - ela riu e sorri, mas franzi o cenho. - No hospital, te chamaram de Bella, por quê?

\- Ah, é um apelido. Uma das crianças pequenas não conseguia falar Isabella. Aí era sempre Izzalella ou Bella, então preferi Bella e meio que pegou, pois agora todos passaram a me chamar de Bella, desde as Enfermeiras, até os Médicos.

\- Hmmm, eu gosto.

\- De Bella?

\- Sim, combina com você. - ela sorriu e deitou na grama, deitei-me ao seu lado, ficamos nos encarando pelo que pareceram ser horas.

Eu adorava esses momentos com ela, só ficar juntos, sem distrações, sem preocupações, só eu e Bella.

Bella...

Realmente combinava com ela.

Isabella é linda, os cabelos escuros, os olhos profundos e os lábios carnudos e macios... Lambi os lábios tentando me lembrar do gosto deles, mas não conseguia em verdade, pois o nosso primeiro beijo fora tão rápido, bom, mas muito rápido.

Quem sabe se tentássemos de novo...

Sorrindo, me ergui um pouco me apoiando no cotovelo e fiquei sobre ela, abaixei a cabeça até estar bem próximo de seu rosto.

\- Posso te beijar? - sussurrei abaixando mais o rosto, ela engoliu em seco e assentiu.

\- Por favor... – eu estava quase tocando os seus lábios, quando parei me afastando um pouco.

\- Eu ainda acho que não sei beijar, e posso ser uma porcaria nisso... - ela sorriu e ergueu os braços o colocando em volta do meu pescoço.

\- Se você for uma porcaria, nós vamos praticar... - ela me puxou para baixo e roçou os lábios nos meus. - praticar, e praticar, e praticar... - sussurrou pressionando cada vez mais os lábios e grunhi com o calor de sua boca na minha, um calor que fez o meu corpo inteiro se aquecer.

\- Praticar parece bom.

\- Muito bom. - murmurou antes de me puxar para baixo, gemi quando o meu corpo se pressionou contra o dela, mas os seus lábios colados nos meus me fez esquecer todo o resto.

O nosso beijo começou só com um leve toque, mas foi o suficiente para acordar o meu corpo todo, contudo logo os beijos passaram para mais, ela pressionou a boca na minha, pedindo, exigindo mais, e quando a sua língua traçou o meu lábio inferior, foi como se uma chama se acendesse dentro de mim.

Pressionei mais o meu corpo contra o dela, aprofundando o beijo, empurrando a minha língua em sua boca e devorando os seus lábios com urgência, a sua língua logo imitava a minha, varrendo o céu da minha boca, grunhi me afastando um pouco.

\- Eu sei beijar... - ela riu e me puxou de volta

\- E como! - rindo a beijei mais, provando de seu gosto inebriante, queria mais nada nessa vida do que beijar Bella.

Quando o ar se fez necessário, nos afastamos sorrindo como dois idiotas, mas quem poderia se importar? Eu sei beijar! Talvez, eu não fosse virgem.

\- Viu? Eu disse que iria se sair bem! - ela sussurrou com a voz rouca e passou os dedos pelos fios de seus cabelos, os empurrando para trás.

\- O ruim é que não precisaremos mais praticar...

\- Eu acho que precisaremos sim!

\- Eu não beijo bem?

\- Beija, e muito bem, mas sabe o que dizem, a prática leva a perfeição. – sorrindo, me abaixei encostando a testa na dela.

\- Ah, pensando por esse lado... - voltei a beijá-la e ao sentir o seu corpo se arqueado contra o meu, reagi pressionando o meu corpo contra o dela, o que fez com que nós dois ofegássemos quando a minha ereção se esfregou contra o seu estomago.

Afastei-me dela bruscamente, me sentando de costas para ela e respirando fundo para me acalmar. Bella me abraçou por trás beijando o meu ombro.

\- Está tudo bem, "E".

\- Eu sinto muito, mas os seus beijos, e huh, eu sinto... - ela bufou e engatinhou se ajoelhando na minha frente, então segurou o meu rosto com as mãos para que eu a olhasse.

\- Eu não sinto. Eu gostei e muito.

Senti o meu rosto esquentando dessa vez, mas não pude deixar de sorrir.

\- Também gostei. – sorrindo, ela se aproximou e me deu um beijinho rápido.

Como ainda era cedo voltamos a nos deitar, ela com a cabeça apoiada em meu peito, os meus dedos correndo por seu cabelo, que agora estava solto e eu o olhava fascinado. Era lindo, tinha cor de mogno escuro e vibrante.

\- "E"?

\- Sim...

\- Me conte sobre depois que você acordou.

\- No hospital?

\- Sim. Como foi? - olhei para ela que me encarava e beijei a sua testa.

\- Confuso... Doloroso... Ao acordar, eu sentia muita dor, e a minha mente era uma completa escuridão, o que me assustou muito no começo. Eu não sabia o que fazer... Como agir, quem eu fosse, e muito menos quem sou agora.

\- Mas agora está melhor, não é?

\- Sim, mas demorou muito para isso... Eu tive que fazer muitos meses de fisioterapia, e ainda me disseram que a minha perna nunca mais seria a mesma. Os cortes, arranhões, queimaduras iriam sumir eventualmente, mas eu sempre vou mancar. Sempre vou ser defeituoso...

Murmurei com amargura... ...senti a sua mãozinha em minha bochecha, voltei a encará-la.

\- Nunca diga isso! Você é lindo, por dentro e por fora. E já devia ter percebido isso... Não reparou como as mulheres ficam todas assanhadas perto de você.

\- Assanhadas? - torci o nariz, ela bufou.

\- Sim, elas são um bando de assanhadas, vou ter que começar a afastá-las a bolsadas.

\- Está exagerando.

\- Quem me dera! Mas isso é o que dá namorar um homem bonitão.

\- Então, eu sou o seu namorado? - ela suspirou.

\- Não recebi nenhum pedido... Mas é assim que o chamo na minha cabeça. – rindo, nos virei ficando sobre ela.

\- Está certa! Eu não pedi... Perdoe-me! Vou me corrigir imediatamente, Senhorita. - ela riu e me olhou com os olhos muito abertos. - Bella, você gostaria de ser a minha namorada?

\- Sim! Sim, sim!- sussurrou me abraçando apertado e colando o seu corpo ao meu, evitei encostar a minha, huh, excitação nela, assim tudo ficaria bem.

Trocamos mais alguns beijos e estávamos realmente alcançando a perfeição, ou chegando bem perto.

Quando começou a escurecer, nos levantamos prontos para voltar. Honestamente, eu não queria voltar, queria ficar ali, onde éramos apenas nós dois, não tínhamos que dar explicação para ninguém. Nossos sentimentos eram somente nossos, e era tudo o que importava.

\- Sabe, Jasper me disse que a livraria era o seu próprio paraíso, antes eu concordava com ele, mas agora, o meu paraíso é bem aqui...

\- Comigo?

\- Sempre com você... – sorrindo, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou a minha boca, só uma leve pressão, mas aquilo foi tão bom, os seus lábios contra os meus era de longe a melhor coisa do mundo.

\- Venha, vamos voltar.

\- Precisamos mesmo? - ela riu.

\- Sim, "E", Esme ficaria preocupada. - assenti e de mãos dadas fomos em direção à saída, mas assim que chegamos à passagem nos soltamos e voltamos a ser só Isabella e "E"... Apenas bons amigos.

•••

Ao entrar em casa um pouco mais tarde, fiquei um pouco surpreso com o silêncio, normalmente naquela hora, Esme estaria fazendo o jantar e ouvindo música, todavia aquele silêncio me fez estremecer.

Fui em direção à sala, a procura de alguém, e achei Esme e Carlisle lá, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, eu engoli em seco.

\- Esme, o que houve?

\- Oh "E", que bom que está em casa. - ela veio até mim e me abraçou apertado.

\- Aconteceu algo? - olhei para Carlisle que engoliu em seco.

\- Me ligaram do hospital em Nova York...

\- Acharam Emmett? - Esme fungou e a abracei apertado.

\- Não sabemos... Alguns soldados anônimos foram entregues recentemente e me chamaram para ver se reconheço algum, sabe, como Emmett...

\- Mas se Emmett está lá, ele não pode dizer quem é ele?

\- Eles estão todos mortos... - engoli com força.

Merda!

Eu sabia que invejava a vida do cara, mas no fundo esperava que ele voltasse são e salvo para a sua família. Entretanto agora, ele poderia estar morto. O meu coração se apertou com a possibilidade.

\- Quando você vai?

\- Amanhã logo cedo. Dependendo de como as coisas ocorrem, volto no mesmo dia.

Assenti em acordo.

Abracei Esme mais forte, enquanto rezava para que Emmett não estivesse entre aqueles soldados, também rezei para que eles ficassem em paz... Afinal, deram as suas vidas pelo país, o mínimo que mereciam agora era ir para o céu.

Pouco a pouco Esme me soltou e beijei a sua testa.

\- Vai dar tudo certo Esme! Ele está bem e vai voltar para você.

\- Como sabe?

\- Só sei... - ela fungou baixinho e me deu um beijo na testa.

\- Obrigada querido. Vou terminar o jantar.

Assim que ela se afastou, senti a mão de Carlisle em meu ombro.

\- "E", e se Emmett estiver lá...

\- Ele não está! - ele me deu um sorriso triste.

\- Quero acreditar nisso também... Mas se ele estiver, vou precisar muito de sua ajuda.

\- No que você precisar.

\- Esme vai precisar muito de nós, mais de você.

\- De mim?

\- Sabe que ela te ama como um filho. Ela vai precisar de um filho, se Emmett... - ele engoliu com força e assenti.

\- Estarei aqui para ela.

\- Obrigado "E".

\- Olá família Cullen! - Isabella entrou de repente, nos surpreendo, ela sorria abertamente e piscou para mim, mas o seu sorriso morreu ao ver as nossas caras.

\- Olá Isabella...

\- Aconteceu algo? - ela me olhou nervosamente, mas antes que eu falasse algo, Carlisle foi até ela.

E começou a murmurar sobre a sua viagem. De repente, precisei sair da sala, eu não podia olhar para ela e ver a sua dor ao saber que talvez Emmett estivesse morto.

Ela gostava de mim, é claro, mas eu não era Emmett, e nunca o seria.

Fui para a cozinha e suspirei ao encontrar Esme sentada com o rosto entre as mãos e fungando baixinho, me aproximei dela e me ajoelhei na sua frente, peguei as suas mãos, as beijando.

\- Vai dar tudo certo... - afastei as lágrimas de seu rosto, e ela me deu um sorriso aguado.

\- Ele está vivo "E"! Eu sei que ele está...

\- Instinto maternal? – brinquei, fato que a fez rir.

\- Algo assim.

\- Então ele está.

\- Estou tão feliz que esteja aqui "E".

\- Eu?

\- Sim, eu, nós, estamos felizes que faça parte de nossa família agora.

\- Eu gosto muito de fazer parte dela.

\- Que bom! Vou cozinhar agora, vá fazer alguma coisa. - sorri e assenti ficando de pé.

\- Sim, Senhora. - pisquei e me afastei, enquanto a observava ir para as suas panelas e ligar o fogo.

Com um último suspiro, deixei a cozinha, poderia voltar para sala, mas não queria encarar Bella. Então fui para o meu quarto. Ao abrir a porta, arregalei os olhos ao ver Bella na minha cama.

\- Bella, o que faz aqui?

\- Achei que precisávamos conversar... - fiz uma careta e terminei de entrar fechando a porta atrás de mim.

\- Vai terminar comigo?

\- O quê?

\- Posso não me lembrar do meu passado, mas tenho certeza que esse foi o relacionamento mais rápido que já tive... - ela rolou os olhos.

\- Não seja bobo "E", não vim terminar com você.

\- Então... - ela saiu da cama e veio até mim e me abraçou pelo pescoço e beijo os meus lábios rapidamente.

\- Você está bem "E"?

\- Por que não estaria?

\- Porque Emmett pode estar morto.

\- Ele não está!

\- Como sabe?

\- Só sei...

\- Bem, eu não sei. E estou preocupada. Esme vai sofrer muito se ele estiver morto.

\- Vamos estar aqui para ela.

\- Sim, vamos... - ela me abraçou deitando a cabeça em meu ombro e a abracei forte.

\- Bella? - ela olhou para mim e toquei o seu rosto a fazendo suspirar, sem deixar de lhe olhar.

\- O quê?

Abri a boca pronto para perguntar sobre o meu maior medo... E se Emmett voltasse vivo? E a gente? Ela ainda iria me escolher? Ou eu só seria uma distração até que ele voltasse?

Mas não tive coragem, o medo foi maior, medo de estar certo e ela nunca me querer como ela o queria.

\- O que foi "E"?

\- Nada... Só obrigado por estar aqui.

\- Sou a sua namorada, é o que as namoradas fazem. Mesmo as secretas. - piscou e voltou a deitar a cabeça em meu peito, pressionando o rosto contra o meu coração.

Suspirei e apertei-a com força contra o meu peito.

Minha Bella...

Não sabia por quanto tempo, porque de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, Emmett estava vivo, e estaria em algum lugar e quando ele voltasse, iria reclamar tudo o que lhe era seu, por direito.

Os seus pais, a sua casa, a sua noiva...

Agora seria só esperar que eu não despedaçasse quando esse dia chegasse...

* * *

**N/A: Hmmm, finalmente uma menção a EMmett? sera que o homi ta vivo?**

**Sera que essa autora enganou as leitoras? Oo**

**Medo de descobrir em kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Sou DUMAL u.u**

**Oláaaa povo pervo, pobrezinho do nosso "E" né, se Emmett estiver morto ele ficaria arrasado, mas se Emmett estiver vivo, ele vai ficar pior ainda, pois pode perder tudo.**

**Eu nem sei qual solução é melhor pro noss "E", e vcs?**

**ENfim, indo que to com sono**

**Já disse que vivo com sono, sono e eu somos amigos intimos kkkk**

**Nisso que da trabalhar e ainda escrever, se soubessem o que ando escrevendoooo, cof, cof, cof, surpresas esperando por nós em breve, em breve \o/**

**Agora me vou \o/**

**Obrigada pelos coments povo pervo.**

**Mesmo os desanimadores, amo todos, até os críticos, por que o que seria de uma autora sem criticas, seria perfeita e estou longe disso né, mas um dia eu chego lá, \o/**

**eu espero :p**

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**fuiiiii povo e obrigada pelo apoio povo pervo do face me ajudaram muito viu **

**N/B: **Tadinho do "E"tristinho"! Quando melodrama do bichinho... Vamos torcer para que tudo se ajuste e que entre mortos e feridos, pouco sejam os vencidos!

**TUCA**


	11. Uma Longa Espera

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO X**_

_**Uma Longa Espera**_

O dia seguinte foi tenso, ao acordar e me despedir de Carlisle, pensei em ligar para Jasper e dizer que não iria naquele dia, assim podendo ficar com Esme, mas quando sugeri aquilo, ela me chutou para fora.

Tentei sorrir quando ela ficou toda "mamãe mandona" para o meu lado, mas não pude, estava muito ansioso para saber as notícias sobre Emmett. Então, mesmo não querendo partir, acabei indo trabalhar, saí de casa, mas parei ao ver Isabella na porta sentada nos degraus da frente da casa.

\- Bella?! - ela sorriu.

\- "E"... Oi, huh, eu estava te esperando. - ela se levantou e fui até ela.

\- Algo errado?

\- Que tal tirarmos o dia de folga?

\- Folga?

\- Sim, faltar no nosso trabalho e passarmos o dia todo juntinhos. - piscou e sorri abertamente.

\- Seria ótimo!

Sorrindo e sem nenhuma hesitação, ela estendeu a mão para mim e a peguei, ela entrelaçou os nossos dedos e me puxou em direção ao ponto de ônibus.

\- Aonde vamos?

\- Passear.

\- Tem algum lugar em mente?

\- Nenhum! Só quero passar o dia com você. - parei de andar e ela me imitou, me olhando com curiosidade. - O que foi?

\- Vai terminar comigo?

\- O quê?

\- Quer passar o dia comigo, para depois terminar tudo? Por favor, seja honesta comigo Bella. - ela suspirou e me puxou mais para um canto.

\- "E", eu não quero terminar com você, só quero ficar com você.

\- Tem certeza, eu não suportaria se você mentisse para mim.

\- Eu juro "E"! Só quero passar o dia com o meu namorado lindo.

\- Bem, se é assim... - ela sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés, então me deu um beijinho rápido.

\- É assim mesmo!

Ficamos em silêncio esperando o ônibus por alguns minutos, quando não resisti mais.

\- Então, me acha lindo, hein? - ela riu.

\- Você sabe que é lindo, até demais para o meu gosto.

\- O que isso quer dizer?

\- Que uma hora dessas, eu vou ter que bater nas suas admiradoras. - torceu o nariz, ri e sem me importar que alguém pudesse nos ver, a puxei para os meus braços, ela suspirou vindo de muito bom grado.

\- Não se preocupe com as outras, eu só tenho olhos para você. – as suas bochechas escureceram adoravelmente e me inclinei beijando a pontinha do seu pequeno nariz arrebitado.

\- Só tenho olhos para você também. - ela sussurrou e sorri como um bobo apaixonado, o que, realmente, eu era perto dela.

\- Isabella eu... - o ônibus já vinha chegando e com um suspiro a soltei, ela voltou a pegar a minha mão e entramos.

Pagamos a passagem e sentamos no fundo, sem soltar as mãos um minuto sequer. Por todo o caminho, ela ficou com a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro, enquanto o meu queixo estava apoiando no topo de sua cabeça. Ficamos entretidos com a paisagem da rua, vendo as casas sumirem de vista, dando lugar aos prédios, lojas e lanchonetes.

Algum tempo depois, Bella se afastou e apertou o sinal, iriamos descer ali.

Segui-a para fora e sorri ao ver a placa "Lincoln Park Zoo". Nós iriamos ao zoológico?!

\- Aqui?

\- Sim, será divertido. - ela agarrou a minha mão e me puxou para a entrada, cambaleei um pouco, com a sua pressa e animação, mas não pude deixar de rir.

A entrada era gratuita, por isso fomos direto para as belas áreas internas, passamos a maior parte da manhã, de mãos dadas ou abraçados, olhando os bichos e só aproveitando estarmos juntos.

Já devíamos ter andando o zoológico inteiro quando o meu estômago roncou, alto, Bella riu.

\- Bem, acho que precisamos te alimentar. – sorri, beijando a sua testa.

\- Seria bom.

Procuramos por um dos carrinhos de cachorro quente que tínhamos visto enquanto andávamos, ao achar um, compramos alguns, além de uns refrigerantes, achamos algumas mesas de piquenique que tinha em uma área de descanso e fizemos o nosso piquenique improvisado.

\- Está se divertindo "E"?

\- Muito, e você?

\- Bastante, não lembro quando foi à última vez que vim ao zoológico.

\- Acho que nunca fui a um zoológico antes. - ela bufou.

\- Com certeza já foi. - neguei.

\- Não, eu nunca fui.

\- Não se lembra de seu passado, não pode ter certeza.

\- Eu não me lembro, e nem sei se vou me lembrar, mas eu tenho essas sensações, sabe? Eu tinha quando me chamavam de Emmett, que aquele não era o meu verdadeiro nome. E ao conhecer os Cullen, eu percebi Esme sendo deveras maternal... Essas coisas, eu só sei... ...e ainda, que eu nunca tive uma mãe... - ela pegou a minha mão sobre a mesa.

\- Você pode estar errado. - sussurrou, mas ela sabia, assim como eu, que eu não estava.

Essas sensações eram o meu único guia. Não me lembrava de nada, e talvez nunca lembrasse, mas eu podia sentir as coisas, se era tudo o que eu podia ter, era melhor do que nada, eu suponho.

\- Então, quer andar mais, ou ir para outro lugar?

\- Podemos ir para outro?

\- Claro, podemos ir ao Museu Field de História Natural.

\- Museu?

\- Sim, não vou lá desde criança. É incrível!

\- Bem, suponho que nunca estive em um museu, também, então seria divertido. - ela rolou os olhos.

\- Acredite "E", mesmo se já tivesse ido a um museu, nenhum é como esse.

\- Então me mostre o caminho.

Juntos, limpamos a nossa sujeira e em seguida, de mãos dadas, saímos. Fomos em direção ao ônibus, que não demorou muito a vir, sentamos no fundo, abraçados e apreciamos o movimento lá de fora, como tínhamos feito antes, só aproveitando estarmos juntos.

Queria sempre estar junto dela.

Ao chegarmos ao museu, nós prontamente descemos do veículo. Eu olhei tudo de boca aberta, aquela era uma grande estrutura.

\- É incrível, mesmo!

\- Sim, e ainda há muito mais por dentro.

Bella agarrou a minha mão, e subimos os grandes degraus. Ao entrarmos, eu paguei os ingressos e fiquei olhando o lugar com os olhos arregalados.

Ela riu e começou a me puxar para ver tudo.

Achei incrível! Era tudo maravilhoso! As peças em cera, a história, enfim, um lugar maravilhoso. Bella praticamente tinha que me arrastar de cada exposição para que pudéssemos apreciar a próxima, mas era difícil deixar de admirar cada uma delas.

\- Estou vendo que gostou.

\- Eu amei, é incrível, nunca vi nada assim, tenho certeza. - rindo ela beijou a minha bochecha.

\- Nisso eu acredito.

Andamos por todo o museu, e minha perna estava incomodando um pouco no final, mas eu nem me importei, não me arrependia nenhum pouco de todo o passeio.

Na hora de ir, Bella teve que me arrastar para fora, e ao sairmos na rua, já era umas quatro da tarde.

\- Devemos voltar?

\- Podíamos passar o resto da tarde no nosso lugar?

\- Nosso?

Achei que era dela e de Emmett.

\- Sim, é nosso agora.

Sorri, sentia que devia me sentir mal por Emmett, mas não sentia nenhum pouco, não quando Bella colocava as coisas daquela forma. Era nosso lugar agora.

\- Seria bom.

\- Então vamos.

Voltamos para casa de ônibus, e ao chegarmos caminhamos diretamente para o nosso esconderijo. Bella entrou e eu segui logo atrás dela. Assim que estávamos dentro, ofeguei quando Bella praticamente saltou sobre mim, agarrando o meu pescoço e esmagando os seus lábios nos meus.

Gemi contra a sua boca a abraçando, mas quase caí e me afastei dela arfante.

\- Podemos sentar?

\- Desculpe-me "E", eu me empolguei e... - sorri e agarrei a mão dela a puxando para o nosso lugar.

\- Está tudo bem, eu gostei, muito! - ela riu enquanto sentava ao meu lado, e novamente me atacou, me empurrando contra a grama macia e praticamente subindo em cima de mim enquanto me beijava.

Grunhi a abraçando, me deleitando com seu sabor, a sua língua se enroscando na minha, céus, a sua boca era o céu. Passei as minhas mãos pelas suas costas, pressionando-a mais e mais contra mim.

\- "E"... - ela gemeu em minha boca e me senti excitado imediatamente, tentei me afastar, mas dessa vez ela não deixou, se colou mais a mim e esfregou a sua pélvis contra a minha, arfei com a sensação.

\- Jesus... - ela afastou a boca da minha e nos olhamos ofegantes.

\- "E", eu... - ela engoliu com força, eu sorri passando os dedos pelo seu rosto bonito.

\- Minha Bella... - ela sorri e me beijou mais calmamente, dessa vez. Os seus lábios se movendo nos meus, me fazendo mais excitado do que antes, se possível... Mais uma vez tentei me afastar, e ela não deixou.

Grunhindo nos rolei na grama e fiquei sobre ela, Isabella arfou.

\- Nossa, "E"...

\- Quer que eu... - ela negou e me abraçou pelos ombros.

\- Gosto quando fica mais, atirado... - ri e abaixei o rosto para beijar a sua boca bonita, ao me afastar ela suspirou de olhos fechados.

\- Você me deixa assim... Quero tudo com você... - ela abriu os olhos, eu gemi, ela parecia tão ansiosa quanto eu.

\- Tudo?

\- Tudo e muito mais.

\- Também quero, mas tenho medo. - coloquei uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Eu também tenho, às vezes sinto como se o nosso tempo fosse contado.

\- Sinto isso também, que a qualquer momento vai perceber que eu não valho a pena... - bufei.

\- Impossível! - ela sorriu, mas havia ainda uma preocupação em seus olhos.

\- Diz isso agora, mas em algum momento, você poderá perceber que teria menos problemas se não se envolvesse comigo.

Bufei, achando aquilo ridículo, então, peguei o seu rosto entre as minhas mãos.

\- Isabella, eu sei que o nosso relacionamento é confuso, pois há Emmett e tudo o mais, mas enquanto você me quiser, serei só seu. Eu não sei quem eu era antes, ou quem eu serei no futuro, mas a minha única certeza no meio de tudo isso, é o que eu sinto por você.

Ela suspirou baixinho.

\- Me ama? - sussurrou e parecia com medo da resposta, em meu coração, eu sabia que estava a caminho daquilo, mas não sabia se seria certo dizer naquele momento, não com tantos problemas pairando em nossas cabeças.

\- Você me ama? - perguntei ao invés de responder, ela abriu e fechou a boca, em seguida, sorriu um pouquinho.

\- Estou perto disso...

\- Eu também... - sussurrei e ela riu, depois deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

\- Queria ficar aqui para sempre.

Fechei os olhos desejando isso também, ficar com Isabella para sempre e sempre.

Ficamos deitados olhando o céu escurecer e a noite adentrar aquele espaço, só desfrutando da presença um do outro. Às vezes, não necessitávamos de palavras só de estarmos perto de alguém querido para ficarmos bem.

Conforme escurecia, olhei em volta e parei os meus olhos na casa da árvore, se a minha perna estivesse boa, gostaria de subir lá, mas temia cair, então só podia admirar a construção.

Sempre quis ter uma casa na árvore...

Sentei-me abruptamente e derrubei Bella de meu peito, ela guinchou e estiquei a mão para ajudá-la.

\- Bella, eu sinto muito... - ela riu.

\- Está tudo bem, mas se eu estava te machucando era só me dizer... - neguei a interrompendo.

\- Não! Eu sinto, eu só, eu acho que tive uma lembrança...

\- Sério? - ela sorriu brilhantemente e assenti.

\- Bem, eu acho! Eu estava olhando para a casa da árvore, então me veio um pensamento, de que eu sempre quisera ter uma! Será que isso seria uma lembrança?

\- Com certeza é! Viu "E", vai lembrar aos poucos, e de tudo quando for à hora. - assenti sorrindo.

\- Queria me lembrar de mais coisas, talvez se eu subisse na casa da árvore, eu...

\- Você não pode ir lá! - ela falou de repente e parecia nada feliz.

\- Por quê?

\- Só não pode!

\- Bella, o que houve?

\- Melhor irmos... - ela se levantou de repente, evitando os meus olhos, e já indo em direção à saída.

Que diabo!

O que teria acontecido?

\- Isabella espere... - tentei alcançá-la, mas ela já tinha partido.

Senti-me mal, era como se fosse aquela antiga Isabella, a que eu conheci logo que cheguei. Ela estava fria e distante, engolindo em seco, a segui, a vi a poucos passos de mim, mas não corri atrás dela.

Nem podia por causa da minha maldita perna, então só a segui em meu ritmo normal. Ao chegarmos as nossas casas, imaginei que ela me esperaria ou iria para casa de Esme, mas ela foi diretamente para a sua, batendo a porta com um pouco de força.

Hesitei por um momento, mas ao invés de ir para casa e me esconder, eu precisava falar com ela. Não poderíamos voltar ao que éramos antes, eu não suportaria... Antes, eu não a conhecia, mas agora, eu tinha ciência dos seus sorrisos, os seus olhos, os seus lábios, o seu coração, e vê-la se afastando, iria doer, já podia sentir o meu coração se comprimindo com a expectativa.

Bati na porta esperando que ela viesse e me enfrentasse, para acabarmos com aquilo de uma vez. Mas quem atendeu a porta foi uma mulher mais velha, ela era muito bonita, um pouco maquiada demais, contudo bonita, olhos cor de mel, cabelos dourados, cortado um pouco curto, usava um vestido bonito e um colar de pérolas.

\- Olá! Em que posso lhe ajudar?

\- Huh, eu vim ver Be... Isabella, ela está? - a mulher me olhou com curiosidade.

\- Você é amigo de Isabella?

\- Sim, eu estou morando com os Cullen.

\- Ah, o soldado desmemoriado. - torci o nariz com a descrição.

\- Mãe! - Bella guinchou se aproximando e sua mãe bufou.

\- O quê? Ele é? Não é? - se voltou para mim que assenti.

\- Sim, eu... - ela sorriu e se voltou para a filha.

\- Viu, ele nem se importa.

\- Claro que se importa.

\- Que seja! - ela se voltou para mim. - Vai ficar para jantar, querido?

\- Huh...

\- Não, ele não vai. - ela veio até mim e timidamente pegou a minha mão. - Venha "E", vamos conversar lá atrás.

\- Huh... - repeti ainda confuso.

Com um sorriso apertado, ela me levou para a parte detrás da casa. Lá havia um grande jardim, um balanço e um banco de ferro bonito. Ela me levou até o banco e se sentou. Eu a imitei e ficamos em silêncio.

\- Não deveria ter vindo aqui. - ela falou por fim.

\- Eu sinto muito, mas precisava falar com você... Eu não quero que terminemos... - ela me olhou desesperada.

\- Vamos terminar?

\- Não vamos? - Bella grunhiu.

\- Eu sinto tanto "E", mas eu fiquei tão envergonhada que só, ataquei... Desculpe-me, não quero terminar.

Meu suspiro de alívio foi tão alto que ela fez uma careta, para o meu completo choque, e posso sem sombras de dúvidas, afirmar... Deleite, quando ela se sentou em meu colo.

\- Me perdoa "E", eu sou uma idiota. - enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço e sem pensar duas vezes, eu abracei a sua cintura.

\- É claro que perdôo, mas gostaria de saber o porquê de você ter ficado chateada e com vergonha. - ela grunhiu.

\- Não podemos esquecer?

\- Não! – esbocei e quando me olhou, o seu rosto estava muito, muito vermelho.

\- Huh, eu, isso é meio constrangedor.

\- O que houve?

\- Sabe a casa da árvore... Bem, você sabe que aquele era o meu lugar e de Emmett... Nós o achamos quando éramos pequenos, então, construímos a casa da árvore juntos, e huh, quando ficamos mais velhos, era o nosso esconderijo para namorar, sabe, e mais tarde, huh, nós, huh, huh... transamos lá... - ela falou gaguejando e corando, eu ofeguei.

\- Oh, oh, huh, ok...

\- "E", eu...

\- Está tudo bem Bella. - ela me olhou com cautela.

\- Está? - assenti.

\- Você era a namorada dele antes, eu já sabia disso, eu entendo... Você o amava, não é?

\- Uma parte de mim ainda o ama. Mas uma parte maior de mim se importa mais com você.

\- Eu sei, eu entendo! Não fique com vergonha pelo que fez com Emmett, eu sempre vou saber que ele foi uma parte importante de sua vida, eu aceito isso.

\- Oh, isso é bom! Achei que ficaria bravo se soubesse, bem que nós, que eu...

\- Que não é virgem? - ela engasgou com uma risada.

\- Isso...

\- Bem, isso vai facilitar as coisas para nós.

\- Que coisas? - arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri.

\- Bem, se um dia resolvemos fazer, você é a experiente e pode me ensinar. - movi as sobrancelhas e ela corou violentamente, enquanto eu ria.

\- Jesus, "E", isso é coisa que se diga. - ri e beijei os seus lábios.

\- Só dizendo! - ela deitou a cabeça em meu ombro novamente e afaguei o seu cabelo.

\- Desculpe-me por ter fugido.

\- Está tudo bem! Só não fuja mais de mim... Dói ver você partir.

\- Não vou! É uma promessa! Sempre vou ficar e falar com você.

\- Obrigado, é tudo o que eu preciso...

Ficamos mais alguns minutos abraçados, mas em seguida, ela se afastou, antes que a mãe dela viesse nos bisbilhotar.

Com um último beijo, ela me levou até a porta e prometi ir buscá-la no dia seguinte no trabalho. Ao sair na rua, me senti muito mais leve.

Eu sabia que Bella tinha um passado com Emmett, não sabia, é claro, que as coisas eram tão sérias, mas já previa... Era um pouco estranho, é claro, mas os meus sentimentos por ela eram mais fortes. Emmett não estava ali por agora, mas eu estava...

Ao entrar em casa, a minha alegria morreu instantaneamente, o dia com Bella me ajudou a me esquecer, um pouco, dos problemas, mas assim que abri a porta e ouvi Esme chorando, a minha respiração falhou.

Corri em direção ao som e o meu peito se contraiu com a visão. Esme fungava com o rosto entre as mãos, ao me aproximar dela, peguei as suas mãos me ajoelhando em sua frente e as apertei gentilmente.

\- Esme? - ela me olhou e sorriu.

\- Ele não estava lá "E". – o meu alívio foi tão grande que ela sorriu entre as lágrimas.

\- Achei que tinha certeza que ele estava vivo.

\- E eu tenho, mas às vezes, a vida engana a gente. Estou feliz por estar certo.

\- Eu também querido.

\- Mas por que choras?

\- Porque... Eu ainda não sei onde está o meu bebê. - me levantei a puxando para os meus braços.

\- Ele vai voltar para você Esme.

\- Quero muito acreditar nisso, "E", mas às vezes... - a abracei mais forte.

\- Ele vai voltar Esme, ele seria louco de ficar longe de você.

\- Espero que esteja certo "E".

\- Eu estou! Em breve ele estará aqui!

Eu precisava sempre de me lembrar daquilo.

Em breve, Emmett voltaria, então, Esme seria feliz de novo. Aquilo era tudo o que importava, pois eu poderia não ter certeza sobre muitas coisas, mas de uma eu tinha...

Eu amava Esme, ela era a minha mãe em meu coração, e mesmo que a volta de Emmett me afastasse dela para sempre, ainda assim valeria a pena, se ela voltasse a ficar feliz de novo.

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervooo**

**Oh que fofo, "E" é um filhão em rsrs**

**Eita que Bella e nosso soldado tiveram a primeira briga e ja se acertaram kkk**

**e a mãe da Bella em, o que acharam dela?**

**Agora umas coisas que li nos coments sobre a fic. **

**Me falaram sobre a memoria do E ja ter voltado, se vocês perceberam a historia, primeiro o "E", passou meses se recuperando, e depois ele só ta com os Cullen a algumas semanas, deve ter passado um mês talvez um pouco mais, e sem contar que quem garante que ele recupere a memoria, nem todas as historias acabam bem. Uma coisa que sempre achei bobo em fic é sempre o facil e feliz que todos os problemas se resolvem. Se Edward é cego, no final volta a enxergar, se Bella é paralitica, no final volta a andar. EU gostaria de ler algumas historias em que o amor fosse alem disso, ele é cego, e nada vai mudar isso, e ainda assim eles vao ficar juntos.**

**Talvez "E" recupere a memoria, talvez não, mas no momento tudo que ele tem são as sensações de quem ele era, do que ele era, e talvez seja tudo que ele tenha na vida, é triste, sim, mas é a vida as vezes. nem toda fic tem que ter um final perfeitinho.**

**E sobre a Bella ter sido grossa com o "E" no começo. Achei que era meio obvio, mas ja que tem gente que ainda não entendeu, vou explicar as coisas pelo ponto de vista dela. Ela amava o Emmett, eles cresceram juntos, eles se descobriram juntos, mas algo o fez se alistar e a deixou, cada mulher encara de um jeito as situações, o da Bella foi se fechar, foi ficar magoada, ferida, enfim, com raiva. Eles se escreviam, e tentavam fingir que estava tudo bem, mas não estava. E quando o "E" apareceu em vez do Emmett, ela só ficou com mais raiva, pois ela esperava que as coisas voltariam a ser como antes dele partir, mas ele não voltou e ela atacou a unica pessoa que ela sentiu na hora que era culpada. Ela se sentiu atraída imediatamente pelo "E", mas ela é namorada do Emmett, mais um motivo pra ficar com raiva.**

**enfim, mulheres são seres bizarros, você não pode chegar e garantir como ela vai agir ou se sentir, cada mulher é de um jeito, eu não acho que Bella e "E" se apaixonaram muito rápido, e estou tentando fazer as coisas lentas, para que cada um aceite e entenda seus sentimentos.**

**com isso dito, espero que amem a fic, e se não amarem, não leiam, eu entendo que não da pra gostar de toda fic que uma autora escreve, eu mesma as vezes gosto de uma e não gosto de outra. Então só leiam o que gostem, o que te fazem bem, e se acham a fic chata ou boba ou ridícula, leiam outras, fics boas por ai é que não faltam. Eu mesma quando a fic se tornou chata ou sem graça eu só paro de ler, num comento com a autora que num gostei, machuca mais do que vocês sabem, então só paro de ler e pronto sigo pra próxima.**

**Bem amo vcs povo pervo e nos vemos terça que vem ;)**

**fuiiii**

**.**

**N/B: **CARACAS! Já estou uma tanto quanto apreensiva sobre o paradeiro de Emm... Rosieeeee, você viu o Emmett por aí?

**TUCA**


	12. Era uma vez um segredo

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**C**__**apítulo XI**_

_**Era uma vez um segredo**_

\- Eu sinto mesmo por não ter vindo ontem. - pedi mais uma vez e Jasper bufou.

\- Está tudo bem "E"! Você pelo menos fez algo divertido?

\- Talvez... - ele riu dando um aperto em meu ombro.

\- Bom garoto!

Rolei os olhos.

\- Teve muito movimento ontem?

\- O de sempre, mas Alice estava por aqui, ela me ajudou bastante. Agora me diga o que o fez faltar?

\- Estava um clima muito tenso em casa, então, eu e Isabella resolvemos passar o dia fora.

\- Entendo... É bom tirar um dia de folga, às vezes. Se algum dia chegar à livraria e tudo estiver fechado, será porque agarrei Alice e tirei um dia de fuga.

\- É bom mesmo. Ela me mostrou um pouco da cidade e conversamos bastante, foi bom.

\- Que bom rapaz, mas teve algum problema com os Cullen? Eles descobriram de vocês?

\- Não, na verdade, o problema foi com Emmett.

\- O rapaz voltou?

\- Não, mas receberam alguns corpos em acordos com o país inimigo e Carlisle foi para Nova Yorks ver se Emmett estaria dentre eles.

\- Jesus...

\- Felizmente, ele não estava.

\- Não?

\- Não, mas ainda assim foram algumas horas estressantes.

\- Com certeza, foi bom então sair com a garota, hein?

\- Sim, deu para nos distrair até a hora de voltar para casa. Queria ter ficado com Esme sabe, dando apoio, mas acho que ela não queria que eu a visse chorando, pois não me deixou.

\- É coisa de mãe. - sorri com a expressão.

Ela era a minha mãe, em meu coração, ela sempre seria.

\- Bem, a folga acabou e está na hora de trabalhar rapaz.

\- Sim Senhor!

Bati continência o fazendo rir e literalmente arregaçamos as mangas e fomos trabalhar. Havia chegado um punhado de livros novos que precisavam ser catalogados e arrumados nas prateleiras.

Ficamos a maior parte do dia, tão ocupados que nem vi a hora passar. Já estava perto da hora de fechar, quando Alice entrou na loja com um grande sorriso.

\- Olá para os meus garotos favoritos no mundooo todoooo!

\- Querida! - Jasper largou o que estava fazendo e foi até ela, abraçando-a e dando-lhe um beijo demorado.

Ela suspirou e o empurrou no final, ainda rindo.

\- Jasper!

\- Você não me deu um beijo pela manhã, estava me devendo, oras! - ela rolou os olhos, mas não parou de sorrir.

\- Você é impossível! – ele deu mais um beijo nela e sorri me voltando para o trabalho, às vezes, era estranho ficar olhando para os dois se agarrando.

Era muito legal que na idade deles, eles ainda se amassem assim, mas chegava a ser constrangedor.

Concentrei-me enquanto terminava de colocar os últimos livros na prateleira, quando senti a mão de Alice no meu ombro.

\- "E", e o meu abraço? - sorrindo a abracei meio desajeitado, e ela bufou ao me apertar com força, sorrindo a apertei de volta.

Ao nos soltarmos, já iria retornar ao trabalho, todavia ela ficou me olhando atentamente, o que me fez ficar meio autoconsciente.

\- O quê?

\- Eu sei que tem uma família com os Cullen, mas se precisar terá uma conosco também.

\- Oh... - abri e fechei a boca sem saber o que dizer, porque eu realmente não esperava por aquilo.

Ela colocou as mãos sobre os meus ombros e me olhou nos olhos.

\- Eu só sinto que um dia vai precisar de nós "E", e quando precisar, pode vir sem hesitar, Jasper e eu estaremos aqui para você.

\- Vai me adotar agora? - brinquei, mas o meu coração estava disparado, havia tantas pessoas boas a minha volta, que realmente se importavam comigo.

Só Eu...

\- Já te adotamos! Só nos esquecemos de te avisar. - ela piscou e dessa vez eu a abracei apertado.

\- Obrigado Alice, eu sei que uma hora vou precisar de vocês mesmo.

\- Quando o rapaz Emmett voltar? - ela perguntou em um sussurro e assenti fracamente, enquanto me afastava.

\- Eu amo estar com os Cullen, mas eu sei que uma vez que Emmett volte, não haverá mais lugar para mim naquela casa.

\- Acho que está enganado, mas se estiver certo, sempre terá um lugar aqui conosco, sim?

\- Claro, agora se não se importa que eu lhe pergunte... O que desencadeou essa conversa?

\- Nada em particular. Eu e Jasper só queríamos que soubesse. Pensamos nisso ontem, quando o Senhor faltou. – as minhas orelhas se avermelharam.

\- Desculpe-me Alice...

\- Está perdoado, querido. - ri baixinho e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Qual a graça?

\- Antes de vir para Chicago, eu não tinha mãe, e agora praticamente tenho duas.

\- Me... ...me considera uma mãe? - ela ofegou e o meu sorriso morreu.

\- Eu disse algo errado? Eu... - ela fungou e me abraçou de novo, olhei para Jasper preocupado, mas ele tinha algo estranho nos olhos.

Ao se afastar, Alice me deu um sorriso aguado e saiu de perto de nós, me voltei para Jasper que sorria.

\- Desculpe a minha baixinha "E", ela está um tanto quanto emocional hoje.

\- Mas ela parecia bem animada agora a pouco.

\- Mulheres são assim mesmo... Uma hora toda a animada e na outra eu nem sei.

Sorri, mas as palavras de Alice ainda vibravam em mim, olhei para Jasper com curiosidade.

\- Mas aquilo foi sério?

\- Claro que foi "E", não temos nossos próprios filhos, mas você já faz parte dos Whitlock.

\- Então parece que tenho dois pais também?

\- Pode apostar garoto. Agora vamos acabar logo isso, que preciso ir para casa dar um trato na esposa.

\- Sério Jasper? Você precisa mesmo me contar essas coisas? - ele riu.

\- Precisar não preciso, mas não me importo de compartilhar.

\- Dispenso esse tipo de informação.

\- Eu sei, mas não me importo em dá-las de qualquer forma... - piscou me fazendo rir.

Terminei de colocar o último livro na prateleira, olhei para Jasper com curiosidade. Sabia que eles não tinham filhos, mas me deixou curioso sobre o porquê... Será que eles nunca quiseram? Não podiam?

\- Terminei! - Jasper comemorou e sorri.

\- Eu também!

\- Ótimo... Vamos fechar o caixa e ir embora, sei que está ansioso para pegar a sua garota.

Sorri me esquecendo de tudo, exceto de Bella.

As coisas entre nós estavam mais claras depois de ontem, podia dizer que nosso relacionamento estava mais forte. Quem sabe se continuasse assim, quando Emmett voltasse, ela me escolheria ao invés dele.

Sonhar não custa, né?

Ao fecharmos me despedi de Jasper e Alice, ganhando mais um abraço dela e fui em direção ao hospital. Caminhei calmamente pela rua, observando os prédios, as pessoas... Sorri ao ver um casal de velhinhos carregando alguns sacos de mercado.

Eu queria aquilo para a minha vida.

Envelhecer com alguém, fazer coisas cotidianas com a mulher que eu amasse. Mas o meu futuro era tão incerto, sem lembranças do passado... E com a iminente volta de Emmett pairando sobre mim, tudo que eu podia fazer era apenas desejar...

Ao chegar ao hospital, Isabella já estava esperando na recepção, assim que me viu, correu para mim jogando os seus braços em meu pescoço.

\- Olá namorado! - sorri abertamente, abracei a sua cintura lhe erguendo um pouco e dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

\- Namorada... - ela riu e se afastou com o rosto vermelho.

Agarrei a sua mão entrelaçando nossos dedos.

\- Pronta para ir?

\- Claro!

Saímos do hospital e caminhamos em direção ao ponto de ônibus.

\- E suas, er amigas? - ela torceu o nariz e franziu o cenho.

\- As dispensei, não queria as ver dando em cima de você de novo. - fez um biquinho e rindo abracei-a pelos ombros, puxando-a para mais perto de mim, ela veio de bom grado, passando os braços por minha cintura.

\- Não ligue para elas, só tenho olhos para você. - ela sorriu parecendo muito satisfeita e ri baixinho, beijando o seu cabelo.

Ao chegarmos ao ponto de ônibus, ele já estava lá, subimos indo para o nosso lugar e voltamos a ficar abraçados por todo o caminho.

\- Então, ainda quer ir ao cinema amanhã, ou prefere fazer outra coisa?

\- Cinema parece bom.

\- Certo, eu passo na livraria e vamos juntos.

\- Saí mais cedo aos sábados?

\- Ás uma.

\- Não se importa de esperar?

\- Não, é até bom... Porque se tiver mais adolescentes com ideias erradas por lá, eu já mostro a elas que você já tem dona. - balançou a cabeça com determinação, eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, ela nem ligou.

Rolei os olhos rindo e beijei a sua cabeça mais uma vez.

Ao chegarmos, comecei a caminhar em direção ao nosso lugar, quando Bella me parou agarrando o meu braço.

\- Sim?

\- Acho que devemos dizer a Esme e Carlisle.

\- Sobre?

\- Nós.

\- Oh, huh, tem certeza?

\- Sim, eu gosto de você "E", e não quero esconder. Não estamos fazendo nada de errado.

\- Mas e Emmett?

\- O que tem ele?

\- Bem, ele voltará um dia.

\- Eu acho que ele não voltará... Mas e se voltar, e daí? Ele me deixou primeiro. - falou com amargura.

\- Mas ainda eram noivos, não era?

\- Bem sim... Ele me escrevia, às vezes, mas, huh, isso não importa, ele se foi!

\- Mas poderá voltar, ele vai voltar!

\- No momento "E", eu só me importo com você, com a gente. Que se foda Emmett Cullen! - arregalei os olhos e ela empinou o queixo.

\- Isso mesmo, que se... - coloquei a mão na sua boca.

\- Eu entendi. - ela murmurou algo e afastei a mão. - Desculpe...

\- Então vamos contar?

\- Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia.

\- Por quê? Nós nos gostamos, queremos ficar juntos, não devíamos nos esconder.

\- Eu sei, mas eu não quero magoar Esme ou Carlisle. - ela suspirou e me abraçou no meio da rua, fiquei rígido por um segundo, mas foi só um segundo mesmo, em seguida, eu já estava abraçando-a também.

\- Eles te amam "E", e vão entender que nós só queremos ficar juntos.

\- Mas e se não entenderem? E se me odiarem por roubar a noiva de Emmett? - ela suspirou.

\- Certo, então vamos manter em segredo. - ela murmurou, mas havia tristeza em seus olhos.

Quis dizer, que se foda e vamos contar, mas eu tinha medo. Eu não queria que Esme me odiasse. De todos, ela foi à única que gostou de mim, não importando o quê...

\- Me desculpe Bella...

\- Está tudo bem, mais pra frente, quem sabe... - sorriu e voltamos a caminhar, ao chegarmos à frente de nossas casas, ela me deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Huh, vamos para o lago... ?

\- "E", eu estou um pouco cansada, podemos ir amanhã depois do cinema, ok?

\- Oh, ok. - ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou a minha bochecha, depois entrou em sua casa.

Com um suspiro desanimado, eu também entrei em minha casa.

Esme estava cantarolando na cozinha e fui até lá, sorri quando vi que ela fazia um bolo.

\- Oi Esme.

\- "E", chegou cedo. Não foi caminhar?

\- Hoje não. O que está fazendo?

\- Bolo de chocolate, o meu favorito. Huh, você tem um?

\- O quê?

\- Bolo favorito?

\- Não faço a menor ideia. - ela bufou.

\- Então precisamos descobrir, vou fazer um bolo diferente todo dia, até acharmos o seu favorito. - piscou me fazendo sorrir.

Vi ela terminar de bater, e depois jogar a massa em uma forma de alumínio, e antes de por no forno, me entregou a tigela.

\- Quer que eu a lave? - ela riu.

\- Não seu bobo, é para você lamber! É a melhor parte de fazer um bolo.

Ri, passei o dedo na massa pegajosa escura e levei a boca. Bom, sorri para Esme que riu e voltou a se ocupar com o seu bolo.

Passei a lamber a massa, eu lhe fitava o tempo todo. Será que ela me odiaria por namorar Bella? Ela ainda me amaria? E se ela me mandasse embora porque ela não conseguisse mais olhar para a minha cara?

\- "E", está tudo bem?

\- Sim, sim, só pensando.

\- Em algo em particular?

\- Huh, sobre, bem, garotas...

\- Oh, quer, hmmm me contar? - ela se sentou ao meu lado me encarando com expectativa e pigarreei.

\- Bem, hmmm, há essa garota... Eu gosto muito dela, muito mesmo, tenho quase certeza que a amo, mas não quero dizer a ela, até ter certeza absoluta sobre isso...

\- Isso é bom "E", assim não a magoa se os seus sentimentos não forem os certos. - assenti.

\- Sim, pensei nisso também. Mas hoje sem querer eu a magoei.

\- Tenho certeza que ela te desculpará, querido.

\- Sim ela vai... Ela é ótima, mas eu queria, huh, sabe que não a tivesse chateado.

\- Por que a chateou? Fez ou disse algo que a incomodou?

\- Mais ou menos, eu... - respirei fundo. - O que você faria se namorasse alguém, mesmo sabendo que poderia magoar outras pessoas.

\- Nossa "E", isso é difícil! Por que magoaria outras pessoas? - suspirei.

\- Não seria de propósito, sabe, mas huh, é difícil de explicar.

\- Tente, tenho certeza que posso acompanhar. - esfreguei a nuca.

\- Como se sentiria se Isabella arrumasse um namorado. - ela piscou confusa.

\- Isabella?

\- Sim, sabe, ela sendo noiva de Emmett e tudo mais, você acharia certo?

\- "E", está saindo com uma garota comprometida? Isso é errado querido.

\- Não, sim, mais ou menos.

Argh!

\- Não entendo.

\- Eu sei, acho melhor deixar pra lá.

\- Mas "E"...

\- Me desculpe incomodá-la Esme. - me levantei levando a tigela a pia e fui lavá-la.

Eu a ouvi suspirar atrás de mim.

\- Eu ficaria chateada se Isabella começasse a namorar outra pessoa, mas entenderia.

Virei-me para ela.

\- Sério? - ela parecia triste.

\- Sim, Emmett a deixou... Querendo ou não, foi isso que ele fez. Ele podia ter casado com ela antes de ir, feito mais promessas, mas foi mais uma coisa entre eles. Eu adoraria ter aquela menina na minha família, mas se o coração dela não está com a gente, eu entenderia... E ainda teria a esperança de que ela me deixasse ser a sua mãe e amiga postiça. - brincou e engoli em seco.

\- Oh, isso é bom!

\- "E".

\- Sim? - ela estreitou os olhos, e olhei para todos os cantos com medo do que ela diria.

\- A sua namorada é Isabella?

\- Huh...

\- Cheguei família. - ambos nos viramos ao som da voz de Carlisle.

Com um grunhido, Esme foi até a porta e o abraçou apertado.

\- Querido, que bom que está de volta.

\- Sim, senti muitas saudades de você. - ela o abraçou apertado mais uma vez, e ele beijou a sua testa.

\- Como foi lá?

\- Difícil! Estou feliz por estar em casa.

\- Nós também. - ele a soltou e veio até mim e me abraçou também, me pegando um pouco de surpresa.

\- Senti a sua falta também "E".

\- E eu a sua Carlisle. - nos soltamos com sorrisos.

\- Estou faminto. O que tem pra comer aí?

\- Estou fazendo um bolo e vou preparar o seu prato favorito. - ele gemeu em apreciação.

\- Lasanha!

\- Sim.

\- Bom, vou tomar um banho. - eles trocaram um beijo mais demorado, e Carlisle subiu.

Olhei de esguelha para Esme. E forcei um bocejo.

\- Sabe estou muito cansado, vou subir e ir direto pra cama... - ela agarrou a minha orelha, me puxando para a cozinha.

\- Nada disso moço! Não terminamos ainda.

\- Ai, ai, ai... - ao chegarmos à cozinha, ela me soltou colocando as mãos nos quadris e massageei a minha orelha.

\- Bem, desembuche!

\- Poxa, doeu Esme.

\- Nada disso, quero saber agora.

\- Ok, ok, ela é a minha namorado, não me odeie Esme... Eu juro que não foi de propósito, só aconteceu e nós, eu, bem... - ela ergueu a mão e eu me calei.

\- "E", se acalme, não estou brava.

\- Não? - ela bufou.

\- Bem, estou um pouco, porque escondeu de mim, mas estranhamente estou feliz.

\- Mesmo?

\- Mesmo! Sempre quis que Isabella fosse parte da família, e ela vai ser.

\- Oh. Huh, eu não sei o que dizer.

\- Não precisa, traga-a amanhã para o jantar como a sua namorada.

\- Mesmo? - voltei a repetir e ela bufou.

\- Sim, "E", mesmo!

\- Mas e Emmett?

\- Bem, Emmett é responsável por tudo o que aconteceu com ele. Ele não foi obrigado a se alistar. Ele poderia ter ficado com ela, conosco e, e, e... - sem pensar a puxei para os meus braços e ela chorou.

\- Me desculpe Esme.

\- Não é culpa sua, nem de Isabella, nem de Emmett, é a vida.

\- Eu queria que Emmett estivesse aqui.

\- Eu também querido. Mas as coisas nem sempre são como queremos.

\- Mas não me odeia, não é? - ela se afastou secando as lágrimas e sorriu.

\- Não querido, estou feliz que encontrou alguém que goste de você.

\- Mesmo sendo Isabella?

\- Não poderia pensar em ninguém melhor. E vamos ver as coisas pelo lado bom.

\- E qual é?

\- Já que eu já conheço Isabella, não preciso dar uma de sogra chata quando ela vier jantar. Pois acredite, eu daria! - ela piscou me fazendo sorrir.

\- Você é incrível Esme! - ela secou as lágrimas restantes e suspirou.

\- Bem, faço o que posso... Agora vamos, venha me ajudar a preparar o jantar.

Sorrindo e mais animado, sabendo que Esme não seria contra nós, ajudei-a preparar a lasanha, depois tirar o bolo do forno e decorar com chocolate. Acho que nem precisaria experimentar os outros, aquele, com certeza, seria o meu sabor favorito.

Pouco depois, Carlisle desceu e nos ajudou, colocando a mesa. Sentamo-nos para comer. Estávamos apreciando a lasanha, enquanto Carlisle contava sobre a viagem, e Esme sobre o seu dia.

\- E você "E"? Fez algo de interessante?

\- Ah, nada.

\- Tem certeza "E"? - Esme perguntou com um sorriso e grunhi.

Eu ainda não estava preparado para Carlisle saber, Esme era uma coisa, mas Carlisle era completamente diferente.

\- Sim, tenho certeza.

\- Mas e aquela coisa?

\- Não tem coisa alguma.

\- Mas tem uma coisinha.

\- Não sei do que está falando...

\- "E"!

\- Esme...

\- Pessoal, o que está acontecendo? - ambos olhamos para Carlisle que olhava entre nós entre confuso e divertido.

Então, falamos ao mesmo tempo...

\- Nada Carlisle...

\- "E" está namorando!

\- Esme! - guinchei e ela corou.

\- Eu não sei esconder as coisas de Carlisle.

\- Mas isso é ótimo "E"! Quem é a garota de sorte. Nós a conhecemos?

\- Ela, huh... - olhei para Esme que pela primeira vez pareceu cautelosa.

\- Bem, ela é...

\- Ela se chama...

\- Então quem é?

\- Isabella... - Esme guinchou e Carlisle derrubou o garfo e me olhou com o cenho franzido.

\- Isabella Swan, a nossa vizinha?

\- Huh, sim?!

Ele assentiu bruscamente e Esme e eu nos olhamos.

**Acho que ele não gostou muito da novidade. Seria agora que eu seria expulso de casa...**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaa povo pervoooo**

**Que bom que Jasper e Alice ofereceram uma casa pro nosso "E" ne, acho que ele vai precisar kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Ou talvez não, Esme aceitou numa boa, talvez Carlisle também, quem sabe, quem sabe**

**Ai sem muito a dizer hoje, to morrida e vou dormir, to de folga hj \o/**

**Passar o dia vegetandooooo**

**beijos pervas e amando os coments, obrigado pelo carinho**

**nos vemos terça que vem ;)**

**N/B: **Fica preocupado não "E", eu tenho um cantinho para você no meu AP novinho em folha!

**TUCA**


	13. Um primeiro encontro

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**Capítulo XII**_

_**Um primeiro encontro... **_

\- Carlisle... - Esme começou, mas ele negou e me encarou.

\- Você está namorando a noiva de Emmett?

\- Carl! - Esme guinchou, mas mais uma vez ele a ignorou e encarou diretamente a mim.

\- Sr. Cullen, eu sinto muito. - gaguejei e ele respirou fundo.

\- "E", você está namorando a noiva de Emmett? - voltou a perguntar e assenti.

\- Sim...

\- Eu perdi o apetite! - ele se levantou bruscamente e o vi sair sem olhar para mim, me afundei na minha cadeira e olhei para Esme que forçou um sorriso.

\- Ele vai se acostumar com a ideia "E".

\- Eu não deveria ter contado... Eu disse a ela que vocês me odiariam. - murmurei puxando os cabelos, e em segundos, Esme estava ao meu lado agarrando as minhas mãos e a olhei.

\- "E", te amamos! Carlisle só ficou surpreso.

\- Eu acho que eu deveria ir. - ela me soltou de repente.

\- Ir? Para onde?

\- Eu não sei... Essa não é a minha casa, vocês não são a minha família... Está na hora de eu parar de fantasiar e seguir em frente...

\- Escute bem Senhor, somos a sua família SIM! E essa é a sua casa! E você não vai a lugar algum.

\- Mas Esme...

\- Chega de besteiras! Essa é a sua casa, eu te amo e você não vai a lugar algum!Ponto final!

\- Me desculpe Esme...

\- Está tudo bem querido. - ela me deu um abraço apertado, e quando se afastou, ela começou a retirar os pratos.

Eu ajudei-a, e ao terminarmos, ela me ofereceu o bolo, mas recusei, o meu estômago estava embrulhado, eu só queria ficar sozinho.

Ela me deu mais um abraço antes de ir para cima, até pensei em subir, mas de repente, só de estar na casa, eu estava me sentindo sufocado. Agarrei o meu casaco no armário, saí para a noite e comecei a caminhar.

Cheguei ao ponto de ônibus e peguei o primeiro que passou, vi as casas dando lugar aos prédios, o ônibus se afastando do subúrbio e chegando ao centro, mas ainda assim continuei sentado, sem saber para onde ir, ou o que fazer... A maioria dos passageiros já havia descido, e já estava quase chegando ao ponto final, teria que voltar para casa... Ao ver a estação de trem, senti um impulso me chamando para lá, dei sinal e desci, ao entrar achei um banco e fiquei olhando para os horários, vendo as pessoas chegando e partindo.

Seria fácil partir. Entrar em um trem, qualquer um, e me esquecer da família Cullen, os Whitlock, Emmett, Isabella... ...ser só eu, como deveria ser.

...Mas o meu coração parecia se rasgar com o tal pensamento, eu me sentia parte dos Cullen... Eu nunca poderia magoar os Whitlock, e mesmo Emmett merecia alguma explicação minha quando ele voltasse. Já Isabella, eu nunca poderia deixá-la.

Fechei os olhos e engoli com força, voltei a olhar em volta, sem realmente ver muita coisa, só pensando no que fazer da minha vida.

\- Espero que você não esteja tentando fugir de novo? - olhei para cima e fiz uma careta ao ver Carlisle.

Já estava ali há algumas horas, devia ser bem tarde da noite e ele estava ali a minha procura.

Esme...

\- Esme o mandou novamente?

\- Para a sua sorte, ela está dormindo e não viu que você fugiu. - acusou e me encolhi.

\- Não fugi, eu só precisava pensar.

\- No quê?

\- Em tudo...

\- E o que pensou até agora?

\- Que não sei o que quero... ...exceto que quero continuar morando com vocês, quero ficar com Isabella, mas não quero magoar vocês... ...que me deram tanto quando eu não tinha nada. Contudo, não sei o que fazer, eu quero muitas coisas, mas temo que não possa ter todas.

\- Claro que pode!- o olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Como? - olhei para frente com um longo suspiro e o ouvi grunhir.

\- Sei que não reagi bem "E", mas não o odeio nem nada assim, só me preocupo com o futuro.

\- E acha que eu não?

\- Ainda assim foi atrás da garota? - sorri.

\- Eu tentei evitar, me afastar, mas eu não consegui, eu só... ...eu tenho que ficar perto dela, é uma necessidade.

\- Você a ama?

\- Estou perto disso.

\- Então é tudo o que importa "E".

\- Mas e Emmett?

\- O meu filho cabeçudo se meteu nessa confusão. Vamos esperar que quando ele voltar, ele ou entenda que a perdeu ou lute por ela.

Fiz uma careta com o pensamento. E se ele lutasse por ela, e se ganhasse?

\- Com certeza ele vai lutar... - murmurei e Carlisle suspirou.

\- Talvez, mas espero que você lute também, se não termine com ela. Isabella merece um homem que lute por ela, se você não tem isso em você, nem vale a pena tentar.

\- Eu lutaria por ela. - me vi sussurrando antes que pudesse pensar direito, mas sabendo que essas palavras eram muito, muito verdadeiras.

\- Bom. Vamos voltar agora, estou cansado.

\- Eu iria voltar, sabe. - murmurei me levantando. - Nem trouxe uma mala.

\- Na hora nem me passou pela cabeça, eu fui ao seu quarto para conversarmos, não te achei e entrei em pânico. - ri.

\- Medo de Esme?

\- Um pouquinho, mas mais medo de perder outro filho. - parei de andar e o olhei atentamente.

\- Sério? - ele se voltou para mim e apertou o meu ombro.

\- Somos uma família "E", você faz parte dela, e deve entender que famílias brigam. Se você quer saber, a minha reação foi igualzinha quando Emmett me disse que iria se alistar... Poucas horas depois, refeito do choque fui ao seu quarto me desculpar e dizer que o apoiava no que ele decidisse.

\- Você é um bom pai.

\- Obrigado filho. Vamos para casa, podemos assaltar a geladeira e comer bolo. - piscou e sorri enquanto o seguia para fora, mais leve do que jamais me senti.

Entramos no carro, então Carlisle nos levou para casa, ao chegarmos adentramos devagarzinho na casa, para não fazer barulho e fomos para a cozinha, mas paramos abruptadamente ao vermos Esme à mesa comendo o bolo de chocolate direto da travessa.

\- Olá rapazes.

\- Merda! - grunhi.

\- Fomos pegos. - gemeu Carlisle.

\- Então onde foram? - nos entreolhamos, e antes que eu falasse, Carlisle colocou o braço em volta de meu ombro.

\- Ter um papo de pai e filho. - tentei esconder o sorriso, mas era difícil, Esme somente assenti e apontou para os garfos sobre a mesa.

Sorrindo, fomos até ela, nos sentando ao seu lado e beijando a sua bochecha, então passamos a acompanhá-la comendo o bolo.

\- Jesus, é delicioso! - gemi e ela sorriu.

\- Ainda precisa experimentar os outros sabores.

\- Acho que nem preciso! Esse, com toda certeza, é o melhor!

Ela riu com bom humor e continuamos a comer. Ela parou quando se sentiu cheia, mas Carlisle e eu somente demos boa noite e continuamos a cavar o bolo com vontade, praticamente brigando pelos pedaços finais.

Esme sorriu, dando-me um beijo na testa e subiu para o quarto, sorri fracamente. Eu tinha muita sorte em tê-la na minha vida.

Quando só havia migalhas do bolo, larguei o garfo, recostando-me na cadeira e batendo levemente na barriga.

\- Jesus, estava bom!

\- Nunca comi nada igual. - murmurei em apreciação, e ele assentiu em acordo.

\- Por isso que ela não faz esse bolo sempre.

\- Por que você o come sozinho? - ele sorriu.

\- Ela não fazia desde que Emmett partiu... Ela costumava fazer às vezes e sempre que Emmett lhe pedia, é claro, e eu e ele passávamos a noite devorando o bolo.

\- Em breve ele voltará e farão isso de novo.

\- Nós três faremos "E"!

Meu coração inchou de alegria. Ele me queria ali.

Mesmo quando Emmett voltasse, eles me queriam ali.

Isso me deu esperanças, talvez, quem sabe as coisas descem certo no final.

E eu não perdesse essa família que eu já amava como minha.

•••

\- Então "E", você gostaria de ir jantar lá em casa? - olhei para Alice enquanto terminava de colocar os livros nas prateleiras.

\- Eu adoraria Alice. - ela sorriu animada.

\- Isso é ótimo, amanhã?

\- Claro, vou adorar! - ela assentiu satisfeita.

Sorrindo, empurrei o carrinho repleto de livros, no qual ela estava confortavelmente sentada, indo para a próxima prateleira. Ouvi o sino da porta tocando e levantei o rosto, o meu sorriso era ridiculamente grande quando vi Isabella. Ela acenou para mim e foi se sentar, olhei ansiosamente para Alice que bufou.

\- Vá lá, mas volte! Eu não vou empurrar esse carrinho para você. Já sou uma mulher de idade. - rolei os olhos.

\- Não seja boba, é jovem ainda, e muito linda.

\- Olha o respeito moço! – sorrindo, me inclinei dando um beijo estalado nela e a vi sorrir, então dei uma rápida ida até Bella.

\- Oi.

\- "E", olá, eu huh, cheguei muito cedo?

\- Ainda tenho mais duas horas de trabalho antes de irmos.

\- Eu espero, vá lá trabalhar.

\- Certo, estou feliz que veio.

\- Eu também. - sem me conter, me inclinei e dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

Ela suspirou, e em seguida agarrou a gola da minha camisa e beijou os meus lábios. Grunhi com a deliciosa pressão de sua boca na minha e quando nós nos afastamos, eu sorri sonhadoramente.

\- Oi namorada.

\- Olá namorado. - ela deu uma risadinha e a olhei alegremente.

\- Isso foi bom.

\- Sim foi... Agora volte ao trabalho, vou pegar um livro e me distrair até você terminar.

\- Certo! - dei um beijo em sua testa e voltei para Alice.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente e a ignorei empurrando o carrinho, ganhei um beliscão e a olhei.

\- O quê?

\- O que é todo esse sorriso? - rolei os olhos, mas estava feliz,

\- Estou feliz.

\- Isso eu vi, a garota que te faz feliz.

\- Muito.

\- E sua família?

\- A dela?

\- Não a sua, os Cullen.

\- Eu contei ontem a eles sobre mim e Bella. - murmurei enquanto parava o carrinho e encaixava mais alguns livros nas prateleiras.

\- E como foi?

\- Huh, meio tenso no começo, mas no final ambos ficaram felizes por mim.

\- Isso é ótimo "E".

\- É, mas ainda fico um pouco preocupado como vai ser as coisas quando Emmett voltar.

\- Já se passou tanto tempo, "E", você acha mesmo que ele ainda vai voltar?

\- Eu sei que vai! E vai querer tudo o que é dele...

\- Bem, se ele for um idiota, sabe que sempre tem um lugar comigo e Jasper, não sabe?

\- Eu sei, obrigado Alice. - beijei a sua bochecha mais uma vez a fazendo sorrir e voltei a empurrar o carrinho.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos conversando, quando Bella se juntou a nós, as suas bochechas estavam coradas e ela estava mordendo o seu lábio.

\- Bella, já conhece Alice, não é? É a esposa de Jasper.

\- Huh, prazer em revê-la Sra. Whitlock. - Alice bufou.

\- Me chame de Alice querida.

\- Certo, o Senhor... ...quer dizer, Jasper, me mandou para que eu viesse resgatá-lo! - ela voltou a corar e Alice bufou.

\- Ele só está sendo ciumento e um idiota.

\- Eu ouvi isso. - Jasper gritou da outra ponta da loja.

\- Sério, ele sempre ouve quando eu o xingo. Como ele faz isso? - grunhiu e ri.

Com um suspiro, ela saltou do carrinho.

\- Esteja em casa às seis, sim? Ah, e traga a sua namorada.

\- Claro, Alice, estaremos lá.

Assim que ela se afastou, sorri para Bella. Ela mordeu o seu lábio carnudo, me encarando em antecipação, rindo, eu fui até ela e agarrei a sua cintura, erguendo-a e colocando-a sentada no carrinho.

Ela arfou, agarrando os meus ombros. Dei um selinho nela e ao me afastar empurrei o carrinho para a próxima prateleira.

\- Isso é divertido.

\- Eu vejo... - murmurei ao ver o seu sorriso.

\- Então vamos jantar nos Whitlock amanhã?

\- Sim, espero que não se importe... Mas posso ir sozinho se não quiser...

\- Eu quero, quero muito.

\- Bom.

Ambos sorrimos como dois bobos e voltei a trabalhar. Bella me ajudava me entregando os livros que precisavam ser guardados. Conversamos sobre nada importante, e ao mesmo tempo sobre tudo, eu estava com Bella há poucas semanas, mas havia pouquíssima coisa que sabia sobre ela.

Então, enquanto empurrava o meu carrinho ao redor, eu a enchi de perguntas, o tipo, cor favorita, livros, filmes, músicas, essas coisas. Infelizmente, ela não podia me perguntar de volta.

Embora eu não tivesse lembranças para ser de grande ajuda, eu já tinha uma cor favorita, assim como uma comida ou um momento perfeito. Queria lembrar coisas do meu passado para contar a ela, mas o meu passado era só um borrão, então nos contentamos com o presente. E quem sabe o futuro...

•••

Andei de mãos dadas com Bella pelas ruas, havíamos ajudado Jasper e Alice a fechar e estávamos a caminho do cinema.

Conforme andávamos, ela se aproximou mais e encostou a cabeça em meu ombro. Fitei-a com um sorriso e soltei a sua mão para colocar o meu braço em volta dos seus ombros.

\- O que acha de irmos jantar depois do filme?

\- Seria bom, na verdade, eu preciso te dizer algo. - ela parou de andar e a imitei.

\- Algo está errado?

\- Não, mas é importante.

\- O que é? - as pessoas que andavam na calçada desviavam de nós, então a levei para um beco para que pudesse lhe falar.

\- Eu contei a eles...

\- A quem?

\- Carlisle e Esme... - ela ofegou.

\- Sobre nós?

\- Sim, você estava certa, não devemos esconder. Eles são a nossa família, devemos sempre ser honestos com eles. - ela assentiu, mas me olhou com cautela.

\- E como foi? Como eles reagiram?

\- Foi... ...foi bom.

\- Sério?

\- Bem, não ficaram imensamente contentes no começo, mas ao final, eles estavam felizes por nós.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim! Esme quer que vá jantar em casa, sabe, para te conhecer oficialmente.

\- Mas ela me conhece a vida toda.

\- Não como a minha namorada.

\- Oh, sim, assim ela não me conhecem. - ela rolou os olhos e ri.

Olhei para os lados e ao notar que estávamos sozinhos, roubei um beijo dela, fazendo-a rir.

\- "E", se comporte! - sussurrou, mas em vez de me afastar, me abraçou, me puxando para mais e mais perto.

\- Mais tarde?

\- Sim, mais tarde. - dei mais um beijo nela e me afastei, agarrei a sua mão e nos levei de volta para a calçada. Voltamos a caminhar sorrindo um para o outro.

Levou mais alguns minutos e alcançamos o cinema, deixei Bella escolhendo pipoca e alguns doces e fui pagar o ingresso.

Escolhi um filme chamado "I_ Wanted Wings_", confesso que o tema militar me chamou a atenção, afinal era sobre as forças aéreas americanas.

Achei Bella segurando um grande balde de pipoca e sorri me aproximando dela.

\- O que você escolheu? - perguntou animadamente e grunhi.

\- "_I Wanted Wings__"_, mas se quiser, eu posso comprar outros ingressos... - me apressei em dizer e ela bufou me entregando a pipoca.

\- Esse é perfeito "E"! As meninas no hospital disseram que é muito bom.

\- Ah, então vamos ver esse mesmo. – sorrindo, ela foi em direção a sala e a segui um pouco ansioso.

Eu me sentia como uma criança indo ao cinema pela primeira vez, todo empolgado e assustado tudo de uma vez. Talvez eu nunca tivesse ido ao cinema, o pensamento me deixou triste.

Que tipo de vida eu tinha?

\- "E"? - olhei para frente e Bella me esperava em frente às portas, forcei um sorriso e me aproximei dela.

Ela entregou os nossos ingressos para o rapaz de uniforme que nos desejou um bom filme e fomos até nossos lugares. Olhei com admiração para a grande sala, e em seguida para a tela gigante, senti a mão de Bella em meu braço e a olhei com um pequeno sorriso.

\- É a sua primeira vez? - murmurou e assenti, porque, mesmo se eu nunca me lembrasse, eu só sabia.

Era...

\- Sim. - ela sorriu lindamente, me puxou para sentar e agarrou a minha mão.

\- Então se prepare que vai adorar. - respirei fundo assentindo.

\- Eu creio que sim.

Coloquei a pipoca sobre o colo, só então notando que Bella havia trazido refrigerantes e me ofereceu. Agradeci tomando um longo gole.

Quando as luzes finalmente se apagaram e a imagem começou a surgir na tê-la, eu estava além de animado. Bella sorriu e encostou a cabeça em meu ombro.

Antes que o filme começasse, uma chamada foi passando, era sobre a guerra, sobre os fuzileiros, sobre os homens que lutavam em algum lugar para que nós pudéssemos estar ali. O meu coração se apertou com as imagens.

Eu fui um daqueles homens, de todas as coisas, eu queria lembrar daquilo. Seria doloroso, e por vezes dei graças a Deus por não me lembrar, mas também me sentia mal em saber que muitos amigos morreram, e eu nem poderia chorar as suas mortes, porque não me recordava deles.

\- "E"? - olhei para Bella, ela ergueu a sua mão e tocou a minha bochecha. - Tudo bem?

\- Vai ficar... - murmurei e me voltei para a tela.

Quem sabe eu me lembrasse de algo... Quem sabe se eu visse mais, eu finalmente me lembrasse dos meus irmãos que assim como eu, lutaram por um ideal, pelas suas famílias e amigos, pelo seu país... Quem sabe se eu visse mais, eu me lembraria por quem eu lutei...

Se por mim, ou por mais alguém...

Mas foi inútil.

O filme foi bom, as cenas aéreas eram incríveis. O meu coração se apertou e me contraí em cenas de explosões, mas aquele foi só um filme.

Eu não me lembrei...

Ao sairmos da sala, Isabella me puxou para um canto e pegou o meu rosto nas mãos.

\- "E", o que há?

\- Eu pensei... Eu esperava que eu me lembrasse... - ela fez uma careta.

\- Por isso escolheu esse filme?

\- Huh, sim. – suspirando, ela me abraçou, eu a puxei contra o meu peito, enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos.

\- Você vai lembrar "E", quando for à hora certa.

\- Mas e se eu nunca lembrar?

\- Então faremos lembranças novas e melhores. - a afastei para olhar em seu rosto.

\- E me chamará de "E" para sempre?

\- Eu gosto de "E"! Foi você "E" quem me beijou e que me contou os segredos e esperanças... Foi você "E" quem me buscou no trabalho, quem me faz sorrir quando eu nem tenho motivos para sorrir mais... E foi você "E", somente você "E", quem me fez ter sonhos com o futuro, algo que não me permitia mais...

\- Huh, gosta muito de mim, hein? - tentei brincar e ela sorriu.

\- Sou louca por você "E".

\- Também sou louco por você...

Ficamos nos olhando por algum tempo, até o som de vozes animadas, quebrar o nosso momento, sorrimos bobamente e ela agarrou a minha mão possessivamente.

\- Vamos, está na hora da inquisição.

\- Fala de Esme? – perguntei com uma risada.

\- A própria! Tremo só de pensar no que ela dirá.

\- Ela te ama, não falará nada que te magoe. – ela bufou.

\- Acredite-me, ela falará, e muito! Afinal, eu sou a namorada de seu filho. – piscou para mim e sorri.

**Sempre que alguém dizia que eu era filho de Esme, o meu coração se enchia de alegria. Ah, como eu queria realmente ser filho dela.**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo**

**Eita que Carlisle nem reagiu tãooo mal kkkkk**

**ele até que aceitou bem ne rsrsrs**

**Que bom, pois odiaria ver nosso "E" sofrendo u.u**

**Agora, como sera que os papais Cullen vão receber a namorada do "E"?**

**Curiosas?**

**EU também, pq ainda num escrevi kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**então nem posso dar dicas :p**

**agora corram a comentar e nos vemos terça que vem ;)**

**fuiiiiii**

**N/B** – Que fofo esse "E", a cada dia amando mais a sua meiguice... Concordam meninas?

**TUCA **


	14. Nossas Famílias

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**Capítulo XIII**_

_**Nossas Famílias**_

Eu estava um pouco ansioso enquanto fitava a porta de casa. Bella deu um aperto gentil em meu braço e a contemplei com carinho.

\- Pronta?

\- Sempre! - piscou e nós estávamos prontos... Quase parei e bati à porta, mas ela nem me esperou e já foi entrando, eu a segui engolindo com força.

Eles me apoiavam, eles estavam felizes por mim, eu sabia, aliás, eu sei, ainda assim, acho que vou vomitar.

\- "E", vai ficar tudo bem!

\- Eu sei que vai... - murmurei, mas parecia constipado. Bella riu, ficou de frente para mim e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

\- Hey, estamos juntos nessa, não sairei de seu lado.

\- Eu só não quero magoá-los...

\- Eles te amam, nunca os magoaria. - assenti, mas ainda assim a puxei para os meus braços, enterrando o meu rosto em seus cabelos. Ouvi um suspiro e levantei o rosto, Esme me olhava com um sorriso doce.

Sorri de volta.

\- Oi Esme.

\- "E", querido, que bom que chegou! Como foi o cinema?

\- Foi bom, huh, conhece Bella... - parei no meio da frase, óbvio que ela conhecia Bella.

\- Bella?

\- Huh, quer dizer Isabella... - parei de novo, ela conhece a menina pelo amor de Deus.

Esme riu e se aproximou de nós.

\- Olá, huh, Bella.

\- Oi Sra. Cullen. - Esme arqueou uma sobrancelha, Bella sorriu docemente, fiquei olhando entre as duas, até vê-las rindo.

\- Eu gosto de Bella.

\- Obrigada Esme. Eu, eu gosto muito do "E".

\- Quem não gostaria?! - senti o meu rosto esquentar.

\- Eu estou aqui, sabia?

\- Nós sabemos querido. Agora vá se limpar que eu vou trocar umas palavrinhas com a sua namorada.

Abri e fechei a boca, e antes que eu agisse, ela havia agarrado a mão de Bella e a levado para a cozinha. Olhei estupefato na direção delas e em seguida suspirei.

Era melhor obedecer.

Fui para o meu quarto, lavei o rosto e troquei de camisa, ao sair do quarto comecei a caminhar em direção a escada, mas parei em frente ao quarto de Emmett. Hesitante, eu empurrei a porta, o quarto estava como sempre, vazio, limpo, imaculado.

Entrei, sentei na beirada de sua cama e suspirei.

\- Cadê você Emmett? Já não está na hora de voltar, não? - murmurei para o nada.

Eu temia a sua volta, é claro, mas odiava aquela incerteza também. Ele tinha que voltar logo, o mais rápido possível, para tomar o seu lugar de vez, e me dizer quem eu era.

Enterrei o rosto entre as mãos e fiquei algum tempo assim, senti os dedos em meu cabelo e ao olhar para cima vi Bella, sorrindo, abri as pernas e ela ficou entre elas, encostei a testa em seu estomago e a abracei pela cintura.

Ela abraçou a minha cabeça delicadamente e deu um beijo no topo.

\- Você está bem "E"?

\- Sim, só cansado.

\- "E", quer cancelar o jantar? - olhei para ela.

\- Não, eu só estou cansado de esperar.

\- Pelo quê?

\- Para me lembrar... Para Emmett voltar, eu sei lá, estou cansado, isso é tudo.

\- Ele vai voltar quando for à hora. E sobre se lembrar... Já te disse que não me importo se nunca lembrar.

\- Mas eu quero lembrar, eu quero saber quem eu sou.

\- Por que isso é tão importante?

\- Eu não sei, só sei que é... Como posso ter um futuro se não tenho um passado? - ela se ajoelhou entre as minhas pernas e pegou o meu rosto entre as suas mãozinhas.

\- O passado não é importante "E", o que importa é o presente e o futuro.

\- Diz isso agora, mas e o que dirá se perguntarem sobre o seu namorado?

\- Do que está falando? - não sei de onde veio isso, mas eu me sentia tão perdido.

Confuso.

\- Seus pais... Você está conhecendo os meus supostos pais, mas quer me apresentar aos seus?

\- É claro que sim!

\- E o que dirá a eles?

\- Que você é o meu namorado! Que é um homem bom, trabalhador e carinhoso. O que mais há para dizer?

\- E se perguntarem pelo o meu passado?

\- Diremos que não importa.

\- Realmente não se importa?

\- Já lhe disse que não! Eu não me importo com isso, nem Esme ou Carlisle. Mesmo os Whitlock não ligam para quem você foi... Só nos importamos com quem você é.

\- E quem eu sou?

\- Você é "E", um ex-soldado, que passou por muitas coisas, e que agora está finalmente em casa. Como já lhe disse um bom homem, que ama a sua família... O homem que eu amo.

\- O quê? - engasguei e ela bufou, ela se levantou e sentou em meu colo, me fazendo arregalar os olhos.

\- Eu te amo "E"! Tudo começou lentamente, mas no momento que o vi, eu só sabia que você era o único para mim... Acho que por isso eu te ataquei. Como eu poderia me sentir tão atraída por você, quando eu era noiva de Emmett? Fui uma idiota naqueles dias, e estou feliz por você ter um coração tão generoso que pode me perdoar e me dar uma chance de te amar.

\- Te amo também Bella. - a puxei para mais perto de mim.

\- Bom! É mesmo meio chato amar sozinha. - ri e enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço.

\- Desculpe ser um bebê chorão.

\- Eu não ligo! Eu amo até o seu lado chorão. - ri baixinho e me afastei com um suspiro.

\- Melhor voltarmos, Esme vai ficar preocupada.

\- Sim.

Dei mais um abraço nela e em seguida levantamos.

Eu ainda tinha duvidas sobre o meu passado, além de medo do futuro, mas pela primeira vez, eu não me importava, Bella me amava...

Sorri bobamente e a ouvi rir baixinho, ignorei-a.

Ela me amava...

Ao chegarmos à sala, Carlisle já estava lá, sorriu indo até Bella e a abraçou.

\- Bem vinda à família, er... ...de novo. - ela rolou os olhos.

\- Obrigada Carlisle. - senti a mão de Carlisle em meu ombro.

\- Tudo bem "E"?- olhei para Bella que sorria e ri.

\- Agora está.

\- Ótimo! Estou faminto e vocês crianças? - como se tivesse ouvido, Esme entrou na sala anunciando que o jantar estava pronto.

Fomos todos para a sala de jantar e puxei a cadeira para Bella, ao sentarmos, Esme serviu-nos, e comemos em meio à conversa.

Acabou por ser um jantar normal, falamos sobre os nossos trabalhos, eles perguntaram se tínhamos planos, e sorrimos um para o outro.

Ainda não tínhamos, mas nos amávamos, acho que finalmente estava na hora de começar a planejar o futuro.

Depois do jantar, Esme trouxe a sobremesa, bolo de coco. Sorri, ela ainda queria descobrir o meu favorito e embora eu tenha amado aquele, ainda era o de chocolate o melhor para mim.

Quando terminamos, e Bella disse que tinha que ir, me ofereci para levá-la até a sua porta. Ela se despediu de Carlisle e Esme com abraços, e de mãos dadas, nós saímos.

Ao chegarmos a sua porta, ela se virou para mim e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

\- Eu já lhe disse obrigada?

\- Pelo quê?

\- Por ter contado a eles, eu os amo, sabe? E fico feliz que eles saibam sobre nós.

\- Ah, não, você não disse obrigado. - ela sorriu, ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou o meu queixo.

\- Obrigada "E". - sorrindo me inclinei para beijar os seus lábios.

\- Sempre as ordens, Senhorita!

Bella suspirou contra a minha boca e começou a aprofundar o beijo, quando a porta se abriu e ambos nos afastamos apressadamente.

\- Isabella, o que está acontecendo? - um homem grunhiu, imagino que fosse o seu pai. Ele tinha o cabelo castanho, um grosso bigode, os seus olhos escuros me olhavam com curiosidade e um pouquinho de irritação.

\- Pai, huh, estava me despedindo de meu namorado.

\- Emmett voltou? - ele perguntou confuso e me encarou atentamente, com certeza, percebendo que eu não era Emmett.

\- Não pai, esse é "E".

\- "E"!?

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo Sr. Swan. - estiquei a mão e ele a pegou dando um aperto forte.

\- Olá, "E", você não disse o seu sobrenome.

\- Ah, uh, eu, uh... - olhei ansiosamente para Bella que rolou os olhos.

\- "E" Cullen. Agora o deixe em paz.

\- Isabella...

\- Me desculpe Senhor. Eu servi com Emmett no Exército, mas houve um ataque a nossa unidade, e eu perdi a memória... "E", é o meu apelido, já que eu ainda não me lembro de meu nome, e bem, eu estou passando um tempo com os Cullen, que fizeram a gentileza de me acolher, já que eu não tenho família.

\- Eu vejo... - assenti com pesar, com certeza, ele achava que eu era uma péssima escolha para a sua filha.

\- Pai... - ela começou e ambos negamos.

\- Está tudo bem Bella.

\- Isabella entre, preciso ter uma conversa com "E". - ele estreitou os olhos para mim e engoli com força.

\- O quê? Não, não... - a interrompi pegando a sua mão.

\- Melhor você ir Bella.

\- Mas...

\- Está tudo bem.

\- Certo, ainda jantaremos nos Whitlock?

\- É claro, venho te buscar. - ela assentiu, deu-me um beijo na bochecha e começou a entrar, mas parou perto de seu pai.

\- Seja legal. - ele rolou os olhos e esperou ela partir.

Assim que ela estava dentro, ele fechou a porta e me encarou seriamente.

\- Então "E", você está vivendo com os Cullen?

\- Sim Senhor.

\- E mesmo assim começou a sair com a noiva do filho deles? - fiz uma careta.

\- Sei que isso não quer dizer muita coisa sobre mim. Com certeza, eu pareço ser um canalha ou aproveitador, mas não é assim, eu amo Isabella. Eu me senti encantado por ela no minuto em que a vi. Eu lutei muito para me manter afastado dela, afinal, ela era noiva e eu nem sabia quem eu fosse... Mas foi tudo inevitável! Eu preciso dela, eu a amo, e graças a Deus, ela me ama também, então não importa o que o Senhor pense ou tenha a dizer, eu lutarei para ser merecedor dela.

Ele me olhou seriamente e em seguida assentiu.

\- Isso é bom rapaz, Isabella merece alguém que lute por ela. O garoto Cullen era bom, e gosto muito de Carlisle e Esme, mas ele não a merecia, ele não lutou o suficiente.

\- Bem, eu não sei o porquê de Emmett ter partido, mas sei que nunca deixaria Bella para trás. Ela é tudo para mim.

\- Entendi, e respeito isso rapaz, mas espero um pedido formal para namorar a minha filha. - ele piscou e ri.

\- Sim Senhor, desculpe não ter pedido antes.

\- Está tudo bem. - ele ficou me olhando e grunhi.

Ele queria agora?

Pelo seu olhar sim.

\- Sr. Swan, gostaria de pedir o seu consentimento para namorar a sua filha. - ele assentiu satisfeito.

\- Considere dado, meu rapaz, só espero que cuide bem dela.

\- Com a minha vida, Senhor.

\- Ótimo. Tenha uma boa noite "E".

\- Boa noite Senhor.

Assim que ele fechou a porta sorri.

Isso foi bom.

Melhor do que eu esperava.

Mais animado, eu caminhei de volta para casa com o coração cheio de esperança. Mesmo que eu não lembrasse nunca, Bella me amava, e o futuro parecia cada vez mais bonito.

•••

Sorri olhando as fotos de Jasper e Alice mais novos, ela sempre foi baixinha e ele alto demais, mas de algum modo, eles eram perfeitos juntos.

Havia algumas fotos de Jasper com o seu uniforme, e de Alice como noiva, parei em uma que havia um pequeno menino nos braços de Jasper.

\- Que é esse? - Jasper se aproximou e ao olhá-lo o vi ficando tenso. - Jasper?

Ele me olhou atentamente e em seguida para trás, desde que chegamos, Alice havia sequestrado Bella para ajudá-la na cozinha, enquanto Jasper me mostrava a casa. Nós estávamos vendo as suas fotos sobre a lareira, no momento. Quando ele se voltou para mim, imagino que procurando a certeza de estamos sozinhos, ele falou em voz baixa.

\- Era o nosso filho...

\- Eu pensei... - comecei e ele sorriu tristemente.

\- Não temos filhos.

\- Mas...

\- Esse é Riley. Morreu pequenos ainda...

\- Nossa! Eu sinto muito...

\- Está tudo bem "E"... O nosso filho teria a sua idade se estivesse vivo.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, Alice demorou muito para engravidar. Até achamos que nunca teríamos filhos, mas depois de anos, tivemos, porém ele foi tirado de nós...

\- Como? - sussurrei ainda perplexo.

\- Ele ficou muito, mas muito doente... Então foi enfraquecendo aos poucos, até que ele não tinha mais forças para viver.

\- Eu sinto muito Jasper. Quantos anos ele tinha?

\- 6, ele era tão bonito... Alice ficou muito mal nos primeiros anos, foi então que eu abri a livraria. Precisávamos de algo para fazer juntos. Larguei o meu trabalho e usei a minha aposentadoria do Exército para começar tudo. Abrir um negócio foi exaustivo, principalmente no começo, que é deveras difícil, mas tirou de nossa mente a dor e nos ajudou bastante.

\- Eu sinto muito... - repeti e ele deu um aperto gentil em meu braço.

\- Obrigado filho, mas é a vida. Ela nem sempre é só flores.

\- Sim, ela é uma merda na maior parte do tempo. - ele riu.

\- Infelizmente, mas tem as partes boas. - pensei em Bella, nos Cullen e em Jasper e Alice.

Eu assenti. Apesar de tudo, a minha tinha partes muito boas.

\- Então chega dessa conversa, me conte como foi com os Cullen?

\- Foi bom! Eles estão felizes por mim e Bella.

\- Isso é ótimo "E", e agora?

\- E agora?

\- Bem, já conquistou a garota, ela já conheceu a sua família, toda ela. - piscou para mim, sim, eles eram a minha família, também. - Falta só você conhecer os pais dela.

\- Na verdade, eu já conhecia a mãe dela e ontem conheci o pai.

\- Sério? E como foi?

\- Um pouco tenso no começo, mas ele aceitou bem. Até me deu o seu consentimento.

\- Que ótimo!

\- Sim, agora eu só preciso lembrar quem eu sou.

\- "E"... - ele começou e suspirei.

\- Eu sei, eu sei! Bella diz que não precisa, mas eu sinto que preciso. Quero me casar com ela um dia, mas como posso pedi-la quando não tenho um passado?

\- Olhe, eu nem vou tentar colocar um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabeça dura, mas só vou dizer uma coisa. Todos nós te amamos e não nos importamos com quem você foi antes, somente com quem você é agora. Agora você é "E", um rapaz bom, e é tudo o que importa para todos nós.

\- Obrigado...

\- Não, não precisa agradecer. Eu só estou te colocando um fato real. Mas isso é com você agora "E"... Você tem que aceitar quem você é, tem que parar de ficar tão focado no passado.

Já ia abrir a boca para retrucar, quando as meninas voltaram.

\- Venham comer!

\- Opa! Eu estou faminto!

Jasper piscou para mim e foi até Alice lhe dando um beijo barulhento na bochecha que a fez rir, sorri e coloquei o meu braço em volta de Bella.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Sim, mas o que eu não ouvi de sermão de Esme, ouvi dessa daí. - ri e beijei o seu cabelo.

\- Parece que eu tenho um monte de pais.

\- Pior que tem, mas nem posso ficar chateada, tenho que ficar feliz de ver que tantas pessoas te amam e se preocupam com você.

\- Sim, eu tenho muita sorte.

\- Venham crianças! - Alice gritou e fomos até a sala de jantar.

Alice serviu uma deliciosa carne assada com batatas, comemos entre conversas e risadas. Eu sorria observando os dois, mesmo apesar das tristezas, eles continuavam firme e forte, e cada vez mais apaixonados.

Olhei para Bella, esperava que nós fossássemos assim. Porque um dia eu me casaria com ela. E passaria a vida toda tentando fazê-la feliz.

Horas depois, nos despedimos com abraços e promessas de voltar. Alice me abraçou apertado e não pude deixar de abraçá-la de volta e beijar a sua testa. Eu já a amava também, assim como amava Esme.

Enquanto andávamos de volta para casa, Bella deitou a cabeça em meu ombro e sorriu.

\- Hoje a noite foi muito bom.

\- Sim foi.

\- Quer ir pra casa já?

\- Você tem algo em mente? - ela me deu um sorriso malicioso e agarrou a minha mão me puxando.

Ri ao vê-la passando as nossas casas e correndo em direção ao nosso lugar secreto.

Ao chegarmos, ela me ajudou a tirar o meu casaco e jogou no chão, depois me fez sentar em cima dele.

\- O que está planejando? - ela riu, e ergueu um pouco o seu vestido e sentou em meu colo, uma perna de cada lado dos meus quadris.

Engoli em seco com a visão de suas coxas.

Já estava escuro, exceto pela lua cheia, que assim me permitia ver bem a sua pele, linda e macia.

\- Tentando seduzi-lo. - piscou e começou a desfazer a minha camisa.

\- Bella... - grunhi quando ela abriu os primeiros botões e espalmou o meu peito.

\- Sim? - olhou para mim batendo os cílios e sorri.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Eu te amo. - gemendo baixinha nos virei a deixando deitada sobre a grama e fiquei sobre ela. Bella arfou agarrando os meus ombros.

\- Também te amo Isabella, com todo o meu coração.

\- Me ame com o seu corpo... - ela sussurrou e gemi, o meu pau começou a crescer e grunhi novamente, levando a minha mão para a sua coxa, de lá fui subindo e subindo, empurrando o vestido para cima, ela ofegou.

\- Te desejo tanto minha Bella.

\- Então me tome! Quero ser sua de corpo e alma.

Engoli com força e olhei para o seu corpo. Eu a queria tanto, mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, mesmo sem de nada lembrar, se tivesse que escolher entre ela e saber quem eu fosse antes, não haveria nem o que pensar, eu escolheria Bella... Sempre ela...

\- Te amo... - sussurrei antes de tomar os seus lábios e empurrar mais o seu vestido para cima.

**Amo-a, e vou amá-la para todo o sempre...**

* * *

**N/B: **Estou betando este capítulo, que vocês lerão somente no dia 16, terça feira, no Dia dos Namorados, então imagina o clima romântico que se instaurou depois que betei o capítulo... Pois é... E o que é melhor, tudo indica que no próximo capítulo, eles farão "coisinhas"... O que acham meninas?!

**TUCA**

**.**

**N/A: KKKkkkkkkkk coisinhas**

**PERVISSES kkkkkkk ne pervas**

**FINALMENTE**

**AS PERVAS LEVANTAM A MÃO PRO CÉU E GRITAM "ALELUIA" KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**eu sei que gritaram suas pervertidas **

**agora querem me matar ne, pq acabei o capitulo bem ai**

**corrrrrrrrrrrre paulinha que vais ser melhor pra sua saúde**

**As pervas são psico Oo**

**espero que amem o capitulo e comentem muitaoooooo**

**to na minha folga aki e vou voltar a vegetar, ou tentar né ;)**

**divirtam-se e Fuiiiiiiiiii**


	15. Planejando o Futuro

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

_**Planejando o Futuro...**_

Terminei de tirar o vestido dela e ambos suspiramos... Bella se mostrava meio tímida... Eu, com certeza estava em transe, somente por admirá-la daquele jeito...

Deitada sobre mim, usando nada mais que uma pequena calcinha e sutiã rosa, ela era a coisa mais bonita que eu já havia visto na vida, e essa constatação me era certa... Naquele momento, eu só sabia que não importava o que acontecesse no futuro, mas dela eu nunca esqueceria.

\- "E"? – a sua mão tocou o meu rosto chamando a minha atenção e sorri.

\- Desculpe-me, acho que apaguei por um momento. - ela riu e passou os braços em volta de meu pescoço.

\- Apague mais tarde, agora venha aqui e faça amor comigo. - sussurrou e gemi antes de pressionar os meus lábios nos dela.

Bella se entregou a mim sem reservas, me deixando dominar a sua boca, assim como o seu corpo, ansiosamente, eu comecei a soltar o seu sutiã, me atrapalhei um pouco com o maldito feixe e ela riu contra os meus lábios.

Afastei a boca da dela, e tentei olhá-la irritado, mas o seu sorriso era tão lindo.

\- Acha isso divertido? - arqueei uma sobrancelha, mas era impossível não sorrir.

\- Deixe-me ajudá-lo. - falou entre risadinhas.

Rapidamente ela soltou o seu sutiã, eu grunhi quando a peça ficou frouxa sobre os seus seios, a minha boca se encheu de água, ansioso por tocá-los, beijá-los, enfim adorá-los.

Afastei delicadamente a peça do corpo dela e gemi mais uma vez com a visão maravilhosa de seus seios.

Ela tinha seios lindos e gloriosos, macios e cheios, com bicos rosados que me deram água na boca novamente, e sem pensar muito, eu os beijei... Bella arfou arqueando o seu corpo e empurrando assim, mais o seu seio em minha boca.

Aquilo só me deixou mais excitado e passei a chupá-los com bastante vontade. Chupando e lambendo, mordiscando, ora um, ora o outro, a sua pele tinha um gosto salgado e delicioso, eu só queria me perder ali... O meu pau parecia pronto a explodir, mas nem me importei, podia vir em minhas calças que ainda assim não faria diferença, não quando os seios gloriosos dela eram meus para saborear.

\- Mais "E", mais... - ela pediu ofegante e se contorcia em baixo de mim, arfei quando a vi empurrando a calcinha para baixo.

Quase enlouqueci ao notar que ela estava completamente nua.

Jesus, ela era linda demais.

\- "E", me toque... - ela pediu sem fôlego, ela agarrou a minha mão e a levou até o interior de suas coxas.

Arfei quando toquei a pele quente e úmida, ela exalava calor e estava úmida, o meu pau se contorceu. Tentando excitá-la, empurrei um dedo nela e gemi alto, ambos gememos, na verdade... Sentir o seu calor e aperto em meu dedo foi muito excitante.

Fez-me pensar em como seria quando o meu pau estivesse dentro dela.

\- "E", eu quero você...

\- Sim... - murmurei empurrando o meu dedo mais fundo ainda e ela gritou.

\- Coloque outro... - ela pediu entre ofegos e obedeci empurrando dois dedos dentro dela agora.

O seu corpo tremia, os seus olhos estavam fechados com força, já a sua linda boca estava entreaberta... Ela respirava como se tivesse corrido por quilômetros a fio.

A cada estocada de meus dedos, ela parecia mais molhada e mais apertada... O meu pau estava pronto para estourar, seria delicioso estar dentro dela, sentir aquele aperto em volta de mim.

\- Estou perto "E", tão, tão perto... - ela gemeu agarrando o meu terno com força, voltei a dar atenção aos seus seios e chupei o seu mamilo, ela gritou e o seu corpo tremeu debaixo de mim.

Olhei em êxtase para Bella, vendo-a desmanchar sob mim. Aquela era a visão mais linda do mundo. Isabella, a minha Bella, toda saciada e feliz por causa de mim.

Quando ela me olhou com um sorriso preguiçoso, sorri de volta, ela começou a se levantar se sentando e fui para trás ficando de joelhos entre as suas coxas.

\- Isso foi maravilhoso "E", mas eu quero mais.

\- Sim?

\- Quero tudo com você. – sussurrou, enquanto me ajudava a me despir, quando fique nu, ela voltou a deitar me puxando com ela.

\- Bella... - gemi, o meu pau ficou entre as suas coxas e estremeceu com o calor que emana de sua pele.

\- Venha "E", me faça sua...

\- Não sei, eu posso, eu... - ela negou e me puxou para um beijo, gemi em sua boca e comecei a me encaixar nela.

Meu pau deslizou dentro dela e assim que ele entrou em contato com a sua pele quente e molhada eu vim...

Congelei sobre ela e a senti gemer.

\- Me desculpe... - comecei, mas ela agarrou o meu rosto.

\- Está tudo bem "E".

\- Não eu... – o meu rosto esquentou de vergonha, ela sorriu e me empurrou para que eu deitasse.

Obedeci, e em seguida ela estava em cima de mim, a visão do seu corpo nu sobre o meu me fez começar a me excitar de novo.

\- Bella...

\- Está tudo bem "E", eu ainda quero você... - me concentrei em suas palavras e sorri.

Ela sorriu abertamente e passou a me beijar, esfregava os seus seios contra o meu peito, eu arfei quando ela agarrou o meu pau e começou a massageá-lo. Não demorou nada para que ele endurecesse novamente.

\- Jesus...

\- É bom não é?

\- Muito. A sua mão, o seu corpo, quero você Bella.

\- Sim, eu também te quero.

Ela começou a me guiar de volta para ela, a sua entrada estava ainda mais escorregadia, já que eu havia gozado há pouco em seu interior.

Dessa vez, quando fui rodeado por seu calor e aperto, eu estava preparado e consegui me segurar.

Bella e eu choramingamos quando me afundei nela completamente.

\- "E", estamos fazendo amor... - sussurrou e ri entre gemidos.

\- Sim, estamos...

Deslizei as mãos por seu corpo, chegando até a sua bunda, local que apertei prazerosamente, ela arfou e agarrou o meu rosto para me beijar. Começamos a nos mover juntos, sentir juntos, descobrir o que os nossos corpos queriam e nos entregar um ao outro...

Ao amor, desejo e paixão.

Quando as nossas bocas se afastaram, Bella se sentou em cima de mim e a visão de seus seios balançando, assim como de meu pau entrando e saindo dela, era excitante, sabia que não iria durar muito de novo.

\- Você está perto? - ela pediu e assenti.

\- Muito perto...

\- Hmmm, então me faça vir "E", quero vir junto com você.

\- Me mostre como, me ensine a te amar Bella. - ela me olhou com um sorriso doce e sensual ao mesmo tempo.

Sem nunca deixarmos de nos mover, Bella agarrou a minha mão que estava firme em sua bunda e levou o meu dedo médio a boca e o chupou, quase vim, mas me segurei. Queria que viéssemos juntos.

\- Bella... - grunhi rangendo os dentes, ela riu e levou a minha mão para o seu centro.

\- Esfregue aqui... - toquei onde ela mostrou e senti o pequeno botão, assim que o atingi, o seu corpo se chacoalhou todo em cima de mim.

Voltei a esfregar o seu botão e empurrei mais fundo dentro dela. Parece que foi o suficiente, pois ela gritou e a sua entrada me apertou violentamente, enquanto o seu corpo tremia, o seu aperto foi o suficiente para me fazer vir mais uma vez.

Bella caiu sobre mim satisfeita, eu sorri a abraçando.

Ficamos em silêncio, pelo que me pareceu horas, mas foram só alguns minutos, enquanto as nossas respirações voltavam ao normal.

Aos poucos, nós estávamos nos acalmando, comecei a acariciar o corpo dela com muito carinho e devoção, alisando as suas costas e cabelos, Bella finalmente olhou para mim e sorriu.

\- Então, agora você não é mais virgem. - ri baixinho e beijei a sua testa.

\- Bem, agora que você se aproveitou de mim, vai ter que casar. - ela rolou os olhos, mas tinha um sorriso permanente em seus lábios.

\- Acho que posso fazer esse sacrifício. - estreitei os olhos.

\- Sacrifício é? - nos virei a deixando por baixo e fiz cócegas nela.

Bella gritou, riu e tentou me empurrar, mas a cobri com o meu corpo, e em seguida a beijei. Ela suspirou contra os meus lábios e me abraçou pelo pescoço, quando respirar se tornou muito necessário, nos afastamos e deitei ao seu lado, ela deitou a cabeça em meu peito e repousou a sua mão, segurei-a trazendo-a aos meus lábios, depois a deixei de volta em meu peito com a minha por cima.

\- Poderíamos ficar aqui para sempre.

\- Sim, poderíamos... Mas eu sentiria falta de um banheiro, fazer no mato não é comigo. - ri e a olhei.

\- Eu não me importaria, se pudesse passar o resto da vida com você em meus braços.

\- Ok, você me convenceu, eu faço no mato. - comecei a rir e afastei o seu cabelo do rosto.

\- Não se preocupe amor, quando for para ficarmos juntos, vai ser em uma casa.

\- Ufa! - rolei os olhos e beijei a sua testa.

\- Te amo Bella.

\- Também te amo "E", sempre...

\- Sempre...

•••

Depois de deixar Bella em casa, ao entrar em minha casa, notei que já era um pouco tarde, todos já deviam estar dormindo, já ia subir, quando vi a luz da sala acesa.

Fui até lá e estranhei ver Carlisle cochilando no sofá, toquei em seu ombro e ele piscou acordando.

\- "E"?

\- Sim, está tudo bem?

\- Sim, sim, só estava preocupado... Chegou agora?

\- Cheguei. Desculpe-me, eu me distraí com Bella.

\- Ah, então está tudo bem. - ele sorriu e se sentou bocejando.

\- Estava me esperando?

\- Sim, prometi a Esme, ela não queria ir dormir, mas disse que só iria quando você chegasse seguro em casa. - fiz uma careta.

\- Sinto muito Carlisle...

\- Nem precisa, isso é completamente normal.

\- Mesmo?

\- Claro. Só tome cuidado, sim?

\- Certo, tomarei.

Ficamos em silêncio e ao invés de ir para o quarto sentei ao seu lado, ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- O que há em sua mente?

\- Muitas coisas, mas a principal, eu queria te pedir um conselho.

\- Pode pedir. - assenti e respirei fundo e o encarei.

\- Quero me casar com Bella.

\- Oh, sério? - assenti olhando para as minhas mãos.

\- Eu a amo.

\- Ela te ama? – a sua mão tocou o meu ombro gentilmente e me voltei para ele.

\- Sim. - o olhei cautelosamente, mas ele sorria.

\- Isso é ótimo, "E"! Vocês serão imensamente felizes.

\- Obrigada, mas não acha que é muito cedo?

\- Besteira! Eu pedi Esme em casamento depois de uma semana de namoro. - ri.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, Esme é muito especial, não podia perdê-la, então a agarrei rápido. - piscou e sorri.

\- Obrigada Carlisle, agora vou comprar um anel.

\- Posso ajudá-lo!

\- Sério?

\- Claro, vamos comprar no próximo fim de semana. Você sai à tarde no sábado, não é?

\- Sim, às duas.

\- Ótimo. Assim que sair, eu vou te pegar e vamos juntos.

\- Obrigado Carlisle.

\- Fico feliz que me queira lá com você.

\- Só a conheci graças a vocês.

Ambos sorrimos e nos levantamos.

\- Vamos dormir que amanhã começa tudo de novo.

Assenti em acordo e fui para o meu quarto.

Ao me deitar na cama, revivi a minha noite com Bella e sorri abertamente.

Agora ela era minha, assim como eu sou dela.

E nada iria nos afastar.

•••

O resto da semana passou voando, entre trabalho, e pequenas escapadas com Bella. Eu mal podia aguentar de tanta felicidade.

Depois do trabalho ia buscar Bella, e quando chegávamos a minha casa, íamos direto para o nosso esconderijo, às vezes só trocávamos beijos, às vezes fazíamos mais, muito mais, parecia que eu não podia ter o suficiente dela, e nem queria.

Queria tudo com ela.

Quando o sábado chegou, eu estava quase quicando.

Já havia dito a Bella que sairia com Carlisle, então não iria buscá-la, ela até tentou descobrir aonde eu iria, mas consegui enrolá-la, com beijos. Acabou que até eu me distraí, pois uma coisa levou a outra e de beijos passamos a caricias e a toques, e as roupas se foram, e bem... ...quando acabamos nenhum de nós se lembrava do assunto.

\- Por que esse sorriso bobo? - olhei para Alice e dei de ombros.

\- Pensando em Bella.

\- Ah, o amor jovem. Também só pensava em Jasper na minha juventude.

\- E não pensa agora?

\- Penso, mas penso mais na artrite. - ri.

\- Você nem tem artrite.

\- Mas vou ter em breve, posso sentir. - rolei os olhos e me aproximei dela passando um braço por seu ombro.

\- Posso lhe contar um segredo.

\- Oh sim, adoro segredos.

\- Vou comprar um anel de noivado para Bella.

\- Oh Meu Deus, quando?

\- Hoje, Carlisle vem me buscar e vamos juntos.

\- Isso é maravilhoso "E". Oh... - ela arfou.

\- O quê?

\- Não saia daqui! - saiu correndo que nem uma doida para fora da loja, eu só fiquei olhando com cara de bobo.

\- Pra onde Alice foi? - Jasper se aproximou de mim e o olhei mais confuso ainda.

\- Não faço a menor ideia. - ele riu e me entregou o espanador.

\- Tá muito parado, vai trabalhar! - sorri e passei a espanar os livros.

Já fazia mais de uma hora que Alice havia sumido, quando ela voltou toda vermelha e ofegante. Vi ela cochichando algo com Jasper, e em seguida, os dois me encurralaram em um canto.

\- Então o que há?

\- Alice me contou de suas pretensões.

\- Vejo que você é ótima guardando segredos. - olhei para Alice com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ela bufou.

\- Achei que só tinha que manter o segredo de Bella.

\- Sei...

\- Que seja! Já sei agora, vamos seguir em frente.

\- Certo... Então o que está havendo?

\- Bem, Alice e eu já havíamos comentado uns dias atrás, quando você começou a namorar Bella, que quando decidisse se casar com a moça, porque sabíamos que se casaria, íamos lhe entregar um presente.

\- E o que é? - sorri, e vi Alice tirar do bolso uma pequena caixa de joias.

\- Pegue!

Um pouco hesitante peguei a caixinha e ao abri-la suspirei. Havia um bonito anel prata com uma grande e bonita pedra âmbar, e a sua base tinha alguns detalhes de folhas entrelaçadas e umas florzinhas. Era bonito e delicado, o rodei entre os meus dedos e vi algo escrito na parte interior... _"Para Sempre",_ li as palavras em voz baixa e sorri.

.

\- Nossa!

\- É de minha família. - murmurou Jasper e o olhei.

\- Se é de família, por que está me dando?

\- Porque achamos que merece.

\- Mas, huh, é de família... - eu adorei o anel, e já podia até imaginar ele em Bella, mas era uma joia de família, eu não poderia...

Alice, de repente, colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e me fez olhá-la.

\- Escute"E", sei que Jasper contou sobre o nosso filho, e depois que ele se foi, eu não pude mais engravidar, então não temos mais ninguém, se não aceitar vai ser uma joia que vai ficar jogada, e acabar indo para os primos detestáveis.

\- Não gosta de seus primos?

\- Os adoro, mas esse anel tem que ser seu.

\- Alice...

\- Por favor, é importante, se realmente gostou, aceite.

\- Eu o amei, é perfeito.

\- Então fique com ele. Jasper e eu insistimos.

\- Nem sei o que dizer.

\- Só diga que vai amar muito a sua Bella, e me fará muito orgulhosa de você. - ela passou os dedos por meu cabelo e sorri.

\- Você é incrível, os dois são. - a abracei apertado, levantando-a do chão e ela riu, quando a soltei, segurou o meu rosto e me abaixei para ela beijar a minha testa.

\- Temos muito orgulho de ter você na família "E", já te considero parte dos Whitlock.

\- Obrigado. - dei mais um abraço nela e em seguida um em Jasper.

\- Quando vai pedi-la?

\- Acho que amanhã. Pensei em fazermos um piquenique.

\- Perfeito! Ela vai adorar.

\- Seja romântico, hein?

\- E fique de joelhos, as garotas gostam.

\- Eu não fiquei. - ele murmurou e ela rolou os olhos.

\- O seu pedido não foi nada romântico, Jasper.

\- Como foi? - ela fez uma careta e Jasper deu de ombros.

\- Bem, já estávamos saindo há quase três meses, e eu esqueci o nosso aniversario de namoro e a levei a uma lanchonete normal, enquanto ela estava esperando um jantar romântico.

\- Ele devia ter desconfiado, já que quando foi me buscar, eu estava toda linda com o meu melhor vestido.

\- Como se um homem prestasse atenção nessas coisas.

\- Então, eu estava furiosa quando chegamos à lanchonete e Jasper nem se dando conta. Eu reclamei a noite toda e brigamos, e quando ele me levou para casa, perguntou o porquê de eu estava sendo uma idiota, e eu disse que ele era o único idiota ali, pois foi ele quem esqueceu o nosso aniversario de namoro.

\- E o que aconteceu depois?

\- Eu resmunguei que essas datas eram idiotas, ela me chamou de idiota, então eu disse que deveríamos nos casar, assim seriamos o casal idiota.

Ri alto e ambos sorriram.

\- Ele tinha até o anel.

\- Serio?

\- É que na verdade, eu iria pedi-la em casamento na lanchonete, porque foi lá que eu a conheci, mas eu esqueci mesmo que era o aniversario de namoro.

\- Gostei, mas vou fazer a coisa romântica mesmo.

\- Vai ser melhor.

\- Er... gente, sabia que tem uma fila enorme no caixa. - todos nos voltamos à voz de Carlisle e em seguida, olhamos para o caixa, realmente lá tinha mesmo uma baita fila.

\- Droga. - Jasper saiu correndo e Alice correu para ajudá-lo.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Sim, sim, Jasper e Alice me deram um presente.

\- E o que seria? - mostrei o anel para ele e o vi sorrir.

\- É lindo "E".

\- Acha que Bella vai gostar?

\- Com certeza!

\- Desculpe, não vamos mais sair para comprar um.

\- Não tem problema. Fiquei feliz que ganhou um anel tão bonito. Os Whitlock gostam muito de você hein?

\- São como a minha segunda família. - ele sorriu abertamente e colocou o braço em meu ombro.

\- Bem, já que o problema do anel já foi resolvido, que tal sairmos para almoçar fora.

\- Será ótimo!

Ele prometeu me esperar enquanto ajudava Jasper e Alice a fechar.

Guardei o meu anel no bolso e sorri como um idiota pelo resto da tarde.

Depois de fecharmos, dei mais um abraço em ambos agradecendo mais uma vez pelo presente.

Eu saí com Carlisle, escolhemos um restaurante de comida italiana não muito longe e passamos boa parte da tarde conversando, sobre o trabalho, Bella, Esme, enfim um pouco de tudo.

Quando voltamos para a casa, estávamos rindo e brincando, eu estava muito mais próximo de Carlisle do que pensei que um dia estivesse.

Ao estacionar o carro, Carlisle saiu, e em seguida abriu a porta para mim, que estava segurando os canelones de chocolate que ele pegou para Esme, lhe entreguei a caixa e saí do carro com a minha bengala.

Depois de fechar o carro entramos na casa, ouvimos o som de vozes, seguimos o som e ao chegar à sala, peguei um vislumbre de um longo cabelo loiro que parecia muito familiar, quando a dona se virou sorri.

\- Enfermeira Halle?

\- "E"!

Mas o meu sorriso morreu, quando vi o grande homem que se levantou, eu o reconheci imediatamente...

\- Emmett?! - sussurrei e ele sorriu.

\- Edward!

* * *

**N/A: Entãooooo**

**Paulinha dando passos para tras enquanto fala**

**Emmett voltou**

**"E" quer casar com Bella**

**E até a enfermeira Hale está ai.**

**Paulinha ficando cada vez mais longe das pervas enfurecidas.**

**Mas o mais importante, Emmett voltou**

**e agora sabemos que "E" é Edward...**

**então...**

**correeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**.**

**N/B:** Minha mãezinha da Carrupita! Ele voltouuuu... E agora? Meninas, esperem que em breve teremos fortes emoções! Comments please!

**TUCA**


	16. Famílias

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**Capítulo XV**_

_**Famílias... **_

\- Edward?! - repeti o nome bobamente, mas antes que eu perguntasse quem era Edward, o enorme homem veio até mim e me abraçou. Fiquei rígido com o contato repentino e olhei em volta um pouco ansioso.

Vi Esme com lágrimas nos olhos, mas tinha um sorriso nos lábios, a enfermeira Hale sorria, e Carlisle estava tão estático quanto eu. Mas foi a sua voz que fez o cara, huh Emmett me soltar.

\- Emmett... - ele sussurrou e seu filho se voltou para ele.

\- Pai. Que saudades! - Carlisle largou a caixa que segurava sobre o sofá e o agarrou em um abraço de morte, ambos ficaram assim por vários minutos.

Jesus, ele está aqui! Ele voltou...

Esme se aproximou dele e o abraçou também. Os três se abraçaram, como uma família, e não pude deixar de sorrir um pouco, feliz por Esme e por Carlisle. O filho deles estava em casa. E bem...

Aquilo era bom. Maravilhoso!

Mas ainda assim, por que o meu peito doía e já me sentia começar a sufocar?

Eu queria... Céus, eu nem sabia o que eu queria naquele momento.

Saber o que "Edward" significava... Seria o meu nome? Seria quem eu sou? Mas não agora... Neste momento uma família que se ama muito está se reencontrando.

E eu não sou parte dela.

Sorri mais uma vez, mas dessa vez com pesar.

Eu não sou parte dela. Nem nunca serei.

Eles não precisam mais de mim agora.

Sorrindo, pois não havia motivos para ficar triste, não quando Carlisle e Esme estavam sorrindo e abraçando o seu filho, eu me afastei discretamente. Percebi enfermeira Hale me olhando e neguei, quando ela abriu a boca, via-a assentir e saí pela porta.

Ao ficar do lado de fora, olhei para a casa de Bella e sorri.

Minha Bella...

Eu a amo e ela me amava.

Mas Emmett voltou...

Ele iria querê-la de volta. Quem não iria...

E eu teria que lutar por ela. Não iria ser fácil! Eles tinham um passado juntos, enquanto nós só tínhamos alguns meses, e nem foram muitos.

Toquei a caixinha em meu bolso e sorri com tristeza.

Não seria a hora de pedi-la, nunca iria forçá-la a me escolher.

Comecei a andar para longe de casa, e de Bella, eu precisava pensar.

Precisava ficar longe de tudo, eu não iria embora, chega de fugir, mas aquela era uma reunião de família, e eu não fazia parte dela. Nunca faria...

Era bom aceitar tudo aquilo logo.

Ao chegar ao ponto de ônibus, pensei em onde iria. Podia ir para estação de trem, gosto de ir lá para pensar, mas ao entrar no ônibus, pensei em um lugar melhor, um novo lugar.

Então esperei e desci muito antes da estação, caminhei com calma, e ao chegar à casa familiar, sorri com carinho. Não era a casa que eu amava e considerava minha, mas era hora de mudar, e se eles me aceitassem, gostaria de chamar aquela nova casa de lar.

Ao bater na porta sorri quando Alice atendeu um pouco depois.

\- "E", o que faz aqui?

\- Eu...

\- Você está bem? - ela arregalou os olhos de repente. - Bella o rejeitou? - vi fogo em seus olhos, aposto que ela estava pronta para ir lá dar um puxão na orelha de Bella, se fosse o caso.

\- Emmett voltou...

\- Oh... OH... Ele voltou? - assenti e engoli com força.

\- Posso passar a noite aqui?

\- Eles te expulsaram? - lá estava o fogo de novo e dessa vez não consegui sorrir, mas os meus olhos arderam com lágrimas não derramadas.

\- Não, eu só saí... Eles precisavam reunir a família deles.

\- Oh "E"...

\- Alice, quem é? - ambos nos viramos ao som da voz de Jasper. Ele sorriu ao ver-me, mas o sorriso dele morreu quando percebeu a minha cara. – "E"?!

\- Emmett voltou...

\- Merda! - ele nem hesitou, passou por Alice e me puxou para os seus braços.

Eu só pude abraçá-lo com força.

Senti os bracinhos de Alice me envolvendo e sorri apesar das lágrimas que senti deslizando por meu rosto. Ficamos assim algum tempo, até eu me afastar deles.

\- Desculpe aparecer assim, eu só, eu não sabia o que fazer...

\- Eles o mandaram embora? - Jasper perguntou, já se armando para a batalha e ri, esfreguei o rosto para limpar as lágrimas e minha tristeza.

\- Não, eles só estavam lá se abraçando como uma família, se reencontrando, e lá não era o meu lugar. Eu não quis me impor e precisei sair.

\- "E", aposto que eles te queriam lá.

\- O que Emmett fez quando te viu?

\- Me abraçou.

\- Viu? Ele gosta de você e com certeza vai te contar quem você realmente é. - Jasper murmurou, segurando meus ombros.

\- Edward... - murmurei e ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Edward? Quem é?

\- Acho que é o meu nome. Emmett me chamou assim quando me viu.

\- Huh, Edward? - assenti ainda estranhando o nome.

\- "E" ou Edward, nós o amamos e é bem vindo. - Alice murmurou se aproximando e pegando a minha mão.

\- Pode ser só "E", por um tempo, ainda não me sinto esse Edward. - ela riu.

\- "E", então, o que acha de comer algo, ou prefere descansar?

\- Eu gostaria de deitar um pouco.

\- Ótimo, venha.

Ela começou a me puxar para os quartos, ao chegarmos a um todo azul, com uma grande cama e um guarda roupa, sem fotos, nem pôsteres.

\- É um bonito quarto.

\- Eu também acho... Era pra ser o quarto de Riley, mas ele se foi, e depois que tirei o berço e as coisas de criança, virou um quarto de hospedes.

\- Ele é ótimo, obrigado Alice.

\- Sempre que precisar.

Dei-lhe um sorriso e fui até a cama, apoiei a bengala na cabeceira, sentei tirando os sapatos, Alice sentou na cama e sem pensar deitei e coloquei a cabeça em seu colo, ela sorriu e passou os dedos em meu cabelo.

Fechei os olhos e senti uma lágrima deslizar.

Era assim que uma mãe ou uma avó faria se eu precisasse.

E era tudo o que precisava naquele momento.

\- Vai dar tudo certo "E". - ela sussurrou e a olhei.

\- E se Bella não me escolher? - ela parou o seu carinho e vi uma carranca em seu rosto, mas quando me olhou, ela sorria.

\- Então ela nunca te mereceu! Mas eu acredito que ela te ame, e vai escolher você.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Eu olhei para o chão, tentando enxergar os padrões no piso, tentando desesperadamente acreditar que Bella me escolheria acima de tudo.

\- E os Cullen?

\- O que tem eles?

\- Não quer que eles te escolham? - ri.

\- Nunca houve uma escolha Alice, eles estão com o filho agora.

\- Não fica triste?

\- Um pouco, às vezes queria que Esme fosse a minha mãe, mas sempre soube que o seu amor por mim era emprestado, e agora Emmett está de volta, e estou feliz por ela, pois a amo, e fico feliz em saber que o filho dela voltou. - a ouvi fungar e me voltei para ela.

\- Posso ser a sua mãe, também? - ri.

\- Você já é Alice. - ela sorriu e voltou a afagar o meu cabelo.

Nunca gostaria de ver Carlisle ou Esme sofrer, mas dessa vez, eu iria ser egoísta. Eu iria lutar por Bella. Eu podia não ter família, ou um passado, mas eu tinha Bella, e faria tudo por ela.

Alice continuou a passar os dedos em meu cabelo e fechei os olhos. Tão bom, sorrindo fui deixando a inconsequência me tomar. Quem sabe o dia de amanhã seria melhor.

•••

Abri os olhos de repente com um barulho alto, esfreguei o rosto e me sentei ainda meio grogue de sono, bocejei e olhei em volta, quase esqueci onde estava, mas rapidamente me lembrei.

Emmett voltou...

Sorri apesar de tudo.

A família de Esme estava completa de novo.

Comecei a me levantar e me espreguicei, causei os sapatos e olhei para as minhas roupas amarrotadas. Precisava ir até os Cullen buscar as minhas coisas.

Ontem saí tão aéreo que nem peguei nada.

Quando abri a porta do quarto, ouvi uma comoção de vozes abafadas e preocupadas, corri até a _muvuca_ e parei abruptadamente ao ver Carlisle todo vermelho tentando entrar e Jasper o barrando. Alice parecia igualmente irritada, e até Esme estava no meio e o rosto manchado de lágrimas.

\- O que está acontecendo? - todos se voltaram para mim.

\- "E", graças a Deus! - Esme contornou todos correndo para mim, me abraçando apertado, eu lhe olhei um pouco em choque, e em seguida a abracei.

Era impossível não abraçá-la.

Quando ela se afastou me deu um cutucão no peito e esfreguei o lugar com uma careta.

\- Aiii, o que eu fiz?

\- Foi embora!

\- Emmett está lá...

\- E o que tem?

\- O seu filho voltou Esme. Não precisa mais de mim... - ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, e em seguida, o seu rosto ficou vermelho.

\- Você tem muita sorte de ser maior que eu moço, porque se fosse menor, estaria agora mesmo em meus joelhos levando a maior surra de sua vida. Como pode dizer isso? - me afastei um passo dela, não achando que o meu tamanho a impediria, eu olhei em volta nervosamente.

Carlisle parecia igualmente irritado, já Jasper e Alice ansiosos.

\- Eu... Emmett voltou...

\- Edward, você é nosso filho tanto quanto Emmett. - Carlisle se pronunciou e demorei alguns minutos para entender que ele estava falando comigo.

\- Edward?

\- É o seu nome. Emmett nos contou.

\- O que mais ele contou?

\- Muitas coisas... Acharam finalmente os registros sobre a sua unidade. Infelizmente, como você não tinha família e considerando que na época acharam que você era Emmett, o deram como morto. - fiz uma careta.

\- Então, eu não tenho mesmo uma família... - murmurei mais para ter certeza, eu sempre soube, sentia, mas saber, ter certeza, doía mais do que pensei.

\- Tem a gente! - Alice se apressou em falar.

\- E a gente... - Esme murmurou e percebi que ela e Alice se mediam, nenhuma das duas parecia de bom humor.

Sorri, apesar de tudo.

\- Bem, agora vamos para casa. - Carlisle resmungou, mas neguei.

\- Não, eu vou ficar. - todos me olharam.

\- Mas "E", a sua casa é comigo, com a gente. - Esme pegou a minha mão, eu segurei a sua e coloquei junto ao meu coração.

\- Eu a amo Esme! Você é a mãe dos meus sonhos, mas o seu filho verdadeiro voltou, e você passar um tempo de qualidade com ele, mimá-lo, fazer o seu bolo favorito, fazer compras, o abraçar e o beijar, ser a mãe maravilhosa que sei que é, mas se eu estiver lá, não vai aproveitar o seu tempo com o seu filho.

\- Eu posso amar os dois.

\- Sei que pode, você tem o coração mais bonito que já vi, mas eu nunca tive uma mãe, ou um irmão, e nem Emmett, seria estranho para ele, ver você dando o seu amor para outro, e me envergonho de dizer, vai me doer ver você dando o seu amor para ele, por um tempo, eu fui o seu filho único, não estou preparado para ver vocês dois juntos.

\- Oh... - ela murmurou.

Imagino que entendendo.

Assim como eu não estava, poderia ser que Emmett não estivesse também. Esme é a mãe dele, e vê-la agir como a minha mãe, poderia ser estranho e magoá-lo.

\- Mas, não quero que vá...

\- Eu só vou passar um tempo com Alice e Jasper, isso não mudará nada, ainda é a minha mãe, ainda te amo, e vou visitá-la, mas como amigo. - ela lagrimou e me puxou para outro abraço, enquanto fungava.

Senti outro par de braços em volta de mim e olhei confuso para Carlisle.

\- Fique quieto, eu sou seu pai também. – resmungou, sorri e apertei mais Esme em meus braços.

Eu os amava tanto.

Queria mais que qualquer coisa no mundo ser digno do amor deles.

Eu nunca me sentiria bem, se não desse esse momento para eles se reconectarem com o filho.

Quando nos soltamos, limpei as lágrimas do rosto de Esme, e beijei sua testa.

\- Não chore mamãe, fica mais bonita quando sorri. - ela suspirou.

\- Não quero perdê-lo.

\- Nunca vai me perder, sou seu filho. - ela assentiu e pegou o meu rosto, me abaixei e ela beijou a minha testa.

\- Tem que vir me ver sempre.

\- Ainda levarei Bella em casa, e irei te ver todos os dias antes de ir. - ela assentiu parecendo satisfeita.

\- E eu? - olhei para Carlisle e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ri.

\- Irei vê-lo também pai. - ele sorriu e colocou as mãos nos meus ombros.

\- Tivemos um começo difícil garoto, mas o amo como meu, às vezes, os pais são cabeçudos, mas isso não quer dizer que amemos menos, só amamos demais.

\- Também te amo pai. - ela respirou fundo.

\- Também te amo Edward.

Edward.

Iria demorar em me acostumar.

\- Acho melhor irmos. - Carlisle falou por fim, e Esme me olhou com pesar.

\- Mas...

\- Irei mais tarde lá, pegar as minhas roupas, além disso, eu preciso conversar com Bella.

\- E Emmett! - ela me lembrou.

\- Emmett? Ele quer falar comigo?

\- Claro que quer. Ele é seu amigo. - oh, certo.

Era tanta coisa, tanto drama, que me esqueci.

Eu estava com a sua coleira por algum motivo.

E acredito que estava na hora de eu saber.

•••

Depois que os Cullen se foram, após muitas promessas que eu apareceria mais tarde na nossa casa, voltei para o quarto.

Não demorou muito para Alice aparecer.

\- Oi.

\- Olá...

\- Então vai ficar? - ela murmurou e sorri envergonhado.

\- Eu nem pedi né? Só anunciei... - ela riu e veio até a cama, se sentando ao meu lado.

\- Isso é bom! Quer dizer que se sente parte da família.

\- Sim, eu me sinto. Eu sei que normalmente, não seria o certo ter duas mães e dois pais, mas eu meio que sinto que você também é a minha mãe. - ela ofegou e a olhei.

\- Sério?

\- Claro. Mas se não quiser...

\- Eu quero sim! Eu sou sua mãe também. - se apressou em dizer e ri.

\- Obrigado.

\- Eu te disse que você era um Whitlock agora.

\- Sim, disse mesmo!

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio, até Jasper se juntar a nós.

\- O que estão fazendo?

\- Tendo um momento de mãe e filho. - ela olhou para ele empinando o queixo e ri baixinho.

\- Certo! Esse velho pai pode participar? - bati na cama do meu outro lado, ele se sentou e passou o braço pelo meu ombro.

\- Obrigado – sussurrei e ele assentiu.

\- Agora que sou um pai, acho que está na hora de uns conselhos paternos.

\- Oh, não!- Alice gemeu ao meu lado, eu ri e esperei.

\- Então aqui vai... O primeiro e mais importante de todos, sempre mantenha a tampa da privada abaixada. - o olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Esse é o seu conselho?

\- Eu tenho outros.

\- Estou com medo de ouvir.

\- Acreditem, todos estamos!- Alice bufou e ele grunhiu.

\- Mulher, tô me abrindo com o meu filho aqui.

\- O menino vai fugir na primeira oportunidade, melhor você se fechar.

\- Segundo, não se case com uma mulher baixinha, elas são mandonas. - meio sussurrou, meio gritou a última parte e ri, Alice arfou.

\- Jasper...

\- Te amo! - ela bufou, mas sorria.

\- Bem, vou fazer o café - saiu do quarto e olhei para Jasper.

\- Esse é o próximo conselho, dizer "te amo", sempre resolve tudo.

\- Entendo...

\- Agora o próximo conselho...

\- Não, não, chega, já ouvi o suficiente.

\- Mas eu tenho outros milhares.

\- Disso é que tenho medo.

\- Você vai ser um filho rebelde então? - ri e o abracei.

Ele ficou um pouco surpreso, mas em seguida me abraçou de volta.

\- Obrigado Jasper por me aceitar na família.

\- Te amamos "E"... Edward... Bem seja qual for o seu nome.

\- Também te amo. Estou feliz que sou meio Whitlock agora.

\- Só meio?

\- Sim, sou meio Cullen também.

\- É justo! E entendo, pois estava a ponto de ser assassinado pelo seu outro pai. O homem chegou aqui possesso, parecia até que te sequestrei. - ele rolou os olhos.

\- Sinto muito, não fazia ideia que eles dariam pela minha falta. Esperava que eles estivessem gastando todo o seu tempo com Emmett.

\- Eles se preocupam com você também "E".

\- Eu sei agora.

\- Então, vamos comer?

\- Claro. Eu poderia comer.

\- Ótimo, depois vamos jogar bola ou pescar, sabe ter um dia de pai e filho. - rolei os olhos e o segui para a cozinha.

Mas sorri todo o caminho.

Eu tenho pais maravilhosos.

•••

Caminhei devagar pela Rua dos Cullen, ao avistar a casa senti um pouco de aperto no coração. Não era mais a minha casa. Agora eu morava com os Whitlock.

Sorri ao me lembrar da cara de desapontamento de Jasper quando disse que não daria para jogar, porque teria que vir buscar as minhas coisas.

Tive que prometer jogar quando voltasse.

Tentei manter o sorriso, enquanto ia em direção à porta, mas parei ao ouvir as risadas e ao olhar para rua, o meu coração afundou.

Emmett vinha andando com Bella, o seu braço em volta dos ombros dela e ambos sorriam, e parecia felizes, como um casal...

Meu gemido de dor deve ter sido alto, porque ambos me olharam, mas eu fiquei um pouco confuso quando Bella me olhou com raiva e Emmett sorriu abertamente. Porém o que aconteceu em seguida foi pior, braços me envolveram e ofeguei ao perceber que estava sendo abraçado pela enfermeira Hale.

E se possível Bella parecia mais furiosa e estava até um pouco vermelha, Emmett parecia igualmente irritado.

**Então, era só eu quem estava confuso ali?**

* * *

**N/A: Então, só eu chorei o capítulo todo escrevendo, ou vocês também choraram lendo kkkkkkkk...**

**Agora que as lágrimas secaram, eu pensei em fazer um pov PEQUENO de algum personagem.**

**De quem preferem?**

**Emmett?**

**Bella?**

**Rosalie?**

**Carlisle?**

**Esme?**

**Nesse pov mostraria como foi à chegada do Emmett. Então votem aí, que depois do próximo cap. rola esse ponto de ponto de vista, ok?**

**Agora me vou, chorar mais um pouco, quanta emoção! :'(**

**Ah, antes de ir, uma das pervas me perguntou em que ano passa a fic, eu tinha esquecido de responder nas últimas notas. É no ano de ****1941 em Chicago. Pode ver, ninguém tinha celular, nem nada moderno. Eu até Googlei, algumas coisas para ter certeza, como se tinha taxis ou ônibus naquela época, e o filme que eles viram, assim como os passeios que fizeram, até se tinha camisinha, e não tinha kkkkk...**

**Enfim, agora me vou, e votem aki nos coments, hein!**

**Dou a resposta de quem ganhou no próximo capítulo!**

**Fuiiiiiiiiiiiii...**

**Ah só deixando claro esse é o capítulo de terça. Como to adiantando ele então num é certeza que postarei na terça ta. Posto semana que vem, mas ainda num sei o dia**

**Agora me vou fuiiii**

**N/B – **Paulinhaaaaaaaa, por que você me fez chorar? Tô de mal! E agora galera? Eu voto do pov. de Rosie... Uma terceira pessoa que esteve a par da situação de ambos, seria o mais aconselhado, pois ela poderia divagar sobre "E" e depois sobre Emmet, nos provendo de uma visão mais amplificada, por ter convivido com as angustias dos dois... O que acham? Comments please!

**TUCA **


	17. Descobrindo as Coisas

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

**Descobrindo as Coisas**

Quando a Enfermeira Hale me soltou e agarrou os meus ombros, me voltei para ela e não pude evitar sorrir, era bom ver um rosto amigo.

\- Rosalie!

\- Edward! - torci o nariz e ela riu. - Não gosta desse nome também?

\- Gosto, eu acho, é só difícil me acostumar a ser Edward, quando fui "E" por tanto tempo.

\- Então não se lembrou de nada? - neguei.

\- Nada, acho que nunca vou lembrar... - ela suspirou.

\- Já ouvi alguns casos assim, mas esperava que o seu fosse diferente.

\- Está tudo bem, eu huh... - olhei para trás hesitante, Bella e Emmett vinham até nós, mas devagar.

\- Ontem foi um dia cheio de emoções, hein? - me voltei para ela e forcei um sorriso.

Ela não fazia ideia.

\- Sim, muitas emoções. Se não se importar que eu lhe pergunte, por que está aqui? Estou feliz em vê-la claro, mas por quê?

\- Ah, o Sr. Cullen ainda não se recuperou totalmente, ele passou muitos meses em coma, mas assim que acordou e nos disse quem era, quis voltar imediatamente, mas não poderia voltar sozinho, então ele me pediu para vir junto.

\- Por que você?

\- Nos tornamos bons amigos quando ele acordou. Você sabe como eu sou com pacientes perdidos! - piscou e acabei rindo, dessa vez, os meus risos era mais verdadeiros.

Não sei como teria sido os meus dias no hospital sem o seu apoio.

\- Estou feliz que ele teve você por perto.

\- Ele ficou muito feliz que estivesse aqui "E".

\- Sério?

\- Sim, deveria conversar com o Sr. Cullen, ele te vê como um irmão. - me movi desconfortável.

Ele via?

Talvez mudasse de ideia, quando descobrisse o que fiz com a noiva dele.

\- Eu pretendo... Tenho que falar com Bella também, e vim buscar as minhas coisas.

\- Vai embora?

\- Sim, vou passar um tempo com uns amigos, não acho uma boa ideia ficar aqui no momento.

\- Por quê?

\- Eles estão em família, eu só iria atrapalhar. Essa família precisa de um tempo juntos, e não de mim... - ela fez uma careta e estava pronta para falar quando Bella e Emmett finalmente nos alcançaram.

\- Edward? - me voltei ao som de meu nome e forcei um sorriso para Emmett.

\- Emmett... - mais uma vez ele me pegou de surpresa me dando um abraço forte.

\- Uh, oi?! - quando me soltou sorria.

\- É bom te ver homem! Eu fiquei preocupado com você.

\- Comigo?

\- É claro... Ah, Rosie disse que perdeu a memória, sinto muito.

\- Está tudo bem, eu já me acostumei.

\- Bom, mas imagino que deva ter milhares de perguntas, hein?

\- Algumas, na verdade.

\- Vamos entrar para conversar, então. - já ia assentir, mas olhei para Bella que nos olhava com curiosidade.

\- Em um minuto, preciso resolver um assunto antes.

\- Certo, vou esperar lá dentro.

\- Ótimo. - sem me importar com o que ele iria pensar, fui até Bella e agarrei a sua mão e comecei a puxá-la para longe, ela ofegou, mas me seguiu.

Fui até a parte detrás de sua casa, e ao chegarmos lá eu a encarei hesitante.

\- Eu... - seu estupor passou, pois assim que a soltei, ela me empurrou me olhando irritada.

\- Caramba "E", por que foi embora?

\- Eu...

\- Imagina a minha cara ao ir a sua casa e ao invés de te encontrar, vejo Emmett e a sua amiguinha Rosalie. - suspirei e sentei-me no banco que havia ali.

\- Eu precisava ir Bella... Eu queria ficar, queria muito, mas naquele momento eu tinha que sair de lá. - ela suspirou e sentou ao meu lado.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu meio que me senti um intruso. Eles são uma família e estavam se reunindo, e quem era eu ali?

\- Você faz parte daquela família, tanto quanto Emmett! - ela sussurrou colocando a mão em minha perna, eu deitei a minha mão sobre a dela e entrelacei os nossos dedos.

\- Naquele momento, eu não me senti parte da família, eu posso até ter sido precipitado ou infantil... Eu não sei, mas eu só precisei sair de lá, ficar longe um pouco.

\- Poderia ter vindo até mim. - murmurou e a puxei para mais perto.

\- Tive medo...

\- Do quê? - toquei a sua bochecha sentindo a maciez de sua pele.

\- Que quando o visse, se esquecesse de mim...

\- Nunca poderia esquecê-lo!

\- Ainda me ama? - ela bufou.

\- É um idiota, só por perguntar isso! - ri.

\- Mas e Emmett?

\- Nós conversamos, e foi bom, foi como ter o meu amigo novamente. Ele até disse que se casaria comigo se eu quisesse, mas eu disse que não, que a sua partida me machucou muito, mas as coisas eram diferentes agora, eu não o amo mais, só como amigo.

\- Disse tudo isso?

\- Sim.

\- Então, por que estavam tão felizes? - resmunguei deixando a minha mão cair em meu colo, mas ela não notou, ou não ligou, parou para pensar, então riu quando entendeu que falava do seu momento com Emmett, quando cheguei.

\- Vai descobrir que é impossível ficar chateada com Emmett, ele sempre faz as pessoas a sua volta sorrir.

\- Huh, então não voltaram?

\- Não seu idiota! Eu te amo, não poderia voltar com ele.

Soltei o ar que nem percebi que estava prendendo.

\- Eu tive medo, tanto medo de te perder... - confessei, e ela com a sua mão livre, segurou o meu rosto.

\- "E", não seja bobo! Você nunca vai me perder! - sorri e fechei os olhos me deleitando com o seu toque, não havia mais nada no mundo que eu quisesse mais do que ser tocado por ela.

Só de sentir a sua mão em minha pele, todas as minhas preocupações sumiam. Bella tinha me escolhido, ela ainda me amava.

Quis mais do que tudo me ajoelhar naquele instante e pedi-la para ser minha, mas havia deixado o anel em casa, então iria esperar para fazer o romance. Bella se levantou de repente, eu pisquei confuso.

\- Enfim, ainda estou brava com você!

\- O que eu fiz?

\- Além de ir embora sem me dar um "Até logo"? Que historia é essa de ir abraçando aquela mulher? Você tem um fetiche por Enfermeiras, é? - ela bufou com as mãos nos quadris.

Mais linda do que nunca.

Levantei-me indo até ela e segurei o seu rosto com as minhas mãos, ela suspirou me olhando.

\- Rosalie foi uma boa amiga... A única por um longo tempo... Eu tenho muito carinho e respeito por ela. Você é o amor da minha vida! Eu odeio não me lembrar de quem eu fui, mas quando olho nos seus olhos, eu realmente não me importo, porque tudo o que importa no mundo é que você me ama como eu te amo.

\- "E"... - ela fungou, eu encostei a minha testa na dela.

\- Eu estou a maior parte do tempo perdido Bella. Eu não sei quem sou ou quem fui, mas quando eu estou com você, nada disso importa. Eu sou o seu "E", e isso é tudo o que eu preciso... - ela sorriu e me abraçou enterrando o rosto em meu peito.

Cambaleei um pouco, mas ri e a abracei de volta, mais apertado que pude, pois eu nunca queria soltá-la.

Mas infelizmente, tivemos que nos afastar, contudo pude ver que ela não queria, assim como eu. Afastei uma mecha de seu cabelo o colocando atrás da orelha e sorrindo, beijei os seus lábios. Ela sorriu contra a minha boca e foi como se eu beijasse o seu sorriso, o que me fez sorrir e demos mais um dos beijos mais desajeitados do mundo.

Afastamo-nos rindo.

\- Então estamos entendidos?

\- Sim, eu acho que foi tudo esclarecido. - assenti e sem poder evitar, desviei os meus olhos para a casa dos Cullen.

\- "E"? - Bella tocou o meu rosto chamando a minha atenção.

\- Sim?

\- Está com medo?

\- Apavorado!- ela riu.

\- Por quê?

\- Ele sabe mais sobre mim do que eu mesmo, e se eu não gostar do que ele falar?

\- Achei que preferia saber...

\- Eu quero saber, mas sei que não vou gostar...

\- Seja o que for que ele diga nada mudará...

\- Não?

\- Não! Ainda será o meu "E", terá duas famílias que te amam! Eu te amo, e até aquela intromedita da Rosalie. - resmungou e ri.

\- Eu te amo Bella!

\- Também te amo, "E"... Edward! Acho melhor começar a te chamar assim.

\- Edward... É estranho não é? - ela riu.

\- É lindo! Lembra quando lhe disse que você parecia um Edward?- ri lembrando.

Lembrei também que não gostei na época.

\- Sim! Mas eu ainda estranho um pouco.

\- Que tal eu te chamar de Ed? - fiz uma careta e ela riu. - Melhor não!

\- Melhor Edward, e de vez em quando "E", porque eu gosto de ser simplesmente "E".

\- Você sempre será o meu "E"...

\- Eu espero... - ela rolou os olhos e me deu um selinho.

\- Melhor você entrar.

\- Vem comigo?

\- Eu adoraria, mas acho que é uma conversa entre vocês dois.

\- Eu também acho... - murmurei olhando com cautela para a casa.

\- Mas se quiser, entro com você e não saio do seu lado um minuto sequer. - me voltei para ela e sorri.

\- Obrigado, mas está certa... É algo entre ele e eu.

\- Fique tranquilo que eu não contei sobre nós. - franzi o cenho.

\- Por quê?

\- Achei que já tínhamos drama demais sem eu acrescentar mais lenha a fogueira.

\- Huh! - ela grunhiu.

\- O quê? Você queria que eu contasse?

\- Eu não sei, não seria melhor?

\- E o que você queria que eu fizesse? Você se foi, sem se despedir. Eu nem sabia se iria voltar, então quando conversei com Emmett, eu não quis assumir nada. Você poderia ter ido para sempre...

\- Ainda assim terminou com ele?

\- Eu não amo Emmett. Não o amo a um longo tempo. Eu já suspeitava, mas quando o vi tive certeza. Eu o amei um dia, ele foi muito importante para mim, foi o meu primeiro em tudo. Mas agora depois de que te conheci, percebi como aqueles sentimentos eram diferentes, com você é mais, muito mais do que foi com ele. Emmett foi o meu primeiro, mas eu quero que você seja o meu último em tudo.

\- É bom saber! E está certa, devemos dizer a ele depois que esclarecermos um pouco as coisas.

\- Bem, agora pare de enrolar e vá falar com ele.

\- Eu não estou enrolando! - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Está sim! Vá logo Edward. - grunhi baixinho, mas assenti, beijei a sua testa e comecei a caminhar em direção a casa, mas parei e me virei para ela.

\- Ainda vou te buscar no trabalho todos os dias. - ela sorriu.

\- É bom mesmo! - sorrindo me voltei e fui para a casa dos Cullen.

Pensei em bater, mas ainda tinha a chave, então só entrei. Fui em direção à sala, e ouvi risadas, respirei fundo algumas vezes e quando entrei, enfim, dei de cara com Emmett e a Enfermeira Hale.

\- Olá... - ambos se voltaram para mim.

\- Edward, entre! - Emmett pediu e assenti.

\- Oi, Emmett. - ele sorriu, sentei-me na poltrona próxima a ele e o olhei ansiosamente.

\- Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos para que possam conversar melhor. - ambos nos viramos para Rosalie, ela nem esperou nós falarmos, só saiu.

Voltamos a nos encarar.

\- Rosie gosta muito de você.

\- Rosie?

\- É um apelido, não a chamava assim? - neguei.

\- Sempre foi Enfermeira Hale e depois Rosalie. - ele assentiu sorrindo e ao mesmo tempo parecendo muito satisfeito, só não sabia o por quê...

\- E Isabella?

\- O que tem Bella?

\- Bella? - ele repetiu confuso e sorri.

\- É um apelido, não a chamava assim? - repeti as suas palavras e ele estreitou os olhos, fiz o mesmo e ambos nos medimos.

Vendo que nenhum de nós iria desistir, eu suspirei e afastei o olhar, fixei os meus olhos em minhas mãos e engoli com força.

\- Pode me dizer quem eu sou?

\- Edward... - quando o olhei, toda aquela coisa de macho se foi, ele só parecia Emmett.

Alguém importante para mim, e eu só queria saber o porquê daquilo...

\- O seu nome é Edward Anthony Masen. Você é órfão, e nunca conheceu os seus pais, pelo menos é o que me disse. Viveu em um orfanato até os 18, depois se alistou porque não tinha mais para onde ir... Como não tinha nada, você queria ser um herói, mas eu sabia que você só queria pertencer a algum lugar. E lá você tinha uma família, éramos todos, uma grande família. Quando eu me alistei, você já estava lá há um ano, e era muito respeitado por todos. Por eu ser novato, os caras gostavam de me provocar, mas assim que percebeu aquilo, você me defendeu e me tomou como o seu irmãozinho. Sou maior que você, mas ainda assim, eu era o seu irmãozinho.

\- Éramos muito amigos?

\- Sim, contávamos tudo um para o outro. Você sabia que eu tinha medo de me casar e crescer, por isso eu havia me alistado, mesmo que eu tivesse que me casar com Isabella quando voltasse, porque havia prometido a ela...

\- Você a ama?

\- Claro, ela é a minha melhor amiga. - assenti e o olhei.

\- Ela é incrível, mas não gostou muito de mim quando nos conhecermos?

\- Por quê?

\- Ela achava que eu queria roubar a sua vida. - ele riu.

\- Isabella sempre foi nervosinha. Mas nunca é por mal, ela só defende as pessoas que ela ama, mesmo que elas não queiram ser defendidas. - sorri.

Isso soava mesmo como ela...

\- Eu... ...eh, posso perguntar por que eu usava a sua coleira? Sabe, foi por isso que me confundiram com você.

\- Ah, isso! Bem, foi na noite em que atacaram a base. Eu estava escrevendo uma carta para Isabella, eu sentado e você na cama. Nós estávamos brincando e atirei a coleira em você, e a colocou. Depois disso foi uma bagunça, em um momento estávamos rindo e brincando e no outro era tudo um caos só. Uma granada caiu em nossa tenda e escombros explodiram, sei que você ficou preso, tentei te tirar, mas havia sangue, muita fumaça e você não se movia. Eu achei que você tinha morrido Edward...

\- E o que aconteceu depois?

\- Eu tentei tirar os escombros de você, mas no desespero arranquei a sua coleira, e quando tentei novamente, vieram os tiros, e tive que te deixar, eu não queria, juro que não queria, mas me arrastaram para longe. - ele suspirou.

O nosso pelotão foi massacrado, e durante a batalha, eu levei um tiro e caí, parece que na queda eu bati a cabeça em algo e fui levado para um hospital próximo à base, mas quando não acordei por vários meses, fui transferido para Nova York.

Assenti ainda meio atônito com tudo aquilo.

Éramos realmente amigos.

\- Sabe para onde eu teria ido quando o meu serviço acabasse?

\- Eu esperava que visse comigo. - o olhei com os olhos arregalados.

\- Sério?

\- Edward, você é o meu irmão, nunca te deixaria para trás.

\- Queria se lembrar de nossa amizade.

\- Mesmo que não lembre, recomeçaremos. Agora somos mais irmãos que antes.

\- Bom, eu acho... - ele sorriu.

\- Algo mais que queira saber?

\- Eu não tenho mesmo ninguém?

\- Não, sinto muito cara. Mas tem a mim...

\- E a nós. - olhei para cima e sorri ao ver Esme e Carlisle.

Fui até ele e os abracei.

Esme me apertou forte e a levantei do chão, fazendo-a rir baixinho.

\- Edward! - ela sussurrou emocionada e sorri fracamente.

\- Parece que esse é o meu nome.

\- É um bom nome.

\- Eu acho... Ainda estou me acostumando em ser Edward.

\- Eu gosto, é clássico e bonito! Se Carlisle não tivesse batido o pé, Emmett teria se chamado Edward.

\- Sério? - ela assentiu e olhei para Carlisle que rolava os olhos.

\- Acontece que Emmett é o nome de meu pai. E é um ótimo nome! - ri.

\- É ele é bom, mas Edward teria sido muito melhor.

\- Hey, obrigado mãe! - Emmett resmungou, mas sorria.

\- Não seja um bebê. Então vocês conversaram?

\- Um pouco.

\- Isso é bom, muito bom, já vai voltar para casa?

\- Esme... - Carlisle começou e ri.

\- Ainda não... Preciso de um tempo ainda.

\- E você pode ter o tempo que precisar... - Carlisle se apressou em dizer e sorri.

\- Obrigado.

\- Sim, só não demore muito, sentimos muito a sua falta.

\- Sinto de vocês também, e prometo não demorar muito. - ela assentiu satisfeita, me soltou e foi até Emmett.

Carlisle colocou a mão em meu ombro e o olhei.

\- Os Whitlock estão te tratando bem?

\- Sim, muito bem. Não se preocupe.

\- Certo! Isso é bom! Só não esqueça que somos a sua família também.

\- Nunca poderia me esquecer!

\- Bom, bom, eu, huh, vou tomar um ar. - ele saiu da sala e suspirei.

Vi Esme abraçada em Emmett e sorri.

Ela parecia tão feliz, Emmett me olhou, piscou e ergueu a sua mãe um pouco, fazendo-a rir baixinho e cantarolar de prazer.

Sem incomodá-los saí da sala e ao ir para fora, vi Carlisle nos degraus, sentei-me ao seu lado.

\- Esme está tão feliz. - ele me olhou de lado.

\- O filho dela voltou.

\- Eu tinha medo desse dia.

\- Quando Emmett voltasse? - assenti e encarei as minhas mãos.

\- Eu queria muito que ele voltasse, mas ainda temia esse dia.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque aqui não é o meu lugar, eu queria ser filho de vocês, eu queria ficar com Bella, que essa casa fosse minha, essa família... Mas nada disso era meu, e quando ele voltasse, eu teria que abrir mão de tudo.

\- Mas não tem!

\- Eu vejo agora, percebi que sofri à toa. Emmett é um bom homem, e ele voltou para casa. Esme está tão feliz, que isso me faz feliz... Vocês dois estão!

\- E quanto a Isabella? - estufei o peito e sem hesitar disse a verdade, mesmo que ele não gostasse, ela me escolheu.

\- Ela me escolheu...

\- Eu imaginei que escolheria. - soltei o ar que nem sabia que estava prendendo.

\- Imaginou? - ele sorriu.

\- Aquela moça olha pra você de um jeito que nunca a vi olhando para Emmett.

\- Ela me ama.

\- Isso é bom "E"... Edward, você já a pediu?

\- Não, preciso falar com Emmett antes.

\- Falar comigo sobre o quê? - ambos nos viramos e olhamos para Emmett que me fitava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Bem rapazes, eu acho que agora é a hora de vocês conversarem... E parece que é a vez de Edward falar...

Carlisle deu mais um aperto em meu ombro, se levantou e entrou.

Assim que ele se foi, Emmett tomou o seu lugar e me olhou ansiosamente.

**Bem, chegou a hora...**

* * *

**N/B – **Consegui! Mesmo contra todas as probabilidades, eu consegui... Afinal as pervas merecem o esforço... E agora, qual será a reação de Emmet? Comments e a próxima só na terça que vem, né Diva?

**TUCA**

**N/A: Eita se conseguiu mesmo kkkk**

**E vcs devem um OBRIGADO DIVO a Tuca, pq eu só consegui escrever o cap hj, e ela correu a betar pra vcs terem o cap terça**

**Valeu Tuca \o/**

**Agora como Emmett vai reagir sobre a Bella Oo**

**Alguem desconfia? Ele vai ficar puta e cortar laços com Edward Oo**

**Curiosaaaaaa pra saber e vcs? kkkk**

**Pelo menos o resto deu certo ate agora ne kkk**

**Correndo pra comentar \o/**

**Ah e o pov bonus vai ser...**

**Rufem os tambores**

**tum, tum tum, tuuummmm**

**E vai ser ...**

**Emmett \o/**

**Se eu conseguir escrever essa semana posto antes, se não semana que vem depende da criatividade ;) kkkk**

**Agora antes de ir, dedicando o Capitulo para Nathalia Kothe , muitas felicidades no seu dia Linda, parabens é adiantado mesmo kkkkk**

**Parabens perva \o/**

**Agora me vou povo pervoooo**

**fuiii**i


	18. Bônus Pov Emmett

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**Bônus Pov. Emmett**_

Olhei mais uma vez para a porta com um aperto no coração.

Eu finalmente estava em casa. Parecia que anos haviam se passado. Como seriam as coisas agora? Seriam boas? Eles estariam loucos, será que me receberiam bem? Jesus, tudo aquilo era muito para a minha cabeça.

\- Emmett? - olhei para o lado e sorri.

Porra, ela é bonita demais!

\- Sim?

\- Não vai entrar?

\- Estou tomando coragem. - ela riu.

\- Não seja bobo! Eles vão ficar muito felizes assim que te virem.

\- Como sabe?

\- Porque o seu pai quase colocou o hospital abaixo quando descobriu que "E" não era você.

\- "E"... - murmurei e ri.

Eu ainda mal podia acreditar que Edward estava em minha casa. Eu havia planejado levá-lo comigo o tempo todo. Ele era o meu irmão lá, eu jamais poderia deixá-lo para trás. Fiquei muito surpreso quando Rosie me disse que ele havia ido com os meus pais.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, imensamente feliz. Pois sabia que Edward não tinha alguém nesta vida por ele, só a mim. Então ele querendo ou não, voltaria para Chicago comigo.

Ainda que por caminhos tortuosos, o importante era que ele estava ali.

\- Você gostou mesmo, não é? - ela perguntou, eu a fitei, Rosie parecia ansiosa e ri.

\- Sim, fiquei muito feliz que tenha sugerido isso a minha mãe. - ela suspirou aliviada.

\- Que bom! Edward precisava de uma família e a sua pareceu perfeita.

\- Iria mesmo ser a dele, de qualquer forma... - ela sorriu mais, pois já sabia que eu teria trazido ele comigo.

\- Vamos entrar?

Olhei mais uma vez para a porta e assenti.

\- Vamos...

Subimos os degraus até a porta e ao chegarmos, parei mais uma vez hesitante.

\- Devo bater ou só entrar?

\- É a sua casa.

\- Mas eu parti... Pode ser que acabe levando um soco.

Rosie riu.

\- Eles são os seus pais Emmett, só querem ter você de volta.

Assenti, ela estava certa. Eles me amam, assim com eu os amo...

Então, só abri a porta e entrei com Rosie me seguindo de perto.

A casa estava em silêncio, fato que só me deixou mais nervoso. Engoli com força, enquanto seguia para a sala a procura de alguém, parei abruptadamente ao vê-la no sofá com um livro nas mãos, minha mãe...

Sorri bobamente, pois não conseguia parar de admirá-la, era como se o tempo não tivesse passado...

...e eu só estivesse entrando em casa depois de passar à tarde toda com Isabella, para então encontrar a minha mãe na sala com um livro nas mãos, sorri para a memória, as coisas não tinham mudado.

Senti um cutucão de Rosie e sorri.

\- Mãe... - falei por fim e ela levantou a cabeça, me encarou por alguns minutos, piscou e em seguida, me olhou mais atentamente, então mamãe guinchou e se levantou me fitando em choque. - Oi...

\- Oh Meu Deus! - ela finalmente acordou de seu estupor e correu para mim como uma louca, ri quando ela se chocou contra o meu corpo, ri mais ainda e a abracei forte, levantando-a do chão, quando a soltei, ela segurou o meu rosto.

\- Oi mãe.

\- Meu menininho, você voltou!

\- Sempre voltarei para você, prometi, não foi? - a vi suspirar e as lágrimas começaram a deslizar pelo seu rosto, as sequei com o meu polegar.

\- Emmett... - choramingou e enterrou o rosto em meu peito, chorava com se por alivio. Eu a abracei apertado e engoli a vontade de chorar também.

Finalmente, eu estava em casa.

Ficamos abraçados por um bom tempo, só matando a saudade, mas quando nos soltamos, eu olhei em volta...

\- Cadê o Pai e Edward?

\- Edward? - mamãe olhou confusa.

Olhei para Rosie, que sorriu.

\- É esse o nome de "E".

\- Ah é... Vocês o conhecem como "E".

\- Enfermeira Hale?! - mamãe falou finalmente, notando-a ali e foi abraçá-la. - É muito bom revê-la querida.

\- Você também Esme. Como vai "E"?

\- Muito bem! Ele demorou um pouco para se adaptar, mas agora está muito bem.

\- Isso é bom. "E" só precisava de um pouco de amor.

\- Edward! - as corrigi, e mamãe se voltou para mim.

\- Então esse é o nome dele?

\- Sim, Edward. E obrigado por ter trazido ele mãe.

\- Queria que o trouxéssemos? - ela franziu a testa e sorri.

\- Sim, ele é o meu melhor amigo e irmão, e quando terminasse o nosso tempo de alistamento, eu o teria trazido também.

Ela sorriu parecendo satisfeita e voltou a me abraçar. Ri e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

\- Então onde eles estão?

\- Saíram! Algum programa de garotos que não pude ir. - resmungou e ri.

Ela tocou o meu rosto com carinho.

\- Meu menino, senti tanta a falta desse som. - sorri e encostei a testa na dela.

\- E eu a sua mamãe.

-Venha! Conte-me tudo! - ela agarrou a minha mão e me levou para o sofá. Rosie nos seguiu se sentando também e passamos a conversar.

\- Então, onde esteve esse tempo todo?

\- Em coma... Primeiro em um Hospital perto da base, mas quando não acordei, me transferiram para Nova York.

\- Oh querido, eu queria tanto ter estado com você. - sorri fracamente.

\- Não se preocupe mãe, Rosie cuidou de mim.

\- Rosie? - ela perguntou olhando entre nós e sorrindo maliciosamente. Rosie corou levemente e ri alto.

\- Enfermeira Halle? - nos viramos ao som da voz e o meu sorriso aumentou.

Edward...

\- "E"! - ela murmurou com um sorriso que me fez franzir o cenho, mas mesmo assim, me levantei e fui até o meu amigo.

\- Emmett? - ele sussurrou e sorri abertamente.

\- Edward!

\- Edward?! - ele repetiu o nome, parecendo mais confuso e o meu sorriso caiu um pouco, ele ainda não se lembrava.

Rosie já havia contato-me do caso dele, de como ele acordara sem memória alguma, e mesmo com o passar do tempo, ele ainda não tinha lembranças de quem fora.

Ainda assim, ele era o meu melhor amigo, com ou sem memória, Edward era o meu irmão e sem me importar, o puxei para um abraço apertado. O senti ficar rígido, mas ele não me afastou, eu sorri o abraçando fortemente.

\- Emmett?! - ao som da voz de meu pai, eu o soltei e sorri mais ainda.

\- Pai! Que saudades! - ele largou uma caixa que segurava, veio até mim e me agarrou em um abraço de morte.

Jesus, quantas saudades dele!

Deles...

Não demorou muito, senti os braços de mamãe em mim e ri abraçando-a também, era um abraço confuso, mas estávamos juntos e era tudo o que me importava.

\- Está de volta! - sussurrou e sorri os abraçando.

Ficamos abraçados por um bom tempo, só matando as saudades, mas quando nos soltamos, eu olhei em volta.

\- Cadê Edward?

\- Ele saiu. - Rosie falou e mamãe pareceu desesperada.

\- Onde foi? Precisamos...

\- Esme se acalme, ele só precisa de um tempo... - ela pareceu um pouco cética, mas assentiu e se voltou para mim.

Pai riu e o som me fez olhá-lo, ele parecia mais velho, ambos pareciam na verdade, mas no semblante de meu pai, aquilo era mais evidente, talvez por ter imaginado que me perdera, o tenha afetado muito, mas agora, eu voltei, e esperava que ele ainda me amasse e me aceitasse totalmente.

\- Filho... - me voltei para o meu pai.

\- Estou de volta pai!

\- E nunca mais vai partir! - sentenciou e assenti.

\- Estou em casa, agora. - ele assentiu e caiu no sofá me fitando feliz, mamãe o seguiu, contudo me puxou com ela e sentei-me ao seu lado.

\- Como você está?

\- Estou bem agora, sem sequelas, já repousei muito, só preciso retornar a minha vida.

\- Por que não nos ligou quando acordou? - pai me perguntou confuso.

\- Eu estava em coma pai. - expliquei para ele, o porquê de não ter entrado em contato, ele assentiu e se voltou para Enfermeira Hale.

\- Ele está mesmo bem?

\- Sim, muito bem! Ele só precisa estar com a família agora, recebendo carinho e rodeado por amigos.

\- Por que veio com ele? Estamos felizes em vê-la, claro, mas ele ainda precisa de acompanhamento?

\- Não! Ele teve alta recentemente, e já queria vir para casa. Nós queríamos chamá-los para que vocês fossem buscá-lo, porque não seria aconselhável fazer uma viagem sozinha, mas ele insistia em vir logo. Então como já fazia algum tempo que vi "E", me ofereci!

\- Edward! - a corrigi e ela riu.

\- Sim, Edward.

\- Emmett me diga, por que ele estava com a sua corrente? E a família dele, você contatou?

\- Huh... Edward não tem família. - mamãe suspirou.

\- Ele é órfão?

\- Sim, por isso se alistou... Fez 18, teve que sair do orfanato e foi diretamente se alistar.

\- Pobrezinho...

\- Quando entrei, ele já estava lá há três anos.

\- Então ele tem uma alta patente?

\- Não, ele se recusou quando ofereceram, preferiu continuar sendo um cabo.

\- E a corrente?

\- Ah, foi na noite do ataque... Nós estávamos conversando e brincando, então joguei a coleira para ele. Edward para me provocar, colocou a corrente em seu pescoço, mas nem dei atenção, em seguida veio o ataque. Ele foi o mais atingido e acreditei que estivesse morto, ainda tentei o resgatar, mas enquanto tentava tirá-lo dos escombros, eu devo ter lhe arrancado a coleira e ele acabou ficando com a minha.

\- Emmett? - me levantei ao som da voz dela e sorri.

\- Isabella! - ela estava parada na porta me olhando com a boca aberta, tão bonita quanto eu me lembrava.

\- Ele voltou para nós, Isabella... – a mamãe sorriu e ela veio até mim meio hesitante.

Terminei a distância entre nós e ao me aproximar, a puxei para um abraço apertado, levantando-a do chão, ouvindo-a rir e quando a soltei parecia realmente alegre.

\- É tão bom vê-lo!

\- Senti saudades.

\- Eu também! - ela sorriu e a percebi olhando em volta, o seu sorriso foi sumindo e começou a parecer chateada.

\- O que foi?

\- Onde está "E"?

\- Edward?

\- Edward... - ela falou com um pequeno sorriso. - É o nome dele?

\- Sim. Edward! Vocês são amigos? – as suas bochechas coraram violentamente e franzi o cenho.

O que havia com ela?

\- Pode se dizer que sim. Huh, então cadê ele?

\- Ele saiu! - ela grunhiu.

\- Para onde?

\- Não sabemos querida.

\- Acha... ...acha que ele foi embora? - vi mamãe olhar desesperada para o meu pai, que se apressou em negar.

\- Esme, ele saiu, mas só porque precisava de um pouco de ar... Ele voltará mais tarde... - ele falou firmemente e ela assentiu, mas assim que ela se voltou para mim, o vi morder o lábio.

Mentiroso!

\- Então, enquanto Edward não retorna, me contem as novidades. O que eu perdi? - todos se entreolharam, e quando se voltaram para mim, forçaram sorrisos e ri de volta.

**Parece que perdi muita coisa... Mas sejam lá quais forem às notícias, eu estava em casa. Finalmente, estava com a minha família, então lidaríamos com isso como uma família!**


	19. E as coisas vão se acertando

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**Capítulo XVII**_

_**E as coisas vão se acertando...**_

\- Então cara o que há? - Emmet continuou me olhando e pigarreei, Deus, isso seria difícil.

\- Sabe... Aconteceram muitas coisas enquanto você esteve fora...

\- Eu imagino, a vida segue em frente.

\- Isso... Ela segue mesmo, e huh, bem eu...

\- Edward você está me assustando cara, o que você quer me dizer?

Abri a boca e a fechei novamente, como dizer aquilo para ele? Era muito, mas muito complicado... Esfreguei o rosto e o olhei com cautela.

\- Eu estou com Bella... - falei de uma vez e o vi inclinar a cabeça.

\- Com assim?

\- Isso mesmo...

\- Como assim?

\- Como um casal...

\- Como assim?

\- Namorando...

\- Você e Bella? A minha Isabella?

\- Sim...

Foi à vez de ele abrir e fechar a boca, em seguida, mirou as próprias mãos. Ficou tanto tempo em silêncio que comecei a ficar deveras nervoso.

O que ele estaria pensando?

Ele estaria bravo? Chateado?

\- Emmett, eu, eu sinto muito... - ele me encarou com o cenho franzido e me calei.

\- Realmente sente? Ou só quer ser educado?

\- Eu sinto... Eu tentei ficar longe dela, muito mesmo, mas é como se existisse uma força que me puxasse para ela. Eu não consigo evitar... Nós não pudemos evitar nos apaixonarmos...

\- Se amam? - ele sussurrou e assenti.

\- Ela é tudo para mim! - o ouvi suspirar e quando me olhou havia um pouco de tristeza em seus olhos.

\- Eu a amo muito, sabe? Ela é a minha melhor amiga, sempre foi. E conforme nós crescíamos, eu comecei a ver como Isabella era bonita. Além de um ser humano incrível, ela ainda é linda. Então foi natural a nossa amizade passar a namoro e em seguida ficar mais sério, até que me vi a pedindo em casamento. Mas depois disso, as coisas ficaram mais sérias, foi aí que eu me apavorei... Ela me amava e estava pronta para ficar comigo, mas eu não estava...

\- Está pronto agora? – sussurrei, ele me olhou e sorriu.

\- Acho que talvez, nunca venha a estar... Mas depois de ter sido um idiota e me alistado, só para fugir das responsabilidades e bem no meio do caos, de ver amigos morrerem, de ver tanta dor, sofrimento, eu percebi que não foi da responsabilidade que fugi. Foi dela...

\- Bella?

\- Sim, eu ainda a amo muito, sempre vou amá-la, mas apenas como amiga.

Soltei um suspiro que nem sabia que estava prendendo e ri.

\- Já disse isso para ela?

\- Sim, me desculpei por ter sido um idiota.

\- Você é um idiota!

\- Pode apostar que eu sou mesmo. - rolei os olhos, e ele riu.

\- O quê?

\- Tem certeza que não se lembra de nada?

\- Sim, por quê?

\- Você sempre fazia essa mesma cara quando eu dizia ou cometia algo idiota. - sorri dando de ombros.

\- Imagino que não dê para esquecer que você é um idiota, às vezes. - o olhei com cautela e ele riu alto.

\- Esse é o meu amigo!

\- Éramos mesmo amigos, não é... - não foi uma pergunta, mas a constatação de um fato.

\- Sim, os melhores! E quando tivéssemos acabado o nosso tempo lá, eu iria te trazido comigo. Você podia não ter família Edward, mas tinha a mim.

\- Eu vejo agora.

\- É bom que veja e entenda mesmo, pois Dona Esme está me deixando doido se lamuriando porque o filhinho dela se foi. - sorri e o olhei.

\- Acha que as coisas teriam acabado assim?

\- Assim?

\- Sim, sabe... ...se tivéssemos voltado juntos, você iria se casar com Bella. Eu não conheceria os Whitlock, nós não conheceríamos Rosalie... Acha que passamos por tanta coisa por que precisávamos?

\- Eu não sei amigo, mas apesar de tudo, estou feliz que tenhamos passado... Eu ainda não estava pronto para me casar e não queria magoar Bella. - arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele bufou. - Esse apelido pega, não me enche! - ri e olhei em direção a casa dela.

\- Eu quero me casar com ela.

\- Então o que está esperando? - me voltei para ele.

\- Ter certeza que você não a ame mais?

\- Eu sempre vou amá-la Edward, mas como amiga. Porque é isso o que sempre fomos, amigos.

\- Certo! - voltei a olhar para rua e o vi se remexendo, me voltei para ele, e vi que olhava para os lados.

\- O que há?

\- Eu preciso confessar.

\- O quê?

\- Eu a beijei...

\- Bella? - grunhi e ele riu.

\- Calma homem! Eu falo de Rosie.

\- Enfermeira Hale? - guinchei e ele suspirou.

\- Sim, eu realmente gosto dela.

\- Oh, eu não esperava por isso. - ele riu secamente.

\- Nem eu... Mas eu gosto, e sem poder me conter a beijei, no Hospital, no segundo dia.

\- Emmett! - gemi e ele bufou cruzando os braços.

\- Eu não pude evitar, a mulher se debruçava sobre mim com aquele cabelo loiro de anjo, aquele sorriso lindo e bem... Eu só precisava beijá-la...

\- Ela é bonita, é claro, mas está exagerando... - ele negou me interrompendo.

\- Não estou, é assim que eu a vejo, e honestamente, estou feliz que você não a veja assim.

\- Eu?

\- Sim, pois apesar de eu beijá-la, ela não quis nada comigo, sabe, por causa de Bella e você.

\- Eu? - repeti bobamente.

\- Sim, eu fiquei realmente com medo de que vocês, sabe, huh, se gostassem?

\- Eu e a Enfermeira Hale?

\- Ela fala de você com muito carinho. - murmurou olhando para os seus pés.

\- Somos amigos.

\- Só amigos, né?

\- Emmett! Eu acabei de confessar que amo a sua ex-noiva!

\- Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu me sinto inseguro quando se trata de Rosie. Talvez ela não goste de mim, eu não sei...

\- Ela gosta!

\- Como sabe?

\- Ela veio até aqui com você.

\- Para te ver... - fiz uma careta.

\- Eu não acho...

\- Já sei! Peça Bella em casamento, assim ela vai ver que não tem chances com você.

\- Quer que eu peça a sua ex-noiva em casamento, só para a sua enfermeira lhe dar uma chance?

\- Exatamente!- rolei os olhos. - Aí, o olhar me dizendo que sou um idiota.

\- Você é um idiota! - ele bufou, mas em seguida ambos sorrimos.

\- Meninos? - ambos nos viramos ao som da voz de Esme, ela parecia meio ansiosa, olhando entre nós.

\- Sim mãe?! - falamos ao mesmo tempo e nos olhamos nos medindo.

\- Meninos? - havia alegria em sua voz agora e nos voltamos para ela. - Venham para dentro tomar um lanche, fiz um bolo.

\- De chocolate? - me apressei em perguntar já me levantando, ela riu.

\- Sim "E"... Desculpe-me eu... - neguei e fui até ela.

\- Ainda sou "E", mãe. – Esme me olhou emocionada.

\- Mas o seu nome é Edward, eu só preciso me acostumar.

\- Eu não me acostumei ainda. - ela riu.

\- Com o tempo...

\- Sim, com o tempo...

Emmett se aproximou de nós e sorrimos um para o outro.

\- Então, como estão as coisas?

Fitei Emmett que sorriu e colocou o braço em volta de meu ombro.

\- Muito bem, mãe!

•••

Empurrei o meu carrinho, enquanto colocava alguns livros nas prateleiras. Alice, como sempre, estava sentada nele, tagarelando e me fazendo sorrir, parei para colocar mais alguns livros, quando ela se calou de repente.

\- O que houve?

\- Por que tenho a leve impressão que aquele lá é Emmett? - segui o seu olhar e quem havia acabado de entrar na livraria era mesmo Emmett.

\- Porque é ele! - ele parecia perdido, mas quando me viu acenou animadamente e sorri.

\- Ele parece gostar de você.

\- Seja legal Alice, ele é importante para mim.

\- Eu sempre sou legal, e se você gosta dele vou gostar também. - estreitei os olhos para ela, e ela estreitou para mim.

\- Oi Edward! - deixei de encará-la e me voltei para Emmett.

\- Oi Emmett! Essa é Alice Whitlock, minha chefa e mãe número 2.

\- Por que eu sou a dois?

\- Porque conheci Esme primeiro.

\- Droga! - resmungou e em seguida olhou para Emmett que sorriu. - Olá Emmett.

\- Prazer Alice, ou prefere Sra. Whitlock?

\- Me chama de Sra. Whitlock! - ameaçou e rolei os olhos, Emmett ao contrário riu alto.

\- Já vi porque gosta dela. - acabei sorrindo, Alice bufou e saltou do carrinho.

\- Vou arrumar o que fazer e deixá-los conversar sozinhos. Mas estou de olho em você, moço! - apontou o dedo para Emmett e se foi.

Ele me olhou divertido.

\- Você tem um punhado de protetores, hein?

\- Sim, eles são ótimos.

\- Eu vejo, então quando vai voltar para casa. - suspirei e voltei a empurrar o carrinho com Emmett ao meu lado.

\- Ainda é cedo Emmett, nem teve tempo de ficar com a sua família. - ele bufou.

\- Você é a minha família Edward.

\- Obrigado! Significa muito, mas acredito que você e Esme precisam de um tempo juntos. - ele fez uma careta.

\- Acho que já passamos tempo demais juntos por uma vida. Sempre que caminho em direção à porta, a mãe surta, pai fica me olhando com os olhos marejados o tempo todo. Sem contar que não param de me tocar. Eu não consigo ficar, um minuto sequer, sozinho com Rosie. Os meus únicos momentos de paz, são no banheiro.

Ri, e ele fez uma carranca.

\- Mas e na hora de dormir?

\- Eu quase enfartei hoje, acordei e mãe estava no quarto me olhando com os olhos arregalados. Como eu te disse antes, os meus únicos momentos de paz, são no banheiro!

\- Sinto muito, mas você ficou muito tempo longe, eles estão matando a saudade.

\- Estão me deixando louco, volte para casa, assim vão dividir a loucura entre nós dois.

\- Sério? Depois de me dizer isso, espera mesmo que eu volte? - ele parou para pensar e grunhiu.

\- Merda!

\- Escute Emmett, eles vão relaxar, assim que tiverem certeza de que você realmente está aqui, e que está bem.

\- Mas está demorando demais!

\- Só tem dois dias que você voltou!

\- Sério? Parecem mais...

\- Não seja impaciente! Eles te amam, e não fazem por mal. - ele suspirou.

\- Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu queria falar com Rosie antes dela ir.

\- Ela já vai?

\- Em alguns dias, ela está de férias. Enfim, preciso convencê-la a ficar. Já que você roubou a minha noiva, eu preciso ser consolado. - arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Você precisa é tomar vergonha na cara.

\- Isso também! - rimos e parei de empurrar o carrinho e o encarrei.

\- Não se importa mesmo que eu esteja com Bella?

\- Já disse que não! Eu estou deveras feliz por vocês.

\- Certo! Então eu vou propor...

\- Eu até te daria o anel que iria dar a Bella, mas não acho que seria muito apropriado... - olhei bem para a cara dele e ele riu.

\- Não diga... Mas não se preocupe eu já tenho um.

\- Ah, isso é bom!

\- O engraçado é que eu iria pedi-la bem no dia que você chegou.

\- Eita! Eu estraguei os seus planos.

\- Está tudo bem, haverá outras oportunidades.

\- Então já tem o anel. Agora só falta fazer o pedido. E vai ser quando?

\- Ainda decidindo, talvez hoje.

\- Boa sorte com isso, Isabella demorou dois dias para responder o meu. - arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele bufou.

\- Dois dias?

\- Sim, um insulto a minha masculinidade.

\- Mas não queria se casar com ela...

\- Ainda assim, foi um insulto! - ri e lembrei das palavras de Bella.

Impossível não sorrir com Emmett.

\- Eu acho que ela me aceitará mais fácil.

\- É a sua masculinidade que vai ser insultada. - rolei os olhos.

\- Que seja, porque veio aqui, só para me fazer voltar?

\- Na verdade, foi um subterfúgio, só queria fugir de casa mesmo.

\- Já que está aqui vamos almoçar. Está na minha hora de almoço.

\- Claro, eu poderia comer.

Avisei Alice e Jasper que iria almoçar, mas antes de sair, vi Alice apontar os dedos para os olhos e em seguida para Emmett, ele torceu o nariz e ri.

Fomos a uma pequena lanchonete próxima à livraria, e ao sentarmos e pedirmos o nosso almoço, passamos a conversar. Emmett me contou mais sobre o nosso tempo no Exército.

Como eu sempre reclamava do frio e usava meias demais. Que odiávamos exercícios matinais, mas éramos os melhores. Ele me contou um pouco sobre mim, que eu realmente cresci em um orfanato e nunca fui adotado, que isso me deixou um pouco amargo e desconfiado para com as pessoas, mas eu não era assim com o nosso pelotão, neles eu via uma família.

\- Acho que no final foi bom eu perder a memória.

\- Por que diz isso?

\- Se eu era mesmo assim, eu não teria deixado Esme e Carlisle se aproximar, ou mesmo Bella, talvez nem conhecesse Alice e Jasper.

\- Huh, pode ser... Nunca saberemos.

\- Nunca! E nem quero, gosto da vida que tenho aqui e das famílias que ganhei.

\- Elas são ótimas, menos a tal de Alice, ela me assusta.

Rimos e conversamos mais, quando terminamos, ele me acompanhou até a livraria e se foi. Prometi ir vê-lo mais tarde, quando fosse levar Bella em casa.

O resto da tarde passou rapidamente e ao chegar a hora de ir, estava ansioso para ver Bella, me despedi de Alice e Jasper e fui ao trabalho dela.

Ao chegar, cumprimentei algumas das Enfermeiras e Recepcionistas que já conhecia de ir lá tantas vezes, esperei ainda uma meia hora, quando Bella finalmente saiu, eu sorri.

Ela finalmente me viu e sorriu abertamente e correu para me abraçar.

\- Olá...

\- "E", quantas saudades...

Sorri abertamente.

\- Também senti a sua falta...

**E ao tê-la em meus braços, nada mais importava, ela me amava e o resto iria se ajeitando eventualmente...**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaa pervaaas**

**Mais um cap**

**Ownt, Emmett sempre Emmett em kkkkkkkkkk**

**In love com essa fic e vcs?**

**Bora comentar povo**

**Ah e não postei antes a culpa é de vcs u.u**

**Ninguem me lembrou e eu não lembro mesmo :p kkkk**

**agora comentando que essa semana tem surpresaaaaaa quem sabe que mes é esse ja sabe qual é a surpresa uhuhuh \o/**

**bjss povo pervo e fuiii**

**N/B – **Aiaiaiaia, é o amor... Comments Please!

**TUCA**


	20. E a vida retoma o seu rumo natural

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII**

**E a vida retoma o seu rumo natural...**

Andei um pouco rápido apesar da minha perna, Bella ria enquanto me acompanhava.

\- Isso tudo é pressa para ver a sua mamãe Esme? - sorri.

\- Não vamos ver Esme! - havíamos acabado de descer do ônibus, e não passaria de hoje, eu realmente iria pedi-la...

\- Aonde vamos então?

\- Ao nosso lugar... - ela riu animada e passou a me acompanhar, sorri com a alegria contida em seus olhos, e não me preocupei mais. Ela podia até ter demorado em dizer "sim" a Emmett, mas ela diria sim para mim imediatamente, eu podia sentir aquilo, só pelo modo como ela apertava a minha mão.

Passamos as casas de Esme e a dela, seguimos em frente, e quando finalmente alcançamos o fim da rua, Bella entrou primeiro e a acompanhei de perto. Ela foi até a beira do lago e me chamou para me sentar juntinhos, obedeci e no segundo seguinte, ela estava em meu colo.

\- Bella? - ela me abraçou pelo pescoço.

\- Já disse como senti a sua falta?

\- Bem...

\- Por que eu senti! E muita, muita mesma. - sussurrou as palavras com beijos molhados em meu rosto e pescoço.

Agarrei os seus quadris, deslizando as minhas mãos para a sua bunda, ela suspirou e passou os lábios pelo canto da minha boca.

\- Senti a sua falta, também. - sussurrei e movi os meus lábios sobre os dela, Bella gemeu baixinho e me abraçou mais forte.

Começamos nos beijando com calma, mas não demorou muito para que o nosso beijo ficasse urgente, as nossas mãos agitadas, tentando tirar a roupa um do outro, em pouco tempo, estávamos caídos no chão, seminus, e nos acariciando.

As suas pequenas mãos corriam por minhas costas até chegarem a minha bunda, ela deu um apertão e grunhi, me pressionando mais contra ela, deixando-a sentir a minha ereção cáustica, nos movi para deixá-la sobre mim, terminei de tirar a sua blusa, suspirei ao ver os seus seios e sem hesitar os toquei.

Isabella arfou cravando as unhas em meu peito.

-"E"... - suspirou o meu nome, e sorri descendo mais as mãos.

\- Quero você...

\- Sou sua!

\- Sempre?

\- Sempre... oh... - gemeu quando alcancei a sua entrada e afastei a sua calcinha, pressionando um dedo em seu clitóris.

\- Está molhada... - gemi, sentindo a umidade e o calor que irradiava de seu centro.

\- Oh, sim, por você... ...só por você... - suspirou e empurrei o meu dedo dentro dela.

Ela se arqueou toda, gemendo com a boca aberta, mas sem emitir som algum, ela estava de tirar o fôlego.

\- Você é linda. - sussurrei nos virando novamente, ela arfou, sorri e empurrei a minha cueca para baixo, as suas mãos passeavam pelos meus braços e costas, enquanto me olhava mordendo o lábio.

\- Perfeita... - murmurei afastando as suas coxas e me encaixando entre elas.

\- Não sou perfeita... – ela sussurrou também, eu sorri deslizando o meu pau para dentro dela, ao mesmo tempo em que deixei os meus lábios pairando sobre os seus.

\- É perfeita para mim! - ao terminar de falar, afundei o meu pênis em sua buceta irrigada, ela arfou fechando os olhos.

O seu rosto transmitia tanto prazer que o meu pau pulsou dentro dela, eu passei a penetrá-la com urgência, eu necessitava dela, como ar que se respira, e a cada metida do meu pau em seu interior, era como se um pouco mais de ar adentrasse os meus pulmões.

\- Sim, mais forte... - ela gemeu, com certeza se sentindo como eu.

Agarrei a sua coxa cremosa, erguendo lhe um pouco e fui mais fundo em seu interior, enterrando o meu pau deliciosamente dentro dela.

Bella choramingou e ergueu a outra perna, a envolvendo em volta de mim, Jesus, ela estava tão aberta que o meu pau parecia ir cada vez mais profundo lá dentro de seu calor apertado.

\- Oh Meu... - ela gritou quando bati em uma parte de seu interior que fez nós dois arfarmos, ela gemia, arfava, e se agarrava a mim, como se a mera possibilidade de me soltar a fizesse morrer.

E acredite, eu me sentia assim também,

Nossos movimentos passaram a ficar mais urgentes e frenéticos, assim como os nossos beijos e toques, quando bati mais uma vez naquele lugar profundo dentro dela, Bella gritou se desmanchando sobre mim, e a força de seu orgasmo, desencadeou o meu... O pulsar de sua entrada, me apertando tão forte que me fez sucumbir, fazendo com que eu gozasse devastadoramente...

Forte...

Ficamos agarrados por alguns minutos, tentando recuperar o fôlego, e mesmo quando nós o recuperamos, nós ainda não nos soltamos, somente quando a minha perna começou a ficar dormente que me movi.

Sentei-me olhando a nossa bagunça, as roupas jogadas, um pouco sujos, pela nossa recém-atividade...

Rindo, peguei a minha cueca e me limpei, e em seguida, a ela. Bella sorria com as bochechas rosadas o tempo todo.

Mas assim que acabei de nos limpar, mesmo apesar das bochechas coradas, ela nem mesmo se importou em vestir as suas roupas, então subiu em meu colo nua, do jeito em que estava e me abraçou.

\- Senti a sua falta...

\- E eu a sua.

Ela deitou a cabeça em meus ombros, eu a fitei com um pequeno sorriso, era aquilo o que eu queria para o meu futuro.

Eu e Isabella, sempre juntos...

Acordar todos os dias com ela, ver os seus sorrisos, as suas carrancas, até levar broncas dela, quando eu deixasse uma roupa jogada pela casa, enfim, eu queria uma vida com aquela mulher, eu só teria uma vida se fosse graças a ela.

\- No que tanto pensa? - perguntou tocando a ponta do meu nariz.

Sorrindo, peguei a sua mão e beijei os seus dedos.

\- No quanto você é importante para mim.

\- É importante para mim também "E".

\- Eu te amo Bella, eu... eu sei que o nosso começo foi difícil, mas não importaram os obstáculos, estamos juntos, e quero ficar com você para sempre.

\- Também quero...

\- Então é um "sim"? - ela riu confusa.

\- "Sim" para quê?

\- Para ser a minha esposa?

\- O quê!?

Sem soltá-la, agarrei a minha calça descartada e tirei a caixinha, coloquei-a sobre as suas pernas, ela suspirou e a pegou com um pequeno sorriso.

\- É o que penso que é?

\- Abra... - rindo um pouco, ela abriu a caixinha e mordeu o lábio ao ver o anel.

\- Oh "E", ele é perfeito!

\- E é seu, se me aceitar... Case-se comigo Bella?

\- É claro que eu caso! - sussurrou e me deu o anel, esticando a sua mão.

Rindo, coloquei o anel em seu dedo e ela sorriu, beijei os seus dedos novamente e ela suspirou.

\- Ele é lindo "E"!

\- Você é linda... - ela sorriu e voltou a deitar a cabeça em meu peito.

\- Então, eu vou ser a Senhora Cullen ou Whitlock? - torci o nariz.

\- Huh, eu ainda não pensei nessa parte. - ela riu.

\- Posso ser a Senhora "E", até decidir.

\- Bem, eu devo ter o meu próprio sobrenome, não é? Vamos perguntar a Emmett depois, parece que eu fui dado como morto. - fiz uma careta ao pensar naquilo, na verdade, era a primeira vez que realmente pensava em quem eu fosse.

E como teria que ir atrás de tudo, para ser Edward.

\- Emmett me contou que não tem ninguém. - Bella murmurou com um suspiro chamando a minha atenção.

\- Isso não é verdade! - ela me olhou e sorri. - Tenho você, tenho os Cullen e os Whitlock, e até Emmett. - ela sorriu abertamente.

\- Ah sim, você tem família até demais. - beijei a sua testa.

\- Vamos ter um casamento bem bagunçado, então.

\- Não me importo como ele vai ser... Com você sendo o noivo, tudo será perfeito.

\- Nossa, vamos casar!

\- É, isso é grande!

\- Onde vamos morar?

\- Eu tenho algumas economias... - me apressei em negar.

\- Não, eu vou dar um jeito, mesmo que o nosso noivado seja longo, eu vou comprar uma casa para nós.

\- E não precisamos de nada extravagante, só uma casinha para ficarmos juntos.

\- Mas você merece uma casa extravagante, e ela tem que ser grande para os filhos.

\- Filhos?

\- Sim, vamos ter filhos. Não vamos?

Bella arregalou os olhos de repente, olhou para a sua barriga e segui o seu olhar.

\- O que foi?

\- Oh céus!

\- Bella, o que houve? Você está me assustando. - ela respirou fundo e tocou em sua barriga nua.

\- Eu, céus, sou uma enfermeira, como pude não prestar atenção?

\- Do que fala?

\- Fizemos sexo...

\- Sim?

\- Fizemos sexo!

\- E o que tem, não é a primeira vez.

\- Merda, não é mesmo!

\- Bella, o que houve?

\- Uma mulher engravida ao fazer sexo!

\- Oh... Oh, e nós fizemos, muitas vezes. - olhei para a sua barriga também e a cutuquei, ela riu e empurrou a minha mão.

\- "E", para!

\- Estou vendo se tem um bebê aí...

\- Não tem bebê, eu acho, mas mesmo assim, vamos nos cuidar e... - ela arfou quando a joguei na grama ficando sobre ela, já estava ficando excitado novamente.

\- Acho que devemos voltar a fazer amor.

\- Mas... mas precisamos nos cuidar e... - neguei e beijei os seus lábios bem lentamente, provando, sugando, chupando, quando me afastei ela me olhava arfante.

\- Quero ter bebês com você.

\- Agora?

\- Quero tudo com você Isabella. - suspirando ela passou os braços em volta de meu pescoço.

\- Quer que eu engravide, agora?

\- Quero ficar com você, e se estiver grávida vamos adiantar o casamento. - sorrindo ela abriu mais as pernas.

\- Huh, não havia pensado por esse lado, tem toda a razão. – rindo, escovei os meus lábios contra os dela e ela gemeu se abrindo para mim.

E tudo pareceu perfeito, tendo a garota que amo em meus braços, nada poderia estragar aquele momento...

•••

Quando entramos na casa dos Cullen, um par de horas mais tarde, Bella ostentava o seu anel com orgulho.

Iria, no dia seguinte, conversar com os pais dela, mas antes, queria contar aos meus, que eu iria me casar com a mulher dos meus sonhos.

Bella estava animada, quase quicando ao meu lado, eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. Quando chegamos à sala, onde todos estavam reunidos, não pude me conter, e já cheguei avisando.

\- Vamos casar! - todos nos olharam, eu ergui a mão de Bella para mostrar o anel. Carlisle riu e Esme saltou de seu acento para nos abraçar.

Vi a Enfermeira Hale, olhando de mim para Emmett, parecendo confusa, já Emmett veio até mim me abraçando e em seguida a Bella.

\- Parabéns!

\- Obrigada Emmett. - ela sorriu abertamente para ele, sorrindo, ele colocou o braço em volta dela e se virou pra mim.

\- E aí, faz quantos dias que a pediu?

\- A pedi hoje.

\- E ela já aceitou?

\- Sim, não era para aceitar? - ele olhou-a irritado e bufou.

\- Estou me sentindo ofendido aqui! O meu pedido de casamento demorou dias para obter uma resposta. – as suas bochechas aqueceram um pouco.

\- Huh, as coisas eram diferentes naquela época, Emmett.

\- Como?

\- Éramos jovens, e não sabíamos realmente o que queríamos.

\- E agora sabemos?

\- Você, eu já não sei, mas eu quero "E"... Quero ficar sempre com ele.

\- Bem, espero que sejam muito felizes! Eu tô no direito de exigir ser o padrinho do primeiro filho.

Bella me lançou um olhar e sorri grandemente, quem sabe aquele filho já não estivesse a caminho? Ambos sorrimos cúmplices.

\- Isso pode ser arranjado.

\- Também acho que ele devia ter o meu nome.

\- Agora já está exagerando.

\- Ok, ok, só padrinho está bom. Seus estraga prazeres! - rimos, e finalmente a Enfermeira Hale se aproximou me dando um sorriso hesitante.

\- Parabéns Edward, e Bella.

\- Obrigado. Espero que fique para o casamento.

\- Embora quisesse muito, creio que não estarei mais aqui. Tenho que voltar ao trabalho. - murmurou ansiosamente e vi que olhava brevemente para Emmett.

\- Sabe, há hospitais aqui também. - ela riu.

\- Sei que há...

\- Bella, poderia ver se há vagas no dela, assim você não precisaria partir.

Vi Bella me olhando com os olhos estreitados e sorri piscando.

\- Bem, eu, huh, quer que eu fique?

\- Todos nós queremos! - se apressou em dizer Emmett e ela sorriu.

\- Eu vou pensar no assunto... - os dois ficaram se olhando e sorri. Quando me voltei para Bella ela sorria também, finalmente entendendo que eles se gostavam. Se soltando de Emmett veio até mim e a abracei pela cintura.

\- Então vamos comemorar? - Carlisle surgiu com uma bandeja repleta de taças cheias e serviu a todos, quando cada um tinha uma em mãos, ele ergueu a sua em nossa direção.

Todos fizeram o mesmo.

\- Aos noivos! - falaram e dei um gole na minha e em seguida beijei Bella rapidamente nos lábios.

\- A você amor!

\- A nós "E"!

Depois de mais algumas taças, nos sentamos. Emmett saiu para conversar com Rosalie, nós ficamos na sala com Esme e Carlisle.

\- Então, já têm planos?

\- Nenhum, na verdade.

Ambos se olharam e de volta para nós.

\- Pretendem comprar uma casa?

\- Sim, mas nem sabemos onde ainda, e temos que economizar...

\- O que acha Carlisle?

\- Acho que é perfeito para eles.

\- Do que estão falando? - Bella perguntou vendo os dois se entreolharem, eu assenti esperando uma resposta também.

\- Do terreno no final da rua.

\- Nosso lugar? - Bella murmurou e Esme riu.

\- É lá que se encontravam?

\- Huh, sim, no começo... Então acabou se tornando o nosso lugar secreto.

\- Então realmente é perfeito para vocês.

\- Esme... - comecei, mas ela pegou a minha mão me calando.

\- Aquele terreno é nosso.

\- Sério? - Bella olhava de um para o outro, enquanto eu estava de boca aberta.

\- Achei que fosse abandonado? - olhei para Bella, e ela assentiu.

\- Pensei o mesmo, ia com Emmett lá, quando criança.

\- Bem, compramos quando nos mudamos, achamos que seria um bom investimento para o futuro.

\- Sim, parecia o certo na época, mas pouco depois tivemos Emmett, o projeto ficou esquecido e o terreno um pouco abandonado.

Bella e eu nos olhamos.

\- Queremos comprá-lo! - falei rapidamente e pelo sorriso dela, ela concordava comigo.

\- Não! Nós iremos dá-lo a você, como presente de casamento.

\- Como?

\- Queremos lhe dar o terreno Edward, assim só precisará construir a casa.

\- Não podem estar falando sério! - murmurei e Esme apertou a minha mão.

\- É o meu filho Edward, e quero lhe dar isso.

\- Mas e Esme, e Emmett?

\- O que tem ele?

\- Ele pode querer o terreno. - Carlisle se levantou se aproximando de mim e dando um aperto gentil no meu ombro.

\- Ele terá essa casa Edward, entre outras coisas de família, você vai receber esse terreno e sem mais discussão, sim?

\- Sim Senhor! - ele sorriu e sem me conter, eu me levantei e o abracei apertado.

\- Só queremos a sua felicidade, filho.

\- Eu sei pai! – sussurrei, ele suspirou e me abraçando mais forte, quando me soltou, os seus olhos pareciam vermelhos, mas ele pigarreou.

\- Vou, huh, levar essas taças.

Rapidamente ele as recolheu e as levou para a cozinha, Esme riu, eu a olhei, ela veio me abraçar também.

\- Ele é uma manteiga derretida, mas não digam isso a ele.

\- Eu sou também. - tocou o meu rosto com carinho.

\- Vai aceitar o terreno?

\- Sim, mamãe. Obrigado.

\- Qualquer coisa pelo meu menino.

Sorrindo, me voltei para Bella, ela veio para o meu lado e a abracei pelos ombros, beijando a sua testa.

\- Agora só precisamos decidir que planta de casa que queremos.

\- Vou arranjar um arquiteto para desenhar a casa! Nós poderemos ter um grande jardim, mas vamos manter a casa na árvore para as crianças... - Bella começou a divagar fazendo planos e sorri.

Podia imaginar, com clareza, o quadro que ela pintava.

E o futuro parecia cada dia mais bonito.

Pouco depois, tive que me despedi para ir para casa, nem Esme ou Bella gostaram, mas eu morava com os Whitlock agora.

No caminho, eu só pensava em como as coisas estavam mudando e se ajeitando perfeitamente.

Hoje, pela manhã, eu era somente "E"...

Mas agora, à noite, eu sou Edward... ...estou noivo e já tenho um terreno para construir uma casa e começar o meu futuro com a mulher que eu amo.

**A vida realmente podia ser surpreendente, às vezes...**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo**

**Dedicando o cap pra Perva **BellaCullen2707 feliz Aniversário pervaaaa

**Agora Pra quem não viu no face, eu não postei em NADA semana passada pq tirei a semana de folga**

**eu tava doente, nos dias DUMAL, e meio triste por umas paradas ai, enfim foi uma semana de MERDA, precisava descasar**

**e Ja descansei, hora de escrever pras minhas pervas e pervos escondidos \o/ kkkkk**

**Voltando as postagens normais...**

**Ow, o que acham de como as coisas tão rolando pro nosso E e sua Bella?**

**COmentem muitãoooo e me digam**

**deixa eu ir logo que vcs querem ler**

**beijocas povo pervo e fuiiii**

**.**

**N/B: **Que meigo... Será que vem mesmo um rebento por aí? Quem sabe com uma enxurrada de comentários a nossa resposta chegue antes do que o previsto?

**TUCA**


	21. Uma benção difícil

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capítulo XIX**

**Uma benção difícil...**

Alice sorria para mim enquanto ajeitava a minha gravata.

\- Estou bem mesmo?

\- Está lindo "E".

\- Mas não ficou estranho?

\- Não. Você e Jasper têm quase o mesmo físico.

\- Certo... Estou um pouco nervoso. - ela riu.

\- Eu nem reparei. - sorri um pouco.

\- Acha que eles vão gostar de mim?

\- Eles vão te amar. - respirei fundo.

Não iria ser tão difícil.

\- Os seus pais amaram Jasper?

\- Puff! Eles o odiavam. - fiz uma careta o que a fez rir.

\- Isso não ajudou...

\- Desculpe querido, prefere que eu minta para você? Prontinho, olhe como você está bonitão? - ela me virou de frente para o espelho que estava atrás de mim e sorri.

Havia ficado bem mesmo, naquele terno.

Quando cheguei a nossa casa, eu contei a novidade a Jasper e Alice. Eles ficaram muito animados por nós. Jasper fez questão de me dar o seu terno para quando eu fosse falar com os pais de Bella.

O que foi ótimo, pois eu queria mesmo causar boa impressão.

Não sabia o que os Swan pensavam sobre mim, será que seriam contra? Eles a proibiriam de se casar comigo?

Argh! Preciso me acalmar.

É só chegar lá e pedir a benção do pai dela, não deveria ser tão difícil.

De repente, fui virado de frente para Alice.

\- Escute bem Senhor "E" Masen, eu não quero saber de inseguranças aqui. Você é um homem lindo, bom, e muito trabalhador, então nada de ficar preocupado. Você será um ótimo marido para qualquer mulher, e Bella teve sorte de você escolhê-la.

\- Obrigado Alice.

\- Agora você vai lá, e dizer com todas as letras: _Eu amo a sua filha e vou me casar com ela_... E não se esqueça de mencionar que já tem um terreno para construir uma casa, sem contar que vai herdar a livraria...

\- Como é? - a interrompi achando que não tinha entendido direito.

\- Isso mesmo! Ela será sua um dia. - empinou o queixo, já pronta para brigar se eu dissesse algo. Eu sorri e a puxei para um abraço apertado, meio que a levantando do chão.

\- Obrigado mãe! - a ouvi suspirar e se agarrar mais em mim, sorri e beijei o topo de sua cabeça e a coloquei no chão.

\- Meu menino... - sussurrou colocando uma mão em minha bochecha, eu beijei a sua testa.

\- Ali... Mãe, você sabe que não precisa fazer isso, não é? Eu não espero, nem penso nisso, só estou com vocês porque amo-os muito. - ela fungou um pouco.

\- O mesmo aqui "E"... Nós te amamos tanto que queremos assegurar que o seu futuro esteja protegido.

Sorri mais uma vez, e mais uma vez, eu a puxei para os meus braços em um abraço de urso. Ela nem se importou, já que me abraçava com igual vontade.

\- Devo sentir ciúmes? - nos afastamos ao som da voz de Jasper, sorri e o olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Já Alice, bufou.

\- Não seja bobo! Eu só estou dando um abraço no meu menino. - empinou o queixo e ri, Jasper sorriu e entrou mais no quarto, abraçou a esposa pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo estalado.

\- Desculpe-me, mamãe. - ela sorriu satisfeita.

\- Bom, vou preparar o jantar agora. - piscou e se foi, voltei a me olhar no espelho, Jasper ficou ao meu lado.

\- Está muito bom, vai com certeza impressionar a sua garota.

\- Eu acho que sim, mas o meu medo mesmo é de que os pais dela se coloquem contra o casamento.

\- Eles não serão... Ficarão encantados, que um rapaz tão bom queira se casar com a filha deles.

\- Huh, você e Alice são meio tendenciosos. - ele riu.

\- É difícil julgar um filho. Pra nós, você já é perfeito só por ser você.

\- Obrigado Jas... Pai... - o ouvi suspirar.

\- De nada, filho. – a sua voz parecia meio embargada e sorri.

Acho que já estava mais do que na hora de assumir as duas famílias maravilhosas, que eu arrumei.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, enquanto eu admirava o terno no espelho, ele deu um aperto gentil em meu ombro, chamando a minha atenção.

\- Vai quando nos pais de Bella?

\- Hoje. - engoli com força.

\- Vai dar tudo certo.

Assenti, embora não estivesse tão confiante quanto ele.

Mas Bella me amava, então, tudo daria certo.

Oh Merda, acho que vou vomitar...

[...]

Subi os degraus da casa dos Swan com o estômago embrulhado, mas decido. Eu iria fazer aquilo, iria até a porta, bateria e...

A porta se abriu, de repente, eu quase caí dos degraus, quando me estabilizei, suspirei ao ver que era Bella. Ela estava linda, com um vestido rodado roxo e os cabelos soltos, parte do meu nervosismo passou, eu só queria olhar para ela, para sempre...

\- "E", você veio... ...e... ...está lindo.

Ela se aproximou de mim e passou os braços em volta de meu pescoço, eu a cingi com um braço, o outro segurava a bengala, beijei os seus lábios rapidamente.

\- Olá.

\- Oi. - ela riu e beijei a sua testa dessa vez.

\- Está linda.

\- Obrigada. Você está muito lindo, eu já disse, né?

\- Já sim. Que bom que gostou, queria causar boa impressão aos seus pais. Exagerei?

\- Não, você está perfeito. Papai vai apreciar muito.

\- Certo. Então vamos entrar?

Ela me soltou, mas rapidamente agarrou a minha mão e me puxou para dentro de casa, me levou até a sala, local em que seus pais já estavam sentados, nos esperando.

\- Pai, mãe, lembram-se de "E"? Ele morava com os Cullen, nossos vizinhos. - ela ficou ao meu lado, segurando a minha mão.

\- Prazer Senhor e Senhora Swan.

Sr. Swan, levantou para me cumprimentar, me dando um aperto forte, enquanto a sua mãe parecia me avaliar.

\- Ainda é "E"? - a ouvi murmurar e senti Bella ficar um pouco rígida ao meu lado, mas somente apertei a sua mão, querendo dizer que estava tudo bem.

\- Renée... - o pai de Bella suspirou.

\- Na verdade, é Edward Masen. - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri educadamente.

\- Bem, prazer Edward Masen. - me voltei para o pai de Bella, que ainda segurava a minha mão e sorri fracamente, dessa vez.

\- Obrigado.

\- Venha sente-se, quer beber algo? - assenti e Bella me guiou para um sofá de dois lugares e nos sentamos lado a lado.

\- Não, estou bem.

\- Isabella, vá pegar uma limonada para nós. - mandou ignorando o que disse, mas imagino que era pra ficarem sozinhos comigo. Merda!

\- Claro. Eu já volto. - ela me deu um sorriso tranquilizador e praticamente correu para fora da sala, tentei segurar o riso e me concentrei em seus pais.

Ambos me olharam atentamente e me movi desconfortável, era pra eu dizer algo? Ou eles que diriam?

Começando a ficar nervoso, engoli em seco e abri a boca para falar quando a mãe de Bella falou me interrompendo, antes de eu começar.

\- Então, Sr. Masen, o que faz?

\- Trabalho em uma livraria. - ela bufou.

\- E pretende trabalhar nela para sempre?

\- Não sei, acredito que sim.

\- Que ótimo! - franzi as sobrancelhas.

\- Isso é um problema?

\- Bem, esperava que desejasse mais da vida do que trabalhar em uma livrariazinha de quinta. - senti as minhas orelhas ficando quentes.

\- Por favor, não fale assim de meu trabalho. É um lugar incrível, com pessoas boas.

\- Sim Renée, não seja rude! Diga-me rapaz, Isabella comentou que lutou na guerra.

\- Huh sim, por um tempo.

\- E por que saiu?

\- Sofri um acidente, perdi a memória, sem contar que machuquei a perna. Não seria mais útil para o meu país. - esfreguei a minha perna ferida, enquanto falava e o vi assentir.

\- Ainda não recuperou a memória?

\- Não Senhor...

\- E o seu nome, se não se importa que pergunte, é realmente Edward Masen?

\- Sim, Emmett voltou recentemente, éramos do mesmo regimento e bem próximos, ele tem me ajudado com algumas informações sobre o meu passado.

\- O garoto Cullen?

\- Sim, Senhor!

\- Emmett Cullen voltou? - a sua mãe falou, de repente, eu franzi o cenho, estranhando o seu óbvio interesse.

\- Huh, sim.

\- Esplêndido! Assim poderemos voltar com os planos de casamento. - ela mal terminou as palavras, Bella entrou na sala com uma bandeja, eu estava muito atônito para falar algo, ela riu e o som chamou a minha atenção.

\- Já contou a eles, não é maravilhoso, vamos nos casar! - vi os seus pais ficarem de boca aberta e olharem de mim para ela.

\- Casar? – o seu pai finalmente disse, e a sua mãe grunhiu.

\- Mas e Emmett?

\- Emmett? O que tem ele? - engoli em seco.

\- A sua mãe estava falando dos planos de casamento, seu e de Emmett... - a boca dela caiu aberta, e em seguida, ela estava vermelha.

\- Eu não vou me casar com Emmett! De onde tirou isso?

\- Ele é o seu noivo, Isabella. - a mãe dela insistiu, o que só a fez ficar mais vermelha.

\- Não! "E" é o meu noivo, Emmett só é o meu grande amigo.

\- Não pode estar falando sério! Esse rapaz é um ninguém! Já Emmett, é um Cullen, a família dele tem dinheiro, é respeitável. Isso é tudo o que uma mulher quer no casamento.

\- Eu... - parecendo prever a atitude da filha, o seu pai se apressou em tirar a bandeja de refrescos da mão de Bella.

\- Isabella, já chega!

\- Pai, vai ficar do lado dela? - ela guinchou e ele suspirou.

\- Não, eu estou do lado de ninguém! Se você quer se casar com esse rapaz, em vez do outro, eu espero que ele prove que é merecedor de você. O outro não mostrou muito isso ao partir, vamos ver se esse é diferente.

Cansado de só ficar ouvindo, pigarreei, e todos me olharam, me voltei para o Sr. Swan, porque vamos admitir, ele era o único racional na sala.

\- Sr. Swan, eu vim está noite para pedir a sua benção, pois pretendo me casar com Isabella. Eu a amo, e a minha vida só terá sentido com ela, nela... Eu sei que não tenho um grande trabalho, mas o que tenho é muito bom. Eu ganho o suficiente para poder cuidar da minha futura esposa e filhos, se tivermos um dia. Já tenho um terreno, Bella e eu vamos construir a nossa casa juntos. Posso não ser o que você sonhou para a sua filha, mas acredite, ela é o que eu sempre sonhei. Eu a amo, e prometo sempre protegê-la e amá-la, na verdade, duvido que encontre alguém que a ame mais do que eu. - ele grunhiu e empinei o queixo.

Eu iria lutar por Bella, nem que eu tivesse que sequestrá-la para que nos casássemos escondidos.

Emmett com certeza me ajudaria.

\- Aff! Que monte de besteira, você deveria...

\- Chega Renée! Escute rapaz, eu só desejo que a minha filha seja feliz, e se é você que a fará feliz, eu estou bem com o casamento. Mas se a abandonar, como fez o outro, se prepare para levar um tiro. - embora pelos seus olhos, eu pudesse ver que as palavras eram sérias, ele sorria e acabei por sorrir de volta.

\- Se eu fizer uma idiotice dessas, eu lhe entrego a arma.

\- Bom rapaz! Você escolheu bem, querida. - Bella veio rapidamente para o meu lado, eu passei o meu braço em volta dos seus ombros e beijei a sua testa.

\- Obrigada papai.

\- Com licença. - nos viramos ao som irritado de Renée, ela saiu da sala pisando duro, me encolhi.

\- Ela não gosta de mim... - Bella me abraçou pela cintura e beijou o meu peito.

\- Eu sinto rapaz.

\- Viu? É por isso que passo tanto tempo nos Cullen.

\- Isabella... Ou devo chamá-la de Bella. - ela corou um pouco e sorri.

\- Bella... - falei por ela que rolou os olhos, mas sorriu.

\- Está do nosso lado mesmo, né papai?

\- Sim querida. Como já disse, só quero que seja feliz, se ele a faz feliz...

\- Ele faz, e muito! - se apressou em dizer e ele riu.

\- Isso é tudo o que espero. Agora me deixe ver o anel, e me falem sobre esse terreno de vocês.

Voltamos a nos sentar. Bella serviu as limonadas, enquanto falávamos, ou melhor, planejávamos o futuro.

A minha visita não foi como esperada, mas com o pai de Bella ao nosso lado, as coisas pareciam começar a se encaixar.

[...]

\- Eu confesso que estou um pouco chocada. - sorri.

\- Por quê?

\- Não sei... Eu esperava, bem, eu acreditava que ao chegar aqui, Emmett voltaria para a noiva e você, huh, nós... - parei de andar.

\- Você tem sentimentos por mim, Rosalie? - ela suspirou.

\- Eu acreditei que tinha. Lá no hospital, e me partiu o coração vê-lo ir...

\- Mas você que pediu a Esme...

\- Sim, porque você precisava dela, e ela de você.

\- E eu precisava mesmo. - assentiu e logo ela voltou a andar, eu só a acompanhei.

\- Enfim, foi um tempo diferente.

\- Gosta de Emmett, agora? - as suas bochechas coloriram levemente.

\- Ele é um bom homem.

\- Sim é! E gosta dele? - pedi mais uma vez, o vermelho em suas bochechas estava ficando mais forte.

\- Bem, como disse ele é um bom homem, e huh... - ri.

\- Eu acredito em você Rosie, mas não foi o que perguntei.

\- Sim, não foi. Bem, gosto sim.

\- E ele gosta de você.

\- Eu sei.

\- Sabe? - ela bufou.

\- Assim que o homem estava um pouco recuperado, me beijou. - resmungou cruzando os braços.

\- E isso te incomoda?

\- Talvez um pouco, eu não sei, se eu ficasse com Emmett, teria que mudar tudo, o meu trabalho, a minha vida, tudo para vir para cá...

\- Ele poderia mudar com você.

\- Não, eu não poderia fazer isso com Esme. Não agora que finalmente ela tem o seu filho de volta.

\- Entendo... Então você teria que se mudar pra cá.

\- Sim, vê como isso é um grande passo?

\- Eu vejo, e é assustador, mas às vezes pode ser bom. Olhe para mim, vim para cá, sendo somente o "E", sem família, amigos, um trabalho, e agora tenho tudo isso e muito mais.

\- Você teve sorte "E", mas e se as coisas não derem certo para mim?

\- Vão dar!

\- Como sabe?

\- Eu não sei, mas tenho uma boa sensação. - ela riu.

\- Acho que vou falar com Emmett, então.

\- Eu acredito que deva. - ela me deu um beijo na bochecha, quando alcançamos a casa e correu para dentro.

Sentei-me nos degraus da varanda, olhando para a rua e sorri.

Eu já poderia imaginar o meu futuro, morando no fim da rua, ajudando os meus filhos a andar de bicicleta, passeando na casa da vovó Esme, ri de mim mesmo, mas ainda ansioso para ver esse futuro, para fazer parte dele.

\- "E", está tudo bem? - olhei para cima e Esme me olhava preocupada.

\- Tudo sim, mãe. - ela se sentou ao meu lado nos degraus.

\- Como foi com os Swan?

\- O Sr. Swan, nos apoia, já a mãe de Bella, não ficou muito feliz.

\- Vaca! - a olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ela deu de ombros. - Ela é!

\- Certo... - murmurei, por que o que mais se podia dizer.

\- E cadê Bella?

\- Ela ficou com o pai. Quando saí da casa dela, vi Rosie e conversei um pouco com ela.

\- Ela é uma boa garota.

\- Verdade.

\- Sim, e ela e Emmett se gostam muito.

\- Eu acredito que sim.

\- Acho que vou perder o meu filho. - murmurou e coloquei o meu braço em seus ombros.

\- Esme?

\- Ela vai voltar para Nova York, e ele vai atrás dela, eu sinto isso...

\- Eu acredito que ele iria mesmo, mas ela não fará isso.

\- Não?

\- Não, ela vai ficar.

\- Acha mesmo?

\- Tenho certeza. - ela suspirou aliviada.

\- Espero que esteja certo "E". Eu não quero perder o meu menino mais uma vez.

\- Não vai mãe, estaremos sempre aqui para você. - ela assentiu fracamente, e enterrou o rosto em meu peito, apertei-a mais contra mim.

Ouvimos risadas, olhamos pela janela e sorrimos ao ver Emmett abraçando a Enfermeira Hale, através do vidro.

\- Eles parecem felizes.

\- Sim, você está feliz mãe? - ela se voltou para mim, retornando a me abraçar.

\- Quase.

\- O que falta?

\- Você voltar para casa.

\- Mãe, não comece.

\- Certo, certo! Eles estão te tratando bem, né? E tem comido direitinho?

\- Sim mãe, eu também escovo os dentes antes de dormir. - ela me deu um soco e ri.

\- Só me preocupo.

\- Eu sei, e a amo por isso.

\- Ainda assim não vai voltar?

\- Não, Alice e Jasper precisam de mim. Vocês têm Emmett, eles somente a mim...

\- Droga! - ri do seu bico e beijei a sua testa.

\- Obrigado por me compreender, mãe.

\- Faria qualquer coisa por você.

Ficamos quietinhos em silêncio por um tempo, até Carlisle chegar, sorri ao vê-lo, ele me deu um abraço e entramos, sorrimos ao ver Rosie e Emmett no sofá trocando beijos. Lógico que quando os beijos passaram a ser mais intensos e a mulher já estava quase montando em Emmett, Esme os interrompeu.

Ambos ficaram envergonhamos, mas não muito, pois anunciaram que estavam namorando. Fiquei feliz por eles, pois sabia que eles se pertenciam.

Assim como eu e Bella.

**Eu esperava que quando Emmett a pedisse em casamento, ela dissesse o "sim", na hora!**

* * *

**N/A: Então é só eu ou essa fic ta com cara de que vai acabar logo logo kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**O que vcs acham?w**

**Ja ta na hora do "E" e sua Bella viverem felizes para sempre?**

**AMando os coments pervas**

**postando rapidez que vou descansar, essa semana ta correria em \o/**

**Beijocas povo pervo e nos vemos terça que vem ;)**

**Ah me perguntaram sobre o grupo do face**

**Pra entrarem, vão no meu perfil aqui do e tem lá meu facebook ta "Paulinha Halle" em azul só clicar, se não acharem, só colocar no facebook, Paulinha Halle, ou Paula Halle, vcs acabam achando ou meu face, ou minha fanpage, ou um ou outro, e quando acharem, me mandem uma mensagem que add no grupo ok ;)**

**agora fuiiiiiiiiiiii**

**.**

**N/B** – Aiaiaiiaia... Então, eles viverão felizes para sempre... Mas já? Será?

**TUCA**


	22. Essa é a verdadeira felicidade

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**Capítulo XX**_

_**Essa é a verdadeira felicidade...**_

Alice abraçava Bella tão apertado e por tanto tempo que somente ri feliz. Eu estava acompanhado de Jasper, vi a minha noiva, eu já gostava muito de dizer aquela palavra, "_noiva"_, enfim, percebi que ela me fitava pedindo ajuda, mas apenas neguei, o que a fez estreitar os olhos pra mim.

Ato que me fez sorrir mais.

Quando Alice finalmente soltou Bella, segurou-a pelos ombros e a olhou intensamente.

\- Vai cuidar bem dele, não é?

\- Sim Alice, já lhe disse.

\- Eu sei, mas quero ter certeza, ele é o meu bebê, sabe? - arqueei uma sobrancelha e Jasper riu ao meu lado. Alice olhou para nós e mostrou a língua para ele.

\- Ele é e pronto!

\- Eu não disse nada. - ele se apressou em justificar, eu rolei os olhos.

Fui até elas e abracei Bella pelos ombros.

\- Não seja tão protetora mãe.

\- Certo, só estou tendo certeza que escolheu a moça certa. - olhei para Bella que me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ri.

\- Ela é a certa!

\- Se você tem certeza...

\- Eu tenho!

\- Então está bem! Eu vou aceitar o casamento. - me voltei para ela mais uma vez com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ela empinou o queixo.

\- Sou a sua mãe e futura sogra, poderia até ser daquelas sogras chatas, igual a minha. - Jasper que estava rindo até então, parou de rir na hora.

\- Achava a minha mãe chata?

\- E como! Sem contar que ela nem gostava de mim.

\- Claro que ela gostava. Não gostava? - ele pareceu confuso e ela rolou os olhos.

\- Não, ela me odiava.

\- E como sabe disso?

\- Ela me disse várias vezes, na minha cara, e também no dia de nosso casamento.

\- Você está mentindo.

\- Não, é sério Jasper, a sua mãe me detestava.

\- Sempre que a víamos você a abraçava.

\- Por respeito, mas não suportava a velha.

\- Ai Meu Deus! - ele gemeu, rindo peguei a mão de Bella e tirei-a da sala, onde ainda ouvíamos os dois reclamando.

Ao chegarmos ao meu quarto, fechei a porta, ela sorriu, foi até a minha cama e se sentou.

\- Eles são como duas crianças.

\- Sim, eles são ótimos.

Rindo, ela se deitou e bateu no colchão ao seu lado, mais do que depressa fui até ela e me livrei de meus sapatos, antes de subir, tirei os dela e deitei ao seu lado, Bella se colou em mim e sorriu.

\- Estou ansiosa para ser a sua esposa.

\- Assim como eu, ser o seu marido. - soltando um suspiro ela deitou a cabeça em meus ombros.

\- "E"? - ela olhou para cima e passei os dedos em seus cabelos.

\- Sim.

\- Acha que nunca vai se lembrar de seu passado?

\- Acho que não...

\- Você quer se lembrar?

\- Não!

\- Por quê?

\- Eu não sou mais aquele homem. Antes eu queria com tanta força lembrar, mas agora. Não faz mais diferença... O meu passado não é importante, nem quem eu fui. Remotamente, acreditava que para ser feliz, para poder te dar um futuro, eu teria que me recordar de meu passado... Contudo, agora eu entendo que o passado não importa... Que tudo o que verdadeiramente importa é o aqui e o agora.

\- Aqui e agora...

\- Sim. Você e eu, as minhas famílias, os amigos e o futuro que nós teremos sempre juntos - ela sorriu e a sua palma espalmou a minha bochecha.

\- Tem razão "E", o passado não importa.

Encostei a minha testa na dela de olhos fechados, quando os abri, ela me olhava com tanto amor que somente pude sorrir e olhar de volta.

\- Eu te amo. - sussurrei.

\- Te amo. - ela repetiu antes de esfregar os seus lábios nos meus, sorri contra a sua boca, e ela sorriu também, demos um "beijo sorridente", antes de suspirarmos e o nosso beijo passar a ser apaixonado.

Quando nos afastamos, rimos, deitamos abraçados e passamos a discutir o futuro.

A nossa casa, os nossos filhos, a nossa vida...

* * *

Estava recostado na árvore, enquanto observava o arquiteto amigo de Carlisle dar uma olhada no lugar, Bella tinha plantão hoje e não iria poder vir, enquanto esperava, ouvi passos e ao me virar sorri ao ver Emmett.

\- Edward, e aí, o que o cara achou?

\- Não sei... Desde que nós chegamos, ele não para de olhar pra lá e pra cá. - ele rolou os olhos.

\- Esses artistas... - ri, mas parei ao ver que o homem nos encarava.

\- Você tem um belo terreno aqui, Sr. Masen.

\- Huh, sim, ele é incrível.

\- É claro. Há algo que desejam manter? - olhei em volta.

Tinha a árvore na qual ficava a casinha da árvore, o pequeno lago e mais para o fundo, muito mato, nunca me aventurei em desbravar aquela parte, mas aquele começo era o que mais me interessava e a Bella.

\- A árvore com a casinha e o lago.

\- Huh, eu vejo, pode fazer parte do quintal, ficara muito bom. Eu posso desenhar alguns projetos e lhe trazer na semana?

\- Sim. Pode ligar para Carlisle, ele me passará o recado.

\- É claro! - ele veio até mim e apertei a sua mão.

\- Obrigado Sr. Foster. - ele sorriu.

\- Me chame de Garrett, o artista incompreendido. - lançou um olhar para Emmett, que teve a decência de olhar envergonhado.

\- Certo Garrett. Mais uma vez obrigado.

\- Sem problemas, espero que goste do meu trabalho e que possamos fazer a sua casa dos sonhos, juntos.

\- Também espero. - assim que ele saiu, olhei mais uma vez em volta.

\- Ainda não acredito que esse lugar é dos meus pais.

\- Nem eu, fiquei muito surpreso. - ele riu assentindo.

\- Né? Tenho boas lembranças desse lugar.

\- Nem quero saber! - fiz uma careta e ele rolou os olhos.

\- De quando eu era criança, seu idiota. - ri e ele se sentou no chão, encostado na árvore e fiz o mesmo.

\- Emmett?

\- Sim, Edward?

\- Você realmente a amou?- ele suspirou, sabia muito bem de quem eu falava.

\- É claro. Mas não como você.

\- Como eu?

\- Sim. Você a ama apesar de tudo, e a escolheria sempre em primeiro. Eu não a amei assim. Ela merece alguém que a ame desse jeito, fico feliz que seja você esse homem.

\- Ama Rosalie assim?

\- Sim... Agora eu vejo a diferença, o que sentia por Bella nem se compara... Isso faz de mim uma pessoa ruim? - ele murmurou agarrando uma pedrinha e a jogando no lago, ela quicou na água várias vezes antes de afundar.

\- Não, faz de você humano. - ele riu.

\- Às vezes, não vejo muita diferença.

\- Claro que tem! Humanos erram... Confundem-se... Pessoas ruins não se importam com os sentimentos dos outros. O fato de você perguntar já demostra que se importa.

\- Eu me importo com ela, mesmo eu não a amando desse jeito, fico feliz que alguém a ame. E que esse alguém seja você.

\- Eu?

\- Edward, se existe alguém no mundo todo, que mereça amor e felicidade é você.

\- Por que eu?

\- Porque mesmo que não se lembre do seu passado, eu me lembro...

\- Não quero saber... - falei rapidamente e ele riu.

\- Hoje não, mas talvez um dia você queira e estarei aqui para você.

\- Obrigado. - ele sorriu e ficou fitando o lago.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, pensando, no futuro, na vida, quem sabe no passado, eu não saberia dizer.

Quando os minutos passaram e eu já estava me preparando para levantar e assim ir embora, Emmett falou.

\- Eu transei com Bella na casa da árvore.

\- Emmett! - gemi e ele riu.

\- Achei que tinha que dizer.

\- Eu transei com Bella ali no gramado.

\- Edward!? - foi à vez de ele gemer e dei de ombros.

\- Ache que tinha que te dizer. - repeti as suas palavras arqueando uma sobrancelha, ele bufou.

\- Eu mereci essa! - rindo me levantei.

\- Vamos para casa, a mamãe deve estar preocupada.

\- Sim. Não queremos preocupar a mamãe. – sorriu, rolei os olhos e passei a sair.

Ele me seguiu e caminhamos lentamente de volta a casa de Esme, estávamos quase perto, quando Emmett voltou a falar.

\- Sabe, eu o considerava um irmão lá.

\- Imagino que eu o considerasse, também.

\- Sim, você me adorava. - rolei os olhos mais uma vez.

\- É claro!

\- Enfim, o que eu quero dizer, é que é engraçado, que agora sejamos irmãos de verdade.

\- Sim, nós somos.

Ele sorriu e passou o braço enorme sobre o meu ombro, quase caí, me mantive firme graças à bengala.

\- Então irmãos, o primeiro sobrinho já está a caminho? - ri.

\- É possível... - ele grunhiu.

\- Isso vai dar uma confusão!

\- Realmente?

\- Pode acreditar. E o nome do meu sobrinho será Emmett?

\- Não! - ri e ele bufou.

\- Sabe, vocês só estão juntos graças a mim, eu mereço algum tipo de agradecimento.

\- Vou te mandar um cartão.

\- Seu ingrato!

\- Seu idiota! - ele estreitou os olhos.

\- Tem certeza que não lembra mesmo? Porque às vezes você fala igualzinho como antes.

\- Acredite-me eu não lembro, mas imagino que como éramos ainda permanece, sabe, a personalidade, mesmo que um pouco dela tenha sumido, eu ainda sou eu.

\- Huh, isso é bom. Eu sentiria falta se você sumisse completamente.

\- Obrigado, eu acho... - ele riu e continuamos andando.

Ao nos aproximarmos de casa, vimos à mãe de Bella saindo da casa dela, ao nos ver, ela parou de andar e ficou nos olhando atentamente. Notei Emmett estremecer e o olhei.

\- O que foi? - murmurei e ele torceu o nariz em desgosto.

\- Não vou com a cara dela. - ri baixinho.

\- Sério? Ela te adora.

\- O quê?

\- Sim, quando fui pedir a mão de Bella, a mulher faltou me chamar de mendigo e deixou bem claro que o marido ideal para Bella era você. - ele bufou.

\- Só se for agora, quando éramos adolescentes e andávamos juntos, o tempo todo, ela vivia me menosprezando.

\- Bem, agora ela prefere você a mim...

\- Ela é uma vaca! Bella sempre teve problemas com ela, por isso é tão apegada aos meus pais. A mãe dela nunca estava satisfeita com ela, com as escolhas dela, com as roupas ou gostos, a menina ficava doidinha.

\- E o pai dela?

\- Charlie é legal, mas nunca se meteu, estava sempre trabalhando.

\- Hmmm, ainda bem que Bella teve Esme e Carlisle.

\- Sim, ela passou a maior parte da infância na minha casa.

Conforme chegávamos mais perto de casa, vimos o sorriso da mãe de Bella aumentar e ela começou a vir em nossa direção, estremeci um pouco já com um mau pressentimento.

Isso não iria ser bom.

\- Emmett querido, eu fiquei tão feliz ao saber que você voltou.

\- Obrigado Sra. Swan, já conhece Edward?

\- Ah sim, o soldadinho. - Emmett grunhiu.

\- Eu fui um Soldado também, Renée.

\- Que seja! Agora me diga... O que houve entre você e Isabella?

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Bem, quando você partiu era noivos e agora... - ela fez uma careta em minha direção e me encolhi, vi Emmett respirando fundo.

\- Olhe Sra. Swan, Edward é meu irmão, então, por favor, não o ofenda! Você não vai gostar se eu responder... E quando a Isabella e eu, nós terminamos e ela encontrou o amor, assim como eu, seguimos em frente.

\- Mas...

\- Vamos Edward, mãe está esperando.

Assenti e rapidamente caminhei em direção a casa.

Ainda a ouvi grunhir, e quando me virei, ela retinha Emmett pelo braço e resmungava algo, ele se desvencilhou dela e correu para perto de mim, esfregando o braço.

\- Vaca!- sussurrou e o olhei.

\- O que ela disse?

\- Melhor nem comentar.

\- Emmett... - grunhi e ele bufou.

\- Que não iria deixar a filha dela casar com alguém inferior. - suspirei.

\- Hummm...

\- Hey, você não é inferior cara, e não deixe que ela mexa com a sua cabeça.

\- Vou tentar... - murmurei, mas ainda me senti um pouco chateado.

Não que eu me sentisse inferior, mas temia que outras pessoas me taxassem assim. E se Bella acabasse se sentindo assim também?

Esfreguei o peito ansiosamente... Maldita vaca!

\- Ah, aí estão os meus meninos. - Esme murmurou assim que entramos e sorri um pouco.

Ela abraçou Emmett dando um beijo estalado e barulhento nele, o que o fez grunhir e se afastar limpando a bochecha.

\- Mãe...

Ela riu, veio até mim e me abraçou também, suspirei e enterrei o rosto em seu cabelo, ela se afastou e pegou o meu rosto entre as mãos.

\- Tudo bem querido?

\- Sim...

\- Mentira! Ele tá chateado por causa da vaca da Renée.

\- O que ela fez?

\- Nada, só preferia que eu não fosse o noivo... - ela bufou.

\- Escute bem rapaz, Isabella tem muita sorte em ter você, qualquer mulher teria, então não deixe qualquer um te convencer do contrário. - sorri e beijei a sua testa.

\- Obrigado mãe. - ela sorriu e segurou os meus ombros dessa vez.

\- Tenho muito orgulho de você Edward, você é um homem incrível. - sem me conter, eu a abracei apertado.

Como será que eu tive tanta sorte em ter aquelas pessoas maravilhosa na minha vida? Nunca vou saber o que fiz pra merecê-los, mas fico extremamente grato por tê-los conhecido.

* * *

As semanas seguintes passaram rapidamente, Bella havia gostado muito do arquiteto e adorou o que ele já tinha projetado para a nossa casa. Com a ajuda de Jasper e Carlisle começamos a comprar os materiais. Queria recusar, mas nenhum dos dois deixou, diziam que era parte da função deles de pais.

Como sempre, não pude fazer nada e só assentir.

Mas prometi a mim mesmo que um dia pagaria por tudo o que faziam por mim.

\- Garrett disse que devemos ter pelo menos quatro quartos, não acha muito? - me voltei para Bella que estava deitada ao meu lado, e o melhor, totalmente nua, sorri a puxando mais para mim.

\- Acho é pouco. - ela riu.

\- Pouco?

\- Sim, teremos muitos filhos, quantos mais quartos, melhor. - ela ofegou.

\- Quantos filhos quer ter?

\- Meia dúzia.

\- "E"! - guinchou e ri.

\- Ok, teremos só três. Mas acho pouco.

\- Eu acho que é muito! Acha mesmo que sou uma fábrica de bebês?- ergui o lençol para admirar os seus seios.

\- É uma fábrica bem sexy! - ela riu e tentou se cobrir, mas não deixei. Livrei-a dos lençóis e fiquei sobre ela.

\- "E", o que está fazendo? - murmurou ofegante, sorridente e absolutamente linda.

\- Eu te amo Bella! – o seu sorriso, se possível, ficou maior, ela deixou de brincar e passou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

\- Também de amo, "E", meu Edward. - torci o nariz. - O que foi?

\- Acho estranho quando me chama de Edward.

\- É seu o nome!

\- Eu sei, mas às vezes é como se eu fosse duas pessoas, para Emmett, Carlisle e Esme e Rosalie sou Edward. Mas para você Jasper e Alice sou "E".

\- E quem você quer ser?

\- Sou eu... Posso ser os dois, contanto que você me ame.

\- Sempre vou te amar, "E" ou Edward, não importa o nome, é apenas um nome. Eu amo o homem que você é. - passou os dedos pelo meu rosto e sorri.

\- Amo-a também. - deitei o meu corpo sobre o dela, beijando-a. Bella suspirou me abraçando apertado.

Logo os nossos beijos passaram a ser mais urgentes... Assim como as nossas mãos. Em questão de minutos, eu estava dentro dela mais uma vez. Bella gemia em meus braços e não havia som mais bonito do que aquele.

Nós movíamos juntos, sentindo o prazer se espalhar por todo o nosso corpo, ela me apertava e suspirava gostoso, fato que me fazia ansiar por mais, por dar mais a ela... Quando ela pediu por mais, eu dei.

As minhas investidas ficaram fortes e rápidas, assim como os seus gemidos que eram cada vez mais altos, tomei a sua boca em um beijo profundo, engolindo os seus sons de prazer, e a deixando engolir os meus.

Quando viemos, foi forte e intenso... Ficamos agarrados respirando com dificuldade, nos virei para que ela ficasse em cima de mim, sorri ao ver o seu sorriso cansado, a testa suada e os olhos vidrados de paixão.

Ela estava de tirar o fôlego.

\- "E"? - ela murmurou de repente, me assustando e percebi que ela me olhava.

\- Sim?

\- Acho que estou grávida...

Levantei-me tão rápido que quase a derrubei da cama, mas consegui segurá-la e fiquei sobre ela mais uma vez.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, depois daquele dia que desconfiamos, comecei a reparar que estava atrasada, e recentemente, comecei a sentir enjoos e...

\- Atrasada para o quê? - ela riu.

\- Na minha menstruação.

\- Ah, huh, certo, mas já fez um exame?

\- Sim, estou só esperando o resultado. - me afastei um pouco, olhei o seu estomago plano e o toquei com reverência, ela riu e quando a olhei sorria.

\- Wow, um bebê!

\- Você está feliz?

\- Mais que feliz. Será que é uma menina?

\- Quer uma menina?

\- Bem, ou um menino, qualquer um está bom, contanto que venha logo.

\- Temo que vá demorar... - suspirei.

\- Bem, vou ser paciente então. - ela sorriu e tocou o meu rosto, chamando a minha atenção.

\- Pode ser que eu não esteja grávida. Sabe, o exame ainda não saiu... - a olhei e ela se calou.

\- Quer ter um bebê meu, Bella?

\- É claro que quero... - a beijei, calando-a mais uma vez, ela suspirou, quando se afastei, ela sorria ofegante.

\- O que foi isso?

\- Bem, se quer ter um bebê, vamos garantir que ele seja feito.

**\- **O que... - mais uma vez, não a deixei terminar, toquei o seu corpo avivando a sua paixão e a tomei.

**Agora era uma questão de honra, ela ficaria grávida, nem que passássemos a semana toda na cama!**

* * *

**N/A: Oieeeeee povo pervo**

**Essa semana ta DUMAL**

**do depre, sinto que os dias DUMAL estão chegando :'(**

**E minha colega de trabalho saiu e to sozinha, e ate perdi minha forga da semana**

**To depre como ja disse **

**Então nem sei se o cap ficou bom :p**

**Mas espero que gostem e comentem**

**Então, o de sempre, amo vcs, amo os coments, vcs são divasticos e blá, blá, blá kkk**

**Ate semana que vem povo pervooo**

**E babyward vem por ai *.***


	23. Grandes Notícias

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**Capítulo XXI**_

_**Grandes Notícias...**_

\- Pai?

\- Hmmm... - Jasper murmurou enquanto arrumava uma das prateleiras que quebrou.

\- Pai? - chamei um pouco mais alto, ele se virou para mim com um sorriso e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu queria saber, huh, sabe, é que... ...você acha que estaria tudo bem se Bella e eu morássemos com vocês por algum tempo?

\- Querem adiantar o casamento?

\- Sim, não queremos esperar até a casa ficar pronta. Nós queremos começar a nossa vida logo.

\- Entendo... E é claro que podem ficar conosco. A casa é sua "E". - sorri.

\- Tem certeza? Não queremos incomodar, podemos alugar algo, é claro, mas queremos guardar dinheiro pra a casa.

\- Claro que tenho certeza! Alice já estava começando a lamuriar, que o bebê dela iria se casar e deixá-la para trás. - ri.

\- Eu nunca a deixaria para trás.

\- Você sabe como a sua mãe é dramática. - ele resmungou, mas havia um pequeno sorriso escondido, ele a amava, com drama e tudo.

\- Mas a amamos mesmo assim.

\- Isso aí garoto!

Ele terminou de concertar a prateleira e passou a colocar os livros, estava lhe ajudando, ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos, trabalhando em harmonia, ainda era um pouco cedo e a livraria estava vazia, o que facilitou o trabalho, já que não tivemos interrupções.

\- Então, quando pretendem se casar? - Jasper perguntou depois de um tempo.

\- Eu queria me casar esse mês ainda. - murmurei e ele parou de colocar os livros e me olhou.

\- O que vocês aprontaram?

\- O quê?!

\- "E", ninguém se casa as pressas, a não ser que tenha aprontado algo...

\- Não aprontamos nada. - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e suspirei. - Talvez um pouquinho. - Jasper riu.

\- Então, eu vou ser avô... - murmurou mais para si mesmo, do que fazendo uma pergunta e dei de ombros.

\- Talvez...

\- Bem, é obvio que agora teremos que apressar muito esse casamento.

\- Ela pode não estar... Ainda não saíram os exames.

\- Vocês aprontaram muitas vezes? - voltou a arquear a sobrancelha e sorri.

\- Algumas...

\- Ela está!

\- Você diz isso porque tem certeza, ou é a sua vontade de ser vovô? - ele riu.

\- Um pouco dos dois.

-Acha que Alice vai gostar?

\- Ela vai amar, ainda mais se no começo forem morar conosco.

\- Por um tempo sim, até a nossa casa ficar pronta.

\- Já disse que não tem problemas, ambos serão muito bem vindos.

\- Obrigado pai.

\- Sempre que precisar filho. Agora vão ter um grande casamento?

\- Não sei, não falei com Bella ainda, falarei hoje.

\- Certo, me avise então! Não comentarei com Alice até vocês terem certeza, não quero dar muitas expectativas a ela.

\- Claro, assim que falar com Bella, será o primeiro a ficar sabendo.

Ele assentiu e voltamos a trabalhar, logo a livraria começou a encher, Jasper foi atende e me deixou terminando de colocar os livros.

Ao acabar, fui pegar os livros espalhados e colocar no carrinho, o dia passou rápido, entre repor livros e ajudar Jasper no atendimento, já estava na hora de irmos.

Ajudei Jasper a fechar e me despedi dele, indo buscar Bella no trabalho.

Ao chegar ao hospital, procurei por ela na recepção, mas antes que a visse, fui abordado por uma das enfermeiras.

\- Edward Masen?

\- Sim?

\- Olá, sou Vic! Neste momento, Isabella está sendo atendida pelo Dr. Banner, ela me pediu que lhe avisasse.

\- Ah, certo, huh, ela quer que eu vá encontrá-la?

\- Se quiser, mas ela não vai demorar.

\- Eu quero sim.

\- Siga-me então. - ela me levou através das portas que davam a um longo corredor.

Parou em uma das portas e deu uma rápida batida, alguém murmurou um entre, a enfermeira abriu a porta e me deu passagem.

\- Bella? - ela estava sentada em uma cadeira de frente para a mesa de um médico.

Ele já era de idade, tinha cabelos grisalhos e olhos escuros, além de um sorriso fácil.

\- "E"... - ela sorriu se levantando e vindo até mim, eu abracei-a e beijei a sua testa.

\- Ah, esse é o noivo? - ela se voltou para o homem e sorriu ainda mais.

\- Sim. "E", huh, Edward Masen.

\- Olá Doutor, é um prazer conhecê-lo.

\- Você também Sr. Masen.

\- Me chame de "E"... Edward. - me corrigi e ele sorriu.

\- Edward então, me chame de Harry.

\- Harry, então.

Voltei-me para Bella, toquei o seu rosto para chamar a sua atenção, ela sorriu e beijei o seu narizinho.

\- Está tudo bem? - ela franziu o cenho por um momento e em seguida riu.

\- Sim, eu só vim pegar os resultados dos exames.

\- Ah... huh, então?

\- Estou grávida... - sussurrou, mas foi como se ela tivesse gritado.

Meu coração parecia que iria explodir.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Huh, sei que é muito, mas... - nem a deixei terminar, esmaguei os meus lábios nos dela, beijando-a com urgência, quando me afastei, sorri feliz.

\- Não tem, "mas", tudo o que importa é que vamos ter um bebê.

\- Mesmo?

\- Mesmo! Isso é maravilhoso Bella. - ela me abraçou apertado enterrando o rosto em meu peito, apertei-a de volta, querendo somente segurá-la e nunca mais a soltar.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela levantou a cabeça para me olhar, mas sem me soltar.

\- Nós já tínhamos conversado, mas ainda assim, temia que não gostasse, ou que achasse muito cedo.

\- Quero começar uma vida com você Bella, e quando mais cedo melhor.

\- Mas nem casamos...

\- Vamos casar até o final do mês.

\- Nem temos onde morar...

\- Iremos morar com os meus pais.

\- Já tem tudo planejado?

\- Quase, falta você aceitar.

\- Claro que aceito.

Ficamos nos olhando como dois bobos apaixonados, até que ouvimos um pigarro, nos viramos e rimos envergonhados, o médico nos fitava analiticamente.

\- Desculpe-me interromper, mas tenho uma consulta em poucos minutos.

\- Sem problema Harry, desculpe-nos, esquecemo-nos da vida, às vezes...

\- É o amor, entendo completamente.

Rimos e apertamos a mão do Doutor e em seguida partimos. No caminho, mantive o meu braço no ombro de Bella, deixando-a bem pertinho de mim.

Chegamos rapidamente ao ponto, e quando o ônibus chegou, subimos e fomos para o fundo.

\- Então moraremos com os seus pais?

\- Sim. Já falei com o meu pai e ele falou que tudo bem.

\- Qual deles? - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e beijei a sua testa.

\- Jasper.

\- Huh, eles não se importam?

\- Disseram que não. Bem, pai disse... Com Alice ainda não falei, mas duvido que ela não goste, por ela eu nunca sairia de casa.

\- Você tem muita sorte em tê-los "E".

\- Eu sei... Tudo o que eu não tive na infância, eu tenho em dobro agora com todos eles.

\- Lembrou-se de algo?

\- Não, mas Emmett me conta uma coisa ali e outra aqui. Acredite-me, não tive uma infância feliz.

\- Sinto muito amor. - dei de ombros.

\- É passado, o que importa é o futuro.

\- E vamos ter um maravilhoso.

\- Sim. Eu e você.

\- E todos os seus pais, e irmão. - riu e sorri.

Como não sorrir com um futuro assim?

* * *

Depois de conversarmos, Bella e eu decidimos nos casar no cartório. Só nós e os nossos familiares mais próximo. Talvez mais pra frente, nós faríamos algo grande, mas no momento, só queríamos estar juntos.

Ainda não havíamos contado para ninguém sobre o bebê. Bella estava um pouco nervosa de contar aos seus pais, eu já animado demais para contar para os meus, mas decidimos esperar para contar a todos depois do casamento.

Esme não gostou muito de saber que íamos morar com os Whitlock, mas entendeu um pouco, quando a lembrei que ela tinha Emmett e Rosie em casa, o seu filho precisava dela.

E embora eu a amasse, se eu me mudasse pra lá, eu ainda me sentiria um intruso. Era hora dela se reconectar com o seu filho, e comigo sempre presente, eu não acreditava que desse certo.

Eu sei que ela ama a nós dois sem diferença, o seu coração é tão grande e bom, que amaria a muitos mais, contudo no momento, ela precisava amar mais o seu filho primogênito. E eu entendia aquilo, sem contar que Alice e Jasper precisavam de mim também.

Às vezes era difícil dividir o amor com tantas pessoas, ter que escolher um lado, ter que decidir quem se ama mais, mas no fundo nada disso importava. Amava todos por igual. Alice e Jasper, assim como Esme e Carlisle, em meu coração são todos os meus pais. Sem eles a minha vida não teria o mesmo significado.

Agradeço a Deus todos os dias, por ter colocado aquelas pessoas maravilhosas em minha vida. Sem eles eu não seria o mesmo. Sem eles eu não teria uma vida pra começar.

* * *

Alice ajeitou a minha gravata com os olhos molhados e sorri.

\- Mãe por que chora?

\- Porque você já é um homem e vai se casar.

\- E isso é ruim? - ela fungou.

\- Claro que não! Só estou emotiva, larga do meu pé. - ri e a abracei. – "E" vou empapar a sua camisa.

\- Não tô nem aí! Eu quero abraçar a minha mamãe. - ela suspirou e me abraçou apertado.

Sorri apoiando o meu queixo em sua cabeça. Finalmente era o dia de me casar, já haviam passado algumas semanas desde que Bella e eu soubemos da gravidez dela. Ainda estávamos escondendo de nossos pais, principalmente dos dela.

Tivemos que iniciar os proclames no cartório, ajeitar algumas coisas com os meus documentos, afinal eu tinha sido dado como morto, como Emmett atestou confirmando que eu era "Edward Masen", acabou saindo rápido os meus novos documentos. E mais uma vez, eu era Edward Anthony Masen.

E finalmente o dia chegou, eu iria me casar, estava muito animado.

Estava me arrumando em casa, enquanto Bella se arrumava na casa de Esme, a mãe dela se recusou a participar do casamento, já esperávamos por aquilo, então Bella decidiu passar o seu último dia de solteira com a sua segunda família.

\- Alice, você está chorando de novo? - Jasper entrou no quarto colocando a sua gravata, ela me soltou e secou o rosto rapidamente.

\- Eu não! Só estava consolando "E", ele está um caos! - ele me olhou e sorri.

\- Mal posso me controlar. - ele riu.

\- Eu posso ver...

Sem que Alice esperasse, ele a agarrou e a beijou, quando se afastou, ela sorria.

\- Ah, aí está o meu sorriso favorito.

\- Me solte, vai amarrotar o meu vestido.

\- Me ajude com a gravata, então. - ela riu e o ajudou.

Olhei-me no espelho, soltando um longo suspiro.

Bem era isso, em algumas horas eu seria um homem casado, o marido de Bella.

Acabei sorrindo abertamente.

O marido de Isabella.

\- Pronto filho? - Jasper colocou a mão no meu ombro e assenti.

\- Sim pai.

Juntos, nós saímos de casa e fomos para o cartório.

Chegamos cedo, mas não demorou muito para que Bella chegasse acompanhada de seu pai, Esme e Carlisle, além de Rosalie e Emmett.

Assim que Bella me viu, correu até mim e me abraçou jogando os braços em meu pescoço, sorri e beijei os seus lábios rosados.

\- Olá futuro marido.

\- Olá futura esposa. - ela sorriu abertamente e beijei mais uma vez os seus lábios sorridentes, era quase como se pudesse provar o seu sorriso.

\- Sabe, nós estamos aqui também! Oi né!- Emmett reclamou, ri a soltando e fui abraçar a minha família.

Enquanto Bella abraçava Jasper e Alice, agora era Esme que se agarrava em mim em um abraço de morte. Somente sorri e beijei a sua testa.

\- Está bem mãe?

\- Sim, sim, só um pouco emocional.

\- Mas está feliz por mim, não é?

\- Claro que estou! Vocês vão ser muito felizes!

\- Sério?

\- Sim, há muito amor entre vocês, eu fico feliz que tenha encontrado alguém que te ame tanto.

\- Fico feliz, também.

\- "E"? - franzi o cenho, ela quase não me chamava mais de "E".

\- Sim, mãe?

\- Sabe qual foi a melhor decisão da minha vida?

\- Qual?

\- Te trazer para casa.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, já tomei muitas decisões na minha vida Edward, mas uma das melhores foi ter te convidado para vir ficar conosco. Eu o amo filho, você não nasceu de mim, mas isso não muda o quanto te amo... Eu estou feliz que está aqui e que é o meu menininho.

\- Também te amo mamãe.

Ela suspirou e voltou para me abraçar.

\- Vamos entrar? - o pai de Bella anunciou e nos preparamos.

Soltei Esme com um beijo em sua testa e fui até Bella.

\- Pronta?

\- Para ficar com você? Sempre!

Sorrindo nos aproximamos do juiz de paz, em algumas poucas palavras fomos declarados casados.

Depois de assinarmos, tendo Rosalie e Emmett como as nossas testemunhas, que também assinaram, estávamos oficialmente casados.

Segurei o rosto de Bella e a beijei com paixão, quando me afastei, sorri abertamente assim como ela.

\- Olá esposa.

\- Olá marido. - rimos baixinho um para o outro.

\- E mais uma vez, estamos aqui também. - Emmett chamou e rimos os olhando.

\- Desculpem, vamos comemorar.

\- Na minha casa. - Esme e Alice falaram ao mesmo tempo, e eu fiz uma careta.

\- Que tal em um terreno neutro? Vamos a um restaurante e eu pago. - ofereceu Jasper, Carlisle assentiu.

\- Uma ótima ideia, eu pago.

\- O quê? - os dois se mediram e gemi.

Isso não iria prestar.

\- Que tal eu pagar, já que sou o pai da noiva? - Charlie se intrometeu e lhe lancei um olhar agradecido.

\- Oh, claro.

\- Parece bom.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Sim, vamos. – os meus pais murmuraram. Eu rolei os olhos,

São piores do que crianças, e aquilo me fazia amá-los ainda mais.

Fomos a um bom restaurante, comemos, conversamos, brincamos e quando o jantar estava quase acabando, as mulheres comendo sobremesa e os homens tomando café, me levantei.

\- Bem, família, gostaria de fazer um anúncio.

Olhei para Bella que assentiu com um pequeno sorriso.

Voltei-me para os outros que nos olhavam e sorri.

\- Há dois motivos que fizeram Bella e eu adiantar o casamento. O primeiro é porque não queremos mais viver longe um do outro, levamos um longo caminho até aqui, e agora que chegamos, queremos viver as nossas vidas, juntos. E o segundo motivo, e o mais importante, é que não queríamos começar a nossa família sem sermos casados.

\- O que quer dizer com começar a sua família? - perguntou Emmett, e na verdade, ele era o único confuso.

Alice, Esme e Rosie tinham lágrimas nos olhos. Jasper sorria, pois já desconfiava e Carlisle olhava para a barriga de Bella com a boca aberta, já o pai de Bella tinha o cenho franzido.

\- Está grávida?

\- Sim, pai. - ele assentiu e se levantou.

Por um momento temi que ele fosse embora, mas ele somente veio perto de Bella e pegou as suas mãos.

\- Parabéns querida, sei que não fui um pai muito presente, mas prometo ser um avô melhor. - murmurou e ela assentiu, abraçou-o apertado.

Em seguida, todos estavam em volta de nós. Alice chorava de novo me abraçando e Esme fazia carinho na barriga lisa de Bella, os nossos pais e Emmett estavam fumando charutos, não sei nem onde eles arrumaram. Rosalie olhava a todos nós com um pequeno sorriso, porém também possuía um olhar triste ao mesmo tempo.

Quando Alice finalmente me soltou e foi ver Bella, começou a brigar com Esme, sobre quem seria a melhor avó, me sentei ao lado de Rosie.

\- Tudo bem? - ela se voltou para mim e deu de ombros.

\- Só pensando...

\- No quê?

\- Na vida, no futuro.

\- Ainda decidindo se vai ficar?

\- Eu já me decidi.

\- E vai ficar?

\- Sim, Edward eu vou... Já me demiti.

\- E não queria?

\- Sim, eu queria, quero ficar aqui com vocês, eu só... ...acho que estou com um pouco de inveja.

\- Do quê? - ela fez um gesto para a minha família.

\- Eu não tenho família... - bufei.

\- Você é louca Rosie? Eles são a sua família agora.

\- Mas nem me conhecem.

\- Não me conheciam também... E agora eu tenho dois pais, duas mães, uma esposa, um irmão e espero que em breve uma irmã. - ela acabou por sorrir.

\- E um sobrinho?

\- É claro! - ela riu.

\- Acha que Emmett vai se casar comigo?

\- Com certeza, ele te ama.

\- Eu o amo também, deixei muito para trás por ele, tenho medo de ele não sentir o mesmo.

\- Ele sente, eu sei.

\- Espero que esteja certo, ele é tudo o que tenho agora.

\- Não, ele não é tudo... Tem a todos nós, se precisar pode ir para a minha casa, Alice adoraria ter mais uma filha. - ela suspirou e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

\- Obrigada "E".

\- Pelo quê?

\- Por ter entrado em minha vida.

\- Huh, de nada, eu acho. - ela sorriu e se voltou para mim.

\- Graças a você, eu conheci Emmett e os Cullen, e hoje, faço parte da vida dessas pessoas incríveis.

\- Devia agradecer a Emmett então, é a família dele. - ela negou.

\- Foi você "E", todos nós nos encontramos por sua causa.

\- Por mim?

\- Sim. Se hoje somos uma família, é graças a você. Então, obrigada.

\- De nada, então. - murmurei e olhei para a minha família.

Minha grande, bagunçada, amorosa e louca família. Ri para mim mesmo.

Eu que tinha sorte em tê-los.

\- "E"? - olhei para cima e Bella me chamava, sorri mais e dei um beijo na testa de Rosie.

\- Chega de preocupações Enfermeira Hale, agora vá viver a vida! - ela assentiu e foi para perto de Emmett.

Já eu fui abraçar a minha esposa, que irradiava felicidade, acariciei o seu ventre, e ela sorriu mais, se isso fosse possível.

\- Tudo bem esposa?

\- Sim marido, agora que está aqui, tudo está perfeito!

Sim, tudo estava perfeito, porque estávamos juntos.

**Todos nós... Como uma família!**

* * *

**N/A: olá povo pervo**

**Postando rapidinho q to no meu horário do meu almoço u.u**

**Então eu não sei se esse é o último cap, ta com cara né kkkk**

**Mas vou tentar escrever mais um cap e o epílogo OK**

**Mas num prometo nada pode ser q ao saia um epílogo :p kkkk**

**Então deixa du ir q to atrasada já**

**Bjs amo vcs**

**Amando os comenta e nos vemos semana q vem ;) ou antes quem sabe rsrs**


	24. UM FINAL FELIZ!

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**Capítulo XXII**_

_**UM FINAL FELIZ!**_

_**Alguns meses depois...**_

\- Você quer que eu te carregue? Porque eu te carregarei se precisar... - Bella bufou e saiu com dificuldade do táxi.

\- "E" pelo amor de Deus, não me faça te bater. Eu estou grávida não aleijada.

\- Mas...

\- Sem contar que, como vai querer me carregar com a sua perna assim? - olhei para a bengala em minhas mãos e praguejei.

Merda. Esqueci-me da perna!

\- Ah é, eu me esqueci... - ela riu, tirou o dinheiro da minha mão e pagou o taxista. Assim que o carro partiu, se voltou para mim agarrando o meu rosto.

\- Escute bem Sr. Masen, eu te amo, mas vou te bater se não parar com toda essa sua superproteção. - suspirei.

\- Desculpe amor, só quero cuidar de você.

\- Eu sei, e te amo muito mais por isso, agora pare de se preocupar.

\- Vou tentar... - murmurei, mas ambos sabíamos que não iria demorar muito para que eu estivesse me preocupando novamente.

Bella era muito importante para mim, tanto ela quanto o nosso bebê, não poderia deixar de me preocupar com ambos. Então, era normal aqueles meus, como Bella mesmo os havia apelidado, "surtos", eu cismava que ela não estava bem e parecia um louco.

Isso era o que ela dizia, mas eu acreditava que eu só estava sendo um marido atencioso.

Muito atencioso, na verdade.

Sorrindo, Bella agarrou a minha mão e andamos juntos até a casa de meus pais. Os meus braços cheios de sacolas, ao entrarmos, coloquei tudo sobre o sofá, Bella riu.

\- Só por curiosidade, o que você teria feito com as sacolas, se eu tivesse aceitado que me carregasse? - dei de ombros.

\- As deixaria na rua e a traria para dentro de casa... Vocês são mais importantes.

Sorrindo, ela veio até mim, abraçou o meu pescoço, ficou nas pontas dos pés, então ela beijou o meu queixo, me abaixei com prazer para provar os seus lábios deliciosos, eu nunca me cansaria de beijar aquela mulher.

\- Finalmente chegaram!-nos afastamos ao som da voz de Alice.

\- Olá Alice.

\- Oi mãe! Ficamos na dúvida sobre o berço e a decoração.

\- E escolheram algo?

\- Ainda não, pois estamos em dúvida se compraremos essas coisas agora. Afinal, parece bobo comprar um monte de coisas e depois levar para a casa nova.

-Mas o bebê precisa de um berço, vamos desmontar a biblioteca de Jasper e fazer um super quarto. - mais uma vez ela ofereceu e mais uma vez eu neguei.

\- Não mãe, não precisa, o bebê dorme conosco.

\- Mas ele precisa do seu espaço.

\- Não, nada de seu próprio espaço até ele ser um adolescente. - pedi já temendo os próximos anos.

\- Alice, agradecemos muito, mas queremos que o bebê fique com a gente mesmo, nós estávamos pensando em pintar a parede do canto, fazer uma decoração simples e colocar o berço.

\- Huh, parece bom, mas...

\- Sem "mas" mãe, vai dar tudo certo!

\- O que vai dar certo? - perguntou Jasper entrando na sala e arrumando a gravata.

\- Eu queria dar a Bella e "E" a sua biblioteca para o bebê...

\- Mas... Onde vão ficar os meus livros? - ele olhava desesperado para Alice que bufou.

\- Em uma caixa, sei lá!

\- Mas... - ele grunhiu e ri.

\- Não se preocupe pai, o bebê vai ficar no nosso quarto.

\- Se você tem certeza... - murmurou, mas podia-se ver o alivio em seus olhos.

Ri baixinho assim como Bella, Alice ao contrário bufou.

\- Não sei pra que você precisa de uma biblioteca em casa, quando tem uma livraria enorme.

\- Porque na biblioteca tem os meus livros favoritos.

\- E você não os tem na livrara também?

\- Sim, mas não é a mesma coisa... Em casa os meus favoritos estão guardados para eu ler quando de vontade, já na livraria... ...e se alguém comprar o meu livro favorito?

\- Ah, eu não tinha pensado nisso. - rolei os olhos.

\- Vou me trocar.

\- Sim, vamos ou chegaremos tarde.

\- Que horas temos que estar lá? - Bella perguntou a ninguém em particular, Alice finamente foi ajudar Jasper com a gravata.

\- Por volta das sete. - Alice murmurou.

\- Dá tempo de tomar um banho. - Bella murmurou distraidamente, eu me abaixei para sussurrar no seu ouvido.

\- Quer ajuda pra esfregar as costas? - corando um pouco, mas com um pequeno sorriso, ela assentiu.

\- Eu apreciaria a ajuda, sim...

\- Ótimo, vamos logo então.

Agarrei as nossas sacolas e praticamente arrastei Bella para o quarto.

* * *

Depois de um longo e muito necessário banho, no qual esfreguei as costas de Bella e outras partes de seu corpo, que a fez muito feliz, ambos terminamos de nos vestir.

Voltamos para a sala, já prontos e Jasper foi pegar o carro, ele me jogou a chave e sorri agradecendo.

Nos últimos meses, Carlisle e Jasper cismaram que como eu seria um pai de família em breve, eu teria o dever de aprender a dirigir. Eles alternavam me dando aulas e me preparam para o teste.

Eu já até tinha um licença, mas só podia dirigir com um acompanhante e em poucas semanas, seria o meu teste definitivo. Estava muito animado. Sem contar que deveras apavorado.

Contudo com o apoio dos meus pais, sabia que conseguiria.

Ajudamos as mulheres a entrar e em seguida, nós entramos. Como sempre, Jasper me deixou fazer as coisas por mim mesmo, só falando quando necessário.

Ele era bom dando aulas, bem calmo e seguro. Carlisle já era mais ansioso, às vezes agarrava o volante e dirigia por mim, com medo que eu batesse.

Em geral, era bom aprender coisas novas e o melhor era ter tantos pais para me ajudar.

Dirigi com calma, enquanto Bella e Alice conversavam, Jasper me ajudava quando necessário. Ao chegarmos à casa dos Cullen, estacionei o carro e todos nós saímos de uma vez. Caminhamos para a varanda, mas antes que chegássemos à porta, ela se abriu e sorri ao ver Esme.

\- Mãe!

\- Edward, que bom que veio. - rolei os olhos, como se eu fosse perder o noivado de meu irmão.

Terminei de percorrer a distancia entre nós e a abracei apertado, beijando a sua testa antes de soltá-la, sorrindo, ela foi cumprimentar os outros, depois nos guiou para dentro.

A casa estava um pouco cheia com os amigos e alguns familiares, todos da parte dos Cullen, claro, já que Rosie não tinha família. Da parte dela, veio mais os amigos do hospital, algumas enfermeiras e médicos conhecidos dela, bem como de Bella, já que elas trabalhavam juntas agora.

Caminhamos por entre as pessoas cumprimentando aqui e ali, até acharmos Emmett e Rosie, escondi a risada quando o encontramos em um canto, tendo as suas bochechas bem apertadas, por uma senhora baixinha que tinha o cabelo todo branco. Ele estava até curvado assentindo, enquanto a mulher tagarelava, Rosie ao seu lado, apenas sorria.

\- Edward! - ela falou a me ver, logo acenando e Emmett ficou ereto se afastando da velhinha e suspirou parecendo aliviado.

\- Olá.

\- Oi.

Apertei a sua mão e lhe dei os parabéns mais uma vez, em seguida, abracei Rosie. Bella, Alice e Jasper fizeram o mesmo e só então, nós nos voltamos para a senhora.

\- Ah, essa é nossa avó! - Emmett se apressou em apresentar e o olhei confuso.

\- Nossa? - ela falou ao mesmo tempo em que eu, imagino que tão confusa, na verdade, até mais que eu.

\- Bem, avó, Edward aqui é o meu irmão e filho dos meus pais, por isso você é a avó dele, também. - ele explicou como se a situação fosse normal assim.

\- Ele é filho de seus pais? – a, huh, avó murmurou e Emmett assentiu.

\- Isso mesmo! - ela se inclinou para Emmett, pretendendo falar baixo, imagino eu, mas falou foi até bem alto.

\- O seu pai pulou a cerca, é?

\- O quê? - Emmett guinchou e Rosie riu alto, ele lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

\- Desculpe...

\- Não avó, os meus pais adotaram o Edward aqui. - ele falou com um suspiro e ela me olhou me avaliando.

\- Você não é muito velho para ser adotado? - dei de ombros.

\- Bem senhora, devido às circunstâncias, foi um bom arranjo para nós.

\- Entendo, na verdade, não entendo nada, quais foram às circunstâncias?

Antes que eu respondesse, Emmett a puxou para o lado sussurrando algo para ela rapidamente.

\- Senhora agradável. - murmurei e Rosie riu.

\- É a mãe de Esme, um amor de pessoa. E tem uma paixão escondida pelas bochechas de Emmett. - acabei por rir.

\- Nós vimos! Como você está Rosie, feliz? - Bella se aproximou dela, segurando as suas mãos, Rosie que sorriu brilhantemente.

\- Estou muito feliz!

As duas passaram a conversar sobre a data e os planos para o casamento. Alice me abraçou pela cintura, eu coloquei o meu braço em seu ombro, enquanto beijava a sua testa.

\- Vou pegar algo para nós bebermos. - anunciou Jasper e ele se foi, ficamos conversando uns minutinhos, quando Emmett e a avó dele voltaram.

\- O meu querido, venha dar um abraço na vovó? - paramos de falar abruptadamente e praticamente fui agarrado pela velhinha que era muito forte para alguém de sua idade.

\- Huh, senhora...

\- Nada disso, me chame de avó! - ela arrulhou me soltando e apertou as minhas bochechas. - olhei meio assustado em volta, pedindo ajuda, mas Emmett parecia satisfeito que não fosse mais as suas bochechas, já os outros tentavam segurar o riso.

Traidores!

\- Escute senhor... Quer dizer, avó, não precisa me tratar como se eu fosse o seu neto, eu entenderei completamente se não quiser... - ela soltou um bufo me interrompendo.

\- Não seja bobo querido! Você é da família agora. Com isso dito, me apresente os seus amigos, sim? - assentindo nem tentei argumentar, se ela era a mãe de Esme, com certeza não havia nada a dizer, exceto aceitar, puxei Bella para perto.

\- Essa é a minha esposa Bella e meus pais Alice e... - como se na sugestão, Jasper veio carregando algumas taças de champanhe e um pouco de água para Bella. - Meu pai Jasper!

\- Huh, eu achei que fosse filho de Esme? - ela olhou em direção a Emmett.

\- Na verdade, sou filho de todos eles.

\- Ah, isso faz mais sentido.

\- Sério? - ela sorriu e me puxou para um abraço.

\- Bem vindo à família querido.

\- Obrigado vovó.

Satisfeita, ela agarrou o meu braço e saiu me arrastando para longe dos outros, e nem deu atenção aos meus protestos, só passou a me apresentar a todos os convidados como o seu neto, todos pareciam meio surpresos, mas ninguém questionou a velha.

Quando alcançamos Carlisle e Esme, me soltei da avó para abraçar o meu pai, não o tinha visto ainda.

\- Oi pai.

\- Filho, eu não te vi chegando. Cadê Bella?

\- Está com Jasper e Alice, Rosie e Emmett.

\- Ah, vou procurá-los então.

Sorrindo, fui até Esme e a abracei mais uma vez, ela sorriu apoiando a cabeça em meu peito.

\- Arranjou um ótimo filho, querida.

\- Obrigada mãe, ele é maravilhoso. - rolei os olhos e beijei a sua testa.

\- Você que é mamãe. - ela suspirou e me abraçou mais apertado.

O resto da noite foi tranquilo, serviram canapés, comemos e bebemos, ao final, Emmett anunciou o seu noivado com Rosie e que se casariam dentro de dois meses, anunciou ainda que estávamos todos convidados.

Eles foram aplaudidos, parabenizados e a festa seguiu.

Ao final da noite, Bella estava sentada no sofá comigo massageando os seus pés, Esme atrás de mim brincando com o meu cabelo, enquanto a nossa pequena família estava em volta de nós conversando.

A maioria dos convidados já haviam ido, era apenas nós agora.

\- Bella e o seu pai? - Carlisle perguntou, só agora notando que ele não veio.

\- Ele me ligou mais cedo, disse que não poderia vir, mas mandou felicidades aos noivos.

\- Diga obrigada por nós. - pediu Rosie e Bella assentiu.

Depois de mais algum tempo de conversa, resolvemos partir, Bella precisava descansar, me despedi de meu irmão e futura irmã, e em seguida, de meus pais.

Prometendo voltar na manhã seguinte para passar um tempinho com Esme.

Desde que me mudara com Bella em definitivo, minha ida aos Cullen não era mais diária. Então, eu escolhi um dia da semana para tirar de folga, assim passava o dia todo com Esme.

Às vezes Carlisle se juntava a nós, mas geralmente, era só eu e ela. Nosso momento mãe e filho. E eu os adorava, pois eu amava aquela mulher como se realmente fosse a minha mãe biológica. Passar um tempo com ela era a melhor parte da minha semana.

Fazíamos de tudo, desde passeio, a cozinhar ou só ficar conversando. Eu fiquei tão preocupado quando Emmett voltou que achava que ele tinha que se conectar com a sua mãe, e na verdade, eu também precisava daquilo.

Ter um momento para me conectar com eles.

Não só Esme, na verdade, eu decidi ter um pouco de tempo com todos eles. Tinha as tardes que passava com Carlisle, um fim de semana que ficava só com Alice e na loja Jasper me falava dos livros e me ensinava sobre o futuro, até com Rosie havia noites em que saiamos para caminhar e retornamos a nossa amizade. E claro, Emmett, o meu irmãozinho... Eu ainda não me lembrava do passado, mas ele me garantiu que nós já tínhamos retornado para a nossa amizade de antes, talvez até mais unidos, pois agora éramos mais que amigos, éramos de fato, irmãos.

* * *

Alguns dias depois, havia ido com Bella ver Esme e Carlisle.

Bella prometera ajudar Rosie com os convites, Emmett estava indo a uma entrevista de emprego, ele estava treinando para ser bombeiro.

Ao chegarmos a casa, ajudei Bella a sair do táxi e ela riu enquanto eu praticamente tentava carregá-la.

\- "E", já te disse que eu não sou aleijada.

\- Eu sei, eu sei! - resmunguei, mas ainda a abraçava protetoramente, ela riu, mas o riso morreu de repente.

Olhei-a confuso, até ver que ela fitava a mãe dela que acabava de sair de casa.

Foda-se!

A sua mãe olhou para nós e em seguida para a barriga de Bella, depois de volta para nós.

\- Isabella... - ela sussurrou por fim, eu a olhei com receio, Bella mordeu o lábio e começou a se aproximar de sua mãe, segui o seus passos, o tempo todo de olho em minha sogra, com medo que ela atacasse Bella.

Palavras machucavam mais do que tapas de verdade e se ela dissesse algo a Bella, ela iria ver só!

\- Oi mãe. - Bella murmurou quando nos aproximamos e sua mãe suspirou alto.

\- Está grávida?

\- Estou...

\- De... ...de quantos meses?

\- Sete e meio.

\- Céus. Faz sete meses que não a vejo... - Bella deu de ombros e a sua mãe voltou a suspirar.

\- Vamos Bella, Esme nos espera.

\- Ah sim, claro. - já estávamos saindo, quando a sua mãe a chamou.

\- Isabella?

\- Sim?

\- Está linda...

Bella sorriu e com lágrimas nos olhos se afastou e foi para dentro da casa, dei mais uma olhada em sua mãe, que olhava para a sua filha até ela ter sumido... Quando a mãe de Bella voltou o olhar para mim, ela me deu um pequeno sorriso.

Não sorri de volta, mas acenei em reconhecimento.

Eu ainda não ia com a cara dela, mas se Bella a quisesse em nossas vidas, ela estaria nela e pelo que vi hoje, imagino que ela faria parte de nossa família em breve...

Bem, sempre tem aquele parente chato né? Uma família não é completa sem ele!

* * *

Olhei para o canto do quarto, que Bella com a ajuda de Alice, e às vezes de Esme, decorara para o bebê e sorri em êxtase.

Faltava pouco agora para o nosso filho nascer e nossa família começar a aumentar. Estava apavorado e tão animado ao mesmo tempo.

Esperava que eu fosse um bom pai.

Ouvi uma pequena batida na porta e murmurei um "entre", Jasper entrou e se sentou ao meu lado.

\- As moças não voltaram ainda?

\- Não, elas iam comprar roupas ou algo assim. - ele sorriu, só faltavam algumas semanas para o casamento de Rosie e Emmett. Bella estava irritada, pois não achava nada bonito e do seu tamanho.

Eu adorava o seu tamanho, mas não falava nada, da última vez que disse que ela estava linda toda redonda, ela me tacou uma escova de cabelo e chorou por horas.

Alice me garantiu que eram os hormônios, mas mesmo assim, me mantive quieto e só dizia que a amava em vez de ficar fazendo elogios, era mais seguro.

\- Ansioso? - Jasper falou de repente, me tirando de meus pensamentos e sorri.

\- Muito.

\- Também estou. - me voltei para ele.

\- Está?

\- Claro, vou ser avô, nunca achei que fosse ser, mas a vida é surpreendente, às vezes, não é?

\- E como! O rumo que minha vida tomou, foi totalmente inesperado.

\- Mas muito bom, hein?

\- Maravilhoso!

Sorrimos e voltamos a ficar em silêncio.

\- Acha que vou ser um bom pai? - falei de repente e Jasper sorriu.

\- Tenho certeza!

\- Eu tenho medo de não ser muito bom nisso e estragar as coisas.

\- Você ama a sua mulher e seu filho, trabalha para lhes dar um lar e segurança, a meu ver, você já é um bom pai "E".

\- Eu sei, mas ainda tenho um pouco de medo.

\- É normal ter medo.

\- Sim?

\- Sim, mas o importante é não deixar esse medo dominar a sua vida. Em seu coração você vai ser um grande pai e se ouvi-lo nada vai dar errado.

\- Obrigado pai.

\- As ordens!

Ele começou a sair do quarto e o segui, estávamos chegando ao corredor, quando o telefone tocou, Japer correu a atender, ele assentiu apressadamente me olhando.

\- Já estamos indo.

\- O que houve?

\- A bolsa da Bella estourou.

\- Que bolsa? - ele me olhou por alguns minutos como se eu fosse um idiota.

O que eu realmente era, pois quando entendi, os meus olhos se arregalaram e saímos correndo.

Peguei a mala de maternidade de Bella, entramos no carro, chegamos rápido ao hospital e enquanto corria até a recepção, Jasper foi ligar para Esme e para os pais de Bella, a fim de avisar sobre a novidade.

As horas seguintes foram um martírio, encontramos Alice e ela me abraçou animada, eu estava em pânico, logo chegou o resto da família que tentava me animar enquanto esperávamos o meu filho vir ao mundo.

Quando finalmente o médico de Bella saiu da sala com um sorriso no rosto, os meus joelhos fraquejaram, mas ainda assim, consegui andar até ele.

\- Parabéns papai, é um menino!

Senti uma lágrima escorrendo do meu rosto e rapidamente a sequei, sorrindo.

\- Eu tenho um filho?

\- Sim, um garoto muito bonito e saudável.

\- E Bella?

\- Está muito bem. Nós a mandaremos para o quarto em breve... Então, você quer conhecer o seu filho? Ele já está no berçário da maternidade.

\- Sim, eu quero... - em seguida, olhei para a minha família que sorria brilhantemente e me corrigi. - Nós queremos!

Sorrindo, ele nos guiou pelas portas que davam em um longo corredor e ao chegarmos ao berçário da maternidade, olhamos através do vidro onde tinham vários bebês, o médico bateu no vidro delicadamente, uma enfermeira sorriu e pegou um bebê nos mostrando.

\- Esse é o seu bebê, Sr. Masen.

Suspirei olhando o bebê carequinha todo branquinho e pequeno, ele era a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto na vida.

\- O meu bebê... - sussurrei em reverência, e logo estava rodeado pela minha família que estava tão encantada quanto eu com o novo membro de nosso pequeno clã.

Família...

Finalmente a minha família estava completa.

Pais, mães, irmãos, sogros, esposa e agora um filho.

O que mais um homem pode querer?

Nada mais... Naquele momento eu possuía a verdadeira felicidade...

**O passado realmente não importava, era apenas passado, o importante era o agora, o presente, aquele exato momento em que me tornara pai... ...antes eu estava perdido, sem saber o que fazer ou para aonde ir, mas naquele momento, olhando para o meu filho e a minha querida família, eu havia acabado de me encontrar...**

* * *

**N/A:** É, agora acabou! :'(

Gente o que eu queria mostrar nessa fic era

Nem sempre o amor é a primeira vista, às vezes, ele é árduo, leva tempo e acontece aos poucos.

Nem todos tem um final feliz completamente, afinal à vida não é um conto de fadas, infelizmente, nada de o cara ser cego e no final voltar a enxergar, ou ser paralítico e voltar a andar, às vezes, se perde a memória e se continua sem ela, mas como bem diz "E", "_O passado não é importante, e sim o futuro e o que faremos com ele"._

Além do mais, não se precisa ter o mesmo sangue para ser família, às vezes, as famílias adotadas se amam mais do que as que têm o mesmo sangue.

Se por acaso, consegui mostrar tudo isso para vocês, então estou feliz!

Enfim, esse é o último capítulo, mas vou tentar fazer um epílogo, para postar na segunda, vai ser pequeno, só pra mostrar um cadinho do futuro, sabe, a casa do "E", a família e essas coisas.

Só pra termos mais um gostinho do nosso **Soldadoward!**

Então até segunda e amooo vcs! ;)

**N/B –** Mais um capítulo que se encerra, mais um momento único vivido com todas as _pervas_... Agora, só nos resta agradecer a nossa dileta DIVA e pedir para aquele CARA lá em cima, que a mantenha sempre audaz, saudável e cheia de ideias mirabolantes, para que assim possamos nos deliciar com a sua criatividade impar... Galera ela merece mega "comments" certo?

**TUCA**


	25. Epílogo

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Pov. Edward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

\- Papai, papai, papai... - terminei de ligar a churrasqueira e olhei para o meu rapaz afoito.

\- Sim filho. - ele parou aos meus pés quase trombando em mim, eu sorri me agachando para ficar na sua altura.

Os seus grandes olhos chocolates brilhavam de excitação e só pude admirá-lo. Ele era uma mistura perfeita minha e de Bella, alguns detalhes na boca e sobrancelhas. O cabelo era todo meu, um pouco acobreado e todo bagunçado. Ele é simplesmente perfeito. Meu garoto é super agitado, fico cansado, às vezes, só em olhar para ele.

Colocando as mãozinhas em meu rosto e sorrindo tão grande que temi que a sua boca doesse, ele me lembrou de que dia era hoje.

\- É o meu _aniversálio!_ \- ri e o peguei no colo, levantando-o até o nível de meus olhos. Ele já tinha dois anos e felizmente, eu ainda conseguia segurar o meu menino, o meu bebê.

Infelizmente, eu sabia que por causa de minha perna defeituosa, em breve não poderia mais, então iria aproveitar enquanto pudesse.

\- Eu sei cara! Olhe, eu estou acendendo a churrasqueira e a sua mãe fez um monte de decorações e um bolo delicioso. - ele suspirou.

\- Isso é tão legal papai. - ri e beijei a sua testa.

\- Muito legal! Eu estou super animado e você?

\- Muito animado!

\- Jonny, venha tomar banho. - Bella chamou saindo de casa e ele bufou.

\- _Pol que_ tenho que tomar banho toda _hola_? - ri e beijei a sua testa.

\- Para não ficar fedido. Você quer ser fedido? - ele mordeu o lábio pensando e rolei os meus olhos.

Só mesmo uma criança para ficar na dúvida se valeria a pena ser fedido ou não.

Beijei a sua testa mais uma vez e o coloquei no chão.

\- Vá tomar banho, antes que os seus convidados cheguem.

\- _Celto _pai! Te amo! - falou sorridente e o meu coração disparou, era sempre assim.

Eu amava aquele garotinho desde o momento em que eu coloquei os meus olhos nele, na maternidade... E esse amor só iria aumentando e aumentando a cada minuto. Quando ele aprendeu a falar então, eu já estava completamente apaixonado.

\- Oi papai. - Bella se aproximou de mim e sorri beijando os seus lábios demoradamente.

\- Oi mamãe. - ela riu feliz e esfregou a sua barriga inchada.

Jesus outro filho! Ainda era difícil de acreditar, mas tão bom.

\- Diga papai, você quer dar um banho?

\- Só se for absolutamente necessário... - ela bufou, uma risada se seguiu.

\- Quando a nossa criança nasceu, quase me batiam para ter a sua chance de lhe dar um banho, agora todos fogem! - grunhiu e a abracei.

\- Só queremos evitar a zona de guerra que é dar banho em um pequeno de dois anos.

\- Ele não é tão mal assim. - murmurou, mas nós dois sabíamos que era uma baita mentira.

Jonny podia evitar tomar banhos, mas uma vez que conseguíamos arrastá-lo para o banheiro, era uma festa. Ou como me referi antes, uma zona de guerra, tudo acabava com mais água em nós e no banheiro do que nele, mas aquilo era o estranho, já que ele era quem estava na banheira.

\- Tudo bem amor, eu vou, me deseje sorte. - ela riu e me beijou rapidamente.

\- Meu soldado corajoso. - rolei os olhos e corri para dentro de nossa casa.

Não podia deixar de admirá-la, finalmente a nossa casa estava construída e ela ficou perfeita, grandes cômodos, altos e espaçosos, uma escada que levava aos quartos e lindas janelas que deixava muito sol entrar em todos os compartimentos.

Achei Jonny no quarto dele com uma roupa de cowboy e ri.

\- Olá parceiro! - ele riu e correu para mim.

\- Papai, posso me vestir de coboy hoje?

\- Se sua mãe deixar... - ele bufou.

\- Mas e se ela não deixar?

\- Aí você não irá de cowboy.

\- Mas...

\- Sem, mas! Hora do banho.

\- Doga.

\- Olha a boca. - bufando e batendo o pé, ele seguiu para o banheiro e sorri.

Enchi a banheira e o ajudei a tirar as roupas, em seguida o agarrei e o levei para a água fingindo que iria jogá-lo, ele riu histericamente, mas somente o coloquei na banheira cheia.

Enquanto ele falava sobre a sua festa e o quanto estava animado, eu o lavei e fomos conversando no processo.

Ao terminar, o enrolei em uma toalha, o tirei da água. Ainda falando, o levei para o quarto e o vesti com a roupa que Bella havia deixado em cima da cama. Calças jeans, sapatos e uma camisa azul clara.

É, com certeza, não seria a roupa de cowboy. E felizmente, ele se esqueceu da roupa ou seria uma luta. O bom de ser criança era que não guardavam um pensamento por mais de cinco minutos, em questão de segundos, o que querem se torna inútil e já querem outra coisa.

Ao terminar de vesti-lo, penteei seu cabelo e ficou todo lambido, bufando o baguncei para ficar mais parecido com o meu e sorri satisfeito.

\- Agora sim, está um rapaz bonito. - ele sorriu e me abraçou.

\- _Obigado _papai. _Agola_ vá se _tloca_r! Tá todo _moiado._ \- me olhou feio e saiu correndo do quarto.

Grunhindo fui obedecer ao meu menino atentado.

Ao voltar para o quintal, sorri ao ver Alice esmagando o meu filho em um abraço tão apertado que temi que ela fosse cortar o fluxo de ar do menino, mas em seguida, ele riu ao ser beijado em todo o rosto.

Jasper me viu primeiro e me abraçou apertado.

\- Oi pai.

\- Olá filho, animado para a festa?

\- Muito! Não é todo dia que o meu bebê faz dois anos. - ao ouvir a minha voz, Alice soltou o meu filho, que correu para abraçar o avô.

Já ela, veio me abraçar, sorri e beijei a sua testa, ao soltá-la, ela sorria brilhantemente.

\- Olá mãe!

\- Bom dia querido. Jonny está lindo e tão crescido.

\- Mãe, você o viu ontem.!

\- E ele cresceu um bocado desde ontem.

Pai se aproximou com Jonny nos braços e bufou.

\- Ele está do mesmo jeito, Alice.

\- Jasper larga do meu pé! - bufou, o menino riu.

\- Vovô, você me trouxe um _plesente_? É meu _anivesálio_! A mamãe disse que eu tenho que ganhar montes e montes de _plesentes_ no meu _anivesálio._

\- E ela está certa! É claro que eu trouxe! E trouxe um monte, na verdade.

\- Pai! - gemi e fui ignorado.

Alice sorriu e foi até Jonny o pegando no colo.

\- Não seja um chato "E"! Só queremos mimar o nosso netinho lindo. - o sem vergonha sorriu satisfeito e grunhi desistindo.

Os dois eram impossíveis.

Voltei para a churrasqueira e joguei alguns hamburgueses para grelhar, ouvi a campainha e em seguida, o quintal começou a encher.

Várias amigas do trabalho de Bella, os seus filhos e sobrinhos chegaram, além de alguns dos parentes dela. Os meus eram somente Alice e Jasper, e claro, os Cullen. Eles deviam estar atrasado por causa de Rosie, ela tinha um pouco de dificuldade de se mover com o barrigão de 8 meses.

Bella estava servindo algum hamburguês para os convidados e os meus pais ajudando, enquanto Jonny corria com as outras crianças.

Ouvi a campainha e deixei a churrasqueira com um dos vizinhos, corri até a porta.

Sorri quando o resto da família chegou, incluindo os pais de Bella.

\- Edward!

\- Oi mamãe. - abracei a dona Esme apertado e ela riu alegre.

\- Olá filho. - Carlisle me abraçou, eu sorri o abraçando apertado.

Beijei a bochecha de Rosie e acariciei o seu barrigão, estava ansioso para conhecer o meu sobrinho ou sobrinha.

Emmett me deu um abraço apertado, depois ele saiu em busca do aniversariante, eu ri enquanto Rosie o acompanhava lentamente, cumprimentei os meus sogros com um sorriso educado.

Embora Charlie fosse legal, Renée ainda não era a minha pessoa favorita, mas ela estava tentando mudar e como Bella a queria em nossas vidas, eu podia tentar me acostumar com ela.

Voltamos para o jardim dos fundos e sorri ao ver Jonny rodeado por seus tios e avôs, ele era toda animação, enquanto dava abraços e falava as suas palavras enroladas em sua língua especial de bebê.

\- Oi papai. - sorri quando Bella se aproximou e a puxei para os meus braços.

\- Oi mamãe. - ela riu baixinho e me abraçou pelos pescoço, ficando nas pontas dos pés.

Curvei-me para encurtar a distância e lhe dei um beijo demorado, quando nos afastamos, ela estava toda corada e sorridente, além de absolutamente deslumbrante.

\- Te amo Sra. Masen. - rindo ofegante, ela me soltou.

\- Dá pra ver Sr. Masen. - ela começou a se afastar e lhe dei uma tapa na bunda dela, rindo foi pegar mais sanduiche para o povo e voltei para a churrasqueira.

O resto do dia foi uma bagunça.

Muita comida, bebida e música.

As avós brigando para ver quem fazia mais as vontades de Jonny, era engraçado ver as três mulheres correndo para ter a aprovação de um garoto de dois anos.

Os avôs rindo e conversando.

Rosie estava cansada demais para ficar seguindo Jonny, mas o meu filho esperto sempre ia até ela, abraçando-a, depois beijando a sua barriga, ele amava a tia Rosie.

\- Espero que o meu filho seja tão legal quanto Jonny.

\- Claro que ele vai ser! Ele vai ser meio Rosie e Emmett. Será uma criança incrível! - ele riu.

\- Espero que sim irmão, mas estou ansioso para vê-lo.

\- Ou vê-la...

\- Jesus! Eu espero que seja um menino, eu vou surtar com uma menina. - ri, mas acabei olhando para Bella que agarrou Jonny quando ele passou e o beijou, logo depois, ficou ereta e tocou a sua barriga demoradamente.

\- Eu quero uma menina.

\- Deus me livre! Sabe bem o sufoco que vai passar na adolescência. Eu dispenso!

\- Bem, para o seu azar, acho que vai ter que esperar pra ver.

\- Eu sei, que merda!

Conversamos mais um pouco, quando Bella anunciou que era hora do bolo, corri até dentro de casa para pegar o bolo.

Colocamos em uma das mesas de piquenique que estávamos usando para a festa e Bella acendeu a vela de dois anos. Todos cantaram parabéns. Emmett agarrou Jonny, o segurando como se fosse um saco, meu filho riu durante toda a música.

Ao terminar, ele soprou a vela com a ajuda de Emmett, enquanto tirávamos fotos. Bella passou a servir o bolo para todos e Jonny correu com um pedação para mim.

\- Papai, olha é o meu _plimeilo _pedaço.

\- Wow! É gigante filho.

\- Sim, mamãe diz que eu tenho que dar para alguém especial o_ plimeilo_ pedaço.

\- E pra quem você vai dar? - sorri, ele parecia muito indeciso, em seguida, subiu no meu colo.

\- Podemos comer juntos, papai?

\- Eu acho uma ótima ideia! - sorrindo, passamos a comer o bolo com entusiasmo.

Esme sentou ao nosso lado e passou os dedos pelo cabelo de Jonny que sorriu com a boca toda suja de chocolate, mãe riu.

\- Está gostando da festa, querido?

\- Sim vovó, é a festa mais legal do mundo!

\- Com certeza é.

Ao terminar o bolo ele bocejou, esfregou a boca em minha camisa para se limpar da sujeira, deixando-a completamente imunda, e em seguida, deitou no meu peito e ficou quietinho.

\- Ele está tão bonito, Edward.

\- Sim, ele está.

\- Está feliz "E"? - olhei para ela com um grande sorriso.

Era tão raro ela me chamar de "E", mas eu sempre gostava quando ela me chamava.

\- Sim mãe, e você?

\- Imensamente. Tenho dois filhos incríveis, noras maravilhosas, um neto fofo e mais dois a caminho... O que mais poderia querer?

\- A vida é muito boa, hein?

\- Com certeza!- ambos olhamos para o rosto sonolento do meu menino e sorrimos, ele é perfeito. A verdadeira felicidade está no sorriso dele.

\- Ah, aí estão vocês! - Bella se aproximou de nós e riu ao ver Jonny quase dormindo e a minha camisa toda suja.

\- Estava me procurando?

\- O aniversariante na verdade, íamos abrir os presentes... - mal ela terminou de falar, ele sentou como um raio.

-_ Plesentes_?

Rindo, Bella o ajudou a sair do meu colo e ele correu como um louco em busca dos benditos presentes.

Todos nós seguimos para a pilha de caixas e embrulhos coloridos.

Emmett e Rosie que eram os padrinhos de Jonny, o ajudaram a abrir, na verdade, Rosie estava sentada e Jonny em seu colo. Emmett lhe entregava os embrulhos e ele os abria gritando animado a cada presente revelado.

Senti as minhas mães ao meu lado e as abracei pela cintura, os meus pais ficaram perto rindo da animação do neto, sorrindo abertamente, beijei cada uma delas na testa.

Bella tirava fotos e quando toda a bagunça acabou finalmente, nós a ajudamos a jogar os embrulhos fora, enquanto Emmett, Carlisle e os outros avôs ajudavam a levar os presentes para o quarto de Jonny.

A festa durou mais um par de horas e em seguida todos se foram.

Os meus pais, todos juntos, estavam passando um baita momento com Jonny, enquanto Emmett estava na sala massageando os pés de Rosie.

Havia sentando em uma cadeira olhando a bagunça da festa e sorri.

Fora uma ótima festa!

\- O que está pensando papai? - Bella se aproximou se sentando em meu colo, eu sorri esfregando a sua barriga inchada de seis meses.

\- Em como foi bom hoje.

\- Foi realmente muito bom. Jonny se divertiu muito.

\- Sim... É bom vê-lo tão feliz.

\- Eu que o diga! O meu coração parece que vai explodir cada vez que ele sorri e me chama de mamãe. - ri em acordo.

\- O meu também...

Olhamos para o quintal e a nossa casa, onde as nossas famílias estavam e sorrimos.

A vida podia não ser perfeita, eu ainda não me lembro do meu passado, eu sou um pouco defeituoso, mas essas coisas não importam realmente, não quando se tem tantas pessoas que te amam, que se importa com você.

Eu tinha tudo isso, pais, mães, irmãos, um filho maravilhoso, esposa e sogros, o pacote completo! Eu não trocaria o que tenho por nada no mundo, nem por lembranças ou por ter a minha perna corrigida.

**Isso, essa vida, era tudo o que eu sempre quis! O passado era passado, eu só queria saber do futuro, e ao sentir o bebê chutar na barriga de Bella, sabia que o futuro iria ser extraordinário.**

**Pois a minha família sempre estaria comigo...**

* * *

**N/A: olaaaa povo pervooo**

**Mais uma fic finalizada, o fim é sempre triste, mas bom também *.* pois teremos Fics novas breve \o/**

**E esse final foi lindo em "E" passando o dia com sua família e seu baby tipo muito ownt ne kkkk**

**Agora queria agradecer pelos comenta, pelo apoio, pelo incentivo e o melhor as broncas até elas eu amo. Obrigada põe lerem, reclamarem elogiar em e tudo o que sempre fazem em seus coments, vocês sempre me fazem sorrir**

**E sempre contínuo escrevendo graças a vocês, então obrigada e nos vemos na próxima fic ;)**

**Amo vcs povo pervooo fuiiii**

**.**

**N/B... **Mais um projeto que se finda, mais um **BEWARD **fofo que nos emociona. Valeu DIVA, você é muito DEZ! Pervas, agora muitos comments para alegrar o coração da Paulinha, quem sabe um certo "Só que não!" volte...

**TUCA**


End file.
